À contrecourant
by Lewelynn
Summary: Ichigo et son équipe de natation vont devoir vaincre les puissants Espadons dans la course au trophée Neptune. Mais face à Grimmjow, le jeune homme pourra-t-il se battre contre lui-même? GrimmIchi, Lemon, YAOI
1. Chapter 1

_Wha... Ma première fanfic! *w*_

_Je suis fière, l'air de rien!_

_Mais... Ne m'épargnez pas: si vous voyez une faute, faites-le moi savoir ;)_

_Et si ce chapitre vous a plu (ou pas, d'ailleurs), dites-le moi! _

_XOXOXO_

_Lewelynn_

* * *

**_Chapitre 1 _**

**_Feux croisés_**

Ichigo retenait sa respiration.

Le silence qui l'entourait était si parfait qu'il en devenait irrésistible. Les yeux fermés, il faisait peu à peu le vide dans son esprit. C'était ce calme plat que le rouquin venait chercher, assis là, au fond de la piscine municipale de Karakura. Sous quelques 2 mètres 50 d'eau, il se sentait mieux que nulle part ailleurs. Le rythme régulier du fluide sur sa peau et les battements sourds de son propre cœur le berçaient. Le garçon sourit en repensant à l'analyse qu'avait faite un de ses amis quelques années auparavant:

« _Tu sais, Kurosaki, d'un point de vue Freudien, on pourrait assimiler ça à au bain d'un enfant dans le liquide amniotique d'une mère perdue trop tôt_ ».

Ichigo ouvrit les yeux et leur laissa le temps de s'habituer au contact du chlore.

Oui, sa mère était morte. S'il s'était habitué à l'idée de vivre sans elle, il ne pouvait l'oublier totalement. Pourtant, il n'avait que peu de souvenirs d'elle : Ses cheveux, son rire, le regard qu'elle lui lançait quand il s'aventurait trop loin sur les rives de la rivière de la ville, son délicieux ramen ou encore la chanson qu'elle fredonnait quand elle se préparait le matin.

Ichigo étendit ses jambes devant lui et jeta un coup d'œil aux milliers de dés de mosaïque qui parsemaient les parois de la piscine. Au fond de l'eau, il arrivait à oublier ses problèmes, du moins pour quelques minutes. Freud ou pas Freud, il n'aurait échangé ces moments pour rien au monde.

Il laissa le temps s'écouler sans bouger, jusqu'à ce qu'enfin ses poumons le rappellent à l'ordre. Le rouquin expira avant de suivre le mouvement des bulles qu'il créait. Il se releva et prit son élan du bout des pieds pour rejoindre la surface. Une fois à l'air libre, il fut accueilli par les exclamations d'un jeune homme aux cheveux écarlates :

«- Eh ben ! Cette fois t'as battu ton record !

- Ah ?

_- __**Six trente-cinq, mec**_ ! Je vais t'inscrire pour les J.O, moi !

- Renji, le record mondial actuel est de 11 minutes… Et puis tu sais bien que je fais pas ça pour les médailles, ça me…

- Ça te détend, oui je sais ! Mais c'est tout de même dingue, aucun d'entre nous ne fait ton score, Ichi !

- Bah, c'est pas ce qu'on nous demande de toute façon.

- Yep.

- Les autres devraient plus tarder… » Termina Ichigo après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à l'horloge du grand bassin.

Le jeune rouquin et son ami attendaient le reste de leur équipe de natation. Ils avaient rendez-vous tous les mercredis à 16 heures 30 depuis un an pour s'entraîner en vue de la compétition de fin d'année. Cette fois, ils en étaient sûrs, ils le gagneraient ce fameux Prix Neptune.

La porte du bassin s'ouvrit alors que Renji tendait une serviette à son coéquipier. Un jeune garçon tatoué à la joue s'avança dans la pièce, rapidement suivi par un homme blond habillé de vert.

« - Shuuhei, va te changer, on commence dès que les autres seront là. Lui lança ce dernier.

- Ok, coach.

Renji cria :

- Urahara-san ! Ichigo a tenu un nouveau record perso !

Le jeune homme aux cheveux roux à peine séché soupira devant l'impatience et l'indiscrétion de son ami.

- Formidable ! Cela nous sera peut-être utile, après tout !

- Comment ça ?

- Je vous expliquerai aussitôt que vos collèges seront arrivés.

- C'EST CHOSE FAITE ! hurla-t-on dans le fond de la salle.

- Ah ! Vous voilà ! » Lança Urahara avec un sourire vers les deux silhouettes approchant.

Yumichika et Ikkaku, les deux compères inséparables et imprévisibles venaient de franchir le seuil du grand bassin. L'un aux cheveux de jais coupés au carré, le regard serein et le sourire moqueur, l'autre au crâne désespérément glabre et au maquillage permanent sous chaque œil.

« Foncez au vestiaire et rejoignez-nous vite, j'ai de grandes nouvelles dont je dois vous faire part. »

Ichigo et Renji échangèrent un regard interloqué. Leur coach n'avait pas l'air aussi jovial que d'ordinaire. Au contraire, derrière son sourire de façade, il paraissait inquiet, ce qui était très inhabituel et assez effrayant.

Une fois toute l'équipe de natation au complet dans les gradins du bassin, l'homme en vert s'adressa à ses poulains.

« - Bien. Le Grand Prix a lieu dans exactement deux mois, et vous le savez, il va falloir mettre les bouchées doubles si on veut y arriver et remporter la victoire.

- Mais ? Finit Shuuhei.

- Mais… voilà. Le comité sportif régional a décidé d'étendre la compétition aux alentours de Karakura pour mieux financer l'évènement. Il va falloir accueillir de nouveaux adversaires, les enfants.

- De nouveaux… Mais enfin, qui ? Il y a une autre équipe de niveau dans la région ?

- Depuis peu. Mais leur renommée les précède. Ils travaillent ensemble depuis plus longtemps que vous, ils sont légèrement plus âgés et ont l'avantage de la technique.

- Qui sont-ils ? demanda Yumichika en cessant d'enrouler une mèche de cheveux autour de son index.

- On les appelle les _**Espadons**_. Ils viennent d'une autre région mais le comité les accueille avec l'espoir que leur renommée grandissante amène les foules à Karakura pour la compétition.

- Vous les connaissez ?

- Mmh… acquiesça-t-il. Leur entraîneur est une de mes vieilles connaissances. Il s'appelle Aizen Sosuke. C'est un vrai requin, il ne lâche jamais ses recrues et les mène systématiquement à la victoire. Ces gars sont des machines à trophées.

- Et… Vous croyez qu'on a nos chances face à ces types ?

- Bien sûr. Nous avons l'avantage de nous battre sur notre propre terrain !

- C'est bizarre, ça me rassure pas… Souffla Shuuhei.

Voyant ses troupes perdre le moral, le coach s'exclama :

- ALLEZ ! On va se donner à fond ! À partir d'aujourd'hui, double dose d'entraînement pour tout le monde : je veux vous voir le mercredi et le jeudi, gonflés à blocs et prêts à gagner ! On va livrer bataille, pour les _**Ondins**_ de Karakura, hip hip hip ?

- _HOURRA_ ! »

* * *

Le lendemain, toute l'équipe des _**Ondins**_ était en train de faire des échauffements, parcourant plusieurs centaines de mètres dans les longueurs du grand bassin. L'ambiance était tendue, la peur et le doute se lisaient sur les visages trempés des poulains d'Urahara. Et ce dernier fut le premier surpris lorsque les portes du bassin s'ouvrirent dans un fracas. Ichigo, Renji, Shuuhei, Ikkaku et Yumichika s'arrêtèrent net et se rapprochèrent du bord.

Un homme grand et mince entra d'une démarche nonchalante dans la pièce. Ses yeux chocolat se posèrent immédiatement sur le coach des _**Ondins**_, qui se leva presque aussitôt et pour bondir vers l'intrus. Mais au lieu d'en venir aux mains comme on aurait pu le croire, les deux hommes se serrèrent la pince.

« -Aizen !

- Kisuke ! Quel joie de te revoir, après toutes ces années ! J'espère que ma visite ne t'importune pas !

- Pas le moins du monde. Mais je ne pensais pas te voir ici si tôt. La compétition est pour dans deux mois… Mon équipe se prépare encore, et…

- Ton _équipe_ ? Ne me dis pas que tu envisages sérieusement de te mesurer à moi ? Allons, ce ne serait pas digne de notre amitié… lança l'homme en levant un sourcil.

Il jeta un regard hautain sur les jeunes hommes qui surnageaient dans le bassin et l'écoutaient avec curiosité.

- Tu n'as pas changé, susurra Urahara entre ses dents. Tu es toujours aussi sûr de toi. J'ai entendu dire que tes_** Espadons**_ avaient une certaine aisance dans les concours.

- En effet. Tu es jaloux ? C'est vrai que le métier de coach est bien plus intéressant quand on peut se vanter d'avoir raflé des trophées…

Aizen passa sa main dans ses cheveux, dégageant sans le vouloir une mèche qui alla se poser sur son front.

- Peut-être, répondit Urahara. Mais ton équipe n'a encore jamais rencontré la mienne. Qui sait ? La roue va sans doute tourner, cette fois-ci...

- Permets-moi d'en douter, déclara son rival alors que son sourire s'élargissait. Enfin, je ne suis pas venu seulement pour revoir ton délicat visage, Kisuke.

- Ah non ? Se moqua l'entraîneur à la chevelure blonde.

- Non, à l'origine, je venais présenter mon équipe à la tienne, histoire de faire les choses dans les règles. VOUS POUVEZ ENTRER, MESSIEURS ! »

Une vague de stupeur d'éleva de l'équipe des _**Ondins**_ quand les silhouettes de leurs adversaires se dessinèrent sur les murs verts et bleus de la salle.

_Choc._

Les cinq hommes qui franchirent le seuil de la pièce étaient tout simplement sublimes et imposants, chacun à leur façon. Ichigo les détailla alors qu'ils s'avançaient.

Le premier, à la taille impressionnante, avait les cheveux aussi longs que ceux de Renji, sauf que les siens étaient noirs et lâchés, lui recouvrant partiellement le visage.

Le second était plus petit, mais également plus excentrique : sa teinture rose associée à son regard pétillant lui donnait des airs de fou qu'il semblait cultiver grâce à un T-shirt à l'effigie de Tim Burton.

Le troisième avait des cheveux d'argent et souriait comme le chat de Cheshire. Sa démarche était lancinante, tranquille. On aurait dit un touriste ravi d'avoir découvert un lieu inédit. Les mains dans les poches, il décocha un regard bleu vif à Shuuhei. Ce dernier senti son sang se glacer instantanément.

Le quatrième paraissait plus jeune que les autres, mais on voyait à sa moue boudeuse qu'il était déjà blasé de tout. Ses yeux dorés parcouraient la pièce, scrutant les moindres recoins, comme à la recherche d'une proie potentielle. Sa capuche et son gilet étaient recouverts d'imprimés en zébrures jaunes.

Puis le regard d'Ichigo se posa sur le dernier _**Espadon**_.

Des cheveux bleus. Des tatouages sous les yeux. Un regard de glace.

C'était la plus belle créature qu'Ichigo avait jamais vu. Ce furent du moins ses premières pensées lorsqu'il vit le cinquième nageur d'Aizen.

Sa démarche féline et son corps parfaitement proportionné faisait de lui l'incarnation d'un Adonis céruléen. Il avait la mâchoire forte, mais pas proéminente, les yeux hypnotiques, le nez droit et les pommettes dessinées. On aurait dit une statue grecque vivante, sauf peut-être pour les cheveux.

Ichigo se surprit à ne pas pouvoir détacher le regard du visage de l'individu à la crinière bleutée. Il se sentit bête, puis gêné, et enfin curieux. Quelque chose chez cet homme le fascinait.

Le jeune rouquin fixait encore son extraordinaire adversaire quand ce dernier leva les yeux. Leurs regards se croisèrent et Ichigo rougit en une fraction de secondes. Mais il n'en détourna pas moins les yeux. Des prunelles noisettes et bleu ciel se rencontrèrent pendant un court instant. Ce fut néanmoins suffisant pour arracher un sourire carnassier au bleuté : Ses lèvres s'étirèrent pour laisser entrevoir des canines pointues et immaculées.

Ichigo détourna enfin le regard, trop mal à l'aise pour pouvoir remettre ses idées en place.

C'était eux, les _**Espadons**_ ? Rien qu'à leur allure, on pouvait deviner la rage de vaincre et le plaisir de réduire leurs adversaires en miettes. Ichigo vit Renji sortir de l'eau, aussitôt suivi par ses amis. Le jeune rouquin s'empressa de les imiter et se hissa hors du bassin. La fraîcheur de l'air ambiant lui donna une légère chair de poule. Il s'enroula les épaules dans une serviette et rejoint Urahara qui discutait encore avec Aizen.

« - Laisse-moi faire les présentations, lança ce dernier. Messieurs, voilà Kisuke Urahara. C'est un de mes vieux amis. Kisuke, je te présente mon équipe : Nnoitra, Szayel, Gin, Ggio et Grimmjow, déclara-t-il en nommant ses poulains de gauche à droite.

- Enchanté, messieurs. Soyez les bienvenus à Karakura. Voici mes jeunes collaborateurs : Renji, Yumichika, Ikkaku, Ichigo et Shuuhei. »

_À cet instant précis, Ichigo et ses amis comprirent que la compétition venait de commencer._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapitre 2 **_

_**Au fil de l'eau**_

_À cet instant précis, Ichigo et ses amis comprirent que la compétition venait de commencer…_

* * *

Le petit déjeuner du lendemain fut difficile à avaler. Ichigo n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit : son esprit avait erré de pensée en pensée pendant des heures. L'entraînement, la compétition, toutes les minutes déjà passées au fond de cette piscine, et maintenant, ces nouveaux adversaires surgis de nul part. Le jeune homme ignorait pourquoi, mais à chaque fois qu'il essayait de faire le vide dans sa tête, cette paire d'yeux bleus rejaillissait dans son esprit. Ce bleu azur le dévisageant, l'étudiant avec curiosité et méfiance…

Ichigo mâchait lentement ses céréales, l'air absent. Comment il s'appelait, déjà, ce type ? Gr… Quelque chose. Un nom bizarre.

Le jeune rouquin tenta une fois de plus de se le rappeler, mais rien. Tant pis. Il termina son bol et se leva. Alors qu'il se baissait pour mettre l'objet dans le lave-vaisselle, une main se posa sur son épaule.

« - Chalut grand frère !

- 'lut, Karin. »

La jeune fille aux grands yeux gris qui s'était postée derrière lui un biscuit à la bouche n'avait pas fait le moindre bruit en entrant dans la cuisine. C'était une de ses habitudes. Mais Ichigo ne se faisait plus surprendre depuis des années, il connaissait trop bien sa sœur pour ça.

Le jeune homme finit de débarrasser ses affaires et se retourna vers elle.

« - Tu vas jouer, aujourd'hui ? demanda-t-il.

- Oui, j'ai rendez-vous sur le terrain à 15h. Toshiro jouera avant-centre et je serai en défense. »

Karin était la seule fille de l'équipe de foot de son lycée. Elle avait un certain succès auprès des garçons mais refusait systématiquement de sortir avec qui que ce soit. Pourtant, il semblait clair que le jeune Toshiro Hitsugaya avait sa préférence, même si elle ne l'avouait pas. Ichigo était au courant mais se gardait bien de faire la moindre allusion. Karin se vexait toujours très vite. Tout le contraire de sa jumelle Yuzu : la cuistot de la maison, qui s'attaquait en permanence aux travaux ménagers et tenait le rôle de mère de substitution dans le foyer Kurosaki. Elle aussi était au lycée mais se montrait bien plus réservée concernant sa vie affective. On ne lui connaissait aucun petit ami, sa famille 'l'occupant déjà beaucoup'.

Ichigo échangea quelques banalités avec sa sœur avant de se préparer à sortir. Il enfilait encore sa veste quand un bruit de pas derrière lui éveilla son attention.

« GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD MOOOOOOORNIIIIIIIIIIIIIING, ICHIGOOOOOOOOOOOOO ! » cria une voix qui malheureusement lui était familière.

Le jeune homme eu à peine le temps de se décaler sur la droite pour éviter l'attaque matinale de son père : Isshin, 46 ans, médecin respecté, et toujours une âme d'enfant quand il s'agissait de ses chers 'bambins'. Ichigo se retourna lorsque son paternel s'écroula dans le genkan* de l'entrée, faute d'avoir pu entraîner son fils dans sa lancée. Isshin atterrit bruyamment dans le tas de chaussures près de la porte et se releva tant bien que mal. Karin se retint de rire en apercevant son père dont le regard émerveillé s'ajoutait à des hématomes tout frais.

« - Ah, comme tu as grandi, mon fils ! Je suis si fier : Tu as retenu mon apprentissage !

- Quel apprentissage ? marmonna Ichigo en frottant son T-shirt.

- Éviter les coups ou les rendre, héhé !

- J'ai appris ça au lycée. répondit le jeune homme dans un sourire de défi.

Isshin pris un air choqué et fit mine d'essuyer des larmes imaginaires.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Tu veux que je sois triste, ou quoi ? Tu es MON fiston, je…

- Ça va, c'est bon, arrête tes violons ! Je dois filer, j'ai entraînement après le boulot. Essaie de pas oublier que t'as d'autres enfants, '_papounet'_ !

- Tu as entendu ça, Masaki, mon amour ? Notre progéniture prend son envol ! » Roucoula le médecin en joignant ses mains, la bouche en cœur.

Il parlait souvent à sa défunte femme, ce qui avait tendance à mettre les gens mal à l'aise : Cela confirmait son image de père complètement loufoque.

Isshin ne perçut pas le rire mesquin de son fils alors que celui-ci s'éloignait de la maison :

« Il serait temps de s'envoler, à 19 ans ! »

Ichigo prit le bus pour se rendre à son travail et s'efforça de ne pas s'assoupir durant le trajet. Une fois arrivé en centre ville, le jeune homme emprunta une rue en pente et entra chez _Benihime_ par la porte de derrière. Puis il se hâta d'aller en cuisine pour se changer. Une fois son costume et son tablier enfilés, le rouquin jeta un regard en salle : Le restaurant était encore désert à cette heure-ci, mais la maîtresse des lieux attendait ses employés de pied ferme. C'était une femme grande et mince, avec de petits yeux dorés et une certaine aptitude à charmer la clientèle. À ses côtés se tenait une des amies d'Ichigo, un plateau à la main. Quand elle l'aperçut, elle fit un signe de tête au nageur.

« - Ichigo! Te voilà !

- Bonjour, Orihime. Dit le rouquin en sortant des cuisines. Pardon du retard, Yoruichi-san.

La directrice de _Benihime_ ne semblait pas en colère. Ouf.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Ichigo. On vient à peine d'ouvrir. Mais j'aimerais qu'Orihime et toi vous prépariez la salle assez rapidement, j'attends quelqu'un d'important à 10h.

- Un client de passage ?

- Pas vraiment : c'est un critique culinaire. Il vient pour un brunch. »

Ichigo détestait les critiques culinaires. Ils renvoyaient toujours les plats en moins d'une minute parce que c'était 'trop froid', 'pas assez cuit', 'farineux' ou encore que la présentation ne leur plaisait pas. Celui-ci avait intérêt à ne pas faire trop de chichis, Ichigo n'était pas d'humeur.

Quand 10h sonnèrent aux pendules du hall, Yoruichi se posta derrière le pupitre de l'accueil, là où elle avait l'habitude de réciter son texte : '_Bonjour messieurs dames !''Vous avez une réservation ?''Veuillez me suivre, s'il vous plait''Merci de votre visite, et à bientôt !'. _

L'attente ne fut pas longue : un homme se présenta rapidement à l'accueil. Il portait un costume gris et un chapeau haut-de-forme. On aurait qu'il débarquait du 19ème siècle. Orihime, qui espionnait le client avec Ichigo depuis les cuisines, se mit à rire doucement. Elle souffla à son ami que le critique avait dû garer sa Delorean au coin de la rue. Les deux jeunes pouffèrent quelques secondes avant de se mettre au travail. L'homme en costume commanda plusieurs plats et patienta jusqu'à ce qu'Ichigo lui amène sa commande. Son boulot de serveur lui obligeant d'être souriant, le jeune homme fit de son mieux pour ne pas laisser paraître sa fatigue et sa nervosité. Il déposa les plats devant le critique tout en observant ce dernier du coin de l'œil. Tiens, il avait un catogan. Ses cheveux de jais descendaient jusqu'aux épaules. On pouvait dire qu'il cultivait son look, celui-là.

Comme prévu, l'homme goûta à la moitié de chaque plat puis renvoya le tout en cuisine. Mais il n'évoqua aucune raison. Yoruichi faisait semblant d'annoter le registre des réservations et épiait le moindre mouvement du critique en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Est-ce que c'était bon signe s'il ne prononçait pas un mot ?

Une fois son brunch terminé, le client au costume se leva et alla la rejoindre.

« - Votre repas vous a-t-il plu, monsieur Kuchiki ?

- Les pâtisseries sont excellentes, mais le service est plutôt lent.

- Voulez-vous dire que…

- Je regrette, je ne suis pas en mesure de vous donner ma note directement. Vous devrez attendre la sortie du prochain guide culinaire, comme tous les autres restaurateurs. »

Yoruichi salua son client et le regarda quitter le restaurant avec nonchalance. Elle avait bien fait de confier la pâtisserie à Orihime. Mais le service ? Ichigo n'était pas plus lent qu'un autre, et Dieu sait qu'elle en avait vu, des serveurs qui ne se pressaient pas. La restauratrice observa le rythme de son jeune employé pendant le service de midi, sans observer aucune faute de temps. Quel chipoteur, ce Kuchiki.

* * *

Renji trempa son pied dans l'eau du bassin. Elle était glacée, comme d'hab. Il se demandait souvent quel étrange mécanisme du corps humain faisait qu'une fois dans cette eau froide, sortir du bassin serait une torture. Comment l'eau semblait-elle devenir plus chaude que l'air ambiant ? Urahara lui avait déjà expliqué tout ça, mais il l'avait vite oublié.

Le jeune homme entra à regret dans le bassin, inspirant profondément quand le liquide glacial atteint la partie la plus sensible de son anatomie. Après quelques brasses, Renji fit une pause pour regarder l'heure. L'horloge indiquait déjà 16h15, où étaient-ils tous ?

Le battement de la porte du vestiaire répondit à sa question alors qu'Ikkaku et Yumichika faisaient leur apparition.

« - Déjà là, Renji ?

- C'est vous qui êtes à la bourre, on avait dit 16h !

Le jeune nageur se hissa hors de l'eau et frissonna. Et merde, où est-ce qu'il avait laissé sa foutue serviette ?

Yumichika ôta son T-shirt en ricanant.

- Pardon, pardon. Excuse-nous d'avoir une vie…

- Tu peux répéter ? S'exclama Renji en s'arrêtant.

- Ça va, relax. On est là, non ? Shuuhei était derrière nous sur la route. Il devrait plus être très long.

- Tu veux parier ?

- 1 000 yens** qu'il prétextera un problème de bécane.

- Tenu ! »

Mais contre toute attente, ce fut Ichigo qui fut le suivant à pousser les portes du bassin. Il était encore exténué à cause de son travail, mais l'odeur chlorée de la piscine le calmait à chaque fois. Son regard se posa sur ses amis réunis autour de l'eau.

« - Ah ? Vous êtes déjà là ?

- Je suis le seul à avoir compris 16h, ou quoi ? » Rouspéta Renji.

Après quelques minutes d'argumentation sur la ponctualité, les portes de la piscine s'ouvrirent pour laisser entrer un Shuuhei rouge de colère.

« - Cette foutue moto m'a encore lâché sur la route ! S'écria-t-il en lançant son casque dans un coin.

Ichigo posa ses affaires et s'étonna :

- Ah ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- C'est le pot d'échappement, une vraie merde ! Lui répondit-il tandis que Yumichika s'approchait de Renji en souriant.

- Renji ?

- Oh la ferme ! »

L'entraînement se déroula normalement dès l'arrivée d'Urahara, une quinzaine de minutes plus tard. Les cinq nageurs firent longueur sur longueur sans broncher. Ils étaient tous inquiets à propos de leurs nouveaux adversaires. La pause de 17h30 passa tranquillement tandis que chacun s'efforçait de visualiser ses points forts.

Soudain, le calme ambiant fut troublé par le bruit de pas derrière la porte d'entrée. Urahara fronça les sourcils en maugréant. Il restait encore une demie heure de travail, qu'est-ce qui allait les interrompre, cette fois-ci ?

La porte s'ouvrit et Ichigo se raidit quand il aperçut le nageur de la veille faire irruption dans la pièce. Les mêmes cheveux azur, le même regard confiant.

« Il y a vraiment quelque chose d'étrange à propos de ce type », pensa le jeune rouquin.

Le bleuté s'approcha du groupe, souriant, et tendit une main hésitante à Urahara. Ce dernier avait l'air confus mais lui rendit son sourire.

« - 'Jour. Marmonna l'_**Espadon**_.

- Bonjour jeune homme. Vous désirez quelque chose ?

- Pas vraiment. J'attends mon équipe.

- Pardon ?

- On a rendez-vous ici.

- Quoi, maintenant ?

Le nageur acquiesça et passa une main dans ses cheveux. Un mouvement dont Ichigo ne perdit pas une miette, tout comme ses amis. Urahara, quant à lui, sourit de plus belle.

- Je suis désolé, mais il doit y avoir une erreur. Nous avions réservé le bassin jusqu'à 18h, lança-t-il.

- Notre coach nous as dit de venir ici pour 17h15. »

A cet instant, on pouvait lire la rage intérieure sur le visage de l'entraîneur des _**Ondins**_.

- Ah, cet Aizen… Toujours avec une longueur d'avance sur la compétition, hein ?

L'_**Espadon**_ ne releva pas le jeu de mot et balaya la pièce du regard. Les _**Ondins**_ ne lui semblaient pas très dangereux. C'étaient des gamins, ça se voyait qu'ils avaient les foies.

Ses yeux perçants dévisagèrent chacun de ses adversaires, en passant par le chauve, là-bas, et en finissant sur le gars à la tignasse orange. Il l'avait déjà remarqué hier. Mais il n'avait pas retenu son nom.

-Eh bien, continua Urahara, vous devrez patienter jusqu'à l'arrivée de votre entraîneur. On s'arrangera quand il sera là. Mais en attendant, mon équipe va finir ses exercices. Allez, les garçons, retournez dans l'eau.

Ikkaku et ses coéquipiers tournèrent les talons pour rentrer à nouveau dans l'eau. Ichigo se força à ralentir pour ne perdre aucune bribe de la conversation entre son coach et le nageur adverse.

-Vous pouvez aller vous asseoir sur les gradins, monsieur….

- Jaggerjack. »

L'_**Espadon**_ s'assit en haut des gradins, surplombant ainsi le bassin pour pouvoir observer ses concurrents à l'œuvre. Il ne nota aucune grande particularité dans le groupe, sauf peut-être pour le rouquin de tout à l'heure : Il nageait tantôt très vite, tantôt mollement. La brasse désordonnée d'Ichigo le laissa tout à fait perplexe.

Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que le jeune homme avait parfaitement conscience d'être observé. Il sentait le regard pénétrant du bleuté, là-haut sur les gradins. Et ça le rendait dingue. Il aurait voulu qu'il arrête de scruter ses moindres mouvements, et en même temps une part de lui souhaitait attirer son attention. Il comprit qu'il fallait se ressaisir quand il failli percuter le bord du bassin : il avait fait un dos crawlé pendant 50 mètres en tenant le regard de son adversaire mais en avait oublié de freiner son élan. Une fois arrivé près du bord, son bras tapa dans la mosaïque avec gaucherie.

« Ichigo ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » S'écria Urahara.

Le jeune homme s'excusa, tout penaud. Quand 18h sonnèrent, l'équipe des _**Ondins **_quitta le bassin à la hâte_**. **_Pourtant, aucun autre membre des _**Espadons**_ n'était arrivé. Ce fut seulement dans les vestiaires que les deux équipes se croisèrent en échangeant des regards assassins. Mais aucune trace d'Aizen. Comme Urahara ne pouvait restait plus longtemps, il se promit d'appeler son 'vieil ami' pour avoir des explications. Ichigo, pour sa part, se sentait vraiment nul d'avoir nagé comme ça : il avait dû passer pour un parfait crétin aux yeux du gars aux cheveux bleus, là, ce _Jaggerjack_. ..

Les amis d'Ichigo se donnèrent rendez-vous la semaine suivante et se séparèrent une fois sortis de la piscine de la ville.

« Et c'est reparti pour 30 minutes de bus, youpi ! », pensa Ichigo avec ironie.

Éreinté et énervé, il s'engouffra dans le bus avant d'allumer son mp3. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il s'endorme comme la dernière fois : il s'était retrouvé au terminus et avait dû prendre un taxi pour rentrer chez lui. Non, cette fois-ci il écouta sa musique assez fort, histoire de rester éveillé après une journée bien trop longue…

_The life that's inside, just bottle it tight  
Copy and divide for the TV guide_  
_Distribution wide, all the kids in school  
Can feel just like you, empty too  
With your blood on the satellite ***_

Il ne restait plus que trois arrêts avant le sien quand Ichigo se rappela qu'il avait promis d'appeler Orihime avant 18h30. Le jeune homme regarda sa montre : 18h02. Il mit la main dans sa poche pour prendre son portable et réalisa avec stupeur qu'il n'y était pas. Il avait dû l'oublier au vestiaire de la piscine. Quelle poisse, vraiment !

Ichigo devait changer de correspondance et retourner à la piscine au plus vite. Il se mit en route à contrecœur. Cette journée n'en finissait pas…

Quand il arriva enfin à la piscine, l'endroit paraissait désert. Il n'y avait plus qu'une seule voiture sur le parking. Les _**Espadons**_ ne s'étaient entraînés qu'une heure ? Bizarre. Mais Ichigo n'avait ni le temps ni l'envie de se soucier de ça. Il entra dans les locaux et se dirigea vers les vestiaires sans tarder. Les box étaient tous vides, bien sûr. Le jeune homme passa la main dans ses cheveux, furieux d'avoir été aussi peu consciencieux. Un portable laissé dans un lieu public, c'était joué d'avance… Il se voyait déjà aller en racheter un autre, repayer un forfait, refaire tout son répertoire, etc. Ichigo s'assit un instant pour se calmer. La poisse n'avait pas l'air de vouloir le quitter, apparemment.

« Tu fais un sitting ? » demanda une voix qui fit sursauter le rouquin.

Ichigo leva les yeux et vit le nageur aux cheveux bleus de tout à l'heure. L'_**Espadon**_ le toisait de toute sa hauteur, l'incitant à se relever. Ce qu'il fit. Ichigo avait à peine quelques centimètres de moins que le bleuté, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de dévisager une fois de plus l'homme en face de lui. Ses yeux étaient bel et bien soulignés par un trait bleu foncé (Ce n'était pas du maquillage permanent comme celui d'Ikkaku, il avait dû beaucoup souffrir pour se faire tatouer le visage –si près des yeux, qui plus est-). Ses cheveux étaient encore trempés de la douche et il sentait bon. Pas une de ces eaux de Cologne dites 'pour Homme' qui vous brûlent le nez, mais un parfum beaucoup plus subtil qu'Ichigo soupçonna être tout simplement l'odeur de sa peau. Il portait une veste noire et un jean délavé qui lui collaient légèrement au corps à cause de la douche.

Le rouquin ne détacha pas son regard de celui de son interlocuteur tandis qu'il parvenait à bégayer :

« - Je…. Euh… J'ai oublié mon portable tout à l'heure.

- Un Samsung rouge ?

- Oui ! Répondit Ichigo, plein d'espoir. Vous l'avez vu ?

- Je l'ai. Et ne me vouvoie pas, je suis pas si vieux. Rétorqua le bleuté.

- Ah ! Pardon...

L'_**Espadon**_ ouvrit son sac pour en sortir ledit téléphone et se rapprocha d'Ichigo pour le lui remettre. Le jeune homme balbutia quelques remerciements en souriant. Il s'apprêtait à s'éclipser quand le bleuté reprit :

« - Ichigo, c'est ça ?

Entendre son nom prononcé par cet homme fit frissonner le rouquin sans trop qu'il sache pourquoi. Mais étrangement, c'était agréable. L'Espadon avait une voix grave et sombre, et il était maintenant à moins d'un mètre de lui. Ichigo déglutit bruyamment.

- Oui. Et v… toi ?

- Grimmjow Jaggerjack, répondit-il avec son sourire carnassier. Ravi de faire ta connaissance, Ichigo. »

_Vraiment_ _? _

Grimmjow cessa de fixer Ichigo et rit doucement avant de reprendre son sac. Le rouquin ne voyait vraiment pas ce qu'il y avait de drôle. Les deux nageurs se dirigèrent vers la sortie en bavardant. Grimmjow avait 25 ans, Ichigo 19, ils avaient tous deux commencé la natation très jeunes et chacun trouvait son entraîneur plutôt obstiné. La nervosité d'Ichigo disparut légèrement à la découverte de ces affinités. Mais une fois dehors, le jeune homme regarda sa montre et soupira. Il était vraiment en retard, à présent.

« - Un problème ? Lui demanda son nouvel 'ami'.

- Nan… Enfin si : vu l'heure, j'ai raté le dernier bus pour ma correspondance… Encore.

Grimmjow plissa les yeux, le regard tourné vers la voiture sur le parking. Puis il sourit.

-Je te ramène, si tu veux.»

* * *

_Ta-dah! Chapitre 2, me voilà!_

_Je compte sur vous pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, hein! Je sais que j'ai tendance à mélanger les genres et disperser les personnages... Donc j'ai vraiment besoin de vos appréciations sur ce coup là. Vos reviews m'aident beaucoup, je vous adore x)_

_C'est toujours un peu court, oui, mais je vous promets de l'action pour le chapitre suivant, héhé! *sourire pervers*_

_* Au Japon, le** genkan** est l'endroit de la maison où on dépose ses chaussures. Il est généralement près de l'entrée ou du salon. (Merci, Google Images lol)_

_**100 ¥ = environ 0.90€ (Le taux de change varie selon les jours et le course de la bourse de Tokyo, on va pas chipoter ^^')_

_*** La chanson qu'Ichi écoute dans le bus est Blood on the Satellite, par UVR. _


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapitre 3 **_

_**Ras-de-marée**_

_"Je te ramène, si tu veux..."_

* * *

Le silence gêné des premiers instants dans l'habitacle de la Volvo ne dura pas. Les deux hommes bavardèrent en écoutant vaguement la radio, l'air faussement détaché. Ichigo n'avait pas vraiment de passion pour l'automobile, mais à la vue de toutes les options du véhicule, il savait que ce genre de modèle valait plusieurs fois son salaire annuel. Au volant, Grimmjow affichait son éternel sourire de satisfaction : il avait enfin fait la connaissance du gamin aux cheveux oranges, et il avait réussi à le faire monter dans sa voiture. C'était un bon début. En freinant à un énième feu rouge, il crut percevoir une senteur familière à sa droite. Ichigo regardait distraitement par la fenêtre, les yeux mi-clos tandis que le ronronnement du moteur le berçait. Il ne vit pas Grimmjow se pencher furtivement vers lui pour respirer son épaule. Le bleuté fronça les sourcils en cherchant à mettre un nom sur cette odeur délicate. En vain. Le feu passa au vert et Ichigo reprit la conversation. Grimmjow se reconcentra sur la route et se lécha les lèvres en se rappelant de son début de soirée.

Ichigo avait d'abord refusé poliment son aide, mais la perspective d'appeler un taxi ne lui avait pas paru des plus brillantes. Le jeune homme s'était senti bête de se faire raccompagner ainsi par un adversaire. Pourtant, une fois sur le siège passager, une vague de fatigue avait parcouru chacun de ses muscles. Il n'avait qu'une envie : engloutir tout un plat de Teriyaki* pour ensuite aller s'effondrer sur son lit… Heureusement, le trajet fut assez court, il y avait peu de monde sur la route. Comme Grimmjow ne connaissait pas bien Karakura, Ichigo lui indiqua les raccourcis les plus rapides pour se rendre chez lui et vingt minutes plus tard, les deux nageurs arrivaient devant la clinique Kurosaki. Grimmjow coupa le moteur et sortit, aussitôt imité par Ichigo.

« -Tu m'avais pas dit que ton vieux était médecin !

Qu'est-ce que ça lui faisait, de savoir le métier de son père ? Ichigo esquiva :

- Ouais, c'est vrai. Euh… Bon, bah merci pour le portable ! C'était sympa de me ramener.

- Aucun souci. »

Ichigo offrit un sourire courtois à Grimmjow et se dirigea vers la maison, le sac à l'épaule. Il se voyait déjà retirer ses chaussures quand l'_**Espadon**_ l'appela :

- C'était intéressant, ta nage, tout à l'heure !

Ichigo serra les dents et soupira. Il aurait préféré éviter ce sujet, mais voilà, c'était fait. Le jeune homme se retourna et lança dans un rire exagéré :

- Ah, ça ! Je sais, c'était pas terrible, mais j'étais pas en forme aujourd'hui !

- Si tu le dis… Qu'est-ce que ça dois être quand t'es d'attaque ! Tes partenaires avaient pas l'air très bons non plus, remarque.

- Ça veut dire quoi, ça ? demanda Ichigo, les sourcils froncés.

Grimmjow haussa les épaules d'un air hagard.

- Rien, si ce n'est que je doute que toi et tes petits camarades vous puissiez aller loin dans la course au trophée. Vous n'avez pas le niveau, c'est clair.

- Je t'arrête tout de suite : on est capables de vous battre, c'est pas en nous ayant vu une fois à l'entraînement que tu peux nous juger !

- Holà, du calme ! Je disais ça comme ça, reprit Grimmjow en levant les mains.

Tu parles, pensa Ichigo. Quand on dit des trucs pareils à un concurrent, c'est pour le faire tomber. Il suffisait d'un simple coup d'œil pour voir que le bleuté avait quelque chose en tête. Quelque chose de malsain. Ichigo se retourna. Il en avait plus qu'assez de cette journée.

- C'est ça. Allez, salut ! lâcha-t-il à l'intention de l'homme derrière lui.

- Attends ! Je peux vous aider, si tu veux !

Ichigo s'arrêta, intrigué. Est-ce qu'il avait bien entendu ? Dans le doute, il fit volte-face.

- Pourquoi tu ferais ça ?

- Je m'ennuie.

Ichigo ne s'attendait pas à une réponse aussi simple. Son regard étonné n'échappa pas au bleuté qui s'amusait beaucoup de sa réaction.

- Gagner à chaque fois, c'est lassant, poursuivit Grimmjow en enfonçant les poings dans ses poches. Je veux ajouter un peu de piment à la sauce, cette fois. Qu'est-ce que t'en dis ?

- T'es un grand malade bourré d'ego, voilà ce que j'en dis.

Grimmjow éclata de rire avant de se rapprocher du rouquin.

- C'est pas nouveau ! Ricana-t-il. Enfin… Je te force pas. J'espère juste que toi et tes potes vous serez bons perdants !

Ichigo, qui commençait à trouver son interlocuteur vraiment agaçant, sentit sa voix s'élever :

- T'es vraiment sûr de toi ! Vous avez jamais perdu ou quoi?

- Pas une fois. Et c'est pas avec votre niveau actuel que vous allez nous battre, crois-moi !

Une sueur glacée dévala la nuque d'Ichigo tandis que les yeux de ce dernier s'écarquillaient. Grimmjow ne plaisantait pas. Ses yeux étaient durs, froids et sévères quand il parlait. Le jeune homme sentit le doute l'envahir.

Les _**Ondins**_ n'en étaient qu'à leurs débuts dans le monde de la compèt' et ces types allaient les humilier. Perdre, cela signifiait une baisse de régime et d'estime chez tous. Renji, Ikkaku et Shuuhei seraient probablement les plus affectés et Urahara perdrait sa crédibilité face à Aizen, mais aussi face au comité régional.

Ichigo aimait son équipe comme une seconde famille. Il voulait les protéger. Il devait leur épargner une défaite cuisante, mais en avait-il le droit de son propre chef? Il avait toujours ressenti de l'hésitation chez ses équipiers, et les _**Espadons**_ leur avaient semblés inaccessibles et tellement confiants... C'était peut-être là sa chance de pouvoir aider ses amis à triompher malgré de tels adversaires.

Mais si Grimmjow mentait ? Ichigo lui avait délibérément fait confiance depuis leur rencontre, mais une partie de lui persistait à se méfier. Cette voix presque imperceptible qui au fond de lui avait rejeté le bleuté comme le pôle contraire un aimant lui hurlait à présent de refuser son offre. Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à le faire, Ichigo se rappela de l'expression inquiète sur le visage de son coach quand il avait appris la participation d'Aizen à la compétition. Urahara n'avait pas voulu effrayer son équipe, mais sa peur était reconnaissable. Ichigo devait accepter l'idée que son propre entraîneur n'était au final pas assez bon. Gagner face à des hommes surentraînés n'avait jamais fait partie de ses plans, c'était certain. Ichigo allait-il faire confiance à son adversaire ou rester fidèle à ses amis, risquant l'échec assuré? Il n'était plus sûr de rien.

Grimmjow semblait lire l'anxiété sur le visage du rouquin.

-C'est pas une trahison, si c'est à ça que tu pense.

- Tu sais rien de ce que je pense! Aboya un Ichigo aussi énervé que contrarié.

_Avait-il vraiment le choix ?_

Grimmjow s'avança plus près de lui encore et son sourire prit une allure presque maléfique.

- Sans mon aide vous n'avez aucune chance et tu le sais. Votre entraîneur est peut-être bon, mais il n'est pas au courant des méthodes d'Aizen. Moi, je les connais, nos techniques. Je pourrais te les apprendre et tu serais au niveau. Ça ferait déjà un bon nageur sur cinq. Après, libre à toi d'instruire les autres ou pas.

L'homme aux cheveux azur étendit son sourire pour laisser apparaître des canines saillantes.

- Je te montrerai comment être au top, reprit-il, moyennant… une petite contribution de ta part…

- Quoi ? »

Grimmjow planta alors son regard dans celui d'Ichigo. Puis, dans un geste rapide et fluide il s'avança vers lui et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le rouquin eut à peine le temps de sentir la pression de ces lèvres chaudes avant de repousser Grimmjow. Affichant un air satisfait, le bleuté ricana en voyant la tête d'Ichigo : Ses joues étaient devenues rouge pivoine, ses yeux trahissait sa panique.

« - Tu… T'es dingue ? À quoi tu joues ?

- Tch. Tu croyais quand même pas que j'allais t'aider gratos !

Troublé, Ichigo se raidit et sentit ses poings se resserrer. C'était quoi, _ça_ ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, à la fin?

- Oh, mais je croyais avoir été clair… » Continua Grimmjow en faisant un nouveau pas vers Ichigo, plus lentement, cette fois.

Il prit le menton du jeune homme entre son pouce et son index pour lui faire lever la tête. Ichigo était tétanisé et ne fit plus aucun geste pour l'en empêcher. Une lueur effrayante avait pris place dans les yeux de Grimmjow alors qu'il fixait avec envie les lèvres auquel il venait de goûter. Sans rien dire, il approcha son visage du cou d'Ichigo et inhala paisiblement l'odeur presque sucrée qui s'en dégageait. Maintenant, il en était sûr : le gamin sentait la fraise, ce qui était hilarant, vu son nom. Ichigo, qui jusque-là n'avait pas bougé d'un iota sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine lorsqu'une main brûlante lui frôla la hanche. Il frémit au contact des doigts de Grimmjow sur son flanc et ne put étouffer un gémissement de surprise. Le bleuté ne dit rien, mais laissa échapper un petit rire moqueur. Sa main alla se poser dans le creux des reins d'Ichigo alors que ses lèvres traçaient des lignes abstraites le long du cou du garçon.

Ichigo fulminait intérieurement. Son corps ne lui obéissait plus. Il aurait voulu assommer Grimmjow et s'en aller mais ses membres étaient comme plombés par la peur, la panique ou quoi que ça puisse être. Soudain, Grimmjow prit entre ses lèvres le lobe de l'oreille du rouquin, stoppant net toute pensée chez ce dernier. Ichigo ferma les yeux et réprima une plainte : C'était bon.

_Vraiment_ bon.

Ichigo fut le premier surpris à se découvrir une zone érogène à cet endroit. C'était tout simplement délicieux. Les lèvres de Grimmjow caressaient sa peau tendrement, la prenant délicatement entre les dents et suçotant ce petit point de chair incroyablement sensible. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, Ichigo se décrispa et leva ses mains pour les poser sur le torse du bleuté dans un geste maladroit. Il n'arrivait plus à penser à rien d'autre qu'au plaisir qui lui était procuré à cet instant précis. Mais l'attention portée à son oreille ne dura pas, et Grimmjow recula son visage pour mieux regarder sa « proie » perdre tous ses moyens. Ichigo rouvrit les yeux et rencontra ceux du nageur adverse. Gêné et plutôt embrouillé dans ses idées, le jeune homme ramena rapidement ses mains le long de son corps et voulut parler, mais les mots restèrent coincés dans sa gorge. Grimmjow pouffa légèrement et lâcha Ichigo.

- Le voilà, mon prix, annonça-t-il d'une voix douce, avant de tourner les talons.

Ichigo resta immobile alors que l'_**Espadon**_ regagnait sa voiture d'un pas nonchalant.

- Appelle-moi quand tu auras pris ta décision, mais ne tarde pas trop : c'est à prendre ou à laisser ! termina Grimmjow en s'engouffrant dans la Volvo.

Quelques instants plus tard, Ichigo se retrouva seul dans la rue sombre. Toujours interloqué, il secoua la tête et retrouva enfin l'usage de la parole pour marmonner son incompréhension. Puis il rentra chez lui et monta directement dans sa chambre pour tenter de réfléchir. Voyons voir…

Il avait fait la connaissance de Grimmjow.

Grimmjow l'avait raccompagné.

Grimmjow lui avait fait cette proposition folle.

Il avait douté de sa propre équipe.

Et Grimmjow l'avait embrassé.

Bon.

Tout cela le laissait perplexe. Mais il se sentait tiraillé, presque rongé par le dernier souvenir de cette soirée. Le plus fort. Le plus effrayant.

Il avait _aimé_ ce contact avec l'_**Espadon**_. Il refusait de se l'avouer parce que… Parce que quoi ? C'était mal, voilà pourquoi. Et pourtant… Il sentait encore l'odeur musquée du bleuté hanter sa peau. Son corps s'était délecté des caresses qu'on lui offrait, et c'est à peine si cela ne lui manquait pas. Cette pensée le décontenançait et le laissait sans repères. Il était complètement largué.

Tout à coup, un éclair de lucidité lui fit ouvrir son portable. Deux appels manqués d'Orihime. Pensez à recharger votre batterie. Plus tard ! Ichigo balaya les notifications de l'écran et fit apparaître son répertoire. Après quelques secondes de recherche frénétique, il aperçut le contact fraîchement ajouté :

**GRIMM - ****090 1764 5758**

Impossible… Cet enfoiré avait tout préparé, pensa Ichigo. Il avait du comprendre à qui était le portable (pas étonnant, vu que le fond d'écran était une photo de ses sœurs et lui) et se préparer à le rendre tôt ou tard, mettant ainsi son « petit plan » à exécution.

Ichigo s'assit sur son lit, les yeux toujours rivés sur le numéro de Grimmjow. Est-ce que ce type voulait vraiment l'aider ou simplement s'amuser avec lui ? Il n'en savait rien, mais l'enjeu était de taille.

* * *

Le lendemain, Ichigo se leva avec un mal de tête carabiné. Il avait essayé de retourner le problème dans tous les sens pendant la nuit, jusqu'à ce qu'enfin son corps fatigué prenne le dessus. Ça lui faisait quelques heures de sommeil, c'était déjà ça. Une fois débarrassé de sa torpeur matinale par une bonne douche, le jeune nageur s'efforça de passer une journée normale. Mais c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

Yuzu vit bien le comportement étrange de son frère pendant le petit déjeuner : Il avait l'air distant, ailleurs. Mais comme d'habitude, il ne dit pas pourquoi. Il était comme ça, Ichigo, il ne vous disait rien jusqu'à ce que ça devienne grave. Yuzu soupira et se tut. Quand son grand frère sortit de la maison, elle alluma la télé en se demandant dans quel pétrin il avait encore bien pu se fourrer.

* * *

Lorsqu'il arriva enfin à son travail, Ichigo s'évertuait encore à repenser à sa discussion avec Grimmjow. C'était n'importe quoi. S'il croyait qu'il allait l'appeler…

« - Hé, Ichigo ! Ça va ? Tu m'as pas téléphoné, hier soir !

Orihime jaillit des cuisines en le voyant franchir la porte du restaurant.

- Oui, désolé... J'avais perdu mon portable.

- Ah mince. Tu l'as retrouvé?

Ichigo acquiesça en enfilant son tablier.

- Du coup pour l'anniversaire de Chad, comme tu donnais pas de nouvelles, on a opté pour le cinéma.

- Uryu pourra se libérer ?

- Oui, il demandera un jour de congé à son père.

- Parfait. »

Ichigo oublia Grimmjow et la compétition le temps de servir les clients de _Benihime. _Heureusement le temps passa vite et midi fut rapidement derrière eux. À 15h30, Ichigo prit ses affaires et quitta le restaurant, laissant Orihime et les autres employés s'affairer autour d'un énorme gâteau d'anniversaire. Une fois sur le trottoir, il croisa un homme immense aux cheveux piqués de gel avec près de lui une petite fille à l'air réjoui qui entraient chez Benihime.

« Plus vite, Kenny ! Je veux manger mon gâteau ! »

L'homme grogna son approbation et ils disparurent de la vue d'Ichigo. Est-ce qu'ils allaient engloutir tout ce tas de crème à eux seuls ? Amusé, le rouquin se mit en route. Mais rapidement, sa mémoire lui fit à nouveau revivre les évènements de la veille. Ça ne pouvait plus durer. Il devait réfléchir. Se concentrer. Non, il n'allait pas l'appeler. Il n'allait pas l'appeler. Il n'allait pas…

* * *

Szayel était assis au bar, observant son reflet dans le miroir, comme à son habitude. Il passait une main lasse sur sa nuque quand une voix moqueuse s'éleva dans son dos :

« - Eh, la princesse ! Tu es sûr que tu veux pas jouer ?

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

- Je ne voudrais pas être vu avec toi.

- Haha ! Moi aussi je t'aime ! »

L'_**Espadon**_ pivota sur son siège et fixa son regard sur l'homme qui lui souriait. Nnoitra. Ce grand imbécile adorait le taquiner sur sa couleur de cheveux, mais Szayel s'était habitué à de telles remarques, depuis le temps.

« Allez, c'est que des fléchettes ! Même ça, c'est trop dur pour toi ? »

Szayel leva le bras en l'air avant de pointer son majeur vers son équipier en souriant.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Tu veux me montrer ta dernière manucure ?

- Pauv' type !

- OH ! La ferme, vous deux! Je me concentre !»

Grimmjow s'était levé du canapé dans lequel il s'était vautré depuis le début de la partie. Il prit une fléchette et visa, faisant mine de ne pas entendre Nnoitra chuchoter « Comme si t'avais besoin de te concentrer pour ça… ». Puis il lança adroitement la fléchette qui fendit l'air pour aller se planter au centre de la cible.

« - Tu vois ! Ça sert à rien de jouer contre toi ! Tu gagne tout le temps : on se fait chier ! cria Nnoitra en croisant les bras.

- Si tu passais pas tout le jeu à emmerder Szayel, peut-être que tu la toucherais enfin, cette cible, crétin !

- Mais il est tellement chou, sur son petit siège… Regarde-le : On dirait une grosse barbe à papa qui boit ! C'est tout ce que j'aime !

- Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit, la barbe à papa ? répondit Szayel en quittant le bar.

- « Suis-moi dans les toilettes et je te la montrerai ? »

- Vas te faire foutre, Nnoi. »

Une fois seul avec Grimmjow, le nageur aux cheveux de jais éclata d'un rire aussi puissant que sournois. Cela faisait à peine trois jours qu'ils étaient descendus à cet hôtel et depuis, il n'avait pas cessé d'asticoter son équipier. Il n'y pouvait rien, c'était ce qu'il préférait faire de son temps libre!

Grimmjow, quant à lui, vivait tant bien que mal cette « captivité ». Il s'était accoutumé aux disputes quotidiennes de ses partenaires mais le fait de devoir rester à disposition de leur coach à n'importe quel moment l'excédait. Ils étaient des machines à trophées, et ça leur suffisait du moment qu'on leur fournissait le gîte et le couvert, mais Grimmjow continuait de penser qu'il n'appartenait à personne. Peut-être à tort.

Il prit une nouvelle fléchette, visa en fermant un œil et leva le bras pour lancer le projectile quand son portable se mit à vibrer dans sa poche. Son geste se déséquilibra et la fléchette alla percuter le mur. Agacé, Grimmjow sortit son téléphone et fit la moue. Numéro inconnu. Il laissa Nnoitra sauter de joie et se retira dans un coin de la pièce.

« Allô ? »

Pas de réponse, mais un bruit de fond résonnait dans le combiné. Grimmjow se répéta une fois, puis deux, avant de commencer à croire à une plaisanterie.

- Je t'entends respirer, mon salaud ! Alors soit tu me dis qui tu es et ce que tu veux soit je raccroche !

- C'est… Ichigo.

Grimmjow sentit un sourire victorieux s'afficher sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il se remémorait la tête du rouquin après qu'il l'eut embrassé la veille au soir. Il jeta un regard vers le bar pour s'assurer qu'il ne serait entendu de personne et feignit la surprise :

- Oh, Ichigo... Comment ça va ?

- On peut se voir ?

La voix de l'_**Ondin**_ tremblait un peu, mais cette question coupa l'herbe sous le pied du bleuté.

- Ma parole, tes pressé, dis donc !

- Je veux une preuve, dit Ichigo d'un ton sec.

- Notre petite étreinte de hier soir ne t'a pas suffit ?

Grimmjow s'empêcha de rire. C'était à peine si on pouvait _entendre_ le garçon rougir à l'autre bout de la ligne. Le jeune homme clarifia ses désirs :

- Une preuve que vous êtes si bons que tu le dis.

- On a entraînement ce soir à 18h. Viens nous voir, et tu le constateras par toi-même.

- Je… J'y serai.

Grimmjow eut un petit ricanement.

- Tu veux me voir en maillot, c'est ça ? »

Ichigo raccrocha.

_Gagné._

* * *

À 18h, Aizen donna le top départ à ses nageurs. Pendant qu'ils exécutaient leurs longueurs, l'entraîneur jeta un coup d'œil à la liste des participants à la compétition. Il s'amusa de voir toutes ces équipes qui débutaient dans la natation de niveau supérieur avec des noms plus ridicules les uns que les autres. Les _**Espadons**_, eux, avaient choisi leur nom en accord avec les caractéristiques exceptionnelles de l'animal éponyme : la force, une vitesse incroyable et le plaisir de chasser ses proies sans relâche. Les _**Requins**_, ça aurait sonné vraiment trop prétentieux (et surtout c'était déjà pris).

Aizen alla s'asseoir sur la chaise haute du bassin, là où il pourrait dominer son équipe et leur donner ses directives. Il adorait scruter chacun de ses « élèves » pour traquer la moindre erreur et n'hésitait pas à crier quand il en repérait une.

Ce soir-là, il ne vit pas la silhouette fine qui se profilait derrière la porte du bassin. Ichigo avait fait attention à rester le plus discret possible, ouvrant la porte d'entrée avec délicatesse et se faufilant à pas feutrés dans le couloir d'accès. De son petit repaire, il pouvait voir les _**Espadons**_ avec un peu de recul. Mais quand il aperçut l'allure folle à laquelle les nageurs d'Aizen effectuaient leurs exercices, il commença à sérieusement douter de ses propres performances… pour finalement se rendre compte qu'à son grand regret, Grimmjow n'avait pas menti : ils étaient non seulement plus rapides et plus adroits sous l'eau, mais leur endurance semblait à toute épreuve. Il n'y avait aucun arrêt dans leurs mouvements, ils étaient agiles, souples et vifs. On aurait presque dit que respirer et reprendre des forces leur était facultatif. C'était véritablement impressionnant. Ichigo resta caché pendant toute l'heure, épiant les plus petits gestes de ces adversaires. Tout avait l'air si facile pour eux !

Soudain, la voix de leur entraîneur les rappela dans les gradins par ce qui ressemblait plus à un aboiement qu'à un ordre. Cet homme terrifiait définitivement Ichigo : il faisait preuve d'une fausse empathie et à l'intérieur il le sentait était froid, méticuleux et borné. Ils avaient dû sacrément en baver avec lui.

Le jeune homme regarda les nageurs sortir gracieusement de l'eau les uns après les autres mais ses yeux se rivèrent sur Grimmjow dès que ce dernier posa le pied sur le carrelage poreux. Ichigo refusait de l'admettre, mais des cinq corps qui se présentaient à lui, c'était celui du bleuté qui avait la plastique la plus… parfaite. Les gouttes d'eau chlorée qui descendaient le long de ses épaules dessinaient des courbes entrelacées qui s'épuisaient avant de mourir au bout de ses doigts. Ses cheveux ramenés en arrière pendant les exercices rebiquaient en se délestant du poids liquide. Bien sûr, Ichigo avait pour ainsi dire l'habitude de ce genre de vue, dans son équipe. Mais sans pouvoir l'expliquer, son regard traça les contours de l'anatomie idéale de Grimmjow avec un intérêt des plus ambigus.

Il observa Grimmjow suivre ses équipiers en secouant vigoureusement la tête, envoyant ainsi des giclées glacées sur leurs serviettes. Nnoitra, qui venait juste de terminer le démêlage de sa tresse, jura et lui donna une claque sur le coude. Pendant que leur coach faisait un discours sur la culbute** parfaite dans un crawl, Ichigo examina le reste de l'équipe. Ils avaient tous un sérieux potentiel, c'était sûr.

Beaucoup plus que les _**Ondins**_.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Aizen confiait une nouvelle fois les clés du local à Grimmjow pour qu'il ferme derrière lui. Quand il sortit enfin, le bleuté regarda aux alentours pour voir Ichigo le rejoindre près de la porte. Le rouquin semblait en colère quand il rencontra son regard. Pourtant, aucune insulte ne passa sur ses lèvres.

La mâchoire crispée, Ichigo murmura un faible : « J'accepte. »

* * *

_PFIOU! Un chapitre plus long que prévu ^^'_

_Désolée pour le retard, la semaine était riche en émotions! Enfin, j'espère que vous me pardonnerez! 83_

_-Toujours pas de sexe, mais on y arrive! **MUAHAHAHA!** -_

_== Et ici comme dans les autres chapitres, dites-moi si j'ai fait des fautes (ce qui est très probable, vu que mon inspiration vient toujours entre minuit et 2h du mat) ;)_

_* **Teriyaki**: Viande ou poisson grillé/rôti dans une sauce soja. C'est booooon!_

_** **La culbute**: Pas de jeux de mot graveleux, je vous vois venir ! La culbute en natation, c'est la « pirouette » qu'effectuent les nageurs à la fin d'une longueur pour toucher le mur et vite repartir._

_On se revoit pour le chapitre 4 :D_


	4. Chapter 4

_Avant que vous décidiez de lire ce chapitre, je tenais à rappeler que si cette histoire est classée M, ce n'est pas pour rien ^^' (J'entends d'ici les cris de fangirls en manque de scènes de sexe 8D ) _

_Alors si certaines personnes sont choquées, on pourra pas dire que j'avais pas prévenu... Na! _

_Bonne lecture aux autres ;)_

* * *

**_ Chapitre 4_**

**_Dans la tourmente_**

_« J'accepte. »_

* * *

Ichigo se déshabilla et sentit sa gorge s'assécher.

C'était une mauvaise idée. Il ne pouvait pas. Il allait dire à Grimmjow que finalement, il préférait prendre le risque et s'entraîner seulement avec son équipe… Il allait lui dire qu'il avait changé d'avis. Oui, voilà. Ça serait mieux comme ça.

Cela faisait maintenant deux jours qu'il avait accepté la proposition démente de l'_**Espadon**_. Ils avaient convenu de se voir aujourd'hui pour « évaluer la situation », selon le bleuté. Mais Ichigo appréhendait. Beaucoup. Il n'avait pas cessé de repenser à ce qu'il avait vu durant l'entraînement de ses adversaires. Malgré tout ses raisonnements, ils étaient vraiment puissants et son équipe n'avait aucune chance. Ichigo avait pactisé avec le Diable et à présent il était assis là, à moitié nu dans un des box du vestiaire, à attendre sa sentence comme un taureau dans une mise à mort. Du moins c'était ce qu'il ressentait.

Il n'aurait pas dû accepter. Ou plutôt si, mais c'était le fait d'être livré à Grimmjow qui le tracassait. Enervé contre lui-même, le jeune nageur donna un coup dans la porte du box en jurant. Mais alors qu'il enfonçait rageusement ses mains dans ses poches de jean, une voix rauque retentit dans la pièce.

« C'est toi, ma petite fraise ? »

Le surnom stupide que lui avait attribué Grimmjow depuis leur accord lui fit lever les yeux au ciel. Rassemblant ses affaires, Ichigo ouvrit la porte du box pour se retrouver nez à nez avec l'Espadon qui arborait un sourire radieux.

« - Alors ? Prêt pour ta première leçon, jeune padawan ?

- Écoute, je sais pas si…

- Ok, on y va ! »

Grimmjow saisit Ichigo par le bras et l'amena vers le bassin. Il savait bien ce que le jeune homme allait dire, mais il voulait se donner le temps de jouer un peu. De son côté, l'_**Ondin**_ fulminait silencieusement. Il détestait déjà cette soirée.

Quand il atteignit les gradins, Grimmjow relâcha le bras d'Ichigo et inspecta rapidement l'allure du rouquin.

« - Tu sais, quand je disais à 20 heures pile, ça voulait dire qu'à 20 heures tu devais être en maillot, dans l'eau, et prêt à en prendre la vue, annonça-t-il.

Ichigo réprima une remarque cinglante et répondit avec cynisme :

- D'accord, '_sensei'_…

Grimmjow étira son sourire en voyant son 'apprenti' entrer dans son jeu :

- J'aime cette attitude. Bon allez, grouille-toi et va dans l'eau. J'ai la piscine que pour une heure, après on aura des ennuis si on reste trop longtemps.

- T'as pas réservé le bassin ? demanda Ichigo en déboutonnant son pantalon et le retirant complètement. Le regard alléché de Grimmjow se posa immédiatement sur le maillot ajusté du jeune homme.

- J'ai un double des clés grâce au gardien. C'est un fan de mon équipe, alors on je me suis arrangé pour qu'il parte en avance et nous laisse tranquille. On a l'endroit entier rien que pour nous, c'est pas génial ? »

Ichigo ne répondit pas et entra dans l'eau pour échapper à l'attention trop insistante des yeux du bleuté sur son anatomie. Après quelques longueurs en différentes nages, il revint près du bord et demanda à Grimmjow son avis.

« - Vu ton niveau, répondit-il, je dirais qu'il y a du boulot.

Il fit semblant de réfléchir et annonça :

- On doit se voir… trois fois par semaine.

- Tu rigoles ?

- Tu veux gagner, ou pas ?

- Je veux que mon équipe s'en sorte ! cria Ichigo sous l'effet de la colère et de l'impatience.

- Alors c'est trois soirs ou rien. »

Le rouquin se mordit l'intérieur de la joue. Grimmjow profitait clairement de lui, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il lui fallait de meilleures performances, et vite, sinon c'était perdu pour les _**Ondins**_.

« Bon, va pour trois soirs. » grommela-t-il.

Grimmjow écarquilla les yeux. Il avait des couilles, ce gamin, pensait-il. Il enleva sa veste et s'approcha de l'eau de sa démarche assurée. Ichigo se méfia aussitôt de l'air réjoui du nageur et recula, se plaçant à une bonne distance du bord du bassin. Mais contre toute attente, aucune réflexion déplacée ne sortit de la bouche du bleuté alors qu'il s'installait près de l'échelle d'accès.

« On va commencer par la brasse. Refais-moi tes longueurs en allongeant plus les bras, et tourne davantage la pointe de tes pieds. Il faut qu'ils soient plus à l'extérieur.

Ichigo écouta d'une oreille plus qu'attentive les conseils de Grimmjow, puis se mit en mouvement avant de réaliser que ses recommandations faisaient des merveilles. Il allait effectivement plus vite et sentait moins la résistance de l'eau sur ses bras. C'était une surprise… Grimmjow, quant à lui, ne perdait pas le Nord pour autant: entre deux instructions, le nageur adverse se rinçait l'œil en toute impunité. Mais cela importait peu à Ichigo. Les résultats étaient là ! Le bleuté passa plusieurs fois sa langue sur ses lèvres tandis qu'Ichigo avait le dos tourné. Il avait vraiment bien fait de proposer ce marché au rouquin. Ses yeux ne se lassaient pas d'examiner la légère cambrure du nageur quand ce dernier ondulait sous l'eau. De même pour ses jambes, moins musclées que les siennes mais tellement longues… Regarder Ichigo évoluer dans l'eau -sous ses ordres, qui plus est- était un vrai délice.

L'heure passa plus rapidement qu'aucun des deux ne l'aurait pensé. À la fin de sa dernière longueur, Grimmjow rappela Ichigo près des gradins et lui tendit ses affaires sans rien dire. Le jeune homme était stupéfait, mais se garda bien de le montrer. Il ne s'attendait pas à un tel professionnalisme de la part de l'_**Espadon**_. Après un passage rapide par les douches, Ichigo se dirigea vers le vestiaire, toujours sous le choc de ses progrès déjà fulgurants.

Soudain, il revint à la réalité : Il allait devoir _payer_ sa première leçon, et voilà plusieurs minutes que Grimmjow avait disparu.

* * *

_**24 heures plus tôt…**_

C'était une de ces après-midis normales dont Yumichika avait l'habitude. Ce jour-là, il avait entreprit de repeindre sa salle de bain quand on l'avait appelé sur son fixe. La conversation fut courte. Une trentaine de minutes plus tard, la sonnette de l'entrée retentit et le jeune homme se précipita à la porte pour ouvrir.

« - Salut, Ichi, entre !

- Salut. Désolé de débarquer comme ça. Je vous ai amené du ramen fait par Yuzu pour me faire pardonner.

- Oh c'était pas la peine, je t'aurais laissé rentrer quand même, tu sais ! Mais merci, on le mangera ce soir, dit Yumichika en portant le tupperware dans sa cuisine alors qu'Ichigo refermait la porte derrière lui.

- Je peux pas refuser un plat de ta sœur, continua le jeune homme depuis l'autre pièce. C'est la meilleure cuisinière que je connaisse. Tu la remercieras pour nous ! »

Ichigo s'assit sur le canapé du salon et salua Ikkaku. Son ami chauve était occupé à terminer un jeu à la Wii et lui répondit par un simple signe de tête. Une fois de retour, Yumichika vint s'asseoir près du rouquin.

« - Alors ? T'avait l'air inquiet au téléphone. Ça va pas ?

- J'avais besoin de voir du monde, répondit-il doucement.

- Un petit cafard passager ? insinua le jeune homme aux yeux parme.

- Mouais, on peut dire ça comme ça.

Ichigo sourit faiblement et passa sa main dans ses cheveux. La question qui lui brûlait les lèvres finit enfin par sortir :

- En fait… Je te l'ai jamais demandé parce que ça se fait pas, mais… Comment euh…

- Oui ?

- Comment t'as su que… t'aimais les hommes ? murmura Ichigo se tournant vers son ami.

Yumichika écarquilla les yeux de surprise tandis qu'Ikkaku, qui s'affairait toujours à pulvériser les différents niveaux de son jeu, se mit à rire.

- J'peux savoir pourquoi tu chuchotes ? lança-t-il sur un ton moqueur.

Ichigo se rendit compte qu'en effet c'était ridicule : ses deux amis étaient en couple depuis aussi longtemps qu'il pouvait se le rappeler et ils ne se cachaient rien, alors autant appeler un chat un chat. Yumichika vit bien que le jeune homme piquait un fard et sourit. Sa question ne le dérangeait pas, et Ichigo n'était pas le premier à la lui poser. Il s'installa plus confortablement dans le sofa et raconta son histoire sans tabous.

Yumichika avait toujours su qu'il était homosexuel. Quand sa mère le surprit à déshabiller sa figurine Action Man à 8 ans 'pour voir', elle ne se posa pas de questions. C'était ainsi, et voilà. Il ne s'était jamais vraiment senti bizarre ou marginal. Au lycée, il avait fréquenté le rédacteur du journal étudiant, Kira Izuru. Mais ça n'avait pas duré. Yumichika avait ensuite enchaîné les coups d'un soir pour finalement se rendre compte que quitte à être une 'grande folle', autant l'être seule que mal accompagnée. Et il en avait soupé, des insultes et des regards désapprobateurs quand il s'affichait en public avec d'autres hommes. Mais il s'en fichait.

Ichigo posa les yeux sur Ikkaku qui explosait son score, la mannette à la main. Yumichika l'imita et plissa les yeux, comme si il pouvait lire dans les pensées du rouquin :

- À l'époque, continua-t-il, j'habitais encore dans le quartier sud de la ville. Un jour, Hirako, mon connard de voisin, a laissé son fer à repasser allumé en sortant, et le feu a pris dans l'immeuble. Tout le monde a du évacuer, les pompiers sont venus, et c'est_ là_ qu'Ikkaku et moi on s'est rencontrés.

À présent un peu plus décontracté, Ichigo leva un sourcil.

- Sans rire ?

- Ouep, j'ai secouru une demoiselle en détresse ! Se moqua le chauve sans détourner le regard de l'écran.

Yumichika lui lança un regard amusé.

- Calme-toi, sale geek, on n'est pas dans Super Mario!

- Bah quoi, c'est vrai ! s'écria Ikkaku en mettant enfin son jeu sur pause.

Il se releva et se retourna vers Ichigo qui fixa ses yeux toujours marqués par le maquillage permanent.

-Ça sonne comme un mauvais scénario de porno à deux balles, mais c'est comme ça que ça s'est passé, mec ! Les autres et moi on devait évacuer les habitants et j'ai fait la connaissance du beau gosse à côté de toi. Je suis arrivé avec ma grooooosse lance…, souffla-t-il d'un ton graveleux.

- Ikkaku, je t'en prie! Tu vas lui faire peur !

- Nan, ça va, je comprends, répondit Ichigo en souriant.

Ces deux-là étaient vraiment touchants. Yumichika poursuivit :

- Au début, c'était juste de l'amitié, même si je le trouvais canon. Je savais rien de son orientation quand on a commencé à se voir.

- Pfff, tu parles : je t'ai bombardé de signaux et tu m'es tombé dans les bras, oui !

- Ah… soupira Yumichika après avoir jeté un bref regard à la console de jeux. Si jamais on m'avait dit que je fréquenterais un chauve, je l'aurais pas cru, c'est sûr.

Ichigo eut un petit rire, mais sa curiosité ne s'arrêta pas là.

- Et toi, Ikkaku, tu savais que t'étais…

- … gay ?

Ichigo sentit sa gorge se nouer dans l'embarras. Pourtant, il n'y avait pas de quoi être gêné, vraiment. Mais les mots ne voulaient toujours pas sortir. Le jeune homme se contenta de hocher la tête.

- En fait, non. J'avais une copine à l'époque, mais notre histoire commençait à battre de l'aile.

- Mais alors… Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda Ichigo l'air captivé.

- Je me suis transformé pendant la nuit, mouhahaha ! Nan, sérieusement… j'en sais rien. Le moment était parfait, j'étais en manque affectif et Yumi était, enfin _est_ un beau mec, quand même. C'est le genre de truc que n'importe qui remarque, la beauté, nan ? Enfin bref, on était là, tous les deux, on s'est plu, et on s'est revus, c'est tout… Je pourrais pas te l'expliquer, ça semblait naturel... Même si j'avoue qu'au départ ça m'a fait un sacré choc de me rendre compte que Yumi m'excitait plus que ma copine de l'époque.

- Ah… Souffla Ichigo. Mais alors… T'es peut-être simplement bi. Les filles te branchent plus du tout?

Ikkaku passa une main sur son crâne désespérément glabre et rit.

- Bah disons qu'une fois que t'as goûté à un excellent gâteau, t'as plus envie de revenir aux gâteaux ordinaires, tu vois c'que je veux dire ?

Cette réponse sembla plaire à Yumichika qui fit une réflexion sur le fait d'être appétissant, mais Ichigo l'entendit à peine, tellement il était perdu dans ses propres pensées.

C'est vrai qu'il trouvait Grimmjow plutôt beau. Très beau, même. Les hommes au corps athlétiques étaient monnaie courante en natation, mais Ichigo perdait ses moyens face à l'allure de son adversaire. Il était sûr de lui, évidemment, mais il y avait autre chose. Quelque chose qui attirait le rouquin comme un papillon qui cherche irrémédiablement la lumière. Ichigo devait encore s'expliquer la vague de chaleur qui l'envahissait en présence du bleuté et le fait qu'il n'arrivait pas à penser correctement quand l'_**Espadon**_ se trouvait près de lui. Est-ce qu'il avait vraiment _craqué_ pour ce type ? Il se rappela soudain ces filles au lycée qui écrivaient des noms de garçons dans la marge de leurs cahiers, accompagnés de petits cœurs ailés. À l'époque, il avait trouvé ça terriblement niais. Ces bandes de nunuches qui pouffaient dès que tel ou tel mec passait la porte de la classe, ça lui faisait lever les yeux au ciel. Oh, bien sûr, il avait parfois aperçu son propre nom sur quelques cahiers, et il en avait profité. Les lycéennes de Karakura semblaient apprécier son physique, même si une majorité était un peu rebutée par sa couleur de cheveux. Les petits flirts de cette époque lui avait permis de découvrir comme il est bon de réchauffer sa main dans celle de quelqu'un d'autre, de se faire embrasser, de serrer un corps contre le sien. Durant cette période, les quelques expériences qu'il avait eu n'avait jamais abouti à quoi que ce soit de sérieux, mais il ne s'était jamais plaint.

En y réfléchissant, il n'avait jamais vraiment eu de « coup de foudre » pour aucune de ces filles. Qui aurait pu deviner que ce serait un jour un homme qui lui ferait tourner la tête ?

Voyant son ami confus et silencieux, Yumichika réalisa le motif de sa visite et dit d'une voix douce :

« Tu sais, si jamais t'as… des doutes, tu peux nous en parler. »

Ils échangèrent un regard entendu et Ichigo remercia mentalement son équipier de ne pas lui avoir posé plus de questions. Yumichika avait bien compris à l'écoute des inquiétudes du jeune homme que quelque chose s'était produit en lui et l'avait bouleversé. Ichigo allait bien, mais il se découvrait une nouvelle facette qui lui faisait peur.

Ikkaku alla se chercher une bière et fit un signe de tête à son amant en passant derrière leur invité. Lui non plus n'avait pas vu ce coup-là venir. Ichigo homosexuel, c'était la meilleure. Mais s'il était surpris, bizarrement il ne s'inquiétait pas pour lui. Le rouquin avait la tête sur les épaules et il ne pouvait qu'espérer que la personne qui l'avait 'révélé' soit quelqu'un de bien.

De son côté, Yumichika réfléchit, puis se leva et trotta jusqu'à la bibliothèque dans le coin de la pièce. Il chercha un instant avant de prendre quelque chose sur la dernière étagère et revint vers Ichigo en souriant. Le rouquin sortit de sa torpeur quand le garçon aux cheveux de jais lui tendit un livre fin aux pages fripées à force de lecture. Ichigo fronça les sourcils en lisant le titre à haute voix :

« - _La Mort à Venise_ ?

- Tu l'as déjà lu ?

- Non.

- Lis-le. Tu comprendras peut-être.

- Comprendre quoi ? Comment on peut devenir gay d'un coup ?

- Juste… lis-le. »

Ichigo prit le livre sans trop y croire et remercia son équipier. Puis Ikkaku le défia dans une ultime partie de jeux vidéo qu'il accepta avec plaisir, ne serait-ce que pour se sortir ses problèmes de la tête pour une minute ou deux.

En rentrant chez lui ce soir-là, Ichigo se plongea dans la lecture du roman qu'on lui avait prêté en espérant y trouver quelques réponses même s'il doutait qu'une histoire écrite par un vieux réac allemand au début du siècle dernier puisse l'aider en quoi que ce soit. Il lut toute la première partie avec ennui, ne se reconnaissant en rien dans le personnage principal. Puis vint l'image de ce garçon, divinement beau mais inaccessible par sa pureté. Ichigo lut encore, et 'vit' le narrateur tomber amoureux du jeune Tadzio, se perdre dans son envie, et mourir en contemplant l'objet de son désir sans jamais l'avoir fréquenté.

Le rouquin posa le livre et ferma les yeux. Il comprenait pourquoi son ami lui avait passé cette histoire : Le narrateur se découvrait lui-même dans la quête d'un amour inattendu. C'était ça, la réponse qu'il voulait entendre ? Alors on pouvait devenir gay comme ça, d'un jour à l'autre ? Selon Ikkaku et Yumichika, oui, il suffisait de tomber sur une personne qui ferait basculer votre univers. Ça paraissait simple comme bonjour. Mais Ichigo se demandait toujours si ce qui le poussait vers Grimmjow était purement physique ou si quelque chose de beaucoup plus fort l'attirait chez le bleuté. Quoi que ce soit, il le découvrirait bien assez tôt car le jour de leur rendez-vous approchait. À cette pensée, Ichigo soupira et s'enveloppa dans sa couette.

Mais cette nuit-là, son sommeil fut de courte durée. Alors que le silence régnait dans la maison des Kurosaki, l'atmosphère de la chambre d'Ichigo devint de plus en plus étouffante. Le jeune homme toujours endormi repoussa ses draps dans un geste lent pour rechercher une quelconque fraîcheur. Sans succès. Sa respiration était puissante et saccadée tandis qu'il faisait un rêve assez… imagé.

En effet, Ichigo voyait danser une silhouette gracieuse derrière ses paupières. La forme élancée d'un corps nu lui faisait du charme. Elle prenait des poses osées, l'appelait d'une voix lointaine et suave. Le jeune nageur ne sentit pas les gouttes de sueur perler sur son front et son thorax alors qu'il tentait de répondre à la silhouette bleue.

_Bleue _?

Ichigo se réveilla étendu sur le dos et gémit en ouvrit les yeux. La lumière du lampadaire extérieur éclairait partiellement la pièce, du moins, suffisamment pour qu'il s'aperçoive que son rêve l'avait manifestement bien émoustillé. Il prit appui sur ses coudes pour observer la forme anormalement bombée de son boxer. Génial, pensa-t-il avec ironie avant de se laisser retomber en arrière. Ichigo ferma de nouveau les yeux. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait chaud… Il allait entrouvrir la fenêtre quand le souvenir encore récent de la silhouette bleue refit surface. Ichigo n'avait pas _clairement_ rêvé de Grimmjow… Mais alors qu'il il pensait, il se rendit compte que son érection ne faiblissait pas. Au contraire, plus ses pensées allaient vers l'_**Espadon**_, plus il devenait dur.

À la fois excité et étonné, Ichigo oublia la fenêtre. Même en se concentrant, il n'arrivait plus à se rappeler de la dernière fois qu'il avait eu une relation intime avec une fille. Depuis qu'il avait quitté le lycée, il n'avait fait pratiquement aucune rencontre. Son corps réclamait une compensation, c'était normal. _Mais sur Grimmjow_ ? Est-ce que ça confirmait ses doutes ? Il n'en avait aucune idée à cet instant précis, mais il savait qu'il allait devoir se satisfaire ici et maintenant. Il pensa à la silhouette bleue et lui imagina un corps féminin en soupirant. De longs cheveux, une taille fine et des seins appétissants, voilà… D'un geste rapide, il se débarrassa de son boxer et étendit ses jambes sur le matelas en essayant de se concentrer sur les atouts de la fille bleue. Mais au fur et à mesure que les secondes passaient, Ichigo sentait que ça n'allait pas. Frustré, il fronça obstinément les sourcils et s'efforça de se rappeler comment c'était de palper et masser un sein. Mais rien. Malgré lui, il vit dans son esprit la silhouette devenir plus large et imposante pour finir complètement masculine.

Ichigo passa ses mains sur son visage avec énervement. Il allait terminer sa petite affaire et se rendormir, et plus vite que ça. C'était pas sorcier, quand même !

Fatigué, le jeune homme effleura ses bras et son bassin avec habitude et se détendit. Il entra dans un état de quasi somnolence qui l'amena malheureusement à abandonner toute lutte. Son fantasme réapparut. Ichigo voyait à nouveau Grimmjow sortir de l'eau, ses pectoraux bien dessinés, son ventre plat et ses bras robustes… Les gestes d'abord lents et irréguliers du rouquin devinrent plus poussés après quelques instants. Il glissa sa main gauche le long de sa cuisse et porta l'autre au niveau de son torse. Ses doigts trouvèrent facilement son téton et jouèrent avec le temps que son autre main se place sur son entrejambe. Les yeux toujours clos, Ichigo passa sa langue sur ses lèvres sèches et déglutit. Il visualisait le sourire carnassier du bleuté en passant sa main sur son sexe toujours durcissant. Ses doigts s'enroulèrent autour du membre brûlant et il commença une série de va-et-vient en haletant. En quelques minutes, la chambre du jeune homme s'enveloppa d'un silence entrecoupé de gémissements étouffés. Ichigo ne pensait plus. La tête de côté, enfoncée dans l'oreiller, il frémissait au moindre contact des doigts contre la peau délicate de son membre dressé. Plus vite. Plus fort. Sa main droite excitait toujours son téton avec férocité pendant qu'il revivait le baiser que lui avait volé Grimmjow quelques jours auparavant. Enfin, la respiration d'Ichigo se fit plus forte quand il sentit son orgasme approcher. Le rythme alors effréné de la main qui s'agitait sur sa verge ne lui laissant aucun répit, c'est avec ses hanches qu'il donna le coup final. Il se cambra lorsque son pouce caressa une dernière fois la peau rosée et tendre avant de recevoir enfin la précieuse semence par petites giclées. Ichigo laissa échapper un râle de soulagement. Essoufflé et exténué, il attrapa un mouchoir et se nettoya avec précaution. Puis il rabattit la couette sur son anatomie et sombra dans un sommeil sans rêves.

* * *

Ichigo entra dans un box pour se rhabiller et ferma la porte à la hâte. Il se sentait piégé, et il avait tout fait pour. Après une heure d'entraînement, il allait devoir céder aux caprices de Grimmjow, quand ce dernier sortirait enfin de sa cachette.

Alors qu'il se séchait, Ichigo entendit des bruits de pas se rapprocher et sentit son cœur battre de plus en plus fort. Il jeta un regard au verrou du box. Il était bien fermé. Grimmjow s'arrêta juste derrière la porte et lança d'une voix joueuse :

« Ouvre la porte, petite fraise. »

Le sang d'Ichigo se glaça. Ses doigts se crispèrent sur sa serviette. N'obtenant aucune réponse, Grimmjow reprit :

« - Tu m'entends ? Ouvre-moi !

- N-Non ! »

Après un court silence, le bleuté annonça :

« C'est moi qui ai ton boxer. »

Interloqué par cette dernière phrase, Ichigo fronça les sourcils et fouilla dans ses affaires pour se rendre compte que l'_**Espadon**_ disait la vérité. Le rouquin poussa un juron à peine audible. Grimmjow avait dû le prendre dans son sac pendant qu'il nageait. Le jeune homme ragea. Il n'avait pas prévu trente-six sous-vêtements de rechange.

« - Glisse-le sous la porte, demanda-t-il, la voix tremblante.

- Ouvre le box.

- Pas question !

- Je te rappelle que j'ai les clés du bâtiment. Si je le veux, je t'enferme ici pour le week end.

- Quoi ! Tu ferais pas ça, espèce de salaud !

- Ouvre. Cette. Putain. De. Porte. »

C'était sans issue. Ichigo prit une grande respiration et serra le poing, prêt à assommer son adversaire au moindre geste trop vif. Il tourna délicatement le verrou et recula.

Grimmjow sourit victorieusement quand il entendit le loquet tourner dans la serrure du box. Il poussa la porte de la main et découvrit un Ichigo au visage tendu, les lèvres entrouvertes et la respiration profonde. _Il était à sa merci_.

L'_**Espadon**_ pénétra dans l'espace réduit de la cabine. Ichigo dégageait une odeur de chlore qui masquait presque totalement le parfum de sa peau. Sa chevelure flamboyante gouttait devant ses yeux et ses joues avaient pris une teinte presque écarlate. Mais surtout, on pouvait aisément deviner le contour de son entrejambe à travers le tissu mouillé de son maillot. Voilà qui mettait Grimmjow en appétit. Il fit un pas, puis deux, se rapprochant dangereusement de l'_**Ondin**_ effrayé et inhalant les senteurs présentes entre leurs deux corps. Puis il posa le boxer qu'il avait volé sur le reste des vêtements près de lui avant de sceller son regard sur celui d'Ichigo, des prunelles cacao rencontrant ses iris glacés.

« Tu es farouche, petite fraise…» souffla-t-il en leva sa main pour caresser la joue du jeune homme.

Pour toute réponse, Ichigo balaya sa main d'un geste brusque. Mais ce n'était pas du goût de Grimmjow qui esquiva et saisit la paume du rouquin avec une vitesse impressionnante. En moins de dix secondes de lutte inégale, Ichigo se retrouva plaqué contre la paroi du box, les poignets cloués au niveau de sa tête par les mains fortes et chaudes de Grimmjow.

« L-Lâche-moi ! » gémit Ichigo alors qu'il voyait son adversaire rapprocher son visage du sien.

Grimmjow allongea légèrement le cou et sourit. Une fois le visage d'Ichigo à sa portée, il effleura son menton du bout des lèvres, remonta le long de sa mâchoire en la couvrant de baisers furtifs pour finalement arriver à son oreille. Il avait déjà remarqué à quel point le garçon était sensible à cet endroit et décida de s'amuser. Ichigo expira fébrilement quand il sentit une langue brûlante jouer avec son lobe gauche. Ses yeux se fermèrent et il cessa d'essayer de retirer ses poignets de l'emprise de Grimmjow. La langue du bleuté explorait toujours quand Ichigo sentit le corps de l'_**Espadon**_ se coller au sien. Il perçut le mouvement de son torse s'accentuer à mesure qu'il s'excitait. Leurs respirations devinrent plus alternatives dès que Grimmjow relâcha son étreinte. Ichigo, surpris, ouvrit à nouveau les yeux. Il se rappela de la nuit précédente et de l'excitation qu'il avait ressentie en pensant à l'homme qui lui passait maintenant une main dans les cheveux et une autre autour de la taille. Il hésita. Il voulait repousser son assaillant. Non, il voulait qu'il continue. Il voulait…

« Hmm… J'ai envie de toi… » entendit-il soudain à son oreille.

Cette fois, il en était certain, son cœur allait s'arrêter tellement il battait fort. Les mots soupirés par Grimmjow avaient déclenché chez lui une nouvelle bouffée de chaleur. Ne sachant trop quoi faire, il passa une main sur le cou du bleuté et sentit sous ses doigts les veines de Grimmjow palpiter avec ardeur. Ce dernier prit ce geste comme une invitation et délaissa enfin l'oreille d'Ichigo. Il éloigna à peine son visage du sien, juste assez pour que leurs regards se rencontrent. Et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir ces yeux chocolat devenus presque noirs, assombris par le désir. Ichigo avait la gorge sèche et haletait au même rythme que Grimmjow. Il gémit quand l'_**Espadon**_ captura enfin ses lèvres et n'opposa aucune résistance quand il sentit sa langue demander accès à sa bouche. Tout son corps était en feu. Il ferma les yeux et répondit au baiser de Grimmjow.

Peut-être que Yumichika avait raison après tout. Ou peut-être qu'il avait juste besoin d'un tel contact après une si longue période d'abstinence. Dans tous les cas, Grimmjow lui plaisait. Ichigo en avait la certitude. Sa main quitta le cou du bleuté et empoigna les cheveux à l'arrière du crâne, l'obligeant à redresser la tête pour mieux l'observer. Ces mèches azur qui lui retombaient sur le front avaient quelque chose de sauvage. Il aimait son regard suffisant et son sourire féroce.

Grimmjow resserra son étreinte et pressa la taille d'Ichigo contre la sienne. Il ricana quand il vit le garçon rougir en sentant l'érection qui s'était développée chez lui. Mais très vite, il se rendit compte que le rouquin savourait ce moment autant que lui : La bosse sous son maillot n'avait rien d'ambiguë. Grimmjow grogna en appréciation avant d'embrasser Ichigo une nouvelle fois. Puis il lâcha le jeune nageur pour poser ses mains sur le mur derrière lui, prenant ainsi assez d'appui pour se baisser et couvrir le cou d'Ichigo de baisers langoureux. Il dévora sa nuque, lécha sa clavicule et prit le temps de faire onduler sa langue sur le téton durci du rouquin. Icigo laissa échapper un soupir passionné en sentant le souffle chaud de Grimmjow sur son torse. Il se mordit les lèvres, ses doigts massant désormais la chevelure bleue avec ferveur. Aucune des filles avec qui il était sorti ne lui avait fait de telles caresses. C'était comme si Grimmjow savait ce qui lui ferait plaisir depuis le départ.

« Ahh ! » gémit-il lorsque le bleuté s'accroupit, posant ses mains sur les hanches qui lui étaient présentées et donnant des coups de langue autour du nombril d'Ichigo.

L'oreille, ce n'était rien comparé à ça. Le thorax de l'_**Ondin**_ se soulevait avec en cadence au fur et à mesure qu'il s'excitait. Ichigo sentait son sexe durcir de plus en plus. Il baissa la tête et observa Grimmjow jouer avec l'élastique de son maillot. Il aurait pu jouir rien qu'au regard que lui lança l'_**Espadon**_. Il était déchaîné, impétueux et avide de contact. Un véritable animal. N'y tenant plus, Grimmjow glissa un doigt sous le tissu et fit tomber le maillot au sol, libérant le membre dressé d'Ichigo. Le rouquin déglutit avec impatience en se sentant ainsi exposé à l'air libre. Il ne voulait que ça, mais empêcha sa main d'appuyer sur le crâne du bleuté pour qu'il s'y mette enfin. Il n'avait pas espéré tout ceci de Grimmjow. À vrai dire, il s'était imaginé… bien pire. Le nageur l'avait surpris.

« Tu es magnifique, ma fraise » Entendit-il entre deux souffles.

« La ferme… » Murmura Ichigo.

L'_**Ondin**_ bascula la tête en arrière quand les lèvres fines de Grimmjow se posèrent enfin sur sa virilité. Le bleuté embrassa le côté et la base du membre avant de le prendre goulument en bouche. Peu à peu, il sentit la prise d'Ichigo se resserrer sur ses cheveux. Il était de plus en plus à l'étroit dans son pantalon, et les sons que faisait le rouquin n'aidaient en rien. Il accentua le rythme, provoquant une série de frissons chez Ichigo.

Très vite, les bruits mouillés et les plaintes qui résonnaient dans le petit espace du box amenèrent Ichigo à son point de non-retour. Il sentit ses jambes flageoler et tous ses muscles se raidir lorsqu'il atteint ce qui fut le meilleur orgasme de ses dix derniers mois. Grimmjow ralentit son mouvement de tête jusqu'à l'arrêt, se releva et embrassa Ichigo pour lui faire partager le liquide laiteux et chaud recueilli quelques instants plus tôt. Le jeune homme fut pris par surprise mais ne recula pas. Il goûta à sa propre saveur avec indifférence en regardant Grimmjow défaire sa ceinture. Le bleuté lâcha dans un sourire diabolique :

« Maintenant, à toi de jouer… »

* * *

_Ahem... Tralalala... Oh! Un oiseau! *part se cacher à la première occasion*_

_Oui. Bon. Voilà..._

_Vous vouliez du sexe, j'espère que cet échantillu vous a plu! Encore une fois, c'est ma première fanfic, ne me tuez pas si vous trouvez que c'est trop... Je sais pas. Trop détaillé? :/_

_Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé, que je puisse améliorer les prochains chapitres ^-^_

_Biz' (et merci pour vos reviews, elles me vont toutes droit au coeur!)_

_:D_


	5. Chapter 5

**_Chapitre 5_**

**_Miroir opaque_**

_"Maintenant, à toi de jouer… "_

* * *

Se faire coincer ainsi n'avait jamais fait partie des plans d'Ichigo. En fait, il n'avait rien prévu de tout ça, malgré la mise en garde de Grimmjow. Tout c'était passé si vite. Il n'était plus assis au fond de la piscine, il était là, en face d'un homme qui s'intéressait de près à lui. De _très_ près. Ichigo avait senti son corps l'abandonner quelques instants après les caresses de Grimmjow. Il était épuisé, aussi bien mentalement que physiquement et ses pensées étaient confuses.

« Ho ! C'est pas le moment de dormir ! » s'exclama le bleuté dans un demi sourire.

Ichigo sursauta. Une peur panique s'empara de lui lorsqu'il vit l'homme aux cheveux azur déboutonner son pantalon avec hâte. L'espace d'un instant, il crut que l'_**Espadon**_ allait se jeter sur lui. Mais non. Grimmjow posa son regard sur la bouche du rouquin et ses prunelles en dessinèrent les contours avec envie. Il saisit la main d'Ichigo et amena le garçon vers lui en soupirant.

« - Il faut tout te dire, à toi… Viens par là, allez.

- Grimmjow, je… »

Ichigo sentit sa phrase mourir dans sa gorge. Il s'étonna du son tremblant et faible de sa propre voix. Dire qu'il ne se sentait pas du tout en sécurité aurait été un euphémisme. Il voulait que ça s'arrête. Mais Grimmjow en avait décidé autrement. Il tira le jeune homme vers lui jusqu'à ce que leurs visages ne soient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Les iris cannelle du rouquin lui faisaient de l'effet; il aimait les regarder, surtout quand le gamin était sous son contrôle. C'était grisant.

Ichigo sentit peu à peu la pression sur sa main s'effacer alors que Grimmjow approchait ses lèvres des siennes. Fatigué et embrouillé, le jeune homme se laissa embrasser une nouvelle fois. Finalement, à quoi bon résister ? Il avait déjà franchi la limite en acceptant ce marché délirant. Il ne pouvait plus revenir en arrière.

Ichigo sentit une goutte de sueur couler le long de son dos. Son corps encore engourdi après les caresses du bleuté, il prit appui sur les avant-bras de Grimmjow et pencha la tête sur le côté. Il trouvait l'homme arrogant, égocentrique et méprisable, mais qu'est-ce qu'il embrassait bien… Ses lèvres étaient aussi douces que celles d'une fille, voire plus. Comment c'était possible ?

Les yeux clos, le rouquin tenta d'oublier sa peur quand soudain un gémissement étouffé résonna dans la bouche de Grimmjow. Ce dernier mit fin à leur baiser pour reprendre son souffle :

« - Ah…, gémit-il, … Maintenant, vas-y…

Ichigo releva rapidement la tête. L'_**Espadon**_ avait le regard sombre et respirait fort, sa cage thoracique se soulevant en rythme alors qu'il attendait. Ichigo balbutia :

- Que… Qu'est-ce que je…

- Fais-ce que tu veux, mais fais-le vite » lâcha Grimmjow d'un ton sec.

Et pour cause : plus le temps passait, plus le bleuté sentait son entrejambe devenir douloureux. Le gamin avait intérêt à être efficace, car il ne pourrait plus se retenir très longtemps. Son corps avait besoin d'attention, et il en avait besoin _maintenant_.

Ichigo baissa les yeux et s'agenouilla en essayant de garder son calme. Il n'avait jamais fait _ça_, il n'y avait même jamais pensé avant ce soir. La peur lui broyait les entrailles et faisait trembler ses membres. Il aurait préféré continuer d'embrasser Grimmjow, mais voilà… Il commençait à regretter. Comme dit l'adage, « Il est toujours plus facile de recevoir que de donner. » Bien sûr, la gâterie que lui avait faite l'_**Espadon**_ l'avait ravi, mais il ne se sentait pas assez en confiance pour lui rendre la pareille.

Il prit une grande respiration et laissa ses yeux découvrir en détail le corps sculpté qui se tenait devant lui. Ses doutes se figèrent alors que ça tête se rapprochait du bas-ventre de Grimmjow : Lentement, l'_**Ondin**_ dévisagea ce qu'il avait en face de lui et se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Son adversaire était _vraiment_ bien bâti. N'importe qui à sa place aurait pensé pareil, non ?

Après un moment d'hésitation, Ichigo fronça les sourcils, déglutit et leva timidement le bras. Puis il passa sa main sur la cuisse de Grimmjow. Ce dernier frémit et élargit son sourire en voyant que le jeune homme s'était enfin résolut à bouger. À voir son incertitude, il était à présent certain que le rouquin n'avait pas l'habitude de ce genre de choses, et bon sang ce que ça pouvait l'exciter ! Il se sentait puissant.

Il se sentait _roi_.

Ichigo tentait vainement de cacher son visage écarlate quand Grimmjow lui empoigna les cheveux pour le forcer à croiser son regard. Le jeune homme grogna de douleur et plissa les yeux, s'attendant à une énième moquerie. Mais il fut surpris de constater que le bleuté demeurait silencieux. Il restait là, à lui sourire. Ichigo se passa rapidement la langue sur les lèvres et fit glisser sa main sur le corps de Grimmjow sans quitter détourner le regard. Les iris céruléens qui le fixaient semblaient l'hypnotiser et étrangement, un tel contact visuel était rassurant. Ichigo sentit sa peur s'évanouir au fil des secondes. Ses doigts remontèrent le long de la cuisse de l'_**Espadon**_ et s'arrêtèrent juste sous sa hanche. Ichigo enroula son autre bras autour de la taille du bleuté pour avoir un meilleur maintien. Il laissa ensuite les doigts qui caressaient la hanche de Grimmjow descendre délicatement de quelques centimètres. Quand sa main chaude vint enfin se placer sur le sexe de l'_**Espadon**_, ce dernier laissa échapper un léger râle de soulagement. Ses doigts vinrent s'ancrer dans la chevelure dorée du jeune homme tandis qu'il tentait de garder les yeux ouverts. De son côté, Ichigo s'étonna de la douceur de l'organe qui lui faisait face. À quoi il s'était attendu ? L'_**Ondin**_ secoua brièvement la tête. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi bête et embarrassé.

Sa respiration devint tremblante quand il enroula fébrilement ses doigts autour de la base du membre dressé. Il ne fallait pas réfléchir. Juste agir.

Ichigo commença un va-et-vient de la main le long de la virilité de Grimmjow. L'homme à la chevelure azur haletait de plus en plus fort. Ses joues avaient pris la teinte rosée familière à de tels moments d'intimité et ses tempes se constellaient de perles de sueur. Grimmjow fronça les sourcils. Les gestes du rouquin lui parurent d'abord trop lents, étant lui-même habitué à des rapports 'vite expédiés'. En effet, Ichigo tentait de reproduire le rythme qu'il s'infligeait lui-même quand il se faisait plaisir. C'était le seul qu'il connaissait. Grimmjow ronronnait presque de bien-être, une main contre la paroi derrière lui et l'autre toujours perdue dans la crinière d'Ichigo.

Le gosse était sacrément doué pour un 'novice'. Il avait des doigts de fée, ça c'était sûr… L'_**Espadon**_ poussa un gémissement plus sonore que les autres quand le jeune homme à ses pieds accéléra son mouvement de main. Il baissa la tête et vit le visage d'Ichigo plus rouge que jamais.

« Une vraie fraise », pensa Grimmjow en retrouvant partiellement le sourire qu'il avait délaissé.

Lorsqu'il vit le corps devant lui tressaillir, Ichigo remua sa main avec plus de ferveur. Il sentait son cœur battre la chamade dans sa poitrine quand Grimmjow lui massait le crâne. Il se surprit à aimer l'entendre grogner son appréciation. Il accéléra encore, pressant plus sa paume contre la peau sensible du bleuté. Soudain, l'_**Espadon**_ fut parcouru de légers spasmes. Ichigo aperçut le regard ardent de Grimmjow à travers des mèches bleues et désordonnées. Il comprit que le nageur allait atteindre l'extase d'un moment à l'autre. Et l'attente ne fut pas longue : Grimmjow jouit quelques secondes plus tard, agrippant la chevelure flamboyante d'Ichigo dans un dernier soubresaut.

Le rouquin se recula rapidement. Il regarda son adversaire perdre pied comme il l'avait lui-même fait plus tôt dans la soirée, non sans une certaine satisfaction. Grimmjow essuya la sueur de son visage avec le revers de sa manche puis recentra son regard encore sombre sur l'_**Ondin**_ à ses pieds. Un simple signe de tête suffit à faire comprendre Ichigo qu'il devait se relever. Le jeune homme obtempéra sans rien dire. Ses genoux lui faisaient mal et il était presque aussi essoufflé que Grimmjow, mais aucun mot ne franchit ses lèvres.

Ce fut Grimmjow qui brisa le silence. Le bleuté rayonnait, son sourire victorieux plus justifié que jamais.

« Eh ben… Quel talent ! Il faudra que tu me donne ta recette, haha ! »

Voyant qu'Ichigo ne répondait pas, l'Espadon continua en se rhabillant :

« - T'as perdu ta langue, petite fr…

- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça, bordel ! Hurla Ichigo, les poings serrés et le regard noir.

Grimmjow leva un sourcil moqueur.

- Oh… Mais c'est qu'il mordrait !

Ichigo se retint de lui envoyer un coup de poing. Ce type était puant, un vrai connard... Pour quelqu'un de 25 ans, il était terriblement immature, pensait l'_**Ondin**_.

Grimmjow s'assit et porta ses doigts à sa bouche, l'œil lubrique :

- Ça me déplairait pas que tu me mordes, la prochaine fois… »

Ichigo ouvrit des yeux ronds à la seule pensée qu'il y allait _effectivement_ avoir une prochaine fois. La peur l'envahit à nouveau, asséchant sa gorge et tordant ses entrailles. C'est à peine si il entendit Grimmjow se lever et partir 'l'attendre dans la voiture'. Une fois seul, le jeune homme resta immobile, complètement épuisé. Il regarda ses mains, à la fois dégoûté et intrigué. Son corps réclamait une nouvelle douche, mais Ichigo ne rêvait que d'une chose : rentrer chez lui le plus rapidement possible et dormir. Passer enfin une nuit normale, comme si rien de tout cela n'était arrivé. Comme si les _**Espadons**_ n'avaient jamais croisé la route de son équipe, comme si Grimmjow n'avait jamais eu d'emprise sur lui…

* * *

Ichigo fit claquer la portière en s'installant dans la Volvo. Grimmjow le toisa en silence, ses yeux décrivant une courbe parfaite le long de la mâchoire serrée du jeune homme. Le rouquin était en colère. Il fixait ses genoux l'air stoïque pour éviter de croiser le regard de celui qui le raccompagnait. Les mots les plus meurtriers lui venaient à l'esprit, mais ils n'étaient pas tous destinés à Grimmjow : Ichigo s'en voulait. Il commençait à peine à comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait mais refusait toujours de mettre un nom sur sa situation. Grimmjow mit le contact et se tourna vers lui :

« - Boude pas. Je t'avais bien dit ce que j'attendais en échange des leçons…

- …

- Enfin, soupira-t-il, tu m'as surpris : Je pensais pas que t'allais être aussi bon!

- Je suis pas gay, souffla Ichigo.

Grimmjow haussa les épaules et ricana :

- J'ai vu ça, oui ! T'étais pas du tout excité, là-dedans ! Noooon, t'avais pas du tout une trique d'enfer quand je te…

- Tais-toi !

Ichigo releva soudainement la tête vers lui pour s'exclamer :

- J'ai pas eu de copine depuis longtemps, c'est tout ! Va pas tirer de conclusions !

Grimmjow regarda les yeux bien trop humides du garçon tandis que ce dernier poursuivait :

- Je fais pas ça pour le cul, et encore moins pour toi. T'es un enfoiré qui profite des gens pour s'amuser. Si t'étais pas un aussi bon nageur, je t'aurais même pas adressé la parole !

- Tch. Tu refuses peut-être de l'admettre, mais t'as pris ton pied dans ce box. Crois-moi, je sais reconnaître un homo quand j'en vois un, et c'est pas pour rien que c'est à toi que j'ai proposé ce marché.

- Quoi ?

- T'es aussi gay que ton équipier à la coupe playmobile, là… Lui, c'est clair qu'il l'admet, et c'est pas impossible qu'il soit en couple la boule de billard, j'ai raison ?

Ichigo resta interdit, horrifié par la clairvoyance de Grimmjow.

- T'es gay et mignon. Juste ce qu'il me faut, ajouta l'_**Espadon**_.

Ichigo crispa ses doigts. Il _devait_ continuer d'apprendre auprès de cet homme s'il voulait avoir une chance de faire remporter la victoire aux _**Ondins**_. Grimmjow le rebutait par son attitude mais l'attirait par… tout le reste. Son corps, sa voix, sa façon de le toucher… Mais la peur le fit mentir encore une fois.

- Je ne suis _pas_ gay.

-Tu diras pas la même chose après les prochaines fois, rigola le bleuté en enclenchant la première. Ce soir, c'était juste un début. »

Les deux hommes se dévisagèrent un instant. Grimmjow s'amusait beaucoup et Ichigo fulminait. Aucun des deux ne parla durant le trajet de retour. Seule la radio beugla ses publicités habituelles pour meubler le silence de l'instant. Une fois arrivés devant chez lui, Ichigo se dépêcha de défaire sa ceinture. Il s'apprêtait à ouvrir la portière quand une main saisit son poignet. Le rouquin se retourna pour voir Grimmjow fondre vers son visage et s'arrêter à quelques centimètres de sa joue. Ichigo allait lâcher une ultime insulte quand il sentit la chaleur de l'haleine du bleuté contre sa peau. Pétrifié, il devina la pression moite d'une langue au coin de sa bouche. Le nageur lui _léchait la joue_ ? Ichigo balbutia une question inaudible et Grimmjow se redressa, le regard mutin.

« Il te restait une trace, là » murmura-t-il.

Les joues d'Ichigo rosirent immédiatement malgré sa colère. Un vague 'salut' plus tard, il quitta Grimmjow sans se retourner et entra chez lui. Le jeune homme resta derrière la porte d'entrée jusqu'à ce qu'il entende les pneus de la Volvo crisser sur le bitume. Une fois sûr que son 'professeur' était bel et bien parti, Ichigo soupira. Il monta dans sa chambre et s'étendit sur son lit, épuisé, le visage presque inexpressif et les yeux perdus dans les moindres défauts du plafond.

Il pensa à sa soirée. Et à celle d'avant. À toutes ses nuits sans sommeil. Il se disait qu'il avait peur. Qu'il était stupide de nier la cause de tout cela.

Il était_ attiré_ par Grimmjow. Ça paraissait tellement simple, pourtant.

Ichigo ouvrit la bouche pour prendre une grande respiration, mais ce furent des mots qui se déversèrent sur ses lèvres. Des mots simples.

« J'aime... un homme. »

* * *

Deux jours plus tard, Orihime se rendit chez son ami et collègue pour l'emmener à l'anniversaire d'un de leurs anciens camarades de classe, Chad Yasutora. Pendant toute l'après-midi, la jeune femme avait préparé avec amour ce qu'elle appelait des 'soufflés' mélangeant pâte à choux et sucre, du beurre et beaucoup trop de crème. Le résultat avait l'air d'avoir été prédigéré, comme à chaque fois.

Orihime sonna chez les Kurosaki à 17 heures 30, son petit paquet de pâtisseries maison à la main. Elle fut reçue par Yuzu, qui se réjouit de son arrivée. Yuzu avait toujours suspecté (ou plutôt fantasmé) une romance entre son frère et son amie, mais les évènements lui avaient prouvé le contraire : Ichigo était effectivement sorti avec d'autres filles et Orihime était aujourd'hui en couple avec leur ami commun, le jeune et prometteur Uryu Ishida. Yuzu salua la jeune femme avant d'appeler son frère pour lui dire de descendre.

« - Ichi-nii ne va pas très bien, ces derniers temps, la prévint-elle.

- Ah ? Il est malade ?

- Non, je ne dirais pas ça… Mais il est bizarre. On dirait qu'il déprime. Evidemment, il ne dit rien, comme à chaque fois que quelque chose ne va pas. Mais je vois bien qu'il a changé. Même Karin trouve que j'ai raison.

- Il refuse de se confier ?

- Tu le connais… Il est bien trop fier pour ça.

- Très bien, répondit Orihime. J'essaierai d'en savoir plus pendant la fête.

- Merci beaucoup ! J'espère tout de même que ce n'est pas trop grave !

- Qu'est-ce qui est grave ? »

Les deux filles se retournèrent en entendant Ichigo faire irruption dans la pièce, un sourire de façade plaqué sur le visage. Orihime constata elle aussi l'air fatigué de son ami : des cernes sous les yeux et le regard faussement calme, Ichigo s'approcha d'elle.

« - Tu te fais du souci pour la fête ? Te tracasse pas, va : Chad avait bien dit qu'il voulait un truc simple. Oh, mais je vois que tu as quand même fait des gâteaux !

- Oui… J'ai préparé mes soufflés ! » reprit son amie dans un sourire.

L'expression du nageur se figea dans un rictus d'hésitation. Il savait que la cuisine d'Orihime était dangereuse, mais ses 'soufflés' entraient décidément dans le top 5 des recettes les plus extrêmes auxquelles il avait jamais goûté. Généralement, les pâtisseries de la jeune femme étaient fourrées avec un trop plein de crème expérimentale au piment ou au fromage sucré. Ichigo déglutit et esquiva en rigolant :

« - Bon, c'est super ! On y va ?

- C'est parti ! »

Ichigo et Orihime s'éloignèrent de la clinique sous le regard inquiet de Yuzu. Ils n'avaient qu'un court trajet à faire pour rejoindre le reste de leurs amis, mais Orihime ne put s'empêcher d'enquêter :

« - Alors, quoi de neuf ?

- Pas grand-chose…

- Raconte toujours!

- Rien d'inhabituel : le boulot, la piscine… Tout va bien.

- Tu en es certain ?

Ichigo croisa le regard de la jeune femme et fronça les sourcils, voyant bien qu'elle essayait de lui tirer les vers du nez sans grande subtilité.

- Bien sûr que oui ! Ça roule ! Et toi, avec Uryu ?

Fier d'avoir dévié la conversation, l'_**Ondin**_ écouta d'une oreille distraite la réponse de son amie :

- Oh, ça va. L'internat lui plaît, mais parfois son père refuse de le lâcher, même pour des opérations simples. Enfin, ce sera un super médecin : il sait déjà recoudre des plaies à la perfection ! »

Quand les deux amis arrivèrent enfin au lieu de rendez-vous, ils se rendirent compte qu'ils étaient les derniers attendus. Uryu et Chad étaient déjà là, à écouter Renji se plaindre de sa dernière conquête :

« - Cette fille était tarée, je vous jure : toujours à me tirer les cheveux quand on s'envoyait en l'air et… Ah, salut, vous deux ! S'exclama-t-il en voyant Ichigo et Orihime arriver. Vous vous montrez enfin ! Le film commence dans dix minutes !

- Désolés ! »

Orihime alla à la rencontre de Chad et lui offrit son paquet de soufflés, lui soutirant ainsi un sourire timide.

« T'aurais pas dû, Orihime… Vraiment, c'est trop ! On avait dit une soirée simple au ciné. »

Pendant ce temps, Renji aperçut l'air préoccupé d'Ichigo et se rapprocha de lui. Tandis qu'ils achetaient leurs tickets, il demanda au rouquin si quelque chose n'allait pas. Mais ne recevant aucune réponse, il sut qu'ils auraient à parler, plus tard. Après la soirée d'anniversaire de Chad.

Tout le groupe s'installa dans la salle obscure alors que les premières publicités commençaient. Ichigo fit mine de s'intéresser à ses chaussures quand il sentit le regard persistant de son équipier sur lui. Renji était le seul **_Ondin_** à faire partie de ses amis proches. Ils s'étaient connus en terminale et avaient sympathisé immédiatement. Tout le monde s'accordait à dire qu'ils étaient des 'frères de cœur'. Les plus narquois s'amusaient en les qualifiant plutôt de 'frères de coloration ratée', mais ils s'en fichaient. À 18 ans, Renji s'était fait tatouer l'ensemble du corps tandis qu'Ichigo était resté plus simple, mais jamais les deux compères ne s'étaient brouillés. Ichigo aimait beaucoup l'homme aux cheveux rouges, mais ce soir-là, il remercia le ciel quand toutes les lumières s'éteignirent et que Renji se concentra sur le film. Puis il jeta un coup d'œil rapide à Uryu et Orihime, tous deux blottis l'uns contre l'autre, souriant à l'écran. On aurait dit une campagne publicitaire pour le parfait couple heureux. Ichigo soupira avant de s'enfoncer dans son siège. Il essaya de s'intéresser au film pendant la première demi-heure, mais d'autres soucis le rattrapèrent…

* * *

Au même moment, dans le meilleur hôtel de Karakura, un homme sortit un billet de sa poche et le déposa sur le comptoir du bar. L'employé qui y travaillait ce jour-là prit sa commande et servit 6 martinis en observant son client du coin de l'œil. Il n'était pas d'ici, de toute évidence, mais sa tête lui disait quelque chose. Il aurait juré l'avoir vu dans le journal. Des cheveux bruns, un regard sombre et dominant, un maintien irréprochable… Surement quelqu'un d'important. Le barman n'osa pas engager la conversation : l'homme lui avait déjà tourné le dos en entendant un groupe d'autres clients arriver. Ennuyé, l'employé du bar prit sa pause, laissant ainsi tout ce petit monde porter un toast en toute tranquillité. Cinq jeunes hommes étaient venus s'asseoir près du client à la posture parfaite. Ce dernier donna un verre à chacun et annonça :

« - Messieurs, il est temps de mettre au point notre stratégie. Nous gagnerons cette compétition, évidemment, mais il semble que nos principaux adversaires n'aient pas encore compris à qui ils avaient affaire.

Les _**Espadons**_ se regardèrent les uns les autres en rigolant.

- Les crétins, siffla Nnoitra en jouant avec l'olive qui roulait dans sa coupe. Ils pensent vraiment qu'ils ont une chance ?

- Il semblerait, lui répondit l'entraîneur. Vous avez tous pu constater que nos opposants ont peu d'expérience. Kisuke Urahara n'a jamais préparé ses troupes à un tel affrontement. Un peu de concurrence ne devrait certes pas l'effrayer, mais nous n'avons aucune raison de nous méfier. Il ne sait pas dans quoi il se lance…

Ggio secouant la tête en riant :

- Il va se prendre la raclée de sa vie, haha ! Moi qui croyais qu'il y avait une quelconque menace, pour une fois !

- Urahara n'est pas dangereux, répliqua Aizen en fixant son verre l'air pensif. Il ne l'a jamais vraiment été. Au lycée, nous partagions la même passion pour la natation, mais il manquait cruellement de mordant. Ce sport demande du temps et de l'abnégation : J'ai passé les dix dernières années à perfectionner ma technique et je compte bien tout faire pour être récompensé. Ce n'est pas une équipe de jeunes premiers qui va se mettre en travers de ma route.

- D'autant plus que cette compétition est le dernier tremplin pour les nationales…

L'homme à la chevelure argentée qui venait de parler croisa les bras sur son torse, les yeux plissés dans un rictus permanent. Il n'intervenait que rarement dans les conversations. Aussi, tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui quand leur coach lui répondit:

- Effectivement, Gin.

- Voilà qui terriblement excitant ! J'ai tout de même hâte de voir ces… _**Ondins **_à l'œuvre le jour des épreuves. Les gens d'ici semblent convaincus qu'ils gagneront.

- Tch. Ils se rendront vite compte que ces tocards ne valent rien, dit Szayel d'une voix lasse.

Aizen leva son verre, aussitôt imité par ses _**Espadons**_.

- Nous avons travaillé si dur… Soyez sûrs que cette victoire nous reviendra : nous l'avons méritée ! Nous ne ferons qu'une bouchée d'Urahara et de sa soi-disant 'équipe'. Ils ne poseront jamais les pieds sur un podium… Préparez-vous aux nationales, mes amis ! »

Les six hommes se redressèrent dans un même mouvement et leurs verres se rejoignirent avant de tinter à l'unisson. Grimmjow, qui n'avait rien trouvé à redire à ce discours, rendit son sourire à Aizen tout en pensant à son propre '_petit business'_. Il avala d'une traite le contenu de son verre et regarda l'horloge de la pièce. Il lui restait encore une heure et demie à tuer avant d'aller retrouver Ichigo. Nnoitra l'invita à le rejoindre dans sa chambre pour une partie de poker, qu'il accepta. Grimmjow jeta un dernier regard à leur entraîneur, resté au bar pour siroter le fond de son martini en paix. C'était vraiment quelqu'un de solitaire. Il cherchait la gloire pour lui seul, et tous le savaient. Mais quand un homme vous amenait aux portes du succès victoire après victoire, vous ne discutiez pas, si ce n'est pour le remercier humblement.

Grimmjow prit l'ascenseur avec Nnoitra, Gin et Ggio, prêts eux aussi à jouer aux cartes pour se détendre. Tous étaient à présent habitués aux luxueuses suites, aux minibars et autres room services. Leur célébrité naissante dans le monde sportif leur permettait d'être payés bien plus que d'ordinaire et Aizen mettait toujours un point d'honneur à ce que leur santé soit optimale avant chaque compétition. Les hôtels quatre étoiles faisaient donc désormais partie de leur quotidien. Ils étaient traités en V.I.P, ce qui était loin de leur déplaire. La seule condition à tel train de vie était de gagner _à tous les coups_. Ce qu'ils réussissaient aisément grâce à un entraînement strict : Aizen leur avait appris à tous la discipline d'un travail parfait. Bientôt les épreuves nationales démontreraient leur puissance au pays entier et leur entraîneur atteindrait son but ultime. Du moins, c'était ce qui était prévu.

L'ascenseur s'arrêta au 15ème étage et les nageurs s'engouffrèrent dans la chambre spacieuse de Nnoitra. Gin prit immédiatement la décision de vider le minibar, ce 'petit martini l'ayant mit en appétit'. Ggio et Grimmjow s'installèrent à la table au coin de la pièce tandis que Nnoitra prenait le jeu de cartes dans son sac. Très vite, l'alcool et les paris amenèrent les quatre hommes à s'emporter :

« - Comment ça, 'full aux as' ? Tous les as sont sortis, imbécile !

- Faux : tu sais pas compter, c'est tout !

- P'tain ! Compter les cartes, c'est de la tricherie, mec !

- Oh, vous faites chier, voilà ! Je sais pas pourquoi je continue de jouer avec vous !

- Parce que Szayel refuse de prendre ta place, peut-être ?

- Tch. Ce type est dingue. À part les films d'horreur et la nage, y a pas grand-chose qui l'intéresse.

- Si. La bonne compagnie !

- Ouais, mais ça, personne la refuse, haha ! »

En entendant ses congénères parler ainsi, Grimmjow regarda sa montre. Dans une demi-heure maintenant, il serait entouré d'eau, avec le gamin à rougir tout contre lui. Cette pensée lui fit étendre son sourire, à tel point que Nnoitra le remarqua :

« - Oh oh… Attention : Grimm a le regard du type qui veut baiser ! Planquez-vous !

- Ça va, la ferme ! rétorqua le bleuté en levant les yeux vers son ami.

Grimmjow n'était pas le seul homosexuel parmi les _**Espadons**_ : Szayel avouait lui aussi ses penchants pour la 'chair fraîche' masculine, même si il restait plus discret que le bleuté. Grimmjow ramenait parfois ses conquêtes avec lui quand l'équipe était en déplacement. Il passait occasionnellement ses nuits avec des fans ou des gigolos; jamais rien de sérieux, car l'engagement ne faisait pas partie de ses plans. Et ça lui suffisait. Ces aventures d'un soir étaient toujours congédiées dès le petit matin et quittaient sa chambre d'hôtel sans demander plus. Mais considérant la longue période de deux mois que les _**Espadons**_ allaient passer à Karakura, Grimmjow s'était mis en tête de trouver une attraction plus amusante, et le petit rouquin des _**Ondins**_ s'était montré à la hauteur de ses espérances.

« - Tu t'es déjà fait quelqu'un, dans cette ville? demanda Nnoitra l'œil lubrique.

- Peut-être bien.

- Et ?

- Et ça te regarde pas, sale pervers en manque. Trouve-toi une poule et fous-moi la paix.

Nnoitra ignora cette dernière phrase et poursuivit :

- Il a quel âge ? Il est beau gosse ? J'espère que c'est pas encore un petit host* à la con. Ces types me donnent envie de gerber.

- Ah ta gueule.

Grimmjow posa ses cartes et se leva.

- Bon allez, je m'arrache.

- Quoi ? Tu pars déjà ? Tu vas le retrouver, c'est ça ?

- Lâche-moi, tu veux ? lança le bleuté en se dirigeant vers la porte.

- Tire un coup pour moi, mon pote ! Et pour tous tes camarades en rut ! »

* * *

Lorsqu'Ichigo entra dans les vestiaires de la piscine, il ne trouva aucune trace de Grimmjow. Pourtant il avait vu sa voiture sur le parking. À quoi ce crétin jouait-il encore? S'il voulait lui foutre la trouille, c'était raté. Ichigo n'avait pas envie de rire.

Le jeune homme emprunta le couloir qui menait directement au bassin tout en repensant à son début de soirée. Le film ne l'avait pas vraiment marqué, mais il avait apprécié de revoir Chad et Uryu. Depuis un an, ils se voyaient peu : chacun ayant un travail et peu de temps pour souffler. Ichigo serra la lanière de son sac. Renji lui avait fait promettre de l'appeler. Si seulement il savait.

Ichigo poussa la porte du bassin et chercha Grimmjow du regard pour le trouver dans l'eau, accoudé au rebord de la piscine. L'homme l'aperçut aussitôt et le gratifia d'un sourire diabolique.

« - T'es en retard mais je te pardonne.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

- Ça se voit pas ?

Le regard incrédule d'Ichigo poussa le bleuté à répondre à sa propre question tandis qu'il quittait le bord du bassin pour se rapprocher du nouvel arrivant.

- Je vais nager avec toi, ce soir. »

Cette phrase semblait très ambiguë, même prononcée sur un ton neutre. Ichigo fit la moue et posa son sac à ses pieds. Discuter ne servirait à rien, il le savait, alors le jeune homme se contenta de se déshabiller, toujours sous le regard attentif de l'**_Espadon_**. Une fois qu'il eut ôté son pantalon, Ichigo réajusta rapidement son maillot et entra dans l'eau. Grimmjow le rejoignit en quelques brasses. Voyant que le rouquin restait immobile, il lui demanda :

« - T'as un problème, petite fraise ?

Le bleuté vit son 'élève' grincer des dents pour se contenir et sourit de plus belle.

- J'aimerais _vraiment_ que t'arrêtes de m'appeler comme ça. J'ai un prénom, tu sais…

- Ichigo ? »

Ichigo tourna la tête vers Grimmjow en l'entendant prononcer son nom d'une voix sombre. L'**_Espadon_** se rapprocha encore de lui jusqu'à être tout près de son épaule pour lui murmurer à nouveau son prénom, plus doucement, cette fois. Ichigo préférait cette appellation plutôt que l'autre, évidemment, mais il y avait vraiment quelque chose qui fleurissait en lui quand il entendait son nom dans la bouche de Grimmjow. Ce dernier prit conscience de l'importance de ses mots quand il vit le regard du jeune homme devant lui s'adoucir tandis qu'il susurrait son nom à son oreille. Son regard se posa sur la nuque du rouquin. La base de sa chevelure flamboyante et la peau légèrement bronzée de son cou étaient un appel au crime… Il voulut y goûter et se pencha en avant, mais Ichigo s'éloigna dans un mouvement brusque. L'**_Ondin_** voulut dire quelque chose mais Grimmjow le coupa dans son élan et leva les mains.

« D'accord, d'accord ! Le boulot avant ! J'ai compris. »

Ichigo acquiesça et détourna le regard. Le bleuté crut qu'il était en colère contre lui et lui demanda aussitôt de faire une longueur en papillon, coupant court à ce moment de gêne. Le jeune nageur s'exécuta sans broncher. Il ne voulait pas parler, mais il n'était pas en colère. Pas vraiment. Pendant une heure, il obéit aux moindres directives de Grimmjow sans se soucier de ce qui allait se passer après le cours. Après tout, il venait de passer deux jours à imaginer les pires scénarios et avait fini par se dire que quoi qu'il allait arriver ce soir-là, il ne se défendrai pas. Ichigo ne voulait plus lutter. Au fond de lui, il avait comprit ce qu'il voulait, mais il avait peur. Il appréhendait presque autant qu'un parachutiste avant son premier saut, pensa-t-il en terminant sa dernière longueur. Est-ce que Grimmjow allait le _blesser _? Lui faire _mal_ ? Ichigo rejoignit son 'professeur' après une heure de papillon et de brasse. Les deux hommes échangèrent quelques brèves paroles à propos de la bonne technique pour réussir un papillon correct. Grimmjow décida de montrer à Ichigo sa propre façon de le nager, puis revint à ses côtés.

« - T'as compris ? demanda-t-il, essoufflé.

- Oui, c'est bon. »

Soudain, Ichigo regarda l'**_Espadon_** rabattre ses cheveux en arrière dans un mouvement de tête et ne put s'empêcher de sourire. 'Comme dans une pub pour shampoing', pensa-t-il avant que Grimmjow ne le remarque.

« AH ! Je t'ai vu : t'as souri ! »

Ichigo cessa de sourire immédiatement, mais Grimmjow prit le relai et montra ses canines avec fierté.

« T'arrêtes pas… » murmura-t-il en se rapprochant encore.

Cette fois-ci, Ichigo ne put reculer très longtemps car son dos butta contre la mosaïque. Sa respiration s'accéléra alors qu'il prenait appui contre le rebord du bassin. Il laissa Grimmjow réduire l'espace qui les séparait en regardant ses cheveux azur rebiquer au fil des secondes. Quand leurs torses se touchèrent enfin, Ichigo laissa échapper un faible soupir. Le jeune homme fut surpris lorsque l'**_Espadon_** pressa ses lèvres contres les siennes. C'était tellement… différent de la dernière fois ! Il ne sentait plus le besoin de dominance du bleuté. Ichigo frissonna tandis que Grimmjow mordait tendrement la chair bronzée de son épaule avant de remonter vers son cou. Le rouquin passa ses doigts sur l'abdomen face au sien tout en se délectant du souffle chaud sur sa nuque.

« - Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Finit-il par demander.

Grimmjow marmonna dans son cou :

- Mmh… Faire quoi ?

- Tu… Tu as changé ta façon de me toucher…

- Si je te brusque, je risque de me prendre un pain, non ?

- Y a des chances, admit le jeune homme après un court silence.

Grimmjow sortit son visage du cou d'Ichigo et le regarda dans le blanc des yeux.

- Tu sais, ça rendrait les choses beaucoup plus faciles si tu écoutais ce que te dit ton corps. Je veux bien croire que tu sois fatigué, mais en général les gens tremblent pas autant quand je suis près d'eux. Je peux presque _entendre_ ton cœur battre. »

Ichigo rougit et ramena ses bras contre la paroi du bassin. Il profita de ce que Grimmjow ne l'embrassait plus pour se retourner et se hisser hors de l'eau. Le bleuté lui lança un regard intrigué mais sortit lui aussi du bassin. Est-ce qu'il avait dit une connerie ? Le nageur rejoint le rouquin qui rassemblait ses affaires. Il voulut lui demander ce qui se passait quand une voix surexcitée les fit sursauter tous les deux :

« Ah ben ÇA ! Tu m'avais caché que c'était lui ! »

Grimmjow se retourna en même temps qu'Ichigo et aperçut le visage fin d'un des ses équipiers derrière la porte du bassin.

« - NNOI ? Qu'est-ce que…

- T'as affûté ma curiosité, c'est de ta faute ! s'exclama Nnoitra en entrant dans la pièce, à moitié mort de rire. Je m'ennuie à mourir dans cet hôtel, alors quand t'as parlé de ton rencard, j'ai pas hésité, je t'ai suivi... Mais j'avoue qu'je m'attendais à tout sauf… à ça ! Un putain d'**_Ondin_**? Hahaha, c'est énorme!

Grimmjow dirigea vite son regard sur Ichigo et le découvrit immobile, observant l'**_Espadon_** aux cheveux noirs de la tête aux pieds. Nnoitra éclata de rire à la vue des deux hommes pris sur le fait.

« - Haha ! Si tu voyais ta tronche, Grimm !

Le bleuté l'ignora, réalisant qu'Ichigo ne comprenait pas.

- Ichigo, c'est pas ce que tu cr…

- T'AS AMENÉ TON POTE ?

- Non ! C'est Nnoitra, il…

- Qu'est-ce que tu croyais qu'on allait faire après ? T'ES QU'UN…

- Chanceux ? siffla Nnoitra en avançant vers eux.

Grimmjow regarda impuissamment Ichigo se rhabiller et prendre son sac. Le jeune homme alla ensuite vers lui et murmura :

- J'arrive pas à croire que tu m'aies pris pour ce genre de mec... _'Écoute ton corps'_, MON CUL !

- Non, crois-moi, je savais pas qu'il serait là !

Le rouquin ne laissa pas au bleuté le temps d'en dire plus et s'élança vers la porte, bouillonnant de colère. Amusé, Nnoitra lui prit le bras quand il passa devant lui et demanda sur un ton dédaigneux :

« Alors comme ça, on fait la pute pour des leçons de dos crawlé ? »

Ichigo s'arrêta et lui lança un regard de mort. Il voulait rétorquer quelque chose, mais rien de suffisamment fort ne lui vint à l'esprit. Le jeune homme lâcha son sac et envoya un coup de poing monumental à Nnoitra, l'atteignant en plein sur l'œil. L'_**Espadon**_ atterrit sur le sol, tordu dans un mouvement de douleur. Ichigo se sentait stupide d'avoir fait confiance à un de ses adversaires. Furieux et humilié, il reprit son sac, tourna les talons puis sortit de la pièce.

La porte d'entrée de la piscine claqua au loin et Grimmjow vit ses chances de conclure ce soir disparaître.

* * *

**_ENFIN LE CHAPITRE 5! :D_**

_Rah, j'ai cru que j'aurai jamais le temps de l'écrire! Sincèrement désolée pour l'attente, j'ai dû passer mes examens de fin d'année et c'était pas de la tarte. Bref, je suis de retour et pour de bon, puisque me voilà en vacances *_* Je vais pouvoir plus me consacrer à _A contre-courant _héhé... _

_ Pour ce qui est de ce chapitre, je l'ai écrit comme une transition PAS GAY/GAY évidente parce que... bon, faut bien avancer dans l'histoire, au bout d'un moment! xD J'espère que vous trouverez pas ça trop fleur bleue u_u_

_Nnoitra, sale tue-l'amour ಠ_ಠ_

_Encore une fois (je me répète, je sais), dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé: ça m'aide énormément!_

_* **host**: Sorte de gigolo japonais payé pour faire consommer ses clients, leur procurer de la compagnie et éventuellement coucher avec eux (homme ou femme)_

* * *

_Ah! Au fait: Comme je peux pas répondre à ceux/celles qui laissent des reviews sans lien de profil, je le fais ici ! C'est la 'minute courrier', haha !_

_Trinity07: Oui, c'est l'idée majeure d'_À contre-courant_: Il se 'découvre' alors forcément il est tourmenté, c'est ce qui donne du cœur à l'histoire, même si c'est très dur à écrire (étant une fille, hétéro et plus tellement nageuse ^^)_

_Lynn: Merci beaucoup ! Et… ne t'inquiète pas, dans le bassin, c'est juste un début !(hehe)_

_Dixy01: Je suis flattée =D_

_Kalach,Ayu,Bibi,BlaaaaaaaaaahThe-E, Chloe : Merci beaucoup !_

_Blabla-Girl : J'avoue, Ichi est sacrément uke, mais j'aime aussi quand il a ses moments seme ! (dit la fan qui bave sur son clavier…)_

_Seika : Tu as raison, j'ai gardé l'esprit de Bleach pour cette fic. Je pense pas le faire pour toutes mais au moins comme ça les personnages ne changent pas trop de personnalités, et ça c'est bon! n_n_

_Alex : Oui, c'est du chantage, et oui, Grimmjow est un pervers. Mais c'est pour ça qu'on l'aime, nan ? xD_

_Lili-199 : J'espère que les chapitres 3, 4 et 5 t'ont plus plu que le 2 :)_

_Bubulle : Je sais, mes chapitres sont assez courts pour l'instant. Je compte bien étoffer tout ça par la suite et en faire des plus longs. Merci de ton soutien ! *w*_

* * *

___A bientôt pour le chapitre 6! _ :3


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapitre 6**_

_**Échos d'ivresse**_

_"La porte d'entrée de la piscine claqua au loin et Grimmjow vit ses chances de conclure ce soir disparaître."_

* * *

Ichigo arpentait les rues sombres de Karakura depuis de longues minutes en maugréant. Son départ précipité de la piscine municipale l'avait rendu furieux. Dire qu'il avait fait confiance à Grimmjow, il lui avait donné une chance ! Il _s'était_ donné une chance… Et le bleuté avait tout gâché.

Ichigo se mordit l'intérieur des joues en changeant une fois de plus de trottoir. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être stupide d'avoir pu considérer un adversaire comme un ami, voire bien plus qu'un ami… L'**_Ondin_** resserra l'étreinte sur son sac et bougonna :

« - Je suis vraiment con. Fallait pas que je baisse garde. »

Le jeune homme ralentit sa course et s'arrêta près d'un petit parc désert à cette heure tardive. Puis il soupira avant de se laisser tomber sur un banc. Son regard vagabonda entre les balançoires et les toboggans pour finalement se poser sur l'ombre projetée des arbres qui l'entouraient. Comment avait-il pu y croire sérieusement ? Grimmjow et lui avaient conclu un marché, mais Ichigo n'avait jamais accepté d'être le nouveau jouet des **_Espadons_**. Il n'était le jouet de_ personne_. Et s'il y avait bien une chose qu'il détestait par-dessus tout, c'était qu'on se joue de lui. D'habitude, les gens n'osaient pas se mêler de ses affaires à cause de la réputation aussi solide que fausse qu'il s'était faite au lycée, bien malgré lui : On le disait voyou, antipathique, misanthrope ou même coureur de jupon à l'occasion. Pourtant, Ichigo se fichait pas mal des rumeurs. Personne n'était en droit de le juger et il se connaissait assez bien pour savoir rester indifférent au qu'en dira-t-on. Si jamais quelqu'un cherchait les embrouilles auprès de lui, la situation ne durait pas et se réglait à coups de poings. C'était ainsi avec lui, et ça l'avait toujours été depuis la mort de sa mère. Le jeune homme s'était endurci pour ne jamais se laisser surprendre. Il n'était pas du genre à se laisser faire. Mais alors, pourquoi avait-il gobé l'histoire de Grimmjow ? Pourquoi avait-il conclu naïvement que le nageur aurait eu des sentiments à son égard ?

C'était réellement stupide.

Ichigo sentit son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine alors que son téléphone se mettait à vibrer. Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils en apercevant le numéro de Grimmjow s'afficher. Tch, il pouvait aller se faire voir. Ichigo ignora l'appel et fourra le portable dans sa poche. Les minutes passèrent et l'objet se remit à vibrer plusieurs fois sans que le rouquin ne daigne y jeter un coup d'œil. Une bourrasque glacée vint lui rafraîchir le visage, calmant partiellement sa colère. Le nageur se rendit compte qu'il avait toujours le poing serré depuis qu'il avait frappé Nnoitra. Rien que la pensée de cet évènement le fit frissonner. L'homme aux longs cheveux de jais le dégoûtait, il y avait quelque chose de malsain chez lui. Pas besoin de le connaître personnellement pour comprendre qu'il ne faisait pas bon être un de ses amis.

Ichigo respira longuement et détendit ses muscles un à un. Il parvint à se calmer au fil des minutes mais l'humiliation lui rongeait toujours les idées. Sa main fouilla dans la poche de son pantalon pour atteindre le portable qui s'y trouvait. Grimmjow avait essayé de l'appeler trois fois sans laisser de message. Après tout, ce n'était pas son genre d'implorer le pardon. Ichigo se passa l'autre main sur le visage comme pour tenter une dernière fois d'effacer le souvenir de cette soirée. Puis il composa un numéro sans réfléchir. Un numéro qu'il connaissait par cœur depuis le temps.

* * *

Adossé au comptoir du bar avec une moue boudeuse, Renji attendait qu'on lui apporte sa commande. Ses yeux dérivèrent à sa droite, dévalant lentement le corps onduleux d'une fille aux talons surdimensionnés. S'il n'avait pas été là pour son ami, il aurait bien abordé la demoiselle dans le but de finir la soirée en beauté. _Mais les potes avant tout_, se redit-il mentalement alors que les deux bières qu'il avait demandées arrivaient. Le jeune homme à la crinière écarlate ramena les boissons à sa table, rejoignant ainsi un Ichigo plus morose que jamais. Le garçon n'avait pas desserré la mâchoire depuis qu'ils étaient entrés dans le bar. Renji se doutait bien que quelque chose lui était arrivé mais il voulait attendre que ce soit son ami qui parle de lui-même. Si le rouquin l'avait appelé, c'était bien pour vider son sac. Ça se passait comme ça entre eux. Après une journée horrible, avant un évènement important, pour rien ou dire ou au contraire pour tout lâcher… Ils s'appelaient toujours en sachant que l'autre serait là en retour, prêt à écouter et donner son avis. Et apparemment c'était le cas ce soir-là. Ichigo but une petite gorgée de bière avant de dévisager Renji.

« - Désolé de t'avoir fait venir si tard, souffla-t-il.

- C'était plus simple de se voir ici. T'aurais dû traverser tout la ville si on s'était donné rendez-vous chez moi. Et t'inquiète pas, j'avais rien de prévu ce soir, souffla le nageur tatoué en lui souriant. Mais ne parlons pas de moi. T'as l'air triste, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

- Je… C'est compliqué.

- On a tout le temps, et c'est moi qui paye la tournée, alors vas-y. »

Ichigo baissa le regard et posa ses pouces contre la bouteille glacée devant lui. Il déglutit avec difficulté et, rassemblant son courage, entreprit de raconter toute l'histoire à Renji.

Son équipier et ami resta muet au fur et à mesure que les minutes défilaient. La voix d'Ichigo se fit de plus en plus basse, et quand il dut décrire ses leçons avec Grimmjow, ses mots ne furent plus que murmures honteux. Il expliqua comment il avait accepté de revenir malgré le comportement à double tranchant de l'**_Espadon_**, commenta l'apparition de Nnoitra plus tôt dans la soirée, et décrit la désillusion quant aux motivations de son 'professeur'. Mais Ichigo passa sous silence son changement progressif de sentiments pour Grimmjow. Il savait déjà que son attitude choquerait Renji. Il le détesterait probablement d'avoir fait ça à leur équipe, mais les **_Ondins_** n'avaient pas besoin de _tous_ savoir ce qui s'était passé. Ichigo savait que son ami pourrait garder le secret.

Après ce qui lui parut une éternité, un silence marqua la fin de son récit et le rouquin se sentit au moins soulagé d'avoir pu exprimer ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Renji, quant à lui, demeurait là, à le fixer sans rien dire. Wow. Il avait l'habitude des confidences, mais jamais quelque chose d'aussi sérieux ne lui avait été avoué.

« - T'es dans une belle merde, Ichi.

- Tch, ça je le sais déjà. Tu vas me faire un grand discours comme quoi j'ai trahi l'équipe et que…

- T'as vraiment fait _ça_ avec lui ? le coupa Renji, l'air à la fois intrigué et fasciné.

- Euh ben… balbutia le jeune homme en rougissant, en quelque sorte, ouais.

Renji se voûta et approcha sa tête de la sienne en murmurant :

- Ça veut dire que… t'es homo ?

- Je… Je sais pas. On dirait ?

- C'est pas écrit sur ton visage en tout cas ! Mais ça me fait bizarre.

- Je sais, je te dégoûte.

- Non ! Tu rigole ou quoi ? Regarde Yumi et Ikkaku : je suis pote avec eux comme avec n'importe qui. Mais j'aurais jamais suspecté ça, tu sortais avec des filles en général. Ce Grimmjow t'a vraiment tapé dans l'œil, on dirait. Ah… Moi je me souviens à peine de sa tête. Mais ces **_Espadons_**, c'est pas des mecs à qui faire confiance, ce sont quand même nos adversaires !

- Oui, je sais pas où j'avais la tête. »

Renji regarda Ichigo prendre un air abattu. Le fait que Grimmjow fasse partie d'une équipe concurrente semblait le cadet de ses soucis. Le jeune homme portait un poids beaucoup plus lourd qu'il ne le disait.

- Ichi… Je sens qu'il y a plus. Écoute, je vais m'enfuir si tu me dis que t'éprouve un truc pour ce mec. Même si c'est carrément tordu, je préfère que tu me dises la vérité.

Ichigo releva le regard pour le planter dans celui de son ami. Renji ne lui avait jamais menti. Son honnêteté l'avait conduit à devenir un confident hors pair et après toutes ces années de complicité, il n'avait aucun mal à sonder le rouquin. Dans un soupir, il avait compris la nature du problème. Ichigo fronça les sourcils. Comment expliquer ce qu'il ressentait ? C'était vraiment étrange. En temps normal, il aurait pu mettre un nom sur la relation qu'il aurait avec une fille. C'était toujours soit tout blanc soit tout noir. Mais maintenant qu'il avait passé du temps avec Grimmjow, les fondations de son raisonnement s'effondraient. Il ne pouvait pas dire exactement ce qu'il aimait chez le bleuté. Simplement, à chaque fois qu'il se trouvait près de lui, il ne pouvait ignorer le léger tiraillement de son cœur, le frémissement de ses jambes ou encore la chaleur qui l'envahissait quand il entendait son nom dans la bouche du nageur. Et pourtant, il le connaissait à peine. Malheureusement assez pour savoir qu'il s'était mépris sur lui. Toute cette histoire de leçons n'était apparemment qu'un prétexte pour les **_Espadons_** pour se moquer de lui et tourner son équipe en ridicule.

Ichigo passa sa main dans ses cheveux, une dernière fois humilié à cette pensée.

- Non. Je me suis trompé sur Grimmjow.

Le regard interrogateur de Renji parcourut son visage, l'amenant à poursuivre dans un murmure :

- T'as raison, je dois pas fraterniser avec un de nos ennemis. »

Sur ces mots, Ichigo entreprit de vider sa bouteille cul sec pour s'empêcher de penser. L'alcool lui brûla la gorge tandis que ses yeux se fermaient. Se confier lui avait fait du bien, mais reconnaître ses erreurs était toujours une épreuve douloureuse. Face à lui, Renji l'imita puis exprima sa compassion dans un sourire. Un de ceux qu'il avait l'habitude d'afficher quand il se savait confronté à une situation difficile.

Les quelques sentiments évoqués par son ami avaient suffi à lui mettre la puce à l'oreille. Renji avait beau toujours vivre des relations courtes, il savait quand même reconnaître les symptômes de la passion, _la vraie_. Le rougissement intempestif, le regard qu'on n'arrive pas à décrocher, les moindres pensées pour la même personne, et tout le reste… C'était ça, 'tomber amoureux'. Ça te tombait littéralement dessus sans prévenir, et ça te laissait con, à espérer que l'autre ressente la même chose. Oui, Renji avait le cœur gros de savoir Ichigo déçu, mais il ne pouvait rien faire pour lui, si ce n'est l'encourager à passer à autre chose et à se concentrer sur la compétition à venir. Cette fois-ci, il n'avait aucun conseil à donner, aucun exemple à montrer, et ça l'enrageait. Il détestait être impuissant face aux problèmes.

* * *

Après une nuit baignée de cauchemars, Ichigo décida d'essayer d'oublier ce qu'il avait vécu la veille. Il en avait assez de se repasser en boucle la scène blessante qui avait eu lieu dans le bassin. Plus jamais ça ! Une douche et un petit déjeuner plus tard, il se sentait plus ou moins capable de tenir le coup mais malheureusement pour lui, deux nouveaux appels manqués de Grimmjow lui firent retrouver la mémoire en un clin d'œil. Le jeune homme lança un regard las vers la fenêtre et constata qu'une pluie torrentielle commençait à tomber. Cette journée s'annonçait longue...

Ichigo arriva trempé chez _Benihime _et dut se changer dans les cuisines, chose dont il avait horreur. Les seuls vêtements disponibles étaient ceux des objets trouvés du restaurant et ils empestaient la sauce à force de rester dans les placards étroits de la pièce. Puis vint l'heure du déjeuner, avec son flot de clients affamés et impatients. L'unique réconfort d'Ichigo fut la présence d'Orihime à ses côtés. Et son aide n'était pas de trop. Les gens s'amassaient à l'accueil à cause de la pluie, cherchant désespérément à s'abriter, quitte à manger directement ici au lieu de rentrer chez eux comme prévu. Ichigo valsait entre les tables, délivrant leurs plats à des familles entières tout en gardant le sourire aimable qui allait avec son uniforme. Et pourtant, il n'avait qu'une envie : rentrer chez lui. Ou mieux, aller directement à la piscine pour arriver plus tôt à l'entraînement et avoir ainsi le temps de s'isoler au fond de l'eau.

Vers 13h, la plupart des clients avaient terminé leur repas et quitté le restaurant. L'atmosphère de _Benihime _commençait à se détendre quand soudain un homme en manteau noir surgit à l'accueil. Ichigo aperçut brièvement son visage et crut reconnaître… Oui, c'était bien lui. Aizen. L'homme au regard sombre échangea quelques mots avec Yoruichi et cette dernière acquiesça en souriant. L'air ravi, il fit un geste du bras en direction de l'extérieur et se retourna. De l'autre côté du restaurant, Ichigo allongea le cou pour voir ce qui se passait.

Son sang se glaça quand il aperçut les **_Espadons_** entrer un à un dans le restaurant.

Et merde. Il était maudit, ou quoi ? Le rouquin pesta intérieurement pendant quelques secondes avant de filer vers les cuisines en espérant qu'aucun ces derniers 'clients' ne l'avait vu. Une fois la porte battante derrière lui, il croisa Orihime. La jeune fille lui lança un regard inquiet.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Les **_Espadons_** sont là…

- Qui ?

- Tu sais, l'équipe adversaire de la mienne, répondit Ichigo en observant les nageurs à travers le hublot de la porte. Bon sang, ils pouvaient pas aller manger ailleurs ?

- T'as l'air bizarre, tu es sûr que ça va ?

Ichigo se retourna vers son amie en réalisant qu'il l'effrayait. À le croire, c'était comme si le diable lui-même venait d'entrer chez _Benihime_. Lentement, le jeune homme lissa son tablier du revers de la main et s'excusa. Recevoir les **_Espadons_** l'embarrassait certainement, mais il avait bien plus peur de revoir Grimmjow. Malgré tous ses efforts pour rester calme, il sentait son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer encore et encore. Si seulement il avait pu, il aurait laissé Orihime finir le service seule, seulement c'était _son_ travail de s'occuper de chaque nouveau client.

- T'inquiète pas, ça va aller, lui chuchota la jeune serveuse dans un sourire. On n'est pas à la piscine, ici. T'as rien à craindre d'eux.

- Oui. »

Ichigo coupa court à la conversation et se retourna pour épier les nouveaux arrivants dans la salle du restaurant. Evidemment, Orihime ne comprenait pas son angoisse, et il n'allait pas lui expliquer le problème. Il avait déjà assez à penser comme ça. Caché derrière la porte, son regard fit le tour de la table à laquelle Yoruichi avait placé Aizen et son équipe. Très vite, un éclat bleu vif attira son attention : Assis entre Ggio et Szayel, Grimmjow avait l'air agacé, comme si on l'avait forcé à être là. Ses gestes étaient lents. Visiblement ça l'ennuyait de devoir manger en compagnie de ses équipiers.

En toute vérité, il aurait préféré déjeuner seul, pour changer. Mais Aizen leur avait bien fait comprendre qu'ils devaient donner l'image d'une équipe soudée s'ils voulaient s'attirer la moindre sympathie de la population locale. C'était toujours comme ça, à chaque compétition. Un véritable jeu d'acteur. Pour _plaire_. Tch. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de plaire pour gagner, pensait Grimmjow tandis qu'à quelques chaises de là, Nnoitra retirait sa veste en se plaignant une énième fois de sa blessure à l'œil. Blessure qu'il attribuait à une porte ouverte trop violemment. Bien sûr, personne ne croyait à cette histoire, mais seul Grimmjow savait la vraie nature du bleu que le nageur cachait à présent sous un ridicule bandana noir. « Moi, je trouve ça classe. C'est beaucoup plus seyant qu'un pauvre bandeau » avait déclaré Szayel. Mais connaissant ses goûts lugubres en matière de mode, aucune attention n'avait été prêtée à son commentaire.

Après un instant qui lui parut une éternité, Ichigo sentit ses jambes s'affaiblir en voyant Yoruichi arriver dans sa direction, les menus à la main. Lorsque la gérante aperçut son employé tapi derrière la porte des cuisines, elle lui adressa un signe de tête afin qu'il vienne en salle. Ce fut alors à contrecœur que le jeune homme la rejoint, la gorge sèche et l'estomac noué.

« - Mais qu'est-ce que tu faisais, enfin ? Les clients t'attendent !

- Désolé… J'allais y aller de suite.

- Ichigo, je t'aime beaucoup mais tu dois activer le mouvement. Ces temps-ci tu t'es ramolli, je ne sais pas ce que tu as, mais reprends-toi ! Avec l'inspection de Kuchiki la semaine dernière et tout ce monde aujourd'hui, j'ai vraiment pas le temps de te chaperonner… »

Sur ce, la propriétaire de _Benihime_lui plaqua six menus sur le torse et s'en alla rejoindre son poste à l'accueil, où un couple l'attendait pour payer. Ichigo soupira longuement, puis se mit en route pour la table où le petit groupe d'hommes s'était installé. À mesure que ses pas le rapprochaient des **_Espadons_**, le rouquin surprit la plainte de leur entraîneur :

« - Dire que nous sommes ici depuis déjà un quart d'heure et personne ne s'est encore occupé de nous… Et moi qui croyais que cet endroit était un établissement correct !

- _Benihime_ est un restaurant sérieux, monsieur, mais à cause de cette pluie nous avons beaucoup de clients, lança une voix dans son dos.

Tous les nageurs levèrent le regard à l'unisson pour découvrir qui avait _osé_ contredire Aizen tandis que ce dernier pivotait sur sa chaise. Debout derrière lui, Ichigo avait parlé sur le ton le plus posé qu'il puisse avoir. Personne ne l'avait vu arriver, aussi la surprise fut de taille. Nnoitra, en particulier, ouvrait grand son seul œil valide alors que quelques mètres plus loin, Grimmjow était figé, paralysé par la stupeur.

Ichigo ? Ici ?

Aizen s'apprêtait à rétorquer une répartie cinglante quand il s'aperçut que le jeune homme qui se tenait en face de lui ne lui était pas inconnu.

« - Étrange. Votre visage m'est familier… Ne seriez-vous pas… Mais oui ! Tu es dans l'équipe de ce cher Kisuke ! Les… « **_Ondins_** », c'est cela ?

- Tout à fait, monsieur.

- Eh bien, si je m'attendais ! Tu m'as l'air très jeune pour un nageur de compétition, ricana l'entraineur.

- J'ai 19 ans, mais ça ne veut pas dire que…

- Vraiment ? Tout comme notre cher Ggio !

Ledit Ggio jeta un regard moqueur à Ichigo, apparemment très fier de faire partie d'une équipe si prestigieuse que la sienne.

- Voilà qui est surprenant, continua Aizen, le regard pétillant de supériorité. Qui eu cru qu'un de nos _terribles_ adversaires puisse travailler comme serveur… »

« Tout le monde ne naît pas avec une cuillère en argent dans la bouche, connard. Je préfère me tuer au travail que de faire partie de ta petite assemblée. » Évidemment, ça, c'est ce qu'Ichigo aurait voulu répondre. Mais au lieu de ça, il resserra son étreinte sur les menus et se retint de rétorquer ce qu'il pensait. Insulter un client était la dernière chose à faire, il le savait. Il ne devait pas perdre ce travail, il en avait besoin. Le rouquin rassembla ses idées et distribua les menus d'un geste rapide tout en faisant bien attention à ne pas croiser le regard pourtant insistant de Grimmjow. Puis il décocha son habituel « Je reviendrai quand vous aurez fait votre choix » avant de tourner les talons. Alors que tous les autres plongeaient le nez dans leur carte, Nnoitra suivit le regard de son équipier et observa l'**_Ondin _**débarrasser des tables dans le fond de la pièce. Pour une fois, il dut admettre que Grimmjow avait débusqué un bon morceau en sortant avec ce gosse. Ça le changeait des types avec qui il avait l'habitude de passer du bon temps. Cet Ichigo avait plus de cran que toutes les anciennes conquêtes de Grimmjow réunies. Et plus de punch, aussi. La droite qu'il lui avait filée la veille lui avait laissé un arrière goût amer…

De son côté, le bleuté n'en revenait toujours pas. Ichigo n'avait pas eu un regard pour lui. Rien. Nada. L'**_Espadon_** fulminait. Personne ne le traitait de cette façon. D'habitude les gens se ruaient pour passer ne serait-ce que quelques secondes à ses côtés. Il n'était pas habitué à ce qu'on l'ignore. Et pourtant Dieu sait qu'Ichigo mourrait d'envie de le dévorer des yeux. Mais il s'était juré d'oublier ce qui s'était passé entre eux, aussi dur que ça puisse paraître. Grimmjow s'était foutu de lui. Il le détestait.

Mais voilà. Maintenant qu'ils étaient ensemble dans la même pièce, il devenait de plus en plus difficile de ne pas succomber au magnétisme qui l'avait fait fondre lors de leur première rencontre. Et le poids du regard qui lui perçait le dos n'aidait pas, mais alors, pas du tout.

Ichigo ramassa toutes les assiettes sales de la dernière table, les mit en équilibre sur son bras et s'élança en direction des cuisines, pressé d'être hors du champ de vision des **_Espadons_**. Grimmjow, qui jusque -là n'avait perdu aucune miette des moindres mouvements du jeune homme, se reconcentra et se leva. Il prétexta une envie pressante, puis s'éclipsa dans le fond de la salle. Après s'être assuré que personne ne le voyait, le nageur poussa la porte de métal froid et pénétra à son tour dans les cuisines à la recherche du jeune serveur. Mais le seul regard qu'il récolta fut celui du commis de cuisine, interloqué. Où était donc passé Ichigo ? Heureusement pour lui, la réponse arriva aussitôt, les bras chargés de nappes et les cheveux en désordre. Lorsque le rouquin se rendit compte que la dernière personne au monde à qui il voulait parler se tenait devant lui, il failli lâcher son paquetage.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fiche ici ? demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

- Je... cherchais les toilettes, mentit Grimmjow.

- Laisse-moi tranquille, je suis débordé.

Ichigo secoua la tête et reprit son chemin, immédiatement suivi par le bleuté.

- Je t'ai appelé un million de fois !

- J'ai été occupé. Et je le suis encore. Dégage.

- Tu m'as pas laissé le temps de t'expliquer, bordel ! »

L'**_Ondin_** s'arrêta et fit volte-face, se retrouvant ainsi nez-à-nez avec l'homme aux iris glacés. Ses yeux voyagèrent jusqu'au commis qui les épiait depuis son plan de travail, à l'affut de chaque nouveau potin. Ichigo se rapprocha encore de Grimmjow et chuchota :

« - T'as pas encore compris que c'est 'non' ? Je serai pas votre jouet, à toi et à tes tordus de potes ! Vous êtes minables à faire ça, bande de…

À ces mots, le bleuté sentit la rage l'envahir et agrippa le bras d'Ichigo pour le forcer à se taire.

- Tu vas m'écouter, oui ?

- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe, ici ? »

Les deux nageurs sursautèrent en entendant la grosse voix du chef cuisinier dans leur dos. L'homme trapu et capillairement instable était enfin revenu de sa pause cigarette, et il détestait avoir du grabuge dans son espace de travail. Ichigo profita de ce que Grimmjow avait détourné son attention pour dégager son bras.

- Ichigo, je peux savoir ce que veux ce monsieur ?

- Rien, m'sieur Omaeda. Il cherchait les toilettes, répondit le garçon en jettant un regard froid à l'**_Espadon_**.

- Mmh, grogna le cuisinier l'air bougon. Première porte _à droite_ dans le couloir. »

Grimmjow lança un ultime regard à Ichigo tandis qu'Omaeda se remettait au travail derrière eux. Il détestait avoir à ramper devant quelqu'un, que ce soit Aizen ou qui que ce soit d'autre, mais il était prêt à tout pour s'expliquer auprès d'Ichigo. Le garçon lui avait fait une grande impression, l'air de rien. Il était bien meilleur que n'importe quel host, aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître. Et Grimmjow ne reculait jamais devant la difficulté, alors il s'expliquerai avec le rouquin tôt ou tard. Il fallait absolument qu'il regoûte à Ichigo. C'était loin d'être fini.

De retour à table, le bleuté surprit Nnoitra à rire derrière son menu.

« - Qu'est-ce qui te fais marrer, toi ?

- Rien. Je trouve cet endroit… désopilant, c'est tout. »

L'homme au bandana était sournois, mais perspicace. Voir son équipier se faire refouler de la sorte par un gosse était la chose la plus drôle au monde. Grimmjow, quant à lui, martelait la table du bout des doigts, agacé et bouillonnant de rancœur. Alors que chacun choisissait son plat, Nnoitra se pencha vers son acolyte et murmura :

« - Toi et ta carotte, là… On dirait qu'il y a déjà beaucoup entre vous.

- Tch. Il y aurait eu plus si t'avais pas foutu le nez dans mes affaires, hier…Quel besoin t'avais de me suivre ? T'avais pas d'autre ami à emmerder ?

- Ggio est un sale gosse, Gin un lèche-cul invétéré et Szayel… Bah, ce type fout la chair de poule. Toujours à manigancer je ne sais quoi dans son coin... Quand il sourit, faut s'inquiéter, alors question marrade, je vois que toi ! »

Grimmjow ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais ses mots se perdirent quand il vit arriver au loin le visage reconnaissable d'un Ichigo en colère, calepin à la main. Le jeune serveur s'arrêta à hauteur de leur table et décocha un stylo de sa poche.

« Vous avez fait votre choix ? »

Tous commandèrent hâtivement, puis vint le tour de Grimmjow. Silence. Le nageur posa son regard sur le menu qu'il avait toujours en face de lui, choisit un plat au hasard et releva la tête. Ichigo le dévisageait intensément, comme s'il étudiait chacune des nuances de bleu présentes dans ses yeux. En un geste habile, le rouquin griffonna soigneusement le nom du plat avant de récupérer les cartes une à une, remerciant mécaniquement chaque **_Espadon_**devant lui. Tu parles d'un karma. La moindre politesse envers eux lui donnait envie de vomir.

Et dire qu'il lui restait encore trois heure de boulot…

* * *

Le moral d'Ichigo était au plus bas lorsqu'il arriva enfin à la piscine. Le jeune homme jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge du bâtiment : 15h45. Bon. Au moins il aurait le temps de s'isoler un peu avant que tous les autres soient là. Il avait besoin de se calmer les idées après un début de journée aussi pénible. Un tour rapide dans les vestiaires et une douche plus tard, Ichigo entra dans l'eau du bassin, frissonnant au contact frais du liquide contre sa peau. Lentement, tous ses sens se mirent en veille. Ses pieds touchèrent le fond et ses jambes se plièrent, permettant ainsi au rouquin de se mettre en position assise. Ce n'est qu'une fois là, sous plusieurs mètres cubes d'eau, qu'Ichigo put enfin se sentir apaisé. Le son voilé de l'extérieur n'était plus agressif et le rythme de l'eau accompagnait les battements maintenant sourds du cœur du nageur. Ichigo ferma les yeux et tenta de faire une fois de plus de faire le vide dans son esprit.

Mais à mesure que les secondes, puis les minutes passaient, la même image douloureuse de sa dispute avec Grimmjow lui revenait en tête. Tout ce qu'il lui était arrivé depuis deux semaines jaillit derrière les paupières de l'**_Ondin_**. L'arrivée des **_Espadons_**. Grimmjow. Le baiser. Les nuits blanches. La Mort à Venise. Les 'leçons'. Ses progrès. Les moments passés dans le box. Dans la piscine. Puis Nnoitra. Renji. Orihime. Et enfin aujourd'hui. Ichigo se recroquevilla sur lui-même, la tête emprisonnée entre ses mains. Il voulait juste oublier. Mais il n'y avait rien à faire. Tous ses efforts pour se sortir de cette situation avaient échoué. Même Renji n'avait pas pu l'aider, mais c'était compréhensible. Yumichika et Ikkaku ? C'était différent. Ils formaient un couple, un vrai. Ichigo n'avait encore jamais pensé qu'il puisse être un jour en couple avec… Non. C'était trop bizarre. Et impossible, maintenant qu'il avait rejeté celui qui avait provoqué de telles pulsions chez lui.

Ichigo soupira, libérant des dizaines de bulles devant lui. Il ouvrit les yeux pour les regarder s'éloigner vers la surface et prit conscience qu'il était là depuis un bon moment. Ses amis avaient dû arriver. Une fois de retour à l'air libre, le rouquin vit le reste de son équipe entrer dans le bassin et salua ses compagnons, mais le cœur n'y était pas. Yumichika en particulier lui lança une œillade entendue à laquelle il répondit à peine. Ichigo commença à s'entraîner avec les autres en attendant l'arrivée de leur coach, enchaînant les étirements et les longeurs. Au bout d'un moment, Renji s'arrêta près du bord et lui fit signe de le rejoindre.

« - Alors, tu tiens le coup ?

- Ça va. Mais j'ai vraiment hâte que cette journée se termine...

- ALLEZ, LES ENFANTS, FINI LE BAVARDAGE, ON SE MET AU BOULOT ! » cria une voix à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Urahara venait de faire irruption dans le bassin avec sa bonne humeur habituelle, mais quelques cernes sous les yeux. Lui non plus ne devait pas avoir passé une merveilleuse journée la veille, pensa Ichigo.

Aussitôt arrivé, l'entraîneur ne perdit pas une seconde et leur fit faire plusieurs exercices avant de se rendre compte que quelque chose avait changé. La rythmique de l'équipe était bouleversée : Ichigo était deux fois plus rapide que d'habitude et ses mouvements étaient parfaitement coordonnés. S'était-il entraîné de ton côté ? Interloqué, Urahara resta muet quant à ces impressionnants changements jusqu'à la fin de l'après-midi. Après être sortis de l'eau, les **_Ondins_** écoutèrent attentivement les remarques et conseils de leur coach comme à chaque session. Mais cette fois-ci, Urahara se tourna vers Ichigo et lui lança :

« - Dis-moi… tu as bossé tes nages pendant la semaine ?

D'un coup, le jeune homme sentit cinq paires d'yeux se poser sur lui, le scannant de haut en bas. Il aurait dû s'y attendre : même ses équipiers avaient noté ses progrès soudains.

- Euh… vite fait, oui.

- Eh bien, je dois dire que tu m'impressionne ! Les autres, prenez exemple sur votre camarade qui s'entraîne dur visiblement, et cela même entre les sessions ! Bravo, Ichigo, continue comme ça ! »

Tous félicitèrent chaudement Ichigo, mais seul Renji comprit pourquoi son ami avait l'air mal à l'aise. Quand chacun fut douché, séché et rhabillé, l'homme aux tatouages tenta de réconforter encore une fois le rouquin, sans succès. Ichigo appréciait ça de sa part, mais c'était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire. L'équipe se sépara sur le parking du bâtiment : Shuuhei enfourcha sa moto tandis que Yumichika et Ikkaku montaient dans leur voiture. En franchissant les grilles extérieures, tous firent un signe de la main à Renji et Ichigo qui partaient à pied et Yumichika profita du fait qu'il ne conduisait pas pour adresser un large sourire à Ichigo, témoignant ainsi de sa toute sa observa la réaction d'Ichigo mais le jeune homme n'avait le cœur à rien. Ils marchèrent ensemble un long moment sans rien dire jusqu'au croisement où ils avaient l'habitude de se dire au revoir. Leurs chemins avaient beau se séparer ici, Renji sentait que le jeune homme ne devait pas être laissé seul. Il tenta de lui faire comprendre qu'il pouvait venir chez lui s'il le voulait, mais rien n'y fit. Ichigo se sentait déprimé, chose qui ne lui arrivait que très rarement. Il remercia Renji une dernière fois et prit la route allant vers son quartier, décidé à marcher seul. Qui sait ? Une longue balade lui remettrait peut-être les idées en place. En temps normal, il aurait simplement prit le bus pour être le plus rapidement possible chez lui, mais pas ce soir-là. Il savait qu'une fois la porte d'entrée passé, ses sœurs verraient que quelque chose clochait vraiment. Et Ichigo refusait d'être bombardé de questions. Il s'en était déjà posé tellement, sans pouvoir y répondre…

Alors qu'il approchait d'un énième passage piéton, le jeune nageur entendit un cri de l'autre côté de la rue qui le sortit de ses pensées. Il plissa les yeux et aperçut un petit groupe d'adolescents, deux filles et un garçon. Ils ne devaient pas avoir plus de 18 ans mais leur bras étaient chargés de nourriture et de sodas. Quand Ichigo put enfin traverser, il croisa leur route et décocha un regard interrogateur à une des deux filles. Elle portait un sac en bandoulière en forme de lapin, rempli de dizaines de petites bouteilles de vodka. L'espace d'un instant, Ichigo se demanda si ils allaient boire tout ce stock à eux seuls. Lui ne buvait jamais vraiment beaucoup, seulement quand il sortait avec Renji, Chad, Shuuhei ou les autres. L'alcool ne faisait pas partie de ses goûts préférés, mais il le tolérait occasionnellement.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ? s'écria la fille au sac-lapin.

Ichigo croisa son regard et fronça les sourcils.

- Rien du tout.

- Oh, toi… T'as le bourdon, j'me trompe ? demanda l'autre fille derrière elle.

Celle-ci n'avait pas de sac mais portait une robe très, très courte. Le genre de robe qui aurait plu à Renji, ne put s'empêcher de penser Ichigo. D'un coup, les joues de la jeune fille tournèrent au rose quand elle comprit que le beau garçon en face d'elle 'la matait'. Du moins c'est ce qu'elle croyait.

- T'es comme nous, t'as besoin de lâcher prise ! dit le jeune qui les accompagnait. Viens avec nous, tu vas t'amuser !

- Où ça ? répondit Ichigo sans vraiment le penser.

- Juste au coin de la rue, là-bas ! Alleeeeeeez, viens, ça va être mortel ! »

Le nageur hésita, l'esprit partagé. Il était exténué et n'avait pas franchement le cœur à la fête, mais il ne voulait pas rentrer chez lui tout de suite. Ces jeunes n'avaient même pas l'air de se soucier de qui il était. En un sens, ça l'arrangeait. Il en avait assez de réfléchir. Alors pourquoi pas, finalement ?

* * *

Quel petit con. L'appeler à cette heure pour jouer les baby-sitters. Est-ce qu'il avait une tête de nanny? Non.

Grimmjow maugréait en parcourant les rues désertes de Karakura. Cela faisait maintenant une demi-heure qu'il avait reçu un appel confus d'Ichigo lui demandant de venir le chercher à une fête. La voix embrumée, le rouquin avait bégayé une adresse et un vague « désolé ». Autant dire qu'il n'était clairement plus très frais, voire complètement saoul. Mais le bleuté avait quand même décidé de quitter sa chambre d'hôtel pour aller à la rencontre d'Ichigo, voyant dans cette situation étrange un moyen de s'expliquer et peut-être de faire la paix pour mieux se rabibocher...

Grimmjow fronça les sourcils quand un son lourd se porta à ses oreilles. Le GPS lui indiquait qu'il était arrivé, et en effet, une musique électro s'échappait d'une maison de la rue voisine. Le nageur se gara rapidement en soupirant, sachant d'avance ce qu'il allait trouver. Ainsi, il ne fut pas surpris quand le sort lui donna raison. Arrivé devant le portail, une vision de débauche s'offrit à lui : des jeunes ivres morts, riant et braillant des chansons paillardes tentaient tant bien que mal de ne pas s'effondrer sur le gazon. Certains ne donnaient même pas l'air d'être majeurs alors que d'autres se sautaient littéralement dessus. C'était tout simplement pathétique.

Alors qu'il franchissait le jardin, Grimmjow fut attrapé par le bras. Une fille au regard fatigué et à l'haleine chargée lui lança :

« _- _Eeeh, t'amène les renforts ?

- _Quoi ?_ demanda-t-il en libérant son bras.

-C'est p-pas toi qu'était parti chercher le reste de l'alcool_ ?_ » Balbutia-t-elle avant de tituber.

L'homme aux cheveux azur ne répondit pas et la laissa avachie sur l'herbe. Il se fichait totalement de cette fête. Tout ce qui lui importait, c'était Ichigo.

Grimmjow entra dans la maison et plissa ses yeux par réflexe quand les basses d'une chanson assourdissante l'envahirent. Une véritable marée humaine se déchaînait dans toutes les pièces. Ça sentait l'alcool, le vomi et la transpiration. Le bleuté chercha Ichigo partout, sans succès. Personne ne semblait l'avoir vu, ou même le connaître. Furieux, Grimmjow se résolut à quitter la maison quand des cris et des sifflements furent émis derrière lui. Suivant un groupe d'adolescents, il descendit dans ce qui semblait être une cave aménagée. À première vue, la pièce était relativement sombre. Seul un set de projecteurs parsemait les murs de rouge, vert, bleu et jaune. Une enceinte gigantesque faisait pratiquement vibrer les murs et la musique vous retournait les boyaux à chaque nouvelle attaque des basses. Grimmjow commença à se demander si Ichigo n'était pas déjà parti. Son regard traversa la pièce pour finalement se poser sur les ados amassés dans le fond de la salle. Quelqu'un cria « OUAIS, VAS-Y ! » et une fille siffla dans la foule. Le nageur joua des coudes pour se rapprocher et comprendre ce qui pouvait bien se passer.

Et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

« _Ichigo…_»

Le jeune homme était debout contre une barre de pole dance, ou du moins ce qui y ressemblait. Son T-shirt avait disparu, et sa timidité aussi, semblait-il. Il secouait sa chevelure flamboyante au rythme de la musique. À droite. Puis à gauche. Quelques mèches trempées de sueur s'étaient collées à son front et à sa nuque. Ses mains serraient la barre alors qu'il esquissait des mouvements de danse suggestifs. La musique avait l'air de le traverser de la tête aux pieds, et l'alcool aidant, il n'avait plus vraiment d'inhibition. Ichigo arquait le dos en cadence et ondulait son bassin de manière très sensuelle.

_Trop_ sensuelle.

C'était quasiment _sexuel_.

Le regard stupéfait de Grimmjow ne tarda pas à parcourir le corps du rouquin dont les jambes se pliaient et s'entrelaçaient. Ichigo laissa sa main gauche sur la barre tandis que la droite voyageait lentement de son cou à son nombril. Tout à coup, il releva la tête et ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Grimmjow. Ce dernier ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit. Malgré le bruit ambiant et les cris des jeunes filles maintenant très excitées, il aurait voulu dire quelque chose. N'importe quoi. De son côté, Ichigo n'avait pas les idées claires. Il savait juste qu'**_Il_** était là. Qu'**_Il_** le regardait. Et que son regard oscillait entre stupeur et envie. **_Il_** était venu _pour lui_. Un sourire bête s'installa sur le visage de l'**_Ondin_** qui jubilait comme le jeune homme saoul qu'il était, débordant d'amour pour la terre entière -mais plus particulièrement pour le gars aux cheveux azur, là-bas dans le fond- .

Grimmjow savait que le rouquin se donnait en spectacle, mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à l'arrêter. Et il n'était pas le seul. C'était tout à fait le genre de danse qu'on n'attendait pas de la part d'un garçon, et pourtant tous se régalaient du show. La salle s'époumonait à chaque nouveau coup de bassin du nageur, augmentant la température déjà très élevée de la pièce. Mais le bleuté restait pétrifié de stupeur. Cet Ichigo-ci était tellement différent du garçon bougonnant à chaque étreinte… Grimmjow crut qu'Ichigo allait venir à lui, mais contre toute attente, le jeune homme ne s'arrêta pas, bien au contraire. Il était complètement ivre, mais cela n'avait pas l'air de le tourmenter. Le dos contre la barre, ses gestes devinrent encore plus langoureux. Il descendit lentement le long du métal froid. Ses cuisses s'ouvrirent, comme pour donner à Grimmjow une meilleure vue de ce qu'il avait à offrir. Et bien que le rouquin portât un jean, ses yeux le trahissaient. Tout son corps hurlait « _Prends-moi_ ». Bon sang, où est-ce qu'il avait appris à faire ça ? L'**_Espadon_** n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

Grimmjow passa sa langue sur ses lèvres. Il ne pouvait pas céder maintenant. Mais bon sang, ce qu'Ichigo pouvait être désirable ! Le mouvement de ses hanches, son petit sourire taquin…

_Non_! Le jeune homme était ivre. Grimmjow dut réprimer son envie de le plaquer contre un mur, l'embrasser et lui arracher le reste de ses vêtements contre celle de l'arrêter avant que ça dégénère. Il se fraya un passage à travers la foule pour arriver au niveau d'Ichigo. Ce dernier dansait toujours, le sourire aux lèvres. Grimmjow tenta de lui dire de s'arrêter, mais la musique couvrait ses appels. Décidé, il empoigna le rouquin par la taille et le ramena contre lui. Autour d'eux, l'assistance siffla et hua la disparition de ce qui était à présent l'attraction principale de la soirée. Le bleuté poussa les gens devant lui pour sortir de la pièce tout en traînant un Ichigo aussi joyeux qu'incapable de marcher droit. Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux hommes quittèrent la maison. Maintenu par les bras forts de Grimmjow, Ichigo titubait malgré tous ses efforts pour se concentrer sur ses pieds. L'**_Espadon_** demanda :

« - Pourquoi tu m'as appelé moi ?

- Hehehe, j'ai f-fait le dernier numéro dans mon hi- historique d'appels ! C'était toi ! C'est trop drôle, nan ?

- Hilarant, répliqua le bleuté sans sourciller. Allez, la voiture est là. Woah ! Essaie de tenir droit le temps que je prenne mes clefs ! »

Grimmjow approcha le jeune homme de la portière pour qu'il puisse s'y adosser pendant qu'il fouillait dans ses poches. Rapidement, Ichigo cessa de ricaner et plongea le regard dans la chevelure azurée devant lui. Sans prévenir, il fit les deux pas qui le distançait de Grimmjow et entoura le cou du bleuté de ses mains. Surpris, l'**_Espadon _**releva immédiatement la tête et fut accueilli par un baiser langoureux. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et ses mains cessèrent de bouger. Ichigo pencha sa tête sur le côté et pressa doucement sa langue contre les lèvres de Grimmjow, se faisant plus demandant à chaque seconde. De son côté, le bleuté était loin de refuser une telle friction, aussi alcoolisée soit-elle. Et le mot était faible. L'haleine du rouquin était un mélange de gin et de vodka, mais ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire. La minute suivante, Ichigo avait repris sa place contre la voiture, les lèvres encore rosées et luisantes après un si passionné baiser. Grimmjow cligna des yeux et sourit. Comme quoi, cette soirée n'était pas totalement perdue…

Les deux hommes s'engouffrèrent dans la Volvo sans un mot mais en se couvrant l'un l'autre de regards affamés. Après quelques minutes de conduite les yeux fixés sur la route, Grimmjow demanda à Ichigo s'il préférait aller chez lui ou à son hôtel, sans réponse. Le nageur tourna la tête sur le côté pour voir son passager profondément endormi contre la vitre. C'était à la fois ridicule et touchant, sans que le bleuté sache vraiment pourquoi. Il donna un coup d'accélération et prit la direction de son hôtel, pressé de partager le même lit qu'Ichigo.

* * *

**JE SUIS DE RETOUR! :'D**

_Et je tiens quand même à expliquer une si longue absence: récemment j'ai eu pas mal de problèmes de santé et il a fallu m'opérer. J'ai bien essayé d'écrire pendant ma convalescence, mais disons que l'inspiration sous médocs, c'est pas terrible... __Enfin bref. Je suis contente de pouvoir finalement poster ce chapitre 6. L'écrire m'a fait beaucoup de bien, et j'espère qu'il vous plaira! Certains passages font plutôt nian nian, c'est vrai, mais romance oblige: il en faut bien quelques uns ^^_

_[[ Pour la petite histoire, la scène de danse d'Ichigo a été rédigée en écoutant le refrain de _'No mercy, only violence'_, par Skrillex (vous le trouverez sur Youtube ;P) ]] _

_Je dois avouer que les reviews sur le chapitre 5 m'ont montré à quel point Nnoitra était détesté: Dès qu'il se prend un pain, tout le monde est content xD Bande de sadiques haha_

* * *

**_L'instant courrier:_**

_ miliee7, Gesshoku-Makkura, lili-199, ayu: __Merci beaucoup :') ! *lance des confettis avec des étoiles pleins les yeux, le regard fier*_

_Alex: Oui, Ichigo est un peu perdu avec tout ça. Qui ne le serait pas dans son cas? _

_Laura: Là, je pense que tu as attendu comme les autres pour un nouveau chapitre ^^' Je suis vraiment contente de voir que ça te plait, le déroulement des pensées d'Ichigo, son déni, etc. Au moins, ça me conforte dans l'idée que j'en fais pas trop avec ça! _

_Blabla-Girl:__ Mais t'as fini de raconter ce qui va se passer après? xDD *change discrètement la suite de son histoire* Non, je rigole... On est d'accord là-dessus ;) _

_Lynn: Alors, Grimmjow rame assez à ton goût? Blague à part, ça aurait trop simple de les faire tomber dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Il faut corser un peu le récit =} _

_Lylyn972: Oh oui, ne t'inquiète pas, il se rattrapera ;D_

_Priscilla: Tu n'es pas 'impatiente', tu es 'passionnée'. Et ça je le comprends tout à fait! Ta review m'a fait plaisir, et j'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre :3_

_Ceux et celles qui me laissent des reviews notées comme 'Guest', je peux pas vraiment vous répondre individuellement, alors merci de signer vos messages, même avec un pseudo, comme ça je pourrai vous différencier ^^'_

_Merci pour **tous** vos avis! A chaque fois que je vois que ma petite histoire plait, mon coeur fait un bond dans ma poitrine. C'est stupide, mais ça flatte mon ego et du coup ça me redonne de la confiance en moi. Il y a même des gens qui lisent _A contre-courant _et me disent qu'ils aiment ce que j'écris_ _alors que le français n'est même pas leur langue maternelle Oo' Chapeau bas! Sachant que notre langue est quand même vachement dure à apprendre, quand on y pense... Enfin. Je pense pas avoir pris la grosse tête, loin de là. Si vous saviez à quel point j'ai peur à chaque nouveau chapitre que je mets en ligne. "Et si les gens n'aiment pas? Et si c'est nul, en fait?" _

_Ah, ça doit être ça, "l'angoisse de l'auteur"..._


	7. Chapter 7

**_Chapitre 7_**

**_Sous ton armure_**

_"Il donna un coup d'accélération et prit la direction de son hôtel, pressé de partager le même lit qu'Ichigo."_

* * *

Pschhhhhhhhhit. La cannette de soda que s'était servi Kisuke laissa son gaz s'échapper furtivement. L'entraîneur des _**Ondins**_ s'était levé tôt ce matin-là. Beaucoup de paperasse l'attendait puisqu'il devait inscrire son équipe à la compétition qui approchait à grands pas. Ah… Le trophée Neptune… Après quelques instants de flou dus au manque de sommeil, l'homme aux cheveux blonds but une première gorgée et saisit son stylo. Même si remplir des tas de fichiers n'était pas une de ses activités favorites, il avait décidé de s'atteler à la tâche aussi tôt que possible. Après tout, cette année promettait son lot d'action et de péripéties, avec tous ces adversaires prêts à se livrer bataille pour remporter la victoire. Alors autant bien commencer en n'oubliant pas d'inscrire ses propres poulains, pensa Kisuke en rédigeant caractère après caractère dans un silence complet.

Tandis qu'il griffonnait leurs noms, le coach se surprit à sourire. Ichigo, Ikkaku, Shuuhei, Renji, Yumichika… Tous constituaient son meilleur espoir. Ils étaient déterminés à faire de leur mieux pour ne pas le décevoir, et ça, ça le touchait. En effet, Kisuke n'avait pas de famille proche donc il se préoccupait de ces jeunes avec une attention toute particulière. Et ils le lui rendaient bien : chaque nouveau progrès le gonflait de fierté.

Après avoir terminé la dernière fiche d'inscription, Urahara s'arrêta et leva la tête. Là-haut, les nuages s'étiraient au loin dans un mélange savant de bleu, orange et rose. Le soleil, encore timide à cette heure, faisait néanmoins son apparition, soutirant à l'entraîneur un sourire paisible. Il se rappela soudain une conversation qu'il avait eue bien des années auparavant avec celui qui représentait alors tout ce qu'il aimait :

«_ - Bien sûr que je serai entraîneur ! Et le meilleur, même !_

_- Mais tu nages si bien… Tu pourrais essayer une carrière pro de ton côté pour leur montrer à tous que tu vaux plus que ce qu'ils croient._

_- Je me fiche pas mal de ce qu'ils pensent, Kisuke. Ce ne sont que des profs, ils n'ont pas l'ambition d'aller plus loin. Moi j'en assez de faire partie de la masse, je veux être au-dessus de tout ça._

_- Et… Même au-dessus de moi ?_

_- Mmh… Peut-être! Surtout quand tu souris comme ça, ça me donne des idées…_

_- Ah, t'es insatiable, tu le sais ça?_

_- C'est toi qui es trop posé. Enfin… Bientôt, on sera tous les deux diplômés de ce foutu bahut et on pourra commencer les choses sérieuses. Dans quelques années, j'aurai une équipe de nageurs à mes ordres et toi tu paraderas en maillot dans la sélection nationale !_

_- Redescends un peu, tu veux ? Pas la peine de viser si haut : quoi que tu fasses, tu auras toujours mon admiration. Un fan, c'est déjà pas si mal !_

_- Pfff, tu parles d'un rêve. T'es pas drôle._

_- Et toi t'es cinglé. Allez, viens, on va être en retard… S__ō__suke_. »

* * *

Ichigo se réveilla aux alentours de 9 heures dans un lit qui n'était pas le sien. Mais ça, il ne le remarqua pas immédiatement. Non, la première chose qui le frappa lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux fut ce mal de tête terrible qui lui martelait littéralement les tempes. Quel enfer… Plus jamais il ne toucherait à une goutte de vodka, se jura le jeune homme en grognant.

Ce n'est qu'une fois redressé dans le lit qu'il sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Bizarrement, sa chambre lui paraissait différente. Qui avait déplacé les meubles ? Et pourquoi son bureau avait-il disparu ? Ichigo tenta d'ignorer un instant le grondement sourd dans son crâne pour se concentrer sur ce qui l'entourait et l'espace d'une seconde, il crut être encore endormi. Soudain, il réalisa avec horreur que la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait lui était complètement étrangère et qu'il ne parvenait pas à se souvenir de qui lui était arrivé la veille. C'était comme si un voile de brume l'empêchait d'y voir clair. Paniqué, le jeune homme avala bruyamment sa salive et chercha des yeux le moindre élément qui lui permettrait de comprendre où il était.

« Voyons… murmura-t-il du coin des lèvres. Du calme… Tu es seul. Dans une chambre. Tu as dormi ici, dans ce lit, et… Qu'est-ce que… ?! »

Oh non ! Où étaient ses vêtements ? D'un geste brusque, le rouquin leva la couette qui le recouvrait avant de constater avec effroi qu'il était _en sous-vêtements_. Une pensée épouvantable lui traversa l'esprit, lui arrachant une grimace. Et si jamais il avait…

Ichigo porta sa main à la bouche, prit d'une violente nausée. Il aperçut une petite porte à côté du lit et se dépêcha de se hisser hors des draps pour courir vers ce qu'il espérait être des toilettes. Mais une fois la main sur la poignée, ce fut au tour du tournis de se jouer de lui. Il s'était levé trop vite : sa vision se brouilla. Heureusement, le rouquin réussit à mettre tout son poids contre la porte qui s'ouvrit aussitôt. Ouf, c'était bien une salle de bain. Après avoir recouvré la vue, le jeune homme entra dans l'espace confiné devant lui. Sous ses pieds, le carrelage froid lui donna des frissons, lui rappelant bien qu'il était presque nu.

Ichigo avança jusqu'au miroir accroché au mur et jeta un coup d'œil rapide à son reflet. Puis il soupira. Ses cheveux cuivrés étaient plus ternes que jamais, les cernes sous ses yeux lui donnaient un regard de drogué et son teint était semblable à celui d'un mort. Bon sang, c''est à peine s'il se reconnaissait. On pouvait mettre sa photo à côté de la définition de « gueule de bois » dans le dictionnaire.

Mais pas le temps pour l'humour. Quand il sentit la nausée le reprendre, Ichigo s'agenouilla en vitesse devant la cuvette des WC et rendit tout ce qu'il avait pu manger la veille.

Ecœurant.

Les minutes passèrent lentement, lui donnant ainsi le temps de réfléchir. Comment avait-il atterri ici ? Et quel était cet endroit ? La réponse lui parvint entre deux renvois tandis que le son d'une porte que l'on claque retentit derrière lui. Les jambes encore tremblantes, Ichigo alla se rincer la bouche au lavabo puis se rendit à nouveau dans la chambre, où une surprise de taille l'attendait : Assis sur le bord du lit, l'air dégagé, Grimmjow lui adressait son sourire le plus éclatant. L'homme au regard tatoué semblait ravi de le voir, sans se douter que ce sentiment n'était pas partagé. L'**_Ondin_** commença à comprendre que quelque chose s'était passé la nuit dernière et sa mâchoire manqua de se décrocher quand le bleuté lui décocha un (bien trop) jovial :

« - Bien dormi ?

- Q… Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?!

- Je suis chez moi, répondit l'**_Espadon_** sur un ton évident.

Ichigo, qui avait vaguement conscience du nom de l'hôtel où étaient descendue l'équipe d'Aizen, ne put réprimer un frisson avant de balbutier :

- J'ai passé la nuit ici ? Je me rappelle pas, je…

- Oh, vraiment ? C'est dommage, j'aurais bien voulu que tu me raconte la fête !

- Quelle fê…

Tout à coup, Ichigo vit des bribes de souvenirs lui revenir en mémoire. De simples images, comme des gens qui dansent. Des platines. Du rouge, du jaune sur les murs. Des verres. _Beaucoup_ de verres. C'était donc ça, le mal de tête. Il s'était pris la plus grosse cuite de son histoire, et vu que d'habitude il ne buvait qu'à l'occasion, il avait du mal tenir tant d'alcool. Mais pourquoi avait-il dormi avec Grimmjow ?

Avaient-ils _seulement_ dormi ?

- Pourquoi je suis en caleçon ? demanda le rouquin d'une voix mal assurée.

L'**_Espadon_** se leva enfin, dominant son interlocuteur de quelques centimètres.

- Tes fringues étaient dégueu, j'ai demandé à ce qu'on les lave. Et si tu veux mon avis, une douche te ferait pas de mal non plus. »

Là, Ichigo du reconnaître que le bleuté avait un point. Son corps dégageait une odeur d'alcool si forte qu'on aurait pu croire qu'il avait mariné dedans. Gêné, le rouquin croisa les bras.

- On… On a rien fait, hein?

- Pourquoi ? T'aurais voulu ? ricana Grimmjow dans un demi sourire.

- Non, bien sûr que non ! répondit Ichigo en rougissant. Je comprends déjà pas comment j'ai fait pour être là ce matin...

Grimmjow planta son regard de glace dans celui du rouquin avant de lui raconter leur expédition de la veille. Sans entrer dans les détails, il lui rappela son état d'ébriété plus qu'avancé et le mini show auquel il avait assisté. Puis, voyant l'incrédulité dans les yeux d'Ichigo, il mentionna l'appel qu'il avait reçu lui disant –non, lui_ ordonnant_- de venir le chercher. Une fois son récit terminé, le bleuté observa l'air horrifié du jeune homme.

- C'est pas possible, j'avais pas bu à ce point !

- Conneries. Tu tenais plus debout, ou juste assez pour te trémousser…

- OK, est-ce qu'on peut arrêter de parler de cette danse ?

- Certainement pas, c'était l'une des choses les plus sexy que j'ai vu de ma vie, et pourtant j'en ai connu, des mecs, mais ça...

- Arrête…

- Tout le monde dans cette pièce te voulait, je te jure… C'était…

- Ça va, c'est bon ! Je sais pas pourquoi j'ai fait ça, mais j'aimerais autant que ça reste entre nous, d'accord ?

- D'accord, marmonna Grimmjow. Ça, et le reste.

- Quel reste ?

- La galoche.

- Tu m'as embrassé ?!

- Oh, minute, c'est toi qui t'es jeté sur moi ! T'avais le feu au cul, je te rappelle.

- Menteur, j'aurais jamais fait ça.

- Pourtant tu l'as fait.

- Non, je veux dire que je te déteste assez pour savoir que t'embrasser est la dernière chose que j'aurais envie de faire, mentit Ichigo.

- Tu me déteste peut-être mais t'as mis la langue, susurra l'**_Espadon_** en s'approchant dangereusement du rouquin.

Choqué, Ichigo tenta de répondre, mais aucun mot assez fort ne lui vint à l'esprit et sa bouche s'ouvrit sans que le moindre son n'en sorte. Les sourcils froncés, il recula pour garder une distance de sécurité entre lui et Grimmjow. Il n'avait aucun souvenir de ce soi-disant baiser, mais s'il s'avérait que le bleuté disait la vérité, tous les efforts qu'il avait accomplis jusqu'ici n'auraient servis à rien. Bouder quelqu'un pour l'embrasser le jour suivant, c'était illogique.

Ichigo prit peur. Il détestait vraiment l'homme en face de lui, mais c'était comme s'il était condamné à le revoir encore et encore. Chaque fois qu'il était près de lui, il sentait qu'il devait résister. La métaphore d'Ikkaku lui revenait souvent à l'esprit. Mais dans son cas, Ichigo était comme diabétique et ce gâteau, aussi appétissant soit-il, était à bannir absolument. Malheureusement, dans un moment de faiblesse comme hier soir, il avait goûté à Grimmjow, se trahissant lamentablement.

L'**_Espadon_** s'était-il aperçu de tout cela ? Ichigo n'avait qu'un moyen de s'en assurer, mais il refusait de s'exposer ainsi. Demander simplement '_Ça se voit beaucoup que je craque pour toi ?_' lui sembla une bien mauvaise idée. Aussi prit-il la décision de ne rien dire. Avec un peu de chance, Grimmjow le laisserait tranquille.

Mais bien sûr, rien ne se déroula comme Ichigo l'entendait : L'homme aux cheveux azur avançait toujours vers lui quand on frappa à la porte de la chambre. Les deux hommes sursautèrent à l'unisson. L'espace d'une seconde, Grimmjow parut déçu, puis ravala son mécontentement avant de s'éloigner d'Ichigo. Ce dernier souffla un peu et partit dans un coin de la pièce, craignant de voir débarquer un autre membre des **_Espadons_**, ou pire : Aizen lui-même. Sa tenue légère l'embarrassait déjà assez pour ne pas avoir en plus à se justifier d'être là, en 'camp ennemi'. Mais heureusement pour lui, ce n'était que le room service venu rendre ses affaires lavées, parfumées et repassées. Les épaules d'Ichigo s'affaissèrent de soulagement quand il comprit qu'il pourrait bientôt se rhabiller. Au moment de partir, Grimmjow laissa un gros pourboire au groom avant de le mettre à la porte, visiblement impatient d'être débarrassé de toute compagnie non désirée.

Dès qu'il entendit la porte se refermer, Ichigo sortit de sa cachette et se hâta de rejoindre le centre de la pièce, aussitôt observé par Grimmjow. Dans un geste un peu gauche, il effleura le tas de vêtements à la nouvelle senteur patchouli et jasmin de la lessive de l'hôtel. "Impossible d'enfiler ça tel quel", pensa l'**_Ondin_** en faisant la moue. Il n'avait aucune conscience de l'heure, mais une douche s'imposait. Son regard voyagea du lit au nageur en face de lui, puis il bredouilla une phrase presque inaudible, incertain de ce qu'il devait faire pour pouvoir s'éclipser sous la douche sans vexer Grimmjow. Mais ce dernier lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied et lança un bref " Vas-y. Mais dépêche-toi." Surpris mais soulagé, Ichigo tourna les talons illico et repartit vers la salle de bain. Il n'allait pas se le faire dire deux fois. Et ce n'est qu'après avoir passé dix bonnes minutes sous des trombes d'eau brûlante qu'il décida qu'il était enfin propre et prêt à sortir.

De l'autre côté du mur, Grimmjow patientait aussi calmement qu'il le pouvait, même s'il n'était pas d'un naturel tranquille. Avachi sur le lit, il regardait le plafond tout en réfléchissant. Il trouvait ça comique d'avoir l'objet de son désir à sa merci, chez lui, presque à sa portée sans pour autant qu'Ichigo soit disposé à se laisser faire. Est-ce qu'ils allaient enfin pouvoir avoir une vraie conversation? Ça, pour sûr : pas question de le laisser partir tant qu'il ne se serait pas expliqué ! La veille, l'attitude provocatrice du rouquin lui avait plu, même si ce n'était que le fruit d'un abus d'alcool.

Le sourire aux lèvres, Grimmjow repensa à sa nuit. Heureusement qu'il n'avait pas _tout _dit au gamin, sinon ce dernier aurait décampé direct. Et puis comment décrire ce qui était arrivé ? Comment parler de cette nuit ? La vérité, c'est qu'Ichigo et lui avaient bel et bien partagé son lit - après tout, c'était quand même SA chambre, il n'allait pas dormir sur le sofa-. Mais l'état du jeune homme n'avait laissé aucune chance à la moindre tentative de quelconques rapports : il s'était tout simplement endormi dès son premier contact avec le matelas, trop saoul pour combattre la fatigue plus longtemps. Pourtant, Grimmjow n'avait pas regretté un instant d'avoir choisi de dormir à ses côtés. L'occasion était trop belle, il fallait qu'ils soient l'un contre l'autre. La chaleur de leurs deux corps l'avait enchanté, et le sommeil d'Ichigo avait quelque chose de doux. Mais alors que Grimmjow finissait par trouver lui aussi le sommeil, des mouvements répétés de l'autre côté du lit l'avaient arraché aux bras de Morphée. Irrité, le bleuté allait jurer à haute voix avant de s'apercevoir qu'Ichigo était en sueur. C'est bien connu, l'alcool donne chaud, mais dans le cas présent, ce n'était visiblement pas la cause de son état. Grimmjow avait froncé les sourcils en comprenant que l'**_Ondin_** _rêvait_. Et apparemment, c'était un sacré bon rêve, puisque le jeune homme souriait légèrement. Le bleuté s'était mis à observer le mouvement rapide de ses yeux derrières ces paupières closes puis avait entreprit de lui retirer son T-shirt afin qu'il ait moins chaud. L'instant d'après, il avait fixé avec appétit le torse nu d'Ichigo tout en repensant à sa petite danse quelques heures plus tôt. Ce souvenir l'émoustillait. Aussi décidait-t-il de caresser doucement l'épaule du rouquin, uniquement pour se rendre compte qu'elle était brûlante ! Grimmjow s'était demandé si finalement le gamin n'avait pas un peu de fièvre et lorsqu'il avait voulu se rapprocher pour toucher son front, Ichigo s'était retourné tout entier vers lui. Il était toujours profondément endormi, mais le voilà qui grommelait ! Curieux, l'**_Espadon _**avait tendu l'oreille :

« Mmn… Grimm… Ngh… jow… »

Les yeux grands ouverts, Grimmjow avait presque failli rire. Il avait pourtant bien entendu… Ichigo rêvait de _lui_ ? Est-ce que cela arrivait souvent ou était-ce la première fois ? Amusé, le bleuté avait été tenté de réveiller le jeune homme, mais son élan s'était vu interrompu par un nouveau mouvement du rouquin. Grimmjow avait eut du mal à y croire, mais là c'était clair : ce rêve était captivant ! En effet, les moindres gestes de l'**_Espadon_** s'étaient suspendus tandis qu'Ichigo plaçait sa jambe contre la cuisse du nageur, l'entourant presque dans sa totalité. S'en suivirent des coups de bassin légers mais perceptibles (surtout du point de vue de Grimmjow qui s'était délecté de ce moment, partagé entre la stupeur et le plaisir de voir l'**_Ondin_** dans une telle posture). Ichigo avait pris cette position ambiguë pendant environ cinq minutes avant de replonger dans un sommeil de plomb. Ce fut bref, mais son voisin de lit avait adoré. Il lui avait d'ailleurs fallut plus d'une heure pour enfin se calmer, excité par ce qui venait de se passer près de -et contre- lui.

Toujours allongé, Grimmjow sourit de plus belle en se remémorant cet instant. Manifestement, Ichigo n'avait aucun souvenir de tout ça, et à vrai dire, il préférait le garder pour lui. Autant ne pas tout gâcher et raconter ces détails au risque d'effrayer le rouquin. « Et puis s'il rêve de moi, c'est flatteur, pensa l'**_Espadon_** en plaçant son bras derrière sa tête, au moins je sais ce dont il a vraiment envie. Le petit cochon... Gamin ou pas, ça reste un mec. Le cul, ça se refuse pas. »

« - Pourquoi tu te marres ?

Grimmjow sursauta et tourna la tête. Ichigo se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte de la salle de bain, les cheveux encore humides et ébouriffés, un air méfiant sur le visage. Il était tout simplement magnifique, tout à fait au goût de Grimmjow, mais ce dernier se contenta de pivoter doucement vers l'extrémité du lit pour mieux contempler le jeune homme aux yeux chocolat. De toute évidence, Ichigo n'avait aucune idée de l'effet qu'il produisait, mais cela importait peu. Il était là et ils allaient parler. Grimmjow resta à le fixer encore quelques secondes avant de se redresser.

- Tu me dois une fière chandelle, ma fr… Ichigo.

- Comment ça ? Je te dois rien du tout !

- Je suis venu te chercher à pas d'heure dans une fête minable, c'était sympa de ma part. J'aurais aussi pu refuser d'y aller, et t'aurais fini par te faire violer dans un coin, vu comme tu aguichais tout le monde.

- Pour la dernière fois, je n'aguichais personne, j'étais bourré ! lança Ichigo en levant les yeux au ciel. Je te l'ai dis, je t'ai appelé parce que t'était le dernier numéro dans…

- Raconte pas de conneries, tu veux ? Tu mens super mal. Tu m'as appelé parce que c'est ce que tu voulais…

- C'est faux !

- Et puis, franchement, qu'est-ce que tu foutais là-bas ? J'y ai vu aucun de tes équipiers.

- J'étais...

- Qui va seul à une soirée et boit comme un trou ?

- Comment tu peux me faire la morale alors que toi et tes potes vous vous êtes bien marrés en m'utilisant ?! rugit Ichigo en traversant la pièce. C'est vrai que c'est plus drôle que n'importe quelle soirée !»

Grimmjow serra un instant les lèvres, manquant de peu de dévoiler ce qu'il avait vécu pendant le sommeil d'Ichigo. Il se leva et rattrapa l'_**Ondin **_en quelques pas pour essayer de le calmer. Sans réel succès. Mais sa patience avait des limites, et cette conversation commençait à lui taper sur les nerfs. Il fallait régler ça plus vite. Excédé, il saisit Ichigo par la taille et le coinça violemment contre le mur le plus proche. Le rouquin tenta alors de se défendre et son poing fendit l'air au-dessus de la tête de Grimmjow, qui se baissa à temps. Les deux hommes se débattirent pendant un court instant avant qu'Ichigo réalise que malgré tous ses efforts, Grimmjow demeurait le plus puissant. Il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de l'écouter, à présent.

« - J'avais invité personne, d'accord ? Nnoitra m'a suivi, je savais pas qu'il nous espionnait. J'ai essayé de t'en parler mais t'es vraiment obstiné !

Ichigo croisa le regard glacé du bleuté, hésitant à le croire.

- Pourquoi je lui aurais demandé de venir, hein? C'est peut-être un voyeur, mais je partage pas. Jamais.

- Il...

- Écoute, le coupa-t-il, quémander fait pas partie de mes habitudes mais... tu me plais. T'as du cran, et j'ai pas envie d'arrêter de te voir, tu comprends ça ?

Grimmjow se tut quelques secondes pour reprendre son souffle, réalisant qu'il était nerveux sans savoir pourquoi. Normalement, aucun mec ne lui aurait parlé sur le ton qu'avait pris Ichigo, et personne ne l'aurait contredit de la sorte. Mais avec ce garçon, c'était différent. Il venait tout juste de lui avouer qu'il tenait à lui, d'une certaine façon, et ça, Ichigo l'avait bien compris. Il avait compris que Grimmjow _lui demandait pardon_. À sa manière.

- Si tu veux, continua-t-il, on peut reprendre les leçons, je suis sûr que ça te manque à toi aussi. Mais il va falloir me faire confiance. »

Ichigo était surpris à en avoir le souffle coupé. Leurs leçons _manquaient_ à Grimmjow ? Il devenait de plus en plus évident que l'**_Espadon_** avait l'habitude d'être le dominant de ses relations. Mais alors que le jeune homme avait déjà des sentiments pour lui, le bleuté était plus réservé. Il appréciait sa compagnie, tout au plus. Est-ce que ça en valait la peine ? Peut-être. Du moins il l'espérait.

Le bleuté relâcha doucement son emprise sur la taille d'Ichigo et recula. Ils se toisèrent l'un l'autre sans rien dire, puis l'_**Ondin**_ baissa les yeux. Il voulait croire en Grimmjow, bien sûr. Sans faire de promesses à la volée, il admit que l'idée de recommencer les leçons lui plaisait. Depuis leur différent, il n'avait pas pu faire autrement que de reconnaître qu'il voulait _effectivement_ revoir l'_**Espadon**_. Il n'y avait pas de raison particulière à cela, si ce n'est une envie impulsive qu'il ne pouvait plus ignorer. Il voulait Grimmjow près de lui à nouveau. La gorge nouée, il articula un faible:

« - Bon. Admettons que je te croie…

- Il y a intérêt, je t'ai dit la vérité.

- Les autres… Ton équipe n'est pas au courant, alors ?

- Bah, seulement Nnoi, mais il dira rien, s'il tient à la vie. Et toi ?

- Juste Renji. Le gars aux longs cheveux rouges, expliqua Ichigo devant l'air interrogatif de Grimmjow.

- Le tatoué ? Pourquoi ?

- C'est mon meilleur ami, il sait garder les secrets.

- J'espère, parce que si d'autres l'apprennent, on peut se faire virer tous les deux. »

Ichigo sentit un frisson mordant lui parcourir le dos. Mince, il n'avait pas du tout pensé à ça. Devenir ami avec un adversaire était déjà mal vu, alors être intime avec un des **_Espadons_**… C'était tout simplement inapproprié et très risqué. Même s'il doutait qu'Urahara l'exclue de la compétition pour ce seul motif, Ichigo angoissait à l'idée que tout le monde sache pour lui et Grimmjow. Enfin… Pour les leçons. De son côté, le bleuté avait tout intérêt à ce que cette histoire reste secrète car lui, il en était sûr : Aizen ne ferait pas que l'éjecter de l'équipe s'il venait à apprendre qu'il avait donné des cours à un 'ennemi'. Il ferait en sorte que le nageur ne participe plus à aucune compétition, quitte à salir sa réputation pourtant excellente d'athlète performant.

Ichigo s'était écarté progressivement du mur pour se rapprocher du lit sur lequel il avait finit par s'asseoir. Grimmjow ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux. Le jeune rouquin leva la tête vers lui, dévoilant ses joues un peu roses :

« - Excuse-moi.

- Hein ?

- De ne pas t'avoir laissé de chance. J'ai eu peur… Et pas seulement de toi. C'est nouveau tout ça, pour moi. J'ai pas envie de tout rater, mais on dirait que c'est ce que je fais.

Grimmjow vint s'asseoir à ses côtés. Il fixa une énième fois les yeux cacao qui perçaient derrière ces mèches cuivrées.

- Commence pas à philosopher, va. Tu te débrouilles plutôt pas mal, pour l'instant. Avec ces choses-là, vaut mieux pas trop réfléchir.

- 'Écoute ton cœur', hein ? ironisa Ichigo en souriant enfin.

- Tch. Sale gosse… » répliqua Grimmjow sur le même ton moqueur.

Les deux nageurs se détendirent enfin. Ichigo voulait entendre le rire du bleuté encore et encore. C'était un rire espiègle et vrai, pas un de ceux qu'avaient eu les autres **_Espadons_** en le voyant la veille habillé en serveur. Quant à Grimmjow, il aimait cette proximité avec le rouquin et profita de ce qu'ils riaient pour presser sa cuisse contre la sienne. Ichigo s'en aperçut mais n'objecta rien. Il se contenta de regarder leurs deux genoux se toucher tout en se demandant comment se passerait leur prochaine leçon. Et il se surprit à avoir hâte. C'était vraiment dingue.

Soudain, un éclair traversa l'esprit d'Ichigo. On était quoi, jeudi ? Oh non, le restau!

« - Quelle heure il est ?! demanda-t-il paniqué à Grimmjow qui cessa de rigoler aussi sec.

- Quoi ?

- L'heure !

L'Espadon prit un air grave et jeta un coup d'œil à son poignet.

- Presque onze heures, mais pourquoi tu…

- Merde, je suis à la bourre, je me faire trucider ! Désolé, je… il faut que j'y aille !

- Là, maintenant ?! »

Ichigo se leva et lança une œillade à Grimmjow. S'il ne le connaissait pas aussi bien, il aurait dit que le bleuté avait une mine triste. En vérité, Grimmjow était déçu : il avait prévu de passer le reste de la matinée avec lui (au lit). Il en mourrait d'envie, mais bon. Le bleuté se résigna et jura intérieurement de rattraper ce 'retard' plus tard. Il imita Ichigo et se leva à son tour. Dans la minute qui suivit, l'**_Ondin_**, gêné de quitter Grimmjow de la sorte, se confondit encore en excuses et Grimmjow le fit taire par un baiser.

Inattendu, bref, mais tendre.

Et étonnamment, c'était exactement ce dont Ichigo avait besoin pour bien commencer cette journée.

* * *

Ichigo s'engouffra dans l'ascenseur, un sourire plaqué sur le visage. La cabine était vide, ce qui lui laissa le loisir d'observer son reflet sur la paroi éclatante. Il se trouva un air niais, mais impossible d'ôter ce sourire de sa figure. Ichigo venait de quitter Grimmjow à contrecœur, mais leur dernière étreinte l'avait ravi. Le bleuté avait proposé de l'accompagner en voiture mais il avait refusé. Après tout, _Benihime_ n'était qu'à quelques minutes à pieds de l'hôtel et Grimmjow avait sûrement beaucoup de choses à faire…

Ichigo avait commencé à chantonner la musique qui passait dans l'ascenseur quand ce dernier s'arrêta deux étages plus bas dans un tintement. Les portes s'ouvrirent alors sur la seule personne que le rouquin aurait désiré ne plus _jamais_ revoir.

Nnoitra.

Aussitôt, le sourire radieux qu'arborait Ichigo s'effaça. Lorsque le nageur pénétra dans la cabine d'ascenseur, l'**_Ondin_** se rappela de la taille impressionnante de cet homme. Bon sang, il touchait presque le plafond ! Soudain, Nnoitra posa son seul œil valide sur Ichigo et grogna. Lentement, il montra des dents semblables à des touches de piano –tout était immense chez lui, ou quoi ?- et dit :

« - Oh… Mais on se connaît ! C'est toi le petit serveur de Grimm ! Alors comment vont tes potes ? Prêts à mordre la poussière ?

- Ça va, merci. On met le champagne au frais pour notre victoire. »

Nnoitra perdit son sourire et ses lèvres se crispèrent dans un rictus de rage. Avant qu'Ichigo ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, un poing gigantesque s'était logé entre ses côtes. Une douleur terrible déchira immédiatement son estomac et Ichigo sentit la nausée le submerger à nouveau. L'homme au bandeau profita de ce que le rouquin était tombé à terre pour se pencher sur lui.

« Ça c'est pour mon œil, petit con ! Et te fais pas d'illusions, on va vous briser... Vous avez aucune chance ! »

Sur ces mots, Nnoitra attendit patiemment que l'ascenseur arrive au rez-de-chaussée, avec Ichigo qui gisait sur le sol, la respiration coupée par l'élancement dans son ventre. Les portes s'ouvrirent et il quitta la cabine sans se retourner, trop content d'avoir pu enfin passer ses nerfs sur quelque chose. Ichigo ne put se relever sans l'aide de deux autres clients de l'hôtel qui passaient par là. Il était clair qu'il avait été passé à tabac, mais le jeune homme ne voulait aucune aide. Craignant que Grimmjow ne descende et le voie ainsi, il reprit ses esprits sur un banc à la sortie de l'hôtel.

Son tournis venait à peine de cesser quand il aperçut une scène des plus étranges: Derrière la vitre du restaurant de l'hôtel, Ichigo crut reconnaître Aizen attablé dans un coin, en grande conversation avec quelqu'un qui ressemblait fortement à... Urahara?!

Croyant que sa vue lui jouait des tours, Ichigo se frotta les yeux. Mais il ne rêvait pas. Aizen était de trois quarts et on ne distinguait pas bien son visage mais il était clair que les deux entraîneurs prenaient le thé ensemble, tapis dans le coin le plus reculé du restaurant. Seules quelques plantes les séparaient du reste des tables, mais personne d'autre ne mangeait à cette heure. Il était bien trop tôt pour un déjeuner et trop tard pour un brunch. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire?

Ichigo savait pertinemment qu'Aizen logeait ici, mais alors pourquoi avoir invité son principal rival? S'il se rappelait bien, Urahara avait qualifié le coach des _**Espadons**_ de 'vieille connaissance', pourtant rien ne laissait supposer qu'ils étaient encore en bons termes. Le jeune rouquin secoua la tête, toujours en proie à la nausée. La douleur dans son ventre s'amenuisait alors qu'il reprenait enfin une respiration normale. Evidemment, ce n'était pas des affaires d'Ichigo de se mêler de la vie des autres, mais la curiosité l'emporta rapidement sur la gêne. Il plissa les yeux pour Aizen lever la main vers Urahara et lui _caresser la joue_.

À cet instant précis, la surprise fit Ichigo se redresser, ranimant la douleur sur ses côtes. Il grimaça puis plaqua une main sur son flanc.

C'était quoi _ça_ ?

Sûrement pas le geste banal de deux anciens potes de lycée ! Ichigo lança un nouveau regard vers l'hôtel. Urahara venait de balayer gentiment la main d'Aizen hors de son visage. Les lèvres des deux hommes bougèrent beaucoup et Ichigo regretta de ne rien pouvoir entendre de leur conversation. Son regard parcourut l'ensemble de la rue avant de revenir sur les deux hommes derrière la vitre. Urahara regardait sa montre avant de se lever pour enfin quitter son interlocuteur. Ce geste tira Ichigo de ses pensées: lui aussi devait partir, il était attendu au _Benihime_ depuis plus d'une demie heure! Il se leva à son tour et marcha aussi rapidement que lui permettait son corps blessé. Un dernier regard en arrière lui dévoila le visage déconfit d'Urahara qui venait de remarquer sa présence.

Une main sur sa canne et l'autre contre la porte de l'hôtel, l'entraîneur fixa ce point orange s'éloigner et se fondre dans la foule.

* * *

Après une journée parsemée de douleur et d'ennui, Ichigo quitta son tablier et le rangea dans le placard adéquat. Il s'était attendu à ce que Yoruichi lui passe un savon mémorable à cause de son retard, mais rien de tel n'était arrivé. La propriétaire de _Benihime_ venait en effet de recevoir l'évaluation de son restaurant sous la forme d'un article dans la revue gastronomique locale. La jeune femme s'était empressée de faire lire à tous les employés le compte-rendu édifiant de Byakuya Kuchiki :

« _**Benihime** : Un établissement à la hauteur de sa réputation de marque. Quelques changements notables sur la carte s'ajoutent à des prix abordables, le tout dans une ambiance soignée pour un résultat très satisfaisant, malgré un service aléatoire_. »

Tandis que tous s'étaient félicités d'un si bon écho, Ichigo avait un peu caché sa joie. Lui n'avait retenu que « service aléatoire ». Tch. Il aurait bien voulu l'y voir, le critique ! Pas évident d'être au taquet pour chaque table quand on est le seul serveur du restau ! Et Yoruichi qui refusait d'employer plus de monde… Enfin. Avec cet article, la clientèle allait maintenant doubler, et elle serait forcément obligée d'engager un serveur de plus !

Ichigo salua ses collègues avant de partir et passa dans le hall pour féliciter sa patronne une fois de plus. À sa grande surprise, elle mentionna l'idée de prendre un autre serveur dès la semaine suivante, sous condition que le petit nouveau soit coaché par ses prédécesseurs (sous-entendu : Orihime et lui). Ichigo ne put qu'acquiescer à cette demande. L'important, c'était qu'il n'ait plus à travailler autant pour tous. Avec quelqu'un d'autre en salle, il aurait beaucoup plus de temps libre, et donc plus d'occasions de se rendre à la piscine…

C'est en pensant à cette perspective très plaisante que le rouquin quitta le restaurant ce soir-là. Il se voyait déjà dans l'eau, en compagnie d'un certain bleuté au regard ravageur. Un mince sourire s'installa sur ses lèvres et l'esprit ailleurs, il manqua presque de remarquer la présence d'un homme en chemise vert olive à quelques mètres de lui.

« - Ichigo ?

Le jeune homme sursauta à l'appel de son nom. Adossé à un mur devant lui, Kisuke Urahara lui lançait une œillade polie en souriant comme à son habitude. Mais ce soir-là, il y avait de l'appréhension dans son regard. Ichigo s'arrêta à son niveau, embarrassé par les évènements qui amenaient son entraîneur ici. Tous deux se saluèrent comme si de rien n'était, puis Urahara demanda au rouquin s'il rentrait chez lui, ce à quoi Ichigo répondit par l'affirmative.

- D'accord. Ça te dérange si on fait un bout de chemin ensemble ? J'ai à te parler.

- Pas de souci, rétorqua un Ichigo plus mal à l'aise que jamais.

Les deux hommes se mirent en route dans le silence le plus total. Pendant un moment, on n'entendit plus que le bruit de leurs propres pas et celui de la canne du coach. Puis Urahara soupira :

- Bon, Ichigo… Je sais que tu m'as vu ce matin. À l'hôtel. Et ne me dis pas que tu n'y étais pas, je reconnaitrais ta tignasse orangée n'importe où.

Ichigo n'osait pas rencontrer le regard de son entraîneur. Il ne répondit rien et continua de fixer le sol devant lui. En fait, il avait repensé à Aizen et Urahara toute l'après-midi sans savoir quoi faire. Il avait bien compris que quelque chose de spécial liait les deux hommes, mais c'était clair qu'il avait été témoin de quelque chose qu'il n'aurait pas du voir. Sinon, l'homme à la canne ne serait pas là avec lui en ce moment. Urahara reprit :

- Écoute, ce que tu as vu ce matin, c'était…

- Vous n'avez pas à vous justifiez, je ne… commença le rouquin.

L'entraîneur ralentit et posa sa main sur l'avant bras de son élève.

- Non, il faut que tu comprennes. Je préfère que tu saches. »

Ichigo s'arrêta complètement et dévisagea l'homme qui se tenait en face de lui. Il n'avait plus cet air jovial qui le caractérisait d'habitude. Son regard était grave, témoignant de l'importance de ce qu'il avait à dire. L'**_Ondin _**plongea ses mains dans les poches de son jean et hocha la tête, prêt à entendre l'histoire d'Urahara. Ce dernier sut qu'il avait alors toute l'attention du jeune homme et se remit à marcher, plus lentement cette fois. Il prit une grande respiration et commença son récit.

« Avec Aizen, on se connait depuis longtemps. Depuis le lycée, très exactement. Là-bas, on a rapidement tissé des liens très forts…

Ichigo écoutait attentivement, buvait les paroles de son coach comme s'il lui livrait une grande vérité. Ce qui était plus ou moins le cas : Au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient, Urahara lui révéla ce qu'il connaissait du passé d'Aizen.

Ce dernier venait d'un quartier modeste (pour ne pas dire pauvre) d'une ville voisine et avait grandi chez son père. Sa mère les ayant laissés quand il avait trois ans, les deux hommes ne s'étaient jamais vraiment compris et ils avaient appris à vivre sans trop se parler. Le père du jeune Sōsuke était tombé dans la dépression peu après le départ de sa femme : un gosse sur les bras et de maigres allocations familiales ne l'avaient pas aidé à se reconstruire au fil du temps. Son seul refuge fut l'alcool. Jusqu'à l'adolescence de son fils, il restait à une bouteille par jour, mais la situation s'était dégradée dès qu'Aizen été entré au collège. Au fil du temps, le jeune homme avait appris à tout faire pour passer le moins de temps possible chez lui car il savait ce qui l'attendait à la maison : son père, saoul comme à son habitude, se tiendrait encore une fois en embuscade pour lui crier dessus, et il en avait assez. Quand Sōsuke avait quitté le domicile familial pour partir en pension, il n'avait pas une fois regardé en arrière et prit le premier train sans le moindre regret. Les études représentaient alors une porte de sortie hors du taudis qui l'avait vu naître, et ça, c'était tout ce qu'il voulait. S'échapper.

Mais une fois au lycée, Aizen s'était rendu compte que les autres ados étaient différents de lui. Ils avaient tout ce qu'ils voulaient, des vêtements à la mode, des téléphones dernière génération, des affaires de classes haut de gamme… Et pourtant ils n'étaient _pas_ heureux. Ils _osaient _se plaindre. Lui qui n'avait jamais connu autre chose que la misère et la honte, ce comportement le mettait hors de lui. Toutefois, il y avait un élève qui sortait du lot. C'était le seul à se taire quand tous les autres se moquaient de lui. Un jour, ce garçon avait marché vers Sōsuke et lui avait demandé de venir s'asseoir à côté de lui. Simplement. Comme s'ils avaient toujours été les meilleurs amis du monde. Ce qu'ils n'avaient pas tardé pas à devenir.

_Kis' et Sos'_.

Les deux gars bizarres du fond de la classe. Ce souvenir fit s'étirer les lèvres d'Urahara. Ça remontait à tellement longtemps, et pourtant ça avait l'air si frais dans sa mémoire. Le moindre détail de leurs conversations l'amusait encore aujourd'hui. Surtout maintenant qu'il avait été confronté de nouveau à cet homme, ancien ami devenu par définition un ennemi.

Malgré tout ce qui s'était passé dans sa vie, Urahara ne regrettait rien. D'accord, il avait perdu presque toute la mobilité de sa jambe droite, mais sans cela il ne se serait jamais tourné vers l'enseignement. C'était la meilleure chose à faire. Nager était sa passion, « toute sa vie », comme il disait au lycée. Mais après sa chute, il avait appris à relativiser. Sa vie ne s'arrêtait pas, la Terre continuait de tourner, les saisons défilaient. Et puis finalement, être coach sportif s'était avéré être un bien meilleur métier qu'il ne le pensait. Entraîner des jeunes, les conseiller, les « booster » pour les pousser à se donner à fond et les voir réussir… Tout ça vous faisait chaud au cœur. Et il y avait toujours l'eau. Le bassin. Le dallage froid de la piscine. Son univers n'était pas trop chamboulé. À la longue, il avait su prendre ça à la légère. Quand on lui demandait pour sa jambe, il répondait simplement :

« Cool, la canne, hein ? J'ai droit aux places handicapées mais maintenant je me méfie des plongeoirs glissants. Ce sont les plus fourbes de tous. »

Après tant de précisions sur lui-même et sur sa vie, Urahara fit une pause. Il tourna la tête vers Ichigo en espérant que le jeune homme n'avait pas perdu le fil. Il savait qu'il avait tendance à toujours trop parler, mais bon. Autant que tout soit dit. De son côté, Ichigo se demandait comment réagir face à toutes ces confidences sur la vie intime de son entraîneur. Hésitant, il interrogea Urahara :

- Mais alors… Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Je veux dire… Vous avez eu votre accident et vous êtes devenu entraîneur comme Aizen. Mais… Pourquoi il est parti ?

- Oh, c'est moi qui l'ai quitté. Avec le temps, les récompenses, et son trop-plein d'ambition, il était devenu très différent du garçon que j'avais rencontré au lycée. Et son succès d'aujourd'hui prouve que j'ai eu raison. Tu lui as toi-même parlé, tu as vu comment il se comporte auprès des autres : À présent, nous sommes la masse, le peuple, trop petits pour comprendre sa grandeur et son 'génie'. Il traite tout le monde comme si les gens lui appartenaient. C'est vrai, c'est un si grand honneur pour le commun des mortels de rencontrer l_'illustre_ entraîneur de ce qui pourrait bientôt devenir l'équipe nationale de natation!

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il veut, au final ?

- Ce qu'il veut ? ricana Urahara. Sa revanche sur la vie, pardi ! Son enfance fut misérable, alors le reste de son existence se doit d'être la plus parfaite possible. Du moins, c'est sa logique. Il m'a fallu du temps pour comprendre tout cela. Au début, je le croyais simplement mégalo... Mais c'est beaucoup plus que ça. Il veut voir le monde à ses pieds pour prouver que parti de rien, il est devenu _quelqu'un_.

- Il est dingue… murmura Ichigo.

- Complètement. Mais tant qu'il ne fait rien d'illégal, il n'est pas considéré comme dangereux. Ses méthodes d'apprentissage frisent l'esclavage sportif, mais les résultats sont là. Les sponsors se l'arrachent. Plus il gagne de compétitions, plus il est connu. Et plus il est connu, plus il se rapproche du poste d'entraîneur national. Le Japon n'aura jamais connu meilleur plan de carrière. Enfin. Maintenant qu'il sait que notre équipe est en liste pour le trophée Neptune, il bouillonne. Ce matin, quand tu nous as vus, il essayait de me convaincre de me retirer de la compétition, mais j'ai refusé. »

Le regard perdu dans le ciel, Urahara continua sur un ton plus bas.

« - Aussi charmant soit-il, je ne tiens pas à ce qu'il croie qu'il m'a à sa botte. Je ne suis pas le seul à me méfier de lui, mais il n'y a que moi qui sache à quel point son ambition lui est montée à la tête. Alors voilà. Sache qu'il n'y a rien de frauduleux entre nous, et même si c'est dur à croire aujourd'hui, nous sommes bons amis.

- Mais vous disiez qu'il est dangereux…

- Il l'est. Mais on ne change pas le passé. Nous sommes restés ensemble pendant un temps considérable. Je le connais, il me connait. Mais il fait l'erreur de croire que je suis 'faible'. S'il ne me fera jamais du mal physiquement, il essayera par tous les moyens de nous faire renoncer à concourir. Il va falloir qu'on fasse attention. Tous.

Ichigo cessa de marcher, les sourcils froncés.

- Pourquoi vous me dites tout ça ?

- C'est simple. Je te raconte ce que je sais parce que des personnes mal intentionnées pourraient penser qu'avec Sōsuke, nous trafiquons le concours en nous arrangeant tous les deux. Ce qui est faux, naturellement. Mais tout le monde n'est pas capable de croire sur parole quelqu'un qui vise un trophée.

- Ce matin, j'ai trouvé ça bizarre de vous voir avec lui, avoua Ichigo. Mais… j'aurais pas insinué quoi que ce soit si vous ne m'aviez rien dit.

Urahara eut un regard pour son poulain et sourit.

- Tu es quelqu'un de bien, Ichigo. Je sais que tu ne ferais rien qui puisse nuire à ton équipe et à tes amis. C'est pourquoi il est important que tout ce que je t'ai dit ce soir reste entre nous. Les gens ne doivent pas savoir pour Sōsuke et moi. Cela mettrait nos deux équipes sous une pression énorme, en plus de la suspicion des juges. Tu comprends ?

- Oui, bien sûr.

- Bon. Tant mieux. J'espère que tout est plus clair pour toi, maintenant.

- Ça l'est.

- Formidable. Je vais te laisser, alors. Passe une bonne soirée, Ichigo.

- Vous aussi. Et merci de m'avoir mis au courant pour… pour tout.

Urahara, qui avait déjà commencé à s'éloigner, fit un signe de la main au rouquin en s'engageant dans une rue un peu plus loin :

- Je te fais confiance ! »

L'homme à la canne disparut ensuite de la vue d'Ichigo, le laissant seul avec ses pensées.

_Confiance_ ? Ce mot pourtant ordinaire résonna dans sa tête comme un écho, suivi de près par la phrase d'Urahara : « _tu ne ferais rien qui puisse nuire à ton équipe_ ». Bien sûr, le coach des **_Ondins_** avait raison. Toutefois la première chose à laquelle Ichigo avait pensé quand il avait entendu ces paroles n'était ni Aizen ni même sa propre équipe… mais le trait bleu sous les yeux de Grimmjow.

* * *

_**VOI-LAAAA!** Chapitre 7: Fait!_

_Un grand merci à tous ceux et celles qui se sont inquiétés pour ma santé. Je suis complètement rétablie maintenant et vos messages m'ont touchée ! Vous êtes géniaux *embrasse son écran les larmes aux yeux* ! À part ça, pardon pour toutes ces semaines sans parution de chapitre. Je n'ai pas d'excuses, je ne suis pas partie en vacances (je dois être la personne la moins bronzée de France, ayez pitié de moi). Un bon million de projets m'attendaient, bloquant mon inspiration. Je sais que c'est long d'attendre un chapitre qui n'arrive pas (je suis lectrice moi aussi) alors je comprendrais si mon rythme lent agace. On m'a d'ailleurs posé la question plusieurs fois : _À contre-courant_ aura à mon avis entre 10 et 15 chapitres, sachant que pas mal de péripéties sont à venir. Mais pas de panique, le chapitre 8 est déjà en cours d'écriture, alors "Be prepared", comme disait l'autre ! _

**_L'instant courrier:_**

_Shishi-sama, Lylyn972, Framboise-sama: Merci merci merci x) Vous aimez, mon but ultime est donc atteint ! haha_

_Lynn : Oui, ça va mieux. Les lecteurs savent être patients, Dieu merci ! ^^' Et je suis pas tendre avec Ichigo, mais j'aime pimenter le récit. Et ça lui va tellement bien !_

_Priscilla : Ça c'est clair, ma santé m'a joué des tours (la garce !) mais je suis toujours aussi contente de voir que ma fic te plait :3_

_LPM (Lémurien-Porte-Manteaux ? Le Parti des Pommes Mûres ? lol désolée, j'aime jouer avec les initiales énigmatiques) : Voilà, un nouveau chapitre tout chaud ! J'espère qu'il te plaira également ! Merci de ton soutient ^w^_

_Shini- : Que d'éloges, wow ! Je suis… bah euh… honorée xD Ravie de voir que tu aimes ce que j'écris. Mon humour n'est vraiment pas mon point fort pourtant, je fais de mon mieux dans chaque chapitre alors c'est génial si ça fonctionne ! Et si mon histoire dégage « une fraîcheur déroutante », comment qualifier les autres fics françaises sur ce site? (je suis pas Gavalda ou Nothomb, nom de Zeus ! J'arrive pas à croire que j'ai des fans) ^^'_

* * *

_Une dernière parenthèse avant de vous laisser : j'espère que vous avez profité de vos vacances (chanceux) et que vous avez pu suivre les J.O… Non, je dis ça parce que j'ai bavé à en remplir trois seaux en regardant les épreuves de natation messieurs. *Tous ces mââââles en maillot de bain…ME GUSTA!* Et je ne pense pas avoir été la seule muahaha..._

_Allez, à bientôt pour la suite!_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapitre 8**_

_**À même les nuages **_

_"_ _Toutefois la première chose à laquelle Ichigo avait pensé (…) n'était ni Aizen ni même sa propre équipe… mais le trait bleu sous les yeux de Grimmjow.__"_

* * *

« - Donc tu as bien compris, Ichigo ?

- Mais oui, ça va aller… Je vois pas ce qu'il y a de compliqué dans la phrase '_Garde ta sœur pendant notre absence_' !

- Voyons, je veux juste m'assurer que ce week-end se passera bien : ça fait des mois que cette rencontre sportive est prévue, Karin trépigne d'impatience et elle a juré de faire gagner son équipe. Mais je ne peux pas l'encourager correctement si je suis constamment en train de me faire du souci pour Yuzu !

- Il serait peut-être temps que tu réalise que j'ai presque vingt ans, papa… Je suis pas non plus un irresponsable total.

- Et c'est le garçon qui a découché il y a deux nuits qui me dit ça ? C'est vrai que c'était très responsable, comme attitude…

- J'ai plus le droit d'avoir une vie, ou quoi ? Je sors pratiquement jamais… Pour une seule fois, c'est pas la peine de me faire un procès.

- Si encore tu voulais bien me dire où tu étais passé, peut-être que ça aurait plus de sens !

Assis sur le canapé du salon, Ichigo soupira et passa sa main dans ses cheveux. Les reproches constants à propos de cette fameuse absence pleuvaient à verse depuis 48 heures, ça commençait à devenir lourd.

- J'étais avec un ami ! Ça va, t'es content ?

- D'habitude, tes soirées entre amis ne terminent pas aussi tard, et tu m'en parle.

La moue renfrognée de son fils servit de réponse à Isshin qui s'assit à côté de son fils pour briser la glace :

- Écoute, fiston… Je ne veux pas te vexer ou me battre avec toi. C'est juste que… Je sens que tu me cache quelque chose, et c'est très irritant.

Le silence persistant d'Ichigo ne fit alors que renforcer la position du médecin. Isshin lança un regard adouci à son garçon avant d'ajouter calmement :

- Bon, allez… Comment elle s'appelle ? »

Ichigo sentit son estomac se nouer en entendant cette question. S'il n'avait pas voulu parler de sa soirée arrosée, il ne parlerait certainement pas de la nuit passée avec Grimmjow, ou même du fait qu'il un lien avec lui. Enfin, un lien… Une liaison ? Une relation ? Ichigo ne savait pas comment qualifier se qui se passait entre eux depuis un mois. Car oui, ça faisait déjà un mois qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés. Un mois qu'il voyait un _homme_. Se l'avouer avait déjà été difficile et en parler avec Renji l'avait un peu soulagé mais de là à le dire à son père… Non. Il valait mieux qu'il ne sache rien. C'était déjà assez compliqué comme ça sans qu'Isshin aie à connaître les penchants les plus secrets de son fils.

Alors que répondre ? Ichigo savait que son père n'était pas naïf : il l'avait déjà vu avec des filles, même s'il n'y avait jamais eu de présentations officielles. Les rares fois où il revenait à la maison en charmante compagnie, Ichigo mettait un point d'honneur à rester discret. La famille et les petites copines, c'était toujours une toile de questions et d'insinuations. Où tu l'as rencontrée ? Comment elle s'appelle ? C'est joli, comme nom ! Vous avez le même âge ? Pourquoi tu ne nous la présente pas en bonne et due forme ? Qu'est-ce que tu peux être pudique ! Vous l'avez fait ? (enfin, ça, c'était surtout la question de Renji, mais c'était clair que toute la famille se le demandait)

Il n'y avait aucune chance au monde qu'Isshin soit ravi que son fils sorte avec un homme. Non pas qu'il voyait ce genre de choses d'un mauvais œil, mais il comptait beaucoup sur 'son garçon' pour être le premier de ses enfants à se marier, et donc à lui donner des petits enfants. Cette pensée traversa l'esprit d'Ichigo en même temps que toutes les autres, gênantes et le mettant mal à l'aise. Pour l'instant, et attendant que les choses soient claires avec Grimmjow, le mensonge restait la meilleure option :

« - Comment ça, 'comment elle s'appelle ?' C'est ma vie privée !

- Ah ! J'avais raison, alors ! Je le savais, qu'il y avait une fille là-dessous, sourit Isshin. Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?

- C'est… pas le genre de fille qui te plairait, je crois.

- Mais voyons, si elle _te_ plaît, alors est parfaite ! Assure-toi juste qu'elle sait cuisiner, parce que le jour où tu quitteras la maison, fini les petits plats de Yuzu… »

Un rire s'échappa de la bouche du rouquin malgré l'angoisse du moment. C'était vrai, Ichigo n'avait aucun talent culinaire, au grand désespoir de sa jeune sœur. Mais pas de quoi s'inquiéter. Entre les sorties et les plats préparés à faire chauffer au micro ondes, il était plus ou moins sûr de ne pas mourir de fain une fois dans son propre appartement.

Sentant un regard toujours insistant à sa gauche, Ichigo fit de son mieux pour changer de conversation, mais évidemment, le vieil homme ne voulait pas lâcher l'affaire. Heureusement, une diversion apparut, ôtant aux deux hommes l'envie de parler plus longtemps: Les pas rapides et reconnaissables de Karin qui dévalait l'escalier les firent se retourner.

La jeune fille avait attaché ses cheveux et arborait fièrement le maillot de l'équipe de foot de sa classe. Une fois de plus, elle se réjouissait d'aller taper dans un ballon, mais ce jour-là, c'était spécial : La rencontre inter-lycées de la région promettait d'être riches en évènements. C'était en effet l'occasion de montrer à tous ces ploucs des écoles voisines qu'une équipe mixte valait autant que les autres. Il faut dire que Karin avait toujours adoré la compétition et le dépassement de soi. Elle plaçait donc beaucoup d'espoir dans ce week-end. La seule ombre au tableau était le fait que seul son père pourrait l'accompagner. Pourtant, Karin aurait adoré que toute la famille vienne. Mais voilà : Ichigo devait rester pour s'entraîner et Yuzu avait cours jusqu'au samedi. Enfin. Ce n'était que partie remise, comme lui avait promis son grand frère.

« - Ah ! s'exclama Isshin en se levant pour rejoindre Karin. La voilà, ma championne ! Bon sang, ce que tu es jolie, avec ce maillot !

- C'était pas le but recherché, mais merci.

- Tu vas tous les écraser, sœurette ! lança Ichigo en se levant à son tour.

- J'espère bien, répondit Karin dans un rire. On s'est entraînés dur pour ça ! Bon, Papa, on peut y aller, je suis prête. Tu as mis les sacs dans la voiture?

- Tout est fait, je n'attendais plus que toi!

- Alors c'est parti!

- Yuzuuuuuuuu, on y vaaaaa ! » cria Karin en levant les yeux vers le plafond.

À l'étage, une petite voix répondit un 'oui' pressé et trente secondes plus tard, c'était au tour de la deuxième sœur d'Ichigo de descendre les escaliers quatre à quatre. Les grands yeux noisette de Yuzu tombèrent aussitôt sur les iris gris de Karin et la jeune fille prit sa jumelle dans ses bras. Les au revoir ne furent pas longs, car les deux sœurs savaient qu'elles se retrouveraient dans très peu de temps, et contrairement à ce qu'avait pensé Isshin, il n'y eu pas d'effusions de quelque sorte que ce soit. En réalité, le sentiment de fierté qui rayonnait de Karin effaça rapidement le pincement au cœur de deux jumelles que l'on sépare. Après une embrassade rapide, Ichigo imita lui aussi Yuzu, enserrant Karin de ses bras dessinés par d'innombrables heures de natation.

Lorsqu'Isshin emboîta finalement le pas à sa fille, il lança un dernier regard entendu à Ichigo. Un de ses regards qui voulaient dire 'on n'en restera pas là, fais-moi confiance'. Ichigo leva les yeux au ciel. Il sentit qu'il allait devoir se préparer à un autre interrogatoire dès le retour de son père. On ne pouvait pas dire qu'il avait hâte...

Yuzu retourna dans sa chambre aussitôt après avoir regardé la voiture familiale s'éloigner. Ichigo, quant à lui, se contenta de reprendre le chemin du canapé. Une fois confortablement allongé, il laissa ses pensées voyager un peu. Il régnait alors un silence inhabituel dans la maison, un calme qui le fit s'endormir tout en douceur. Et ce n'est qu'une fois réveillé par la faim qu'il réalisa qu'il avait dormi plus de deux heures.

Son premier réflexe fut d'aller voir sa soeur dans sa chambre. Il la trouva assise en tailleur sur son lit, à dessiner dans un cahier. Yuzu avait toujours eu un grand sens artistique, c'était fascinant à voir : quand elle 's'enfermait dans son monde', comme elle le disait souvent, elle ne voyait plus que ses créations. Des paysages, quelques animaux, mais surtout des personnages hauts en couleur, avec des coiffures improbables et des vêtements futuristes. Mais ce soir-là, les pages de son cahier n'étaient remplies que d'esquisses faites au crayon. Pas la moindre trace de couleur.

Ichigo s'approcha lentement de sa sœur. Quand Yuzu leva enfin les yeux vers lui, il crut percevoir une tristesse qui se voulait cachée. La jeune fille ferma rapidement son cahier.

« - Tout va bien, Yuzu ? Tu as l'air chamboulée…

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Je vais bien.

- À d'autres ! Je vois bien que quelque chose te chiffonne. C'est parce que tu ne pouvais pas suivre Karin aujourd'hui?

- Non... C'est… En fait, je crois que je suis un peu… jalouse d'elle.

Yuzu se mordit la lèvre, comme par regret d'avoir prononcé cette phrase. Ichigo, surpris, demanda pourquoi.

- Eh bien… On a le même âge, mais Karin, elle a beaucoup d'amis, l'équipe de foot l'admire, tout le monde l'adore… Moi, je suis juste… pas populaire. Je sais pas vraiment comment faire pour m'intégrer.

- T'as pas tes amies, au lycée ? Yoko, Naoki… Je croyais que vous vous entendiez bien.

- C'est plus des connaissances, je dirais. On travaille ensemble parce que le professeur veut qu'on fasse des groupes, mais ça s'arrête là.

Ichigo fronça les sourcils. Les années lycées n'étaient jamais tendres avec personne, en général. Il ne le savait que trop bien : avant l'arrivée de Renji et son entrée chez les **_Ondins_**, on l'avait rejeté parce qu'il était différent et solitaire, mais il n'y avait aucune raison pour que _Yuzu_ soit seule. C'était la fille la plus dévouée et aimante qu'il connaissait, il ne comprenait pas que personne n'ait sympathisé avec elle.

- Il y a toujours le club d'arts plastiques, essaya-t-il. Tu n'es pas allée voir si tu pouvais t'inscrire ?

- C'est uniquement pour ceux de dernière année, normalement. Et puis j'ai vu quelques unes de leurs peintures. Leur niveau est vraiment excellent, j'aurai rien à faire là-bas, avec mes gribouillages.

Ichigo finit par s'asseoir sur lit avant d'étirer le bras pour aller chercher le cahier de sa sœur. Puis il en feuilleta les pages en s'émerveillant du niveau de création de Yuzu. Il pensa au nombre d'heures qu'elle avait passées à noircir ce papier, avec toute la conviction qu'une fille de son âge pouvait avoir. Pour lui, il y avait là tout le talent du monde.

- Montre-leur ça. Je suis sûr qu'ils te prendront dans leur club, t'es excellente, toi aussi !

- C'est gentil.

- Yuzu, je dis pas ça pour rien : je le pense. »

Pour la première depuis le début de la soirée, la jeune fille esquissa un sourire. Ichigo sentit ses lèvres s'étirer à son tour, heureux de pouvoir consoler ne serait-ce qu'un peu sa petite sœur. Pour continuer sur sa bonne lancée, il lui proposa d'aller dîner, ce qu'elle accepta avec joie : il était 19 heures, et leurs estomacs criaient famine à l'unisson.

* * *

Une fois leur repas terminé, Yuzu et Ichigo se rendirent au salon pour entamer une soirée frère/sœur digne de ce nom (à savoir : visionnage de film avec répliques cultes et stock de sucreries à portée de main). Le choix de Yuzu se porta rapidement sur la rediffusion d'un épisode de Hana Yori Dango, et malgré la réticence d'Ichigo en matière de dramas à l'eau de rose, le jeune homme ne protesta pas. Sa sœur avait besoin d'être cajolée et il voulait qu'elle s'amuse. Il détestait savoir qu'elle n'avait pas le moral. Pire encore : il détestait ne rien pouvoir faire pour elle. Clairement, son point de vue n'était pas celui d'une adolescente introvertie, mais il se mettait dans la peau de Yuzu autant que possible pour la comprendre. Vivre sans s'intégrer n'était pas facile, alors autant que la maison soit un lieu de réconfort.

Au bout d'une demie heure à contempler la vie mouvementée d'une fille de pauvres dans une école de riches*, Ichigo vit une lueur familière éclairer l'intérieur de son portable. Il tendit le bras, prit le téléphone sur la table basse et l'ouvrit.

_1 nouveau message de - **GRIMM**_

_ Aujourd'hui, à 19 :37_

_Piscine ce soir ?_

Le rouquin sentit son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine. Il relut le message plusieurs fois, comme pour être bien sûr de ce que ces trois mots impliquaient. Puis son regard se fixa sur les caractères désignant le nom du destinataire. À ses côtés, Yuzu riait aux éclats devant une nouvelle scène de quiproquo, ne prêtant aucune attention au changement d'attitude de son frère.

Après un court instant de réflexion, les doigts d'Ichigo coururent sur les touches du portable.

_20h, comme d'habitude ? _

La réponse du bleuté ne se fit pas attendre. Ravi, Ichigo referma son téléphone en le faisant claquer puis l'enfonça dans sa poche. Un sourire triomphant sur le visage, il passa une énième fois la main dans ses cheveux.

Soudain, la réalité le rattrapa : ce n'était pas un soir habituel. Il y avait Yuzu et leur soirée frère/sœur ! Il n'allait pas la laisser maintenant…

L'épisode que la jeune fille regardait s'arrêta pour 'une courte page de publicité' et Yuzu soupira, apparemment de meilleure humeur qu'en début de soirée. C'est alors qu'elle tourna son visage vers celui de son frère, seulement pour remarquer qu'il avait l'air gêné.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Ichi-nii ?

Une main toujours posée sur la poche où il avait fourré son portable, Ichigo bafouilla :

- Rien, c'est juste… euh… Renji qui vient de me proposer de sortir.

Et _merde_. Il détestait lui mentir. C'était tellement horrible, lui qui représentait le modèle du grand frère protecteur. Tu parles d'un paradoxe. Il valait mieux ça que la vérité, mais c'était dur de berner ainsi la jeune fille innocente en face de lui.

- Tu peux y aller, tu sais ? Je suis pas Papa, je vais pas te gronder parce que tu t'amuse, déclara-t-elle en souriant.

- Non, je vais pas te laisser seule, répliqua Ichigo. S'il t'arrive quelque chose, Papa me tuera et moi-même je m'en voudrai à fond. Non, je vais reporter…

Yuzu regarda son frère sortir son téléphone de sa poche mais s'en empara avant qu'il ait pu faire quoi que ce soit.

- Ichigo, c'est plutôt moi qui devrait m'inquiéter : tu refuse de voir tes amis pour rester avec moi ? Je te fais à ce point pitié ?

- Mais pas du tout !

- Je suis plus un bébé, je peux m'occuper de moi : je m'occupe bien de toute la famille en temps normal. Et puis comment tu veux qu'il m'arrive un truc si je reste tranquille ici ? Sérieusement, _vas-y_. Sors avec tes amis. Je sais que tu n'aime pas les dramas en plus, alors autant que tu te distraies vraiment !

Ce dernier argument fit rire Ichigo, dissipant du même coup son sentiment de culpabilité. Il savait que c'était sa façon de le remercier pour tout à l'heure. Il demanda une dernière fois à Yuzu si elle était sûre que ça ne la dérangeait pas qu'il s'en aille ainsi, histoire de vérifier que tout était clair.

- Si tu continues, c'est moi qui te mettrai à la porte ! Vas-y, je te dis ! Ça fera plus de bonbons pour moi », dit la jeune fille en prenant une nouvelle poignée de confiseries dans le plat à ses genoux.

À la télé, le drama reprit et l'attention de Yuzu se refocalisa sur l'action. Attendri et quand même soulagé par la bienveillance de sa sœur, Ichigo vint déposer un baiser sur son front et en profita pour reprendre son portable - heureusement qu'elle ne l'avait pas ouvert!- Il monta dans sa chambre rassembler ses affaires de natation puis quitta la maison après s'être assuré que Yuzu l'appellerait au moindre souci. Il s'en voulait tout de même un peu, mais la dernière trace de remords disparut de son esprit quand ses pas l'éloignèrent de la clinique pour le faire tourner au coin de la rue.

Il s'enfonça dans la nuit avec le coeur battant la chamade.

* * *

En entrant dans l'eau chlorée, Ichigo jeta un coup d'oeil à l'horloge de la pièce. Il lui fallut un instant pour distinguer les aiguilles car il n'avait pas allumé les néons du bassin par peur qu'un rodeur curieux n'arrive avant Grimmjow. De manière générale, il faisait plutôt sombre, mais les silhouettes projetées sur les murs par la lumière lunaire donnaient à la piscine un côté intime qui n'était pas pour déplaire au rouquin.

Bon. Il était presque vingt heures. Grimmjow n'allait sûrement pas tarder. D'habitude, c'était toujours lui qui arrivait le premier mais ce soir-là, on pouvait dire qu'Ichigo avait fait vite. À peine le bus l'avait-il déposé qu'il s'était précipité vers les vestiaires. Mais n'y trouvant personne, il s'était mis à l'eau en attendant son 'professeur'. C'était vraiment stupide, mais Ichigo avait attendu cet instant avec impatience. Depuis sa dernière conversation avec l'**_Espadon_**, il y a deux jours, il se sentait bouillonner, pétiller de hâte. Était-ce le fait que Grimmjow ait spécialement stipulé qu'il voulait le revoir ? Ou bien voulait-il simplement plus de contacts avec le bleuté ? Alors qu'il s'appuyait contre le rebord du bassin, Ichigo se demanda comment allait se passer cette nouvelle leçon. Bizarrement, il ne voulait pas voir Grimmjow lui donner des ordres nonchalamment comme il l'avait déjà vu faire. Il s'attendait à... _plus_.

Cette seule pensée suffit à enflammer ses joues. Il n'avait pas des besoins excessifs, toutefois il était inutile de nier que Grimmjow le mettait dans tous ses états. Aucune fille ne l'avait jamais rendu dingue à ce point. Avec l'**_Espadon_**, c'était démentiel. Jusqu'ici, leurs relations étaient tantôt douces, tantôt déchaînées, mais ils n'avaient jamais étés jusqu'à avoir de _véritables_ rapports. En fait, en y repensant, ils n'étaient guère allés plus loin que les simples touchers 'de surface'. Ichigo avait beau être anxieux, au fond de lui il savait que ni Grimmjow ni lui ne pourraient se contenter éternellement des caresses déjà expérimentées lors de leur premier tête-à-tête.

Le jeune rouquin soupira, levant une nouvelle fois les yeux vers l'horloge. Sa respiration commença à s'accélérer dangereusement, trahissant le stress qui l'envahissait. Il ferma les yeux, cessa de battre des jambes et son corps s'enfonça dans l'eau. Le silence du bassin fut alors remplacé par le clapot sourd des vaguelettes et le monde se referma sur Ichigo. Son immersion ne dura en tout que deux ou trois minutes, mais ce fut suffisant pour qu'il se calme. Enfin, en partie. De retour à la surface, c'est avec l'esprit apaisé qu'il eut un regard pour la silhouette qui se tenait près des gradins.

Les cheveux encore trempés après la douche, Grimmjow s'avança vers lui en souriant. Ichigo tenta de lui rendre la pareille mais ne put l'égaler totalement, trop occupé à s'émerveiller de la plastique de l'**_Espadon_**…

Il avait l'impression de le revoir pour la première fois, avec sa démarche féline et son air blasé. À la seule différence que ce soir, c'était _lui_ que les yeux du bleuté cherchaient. Un sentiment grisant de fierté se mêla à toutes les autres émotions qui tourbillonnaient dans le cœur d'Ichigo. L'**_Ondin_** regarda Grimmjow entrer dans l'eau et remarqua avec amusement que le maillot bleu marine du nageur contrastait furieusement avec ses cheveux.

« - Pfiou… Ça fait longtemps que t'es là ? demanda le nouveau venu.

- Pas tellement. Et puis je vois pas le temps passer quand je suis sous l'eau.

- Vraiment ? Ah… Il faudra que tu m'explique comment tu fais pour… Wow, c'est quoi, ça?

Ichigo s'étonna de l'air tout à coup sérieux de Grimmjow. Il suivit son regard et vit le bleu sur son abdomen. Mince, il avait oublié ce détail…

- Oh, ce truc ? C'est rien, t'inquiète.

Grimmjow fronça les sourcils, visiblement agacé.

- Nnoitra, c'est ça? soupira-t-il.

Ichigo déglutit bruyamment. Il n'était pas venu pour une leçon de morale mais il sentait qu'il allait y avoir droit quoi qu'il fasse.

- C'est rien, je t'assure. Ça s'estompera.

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?

- Ça aurait changé quoi? Je sais encaisser, c'est pas dramatique.

- Il t'a frappé pour me provoquer, imbécile. Nnoi s'embarque tout le temps dans des bagarres mais c'est rare qu'il s'en prenne à quelqu'un en particulier. Il a bien compris que je supporterai pas qu'un autre que moi te touche.

Ichigo eut presque le souffle coupé.

- Quoi ? Mais vous êtes tarés, je suis pas ta propriété !

Silencieux, le bleuté s'approcha plus près de lui et baissa la tête. Croyant qu'il voulait lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille, Ichigo se pencha en avant et réprima un cri de surprise quand il sentit les dents de l'**_Espadon_** étreindre le muscle à la base de son cou. Mais... Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ?!

Grimmjow mordit en douceur la chair du rouquin, prenant bien soin de ne pas lui faire mal. Puis ses lèvres se posèrent sur le cou d'Ichigo. Le bleuté grogna –non, _ronronna_- son plaisir avant d'entamer un mouvement de langue qu'il connaissait bien. Il savait ce qu'il faisait et jubilait secrètement de voir la tête du gamin une fois qu'il aurait comprit. Mais pour l'instant, Ichigo ne comprenait rien, si ce n'est que Grimmjow s'était jeté sur lui au beau milieu d'une conversation, avant même qu'ils aient commencé la leçon. Autant dire qu'il ne s'y attendait pas du tout.

Après quelques instants passés à suçoter puis lécher le cou du rouquin, Grimmjow releva enfin la tête. Ses yeux rencontrèrent le regard choqué du jeune homme qui jusque-là n'avait pas osé bouger.

- Je… peux savoir à quoi tu joue ? demanda Ichigo.

- Bah j'appose ma marque, comme ça les autres verront que t'es plus sur le marché.

- Hein ?! Mais…

Ichigo se contorsionna comme il put pour voir ladite 'marque' et aperçut un bout de peau rougie vers la naissance de sa clavicule droite. Eberlué, son calme s'envola en un éclair :

- Mais quel CON ! Tu m'as pris pour du bétail ou quoi ?! Tout le monde va le voir !

- C'est ça, l'idée, répondit un Grimmjow plutôt satisfait.

- Je suis pas ta chose, redescends sur Terre !

- Mais si, t'es à moi. T'es, comment on dit, là… « Chasse gardée », maintenant !

- Je croyais que Nnoitra était hétéro ?

- Il l'est. Mais si jamais il relève la main sur toi, t'effleure ou même te regarde, je lui briserai les jambes. »

À ce moment-là, la réplique cinglante d'Ichigo mourut dans sa gorge. Partagé entre la colère et la surprise, le jeune nageur se rendit compte de la valeur des paroles du bleuté. Certes, il avait une vision presque animale des relations humaines, avec l'idée simpliste du « touche pas à mes affaires », mais ne venait-il pas d'insinuer qu'ils étaient _ensemble_ ? Sa 'marque' allait bien au-delà de la jalousie ! Ichigo se réjouit d'être aussi important aux yeux de l'**_Espadon_** puis se demanda si l'inverse pourrait fonctionner... Le principe « je suis à toi, tu es à moi » faisait très… _couple_, en tous cas.

« C'est très douloureux ? »

Grimmjow sortit Ichigo de ses pensées en traçant du bout des doigts les contours du bleu qui décorait le torse du rouquin. L'**_Ondin_** baissa la tête et répondit par la négative. En réalité, la zone la plus marquée par le coup de poing de Nnoitra le faisait encore souffrir, mais il espérait qu'un peu de nage résoudrait le problème. Comme il le disait, il en avait connu d'autres, des bagarres. Son corps robuste avait appris à guérir rapidement, depuis le temps. Il releva la tête et entama une brasse.

« Alors, on s'y met... _professeur_? »

* * *

Isshin mit la voiture familiale au point mort, serra le frein à main et coupa le contact. Fatigué par toute cette route, il passa une main lasse sur son visage avant de jeter un regard à sa gauche**. Sur le siège passager, Karin était enveloppée dans son pull de laine et dormait du sommeil du juste. Isshin ignorait depuis combien de temps elle s'était assoupie mais il attendit un instant avant de la réveiller. Ses yeux se posèrent sur la petite mine fermée de sa fille et l'espace d'un instant, il sentit le poids des années peser sur ses épaules. Il était loin, désormais, le temps où Karin et sa sœur jouaient sur ses genoux et brossaient leurs poupées en inventant des histoires. Bientôt tous ses enfants le quitteraient, et il serait seul.

Un soupir baissa les épaules du père Kurosaki. Puis ce dernier se pencha et secoua doucement le bras de Karin.

« - Ma puce, on y est.

- Mmh... D'accord.

- Ça veut dire qu'il faut que tu te lève, grosse marmotte.

- Encore cinq minutes, P'pa… »

Sur ce, Karin se ratatina encore plus dans son pull, ignorant la demande de son père. Isshin jeta un regard par la fenêtre et eut une idée :

« - Oh, mais regarde qui voilà ! C'est Toshiro venu t'accueillir !

Comme prévu, Karin ouvrit des yeux ronds et sauta sur son siège, se débarrassant du pull et portant sa main à sa coiffure dans un geste maladroit.

- Quoi ?! Où ça ?! »

Devant l'hilarité totale de son père et l'absence notoire de Toshiro, la jeune fille comprit qu'elle venait de se faire avoir.

- Papaaaa ! C'est pas drôle…

- Je trouve ça marrant, moi. En tous cas c'est révélateur, héhé ! Ma fille a un petit fiancé !

- Pfff... Il y a que les enfants qui ont des 'petits fiancés'. Passe-moi mon sac, au lieu de raconter n'importe quoi. »

Isshin obtempéra, non sans retenir un dernier rire. Clairement, ça l'amusait de voir Karin nier ce qui était évident pour le reste du monde. Il sortit vider le coffre en songeant aux premières amours adolescentes. Les papouilles, les mamours, les sorties en cachette, les parents qui veillaient au grain derrière leurs lunettes de soleil… Ses propres souvenirs étaient bien fournis de ce côté-là. La première fois qu'il avait embrassé Masaki, son cœur s'était tellement emballé qu'il avait cru avoir une attaque. La première fois qu'ils étaient sortis ensemble, il n'avait pas cessé de se demander si elle allait voir que ses mains étaient moites. Et la première fois qu'ils avaient… Enfin, bref, c'était magique.

Tout à coup, une inquiétude s'éleva chez Isshin. Si Karin était encore un peu jeune pour ça, ce n'était pas le cas de _tous_ ses enfants. Le visage renfrogné d'Ichigo lui revint à l'esprit, et sa détermination à lui cacher sa nouvelle conquête aussi. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son fils refusait éperdument de lui cacher sa vie amoureuse. Il ne voulait pas _tout_ savoir. Juste l'essentiel : nom, prénom, ambitions dans la vie, et si elle pensait passer le reste de ses jours avec Ichigo et le rendre heureux. Que son garçon enchaîne les filles, collectionne les aventures et brise des cœurs n'était pas de ses affaires. Mais il aurait aimé un peu de confiance de la part d'Ichigo. À 19 ans, on ne savait rien de la vie à deux, en général, mais Isshin rêvait que son fils lui annonce qu'il avait trouvé _la bonne _: La fille parfaite, fascinante, drôle et à son goût. Quelques années plus tôt, il avait même crut qu'il se passait quelque chose entre Ichigo et Orihime, la gentille camarade de classe qui était devenue sa collègue de travail. Mais Orihime elle-même avait démenti cette illusion. Et pour preuve de ce qu'elle avançait, elle était venue chez les Kurosaki avec son petit-ami dès le mois suivant. Un garçon charmant, quoique pas très comique.

Isshin passa les sacs autour de ses épaules et ferma le coffre. Est-ce que la gêne et le refus d'Ichigo venaient de lui ? Certes, il lui arrivait d'être un peu trop protecteur et à la limite du fanatisme pour le portrait de sa défunte femme, mais la liste des raisons pour le comportement d'Ichigo s'arrêtait là.

Il n'avait jamais prit son fils en filature, il lui avait acheté un portable et l'avait laissé sortir à sa guise, l'avait poussé à se trouver un travail… Si ça ce n'était pas de la confiance !

Non, décidemment, quelque chose lui échappait. Il se promit d'en reparler avec Ichigo à son retour et suivit Karin qui se dirigeait déjà vers l'entrée du centre d'accueil où ils allaient passer la nuit.

* * *

« - Aaah… J'en peux plus !

- Je t'avais dit que ça serait crevant ! Tu me croyais pas.

- Je retire ce que j'ai dit, ça va… Tes échauffements pour le crawl, c'est une torture ! Comment vous pouvez enchaîner ça avec une série en papillon ? Je sens presque plus mes bras…

- On a été bien dressés. Aizen nous lâche pas tant qu'on le fait pas à la perfection.

- Quel malade, ce mec… »

Grimmjow et Ichigo entrèrent dans les douches en se suivant de près, éssoufflés après une heure d'entraînement intensif. Ichigo pressa le bouton pour faire jaillir l'eau et frissonna au contact de la giclée brûlante sur sa nuque et ses épaules. Ses yeux se fermèrent par réflexe, l'empêchant de voir la main qui s'approchait de son bras. Ce n'est qu'une fois que les doigts de Grimmjow eurent frôlé l'intérieur de son coude que l'**_Ondin_** reprit conscience de la nature de leur entrevue. Ses yeux en amande se rouvrirent délicatement pour se poser sur le torse voisin du sien. Abdominaux ciselés, pectoraux puissants, clavicules saillantes… Tout ce qui constitue le physique d'un nageur professionnel était à la portée d'Ichigo à chaque entraînement, mais Grimmjow était bien le seul homme qui lui fasse cet effet. Il pouvait voir son propre reflet dans les iris bleu ciel du nageur qui l'examinait lui aussi, détaillant avec plaisir chacune des composantes du corps svelte qui lui faisait à présent face.

Se sentant tout à coup exposé à beaucoup d'attention, une bouffée de chaleur s'empara d'Ichigo. Le bleuté s'avança vers lui et bientôt, les quelques pas qui les séparaient ne furent plus qu'un souvenir. Un sourire mutin sur le visage, Grimmjow colla son abdomen contre celui du rouquin. Puis il approcha ses lèvres de la joue rosie d'Ichigo et y déposa un baiser. Le souffle fiévreux de l'**_Espadon _**contre sa peau refit frémir le jeune homme, soutirant un infime soupir du fond de sa gorge. L'atmosphère vaporeuse de la pièce désarmait l'**_Ondin_** ; comme une bulle, un cocon duquel il n'aurait voulu sortir pour rien au monde à cet instant précis. C'était tellement différent de tout ce qu'il avait connu jusqu'ici qu'Ichigo se laissait faire, s'abandonnant un peu plus à chaque seconde. Les moindres gestes de Grimmjow lui procuraient des sensations décuplées par la chaleur de l'eau sur leurs deux corps. Par exemple, la friction délicieuse de hanches contre les siennes était une sensation qu'il avait presque oubliée. Ses mains se décidèrent enfin à bouger quand Grimmjow remonta progressivement de sa joue vers sa bouche. Deux paumes glissèrent lentement le long du dos de l'**_Espadon_**, le faisant se rapprocher encore plus.

Voyant qu'Ichigo l'accueillait volontiers, le bleuté scella finalement leurs lèvres avec ferveur. La tête penchée sur le côté, Ichigo approfondit ce baiser et laissa sa langue s'aventurer un peu plus loin après quelques secondes. Il ne savait pas si cette intrusion serait bien perçue, mais bon sang ce que c'était bon… Il faut dire qu'il en mourrait d'envie. Ça faisait plusieurs jours qu'ils s'était « sevré » d'un tel contact, à présent il ne pouvait plus résister. Et son plaisir ne fut que renforcé quand Grimmjow répondit à son 'appel' par un grognement sourd suivi de l'entrée en jeu de sa propre langue. Il saisit les hanches du rouquin, effleurant au passage la naissance de ses côtes.

Les yeux fermés, Ichigo sentit les lèvres de l'**_Espadon_** s'étirer en un sourire lorsque leurs entrejambes se rencontrèrent dans ce contact. Les deux nageurs continuèrent de s'embrasser tout en jouant avec la proximité grandissante de leurs virilités à travers le tissu de leur maillot, faisant grimper la température de la pièce. Aucun des deux ne voulait briser leur étreinte, mais la chaleur et le manque d'air eurent raison d'eux. Ils se séparèrent brièvement, seulement pour mieux se retrouver. Les mains d'Ichigo allèrent se perdre dans la chevelure azurée de Grimmjow alors que ce dernier caressait le bas de son dos avec ardeur. Le bleuté dirigea une nouvelle fois ses lèvres vers le cou de l'**_Ondin_**.

Soudain, une petite, toute petite voix, s'éleva dans l'esprit d'Ichigo : Ils étaient dans les douches de la piscine municipale, il était tard, et Grimmjow semblait bien parti pour finir cette soirée en beauté.

Un malaise s'empara du rouquin. Ils… n'allaient quand même pas faire ça _ici _?

Sans pour autant parler de rebrousser chemin, Ichigo aurait de loin préféré un endroit plus confortable. À vrai dire, il n'y avait pas vraiment pensé jusqu'à maintenant, mais un lit aurait été plus judicieux. Un lit ou un canapé, au moins. Pas une salle publique où son équipe, des mamies et des groupes scolaires défilaient plusieurs fois par semaine. Grimmjow, lui, ne semblait pas affecté par cette pensée. Il s'en fichait, apparemment. À croire que n'importe quel lieu lui aurait convenu. Un escalier, une cabine de téléphone, un local à poubelles… Du moment qu'il parvenait à ses fins.

« Ah… »

Ichigo sentit la pression de la langue sur sa peau augmenter, comme si le bleuté essayait de laper l'eau qui ruisselait de ses cheveux à ses épaules. L'**_Ondin_** dut se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas dire à Grimmjow d'arrêter là ses caresses. Pourtant il le fallait.

Il n'allait _pas_ s'envoyer en l'air ici.

Aucune chance.

En sentant les mains de l'**_Espadon_** se diriger vers l'arrière de son maillot, le rouquin inhala autant d'air que possible. Ses yeux noisette s'ouvrirent pour observer le visage de Grimmjow, mais ce dernier était désespérément enfoui dans le cou doré qui lui était présenté, léchant et mordant la chair tendre avec appétit.

Lorsque des paumes brûlantes passèrent sous l'élastique de son maillot, Ichigo ne put retenir un gémissement. Les doigts agiles de Grimmjow prirent possession du muscle ferme qui se trouvait sur leur chemin et commencèrent une série de palpations expertes. Se sentir massé de la sorte était enivrant mais la raison poussa Ichigo à stopper le bleuté.

« - Grimmjow…

- Mmh ?

- Euh… Tu veux pas qu'on aille ailleurs ?

- Ngh… Je croyais que l'eau était ton élément ? marmonna le nageur dans le creux de son cou, entre deux morsures.

Ichigo passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, plus mal à l'aise que jamais.

- Oui, mais…

Ce 'mais' ne dit rien de bon au bleuté qui releva la tête aussitôt. Son regard se durcit et ses mains se figèrent.

- Tu pas vas te défiler, hein? Je t'ai donné plusieurs leçons, maintenant tu sais ce je veux…

- Je… Je peux pas faire ce genre de trucs ici.

- Pourtant jusqu'à maintenant, tu faisais pas l'effarouché ! T'as peur de glisser pendant nos galipettes ou quoi? » se moqua l'**_Espadon_**.

Mais ce sous-entendu ne plut pas à Ichigo qui le repoussa, en partie à contrecœur. Il regrettait déjà ses paroles mais tenta de ne pas le montrer. Sa gorge sembla se resserrer, l'empêchant presque de trouver sa voix au moment de s'expliquer :

« J'ai autant envie que toi d'aller plus loin. C'est juste que… Je sais pas, c'est pas pratique ici. »

La minute qui suivit fut vraiment embarrassante pour Ichigo. Ses joues se parèrent de rouge et ses yeux fuirent le regard incrédule de Grimmjow. Un silence s'installa entre les deux hommes et l'**_Espadon _**croisa ses bras, visiblement très énervé par la soudaine réticence d'Ichigo. Ce qui était normal, après tout. Il n'avait toujours pas obtenu ce pour quoi il avait proposé au rouquin de lui donner des cours…

Ichigo allait s'excuser quand Grimmjow coupa court à toute discussion, prenant la direction des vestiaires.

« - Viens, ordonna-t-il sur un ton résigné.

Surpris, Ichigo lui emboîta le pas sans demander son reste.

- Où ça ?

- Chez moi. »

Les pas du rouquin ralentirent.

Un lit. C'était bien ce qu'il avait demandé. Mais il n'avait pas le moins du monde envie de se retrouver une nouvelle fois face à Nnoitra et les chances que cela arrive étaient fortes s'ils atterissaient dans l'hôtel des **_Espadons_**. Sans réfléchir une seconde de plus, il rattrapa Grimmjow et l'arrêta juste avant que ce dernier ne pose la main sur son sac.

« - Attends, on n'a qu'aller chez moi. C'est plus près...

Grimmjow se retourna et scruta les yeux chocolat en face de lui. Puis un ricanement s'échappa de ses lèvres.

- Vendu. »

* * *

_« Il est 21h19 et vous êtes bien sur J-Wave Radio*** ! Vous venez d'écouter Syke'n'Sugarstarr avec 'Do the Hip' ! Et tout de suite… » _

Grimmjow baissa le volume de la sono et jeta un regard à Ichigo, assis à ses côtés dans la Volvo qui rugissait à chaque nouvelle accélération. Il savourait d'avance la perspective excitante d'une soirée enfin réussie avec le rouquin. Il _jubilait_ intérieurement mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver sa position étrange : Partagé entre le plaisir d'avoir trouvé quelqu'un à son goût et le mécontentement face au constant rejet d'Ichigo, le bleuté se réjouissait d'avoir finalement le garçon avec lui sans personne pour les interrompre. Si Ichigo l'avait laissé faire, ils auraient fait ça directement dans les douches… Pour dire vrai, lui ne voyait pas le problème : ils étaient seuls dans le bâtiment et dans le genre crade, il avait connu pire. Mais bon. Ichigo avait accepté ses avances, à condition qu'ils aillent chez lui et Grimmjow ne discuterait pas ce choix, trop heureux de pouvoir enfin aller jusqu'au bout avec l'**_Ondin_**. Là-bas où chez lui, ça lui convenait.

En fait, Ichigo avait beau être tout juste sorti du placard, Grimmjow commençait à ressentir une certaine addiction à ce garçon aux nombreuses facettes. Un coup gêné, à la limite du petit emmerdeur, un coup aguicheur à souhait… C'est bien simple : s'il avait pu conclure plus tôt, Grimmjow n'aurait jamais connu cette personnalité changeante qui exacerbait à présent son appétit. En temps normal, l'attitude réservée d'Ichigo l'aurait vite agacé et il se serait tourné une fois de plus vers un autre mec, plus facile. Quitte à payer pour tirer un coup. Il s'en fichait. Il n'était pas le genre d'homme à attendre patiemment que son partenaire soit 'prêt'. Au contraire, c'était quelqu'un habitué à la vitesse, aux sensations fortes et aux personnes entreprenantes. Mais maintenant, son intérêt croissant pour ce gars à la chevelure aussi improbable que la sienne l'amenait à traverser toute une ville, tard dans la nuit et au pas de course. Avant il aurait refusé de faire ainsi le taxi pour une partie de jambes en l'air. C'était presque risible.

Il faut dire que Grimmjow n'avait jamais partagé la vie de quelqu'un plus longtemps que deux ou trois jours. Les relations 'normales' lui avaient toujours parut ennuyeuses à mourir. Le romantisme était pour les niais et le mariage pour les désespérés qui croyait à une passion éternelle. Lui, il refusait de se laisser enchaîner pour finir dans un appartement trop petit avec les courses à faire et les poubelles à sortir. Car c'était comme ça que finissaient toutes les histoires d'amour, c'était bien connu.

Avec Ichigo, il n'était sûr de rien, et c'était ça qui lui plaisait. Il avait voulu le revoir après lui avoir rendu son portable, après l'avoir embrassé et observé se déhancher comme un diable. Il ne savait pas comment le rouquin voyait leurs entrevues, mais au fond, peu importe. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était _l'avoir_. Encore et encore.

Au détour d'un rond-point, Grimmjow repensa à leur première rencontre. À la base, donner des cours à Ichigo en échange de bon temps lui avait semblé une bonne idée. Même si en réalité ce qu'il lui apprenait n'était qu'une infime partie de ses connaissances, il fallait reconnaître qu'Ichigo avait un sacré potentiel. Après des années de pratique aux côtés d'un entraîneur tyrannique, Grimmjow avait une technique proche de l'irréprochable, mais l'**_Ondin_** montrait une habileté et une grâce naturelle dans l'eau. Sans parler de son talent pour l'apnée. Lui-même ne tenait pas plus de quatre minutes, il était bien trop agité et impatient pour rester sans rien faire au fond d'une piscine.

Un panneau stop força Grimmjow à marquer une pause dans ses pensées pour se concentrer sur le trafic routier. De son côté, Ichigo crispait ses doigts sur la ceinture de sécurité autour de son torse. Le bleuté lui lança une brève œillade : le garçon semblait dans un état second, nerveux. Grimmjow exhala et reporta son regard sur la route. L'atmosphère troublante des douches était loin derrière eux, mais il n'en était pas moins impatient de reprendre là où ils s'étaient arrêtés. Voulant détendre son passager, l'**_Espadon_** glissa sa main sur la cuisse d'Ichigo, comme pour lui montrer qu'il n'y avait rien à craindre.

Ichigo rougit en sentant la chaleur de la paume de Grimmjow sur sa jambe. Que répondre à cela ? Décidé à ne pas apparaître comme le dernier des imbéciles aux yeux du bleuté, il lâcha sa ceinture et vint poser sa main sur celle de Grimmjow. La tension entre les deux hommes diminua aussitôt, un sourire partagé venant prendre place sur leur visage. Ichigo s'évertuait à ne pas trop penser (et réussissait plutôt bien pour l'instant). Mais ce n'est qu'une fois entrés dans son quartier qu'il se rappela de Yuzu. Ses yeux jusqu'ici à demi-clos s'ouvrirent grand et un frisson parcourut son dos.

« - Oh non…

- Quoi ?

- Ma sœur… J'avais totalement oublié… Elle est à la maison !

- Tu rigole, j'espère ?

Grimmjow jeta un regard courroucé à Ichigo qui reprit :

- Avec tout ce qui s'est passé, ça m'est complètement sorti de la tête !

- Tout ce qui s'est passé ? Tch. On n'a rien fait… grommela le bleuté assez doucement pour qu'Ichigo ne l'entende pas.

- Merde, merde ! Comment on…

- T'as qu'à lui dire d'aller se coucher et puis c'est bon.

- Pour qu'elle se pose un milliard de questions et qu'elle entende tout ? Pas question !

- 'Tain… tu fais chier, là… Moi, je repars pas comme ça, en tous cas.

- Ah oui, et tu compte faire quoi ?

- Je sais pas, mais j'en ai marre qu'on puisse pas être tranquille tous les deux ! rugit l'**_Espadon_**, libérant la rage qu'il contenait jusqu'à présent. Faut toujours qu'il y ait quelqu'un ou quelque chose pour venir s'interposer… On va faire comme je dis, cette fois : tu rentre, tu la couche et basta ! »

Ichigo eut à peine le temps de penser à ce que Grimmjow sous-entendait que déjà ils arrivaient dans sa rue. Le cœur battant à une allure folle, il essaya de trouver une raison de freiner le bleuté mais la fatigue et le stress l'empêchèrent de réfléchir correctement. Et en quelque secondes, ils étaient devant la clinique Kurosaki… Paniqué, Ichigo se résolut à agir quand Grimmjow coupa le moteur et sortit de la voiture. Une fois devant le pas de la porte, le jeune homme prit une grande respiration et échangea un regard incertain avec l'**_Espadon_**. Il détestait qu'on lui force la main, et ça commençait à devenir une habitude chez Grimmjow. Mais il fallait admettre qu'il n'avait pas tout à fait tort. Ils avaient besoin d'intimité, mais ça n'avait rien de simple.

C'est en essayant de contrôler le tremblement de sa main qu'Ichigo ouvrit la porte de chez lui. À peine avait-il passé la tête dans l'entrée que le son de la télé lui parvint aux oreilles. Zut. Il avait espéré que Yuzu soit déjà au lit mais le destin semblait vouloir le contredire ce soir-là. Le rouquin pénétra à pas de loup dans la maison, suivit par un Grimmjow plus silencieux que jamais. Ce dernier observa les moindres recoins de la pièce puis fixa son regard sur la nuque d'Ichigo. Vraiment, il était décidé : Sœur ou pas sœur, il n'allait certainement pas laisser passer une nouvelle occasion de terminer la nuit avec le gamin. Agiter une friandise sous ses yeux pour ensuite la lui retirer était la meilleure façon de le faire sortir de ses gonds. C'était clair, pour lui. Il ne supporterait pas un autre refus.

En arrivant dans le salon, Ichigo trouva Yuzu allongée de tout son long sur le canapé, profondément endormie devant les programmes du soir. En partie soulagé, le jeune homme se retourna face à Grimmjow et mit son index devant sa bouche. Puis il lui fit signe de le suivre et les deux nageurs montèrent les escaliers sans un bruit. Ils longèrent le couloir de l'étage et s'arrêtent devant la porte qui arborait le chiffre 15. Intrigué, l'**_Espadon_** pensa d'abord à un numéro de chambre comme à l'hôtel mais bien vite le jeu de mots lui parut clair : _1- Ichi, 5 – Go_.

Logique.

Ichigo pénétra dans sa chambre, talonné par Grimmjow. Le jeune rouquin ferma la porte derrière lui et posa pour un regard critique sur sa chambre, chose qu'il n'avait pas faite depuis longtemps. Ouf, il n'y avait pas trop de désordre, rien de compromettant en vue (même s'il doutait que quoi que ce soit dans sa chambre puisse vraiment choquer le bleuté). Ichigo s'avança dans la pièce pour ramasser à la hâte les deux ou trois T-shirts qui traînaient par terre pour cacher sa nervosité. Tout devenait soudain très réel à ses yeux : Grimmjow était là, dans sa chambre, magnifique et silencieux. C'était _vraiment_ en train d'arriver. Mais surtout ils étaient là pour un but _précis_.

Ichigo sentit soudain sa gorge s'assécher et déglutit, mal à l'aise. Il avait l'impression de se comporter comme _une gamine_. Pour sa défense, il n'avait guère l'habitude de ce genre de choses. Bien sûr, il appréciait le sexe, comme tout le monde, mais jusqu'ici seules des filles l'avaient approché d'aussi près. Ichigo ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que c'était comme une sorte de… première fois.

Mais _avec un homme_.

Un bruit de pas derrière lui le rappela au moment présent. Il se retourna et regarda Grimmjow faire les quelques mètres qui les séparaient. Ses yeux de glace se fixèrent sur les siens, ce qui eut le don de bloquer net ses réflexions. Une fois tout contre lui, l'**_Espadon_** effleura un instant les épaules d'Ichigo puis aventura ses mains un peu plus haut sur la silhouette gracieuse du jeune homme. Ses doigts se frayèrent un chemin à travers la chevelure orangée qui lui faisait face tandis qu'un soupir passait sur les lèvres de l'**_Ondin_**. Leurs bouches se trouvèrent en silence et Ichigo tenta une nouvelle fois d'oublier sa peur. Il plaça ses paumes sur le cou du nageur et se laissa aller, guidé dans une étreinte apaisante. On pouvait dire ce qu'on voulait, mais le contact des lèvres de Grimmjow sur les siennes était la chose la plus grisante au monde.

Au départ doux et tendre, le bleuté ne tarda pas à prendre une attitude plus exacerbée et amena Ichigo à un rythme plus rapide. Bientôt, les deux hommes retrouvèrent l'excitation qu'ils avaient ressentie dans les douches. Ils s'installèrent sur le lit, assis côte à côté, et commencèrent une série de caresses de plus en plus poussées. Grimmjow avait conscience de la nervosité de son partenaire, mais il faisait tout son possible pour le calmer à grands renforts de baisers, d'étreintes et de morsures délicates. Il savait pertinemment que si Ichigo ne s'apaisait pas il allait finir par se bloquer à un moment ou à un autre. Et c'était exactement ce qu'il ne voulait pas. Il voulait prendre du plaisir et faire grimper le rouquin aux rideaux, quitte à passer un temps infini sur les préliminaires. Pas question de faire marche arrière à ce stage-là de la soirée…

Grimmjow s'appliqua à embrasser la nuque d'Ichigo de la base de la mâchoire au contour de l'oreille, son point le plus vulnérable. Puis il termina son ascension avec un coup de langue judicieux sur le lobe, faisant gémir Ichigo. Le rouquin avait beau se mordre les lèvres pour ne pas faire trop de bruit, il lui semblait que Grimmjow s'évertuait à le toucher là où c'était bon… Et c'était simplement divin ! Lorsqu'il sentit les mains de l'**_Espadon_** courir le long de son corps et déboutonner sa veste, Ichigo décida de changer de position. Il poussa le bleuté en arrière, l'allongeant sur les draps pour venir lui aussi à l'assaut de ses habits. Veste, T-shirt… tout ce qui lui paraissait superflu se retrouva en quelques minutes à terre et bientôt les deux hommes furent torses nus, haletants et impatients de passer au niveau supérieur. Grimmjow saisit la jambe droite d'Ichigo et l'amena à côté de la sienne, mettant ainsi le rouquin à califourchon sur lui. L'embarras de l'**_Ondin_** ne dura qu'un quart de seconde, et il prit rapidement avantage de cette nouvelle position. Il se pencha sur Grimmjow et s'empara de ses lèvres, mêlant leurs langues dans une danse fougueuse et insouciante.

Oui, c'était le mot. _Insouciance_. À cet instant, Ichigo avait presque totalement oublié Yuzu qui dormait à quelques pièces de là. Son monde s'était rétréci à sa propre chambre et à l'homme qui grognait son appréciation juste en-dessous de lui. Il n'était plus hésitant, plus tremblant à l'idée d'être seul avec Grimmjow. Son inquiétude quant à l'issue de ces préliminaires était toujours présente, mais considérablement amoindrie. Il pouvait se permettre d'être audacieux et provocant, ça ne risquait pas de déplaire… Aussi, il ne se formalisa pas quand la main du bleuté vint s'immiscer à l'arrière de son jean. Trop occupé à couvrir les clavicules de Grimmjow de baisers, il laissa ce dernier s'aventurer un peu plus loin sur son postérieur et frissonna en sentant ses muscles caressés avec ardeur. Il se surprit même à creuser le dos pour rencontrer chacun des mouvements de l'**_Espadon_**. Ses halètements se muèrent en gémissements étouffés, montrant ainsi à Grimmjow qu'il s'y prenait à merveille jusqu'ici. Le bleuté sourit et se fit encore plus entreprenant : il délaissa le derrière d'Ichigo pour se concentrer sur la ceinture du jeune homme. Ses doigts se hâtèrent d'en défaire la boucle avec un geste expert et il soupira en sentant le rouquin réagir au-dessus de lui. Grimmjow maintenait le contact visuel avec Ichigo autant que possible mais ses yeux se fermèrent quand l'**_Ondin_** prit un de ses tétons en bouche. Un râle passa sur les lèvres du nageur et il cessa tout mouvement pour profiter à fond des sensations que lui procurait la succion du rouquin. Il sentit une langue brûlante passer encore et encore sur ce point si sensible et dut batailler pour ouvrir de nouveau les yeux. Le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui ne le déçut pas : un Ichigo intrépide et sans complexes, ça donnait des idées…

Grimmjow savoura l'attention qui lui était portée encore un moment avant de ramener Ichigo à lui pour l'embrasser une nouvelle fois. Il chuchota ensuite quelques mots dans le creux de l'oreille du rouquin. Instantanément, les joues d'Ichigo se rosirent encore plus qu'elles ne l'étaient déjà et le jeune homme passa son regard sur le visage qui lui faisait face. L'air confiant et le sourire large, Grimmjow attendait quelque chose de lui. Quelque chose de plus sérieux que de simples baisers. Ichigo sentit le stress refaire surface mais la paume de l'**_Espadon_** contre sa joue lui fit ravaler son angoisse en peu de temps. Encouragé par le geste doux de Grimmjow, il baissa la tête et posa ses lèvres sur le sternum du bleuté. S'en suivit une descente progressive vers la peau lisse qui marque le début des abdominaux, puis vers le nombril et enfin la naissance des hanches. Le nageur aux yeux azur prit appui sur ses coudes et se redressa pour mieux voir l'objet de son désir se plier à sa volonté comme un sujet à son roi. Il espérait vraiment beaucoup de la part d'Ichigo. Il avait bien réussi à le surprendre une première fois dans les vestiaires de la piscine…

De son côté, le rouquin tentait de penser le moins possible. Grimmjow l'avait bien mis à l'aise depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés mais Ichigo avait eu le souffle presque coupé en entendant ce qu'il lui demandait maintenant. Bon, après tout, c'était un passage obligé, mais quand même… Ça faisait bizarre. Il ne doutait pas que son habileté pour les plaisirs solitaires faisait de lui un bon amant (en tout cas c'était ce qu'il avait retenu de son dernier moment intime avec Grimmjow). Mais… la _fellation_ ne serait pas certainement pas son point fort. C'était normal, après tout : il n'avait aucune expérience dans le domaine, aucun précédent.

En arrivant au niveau du bassin de son partenaire, Ichigo marqua une pause. Il dézippa le pantalon de Grimmjow avec appréhension devant la bosse qui s'était formée à ce niveau. Certes, il avait déjà vu et touché le membre de l'**_Espadon_**, mais cette fois-ci, il était parti pour un contact beaucoup plus marqué. Allez, il ne devait pas réfléchir. Ça passerait sûrement mieux comme ça. Ichigo se débrouilla pour glisser sa main directement dans le boxer de Grimmjow et ne tarda pas à trouver ce qu'il était venu chercher. Le regard toujours plus sombre, le bleuté l'observa s'emparer de son sexe et le libérer de toute barrière de tissu. Une fois complètement sortie du sous-vêtement, sa virilité avait l'air deux fois plus imposante, ce qui n'échappa pas aux yeux ébahis d'Ichigo. C'était impressionnant à voir, mais pas décourageant pour autant. Le rouquin ne se laissa pas distraire bien longtemps et reprit ses caresses : Empoignant le membre avec conviction, il commença par quelques va-et-vient simples avant de se lécher les lèvres machinalement. Puis il attendit quelques secondes avant de se lancer et jeta une ultime œillade à Grimmjow. Alors que se lèvres touchaient enfin l'extrémité de ce sexe tendu, Ichigo sentit le bleuté tressaillir et s'empêcha de sourire. Il connaissait cette sensation. Lui aussi savait ce que ça faisait de se confier totalement à quelqu'un. Avant de rencontrer Grimmjow, Ichigo n'avait eu droit qu'à deux gâteries car une seule de ses anciennes conquêtes avait osé tenter cette expérience. Et encore, elle s'y était plutôt mal prise et le jeune homme n'avait pas eu la moitié du plaisir qu'il avait ressenti avec Grimmjow, c'est dire… La langue d'Ichigo s'aventura hors de sa bouche pour dessiner les contours du sexe du bleuté. D'abord hésitante, elle finit par s'attarder sur certains endroits qui plurent à Grimmjow, à n'en pas douter : sa tête bascula en arrière avec un « Mmmmh… » guttural.

Inspiré par les sons qui provenaient de l'**_Espadon_**, Ichigo cessa de titiller la peau sensible et plongea sur l'entrejambe qui lui faisait face. Il prit la virilité de Grimmjow en bouche et adopta un rythme posé, ses mains voyageant le long des cuisses fermes du nageur. Une minute passa, puis deux, durant lesquelles Grimmjow grogna à sa guise dans le creux de son poignet. Ichigo s'occupait bien de lui, c'était ce qu'il voulait, mais pas ce à quoi il s'était attendu. Pour quelqu'un qui avait admis son attirance pour les hommes seulement un mois auparavant, une gâterie était un exercice assez risqué. Mais Ichigo se débrouillait pas mal. Plutôt bien, même. Il avait deviné les points à éviter ou à privilégier en quelques instants et gardait une allure satisfaisante. Grimmjow avait même l'impression que le rouquin prenait lui aussi du plaisir. Son visage s'enflammait à mesure que les minutes passaient et les petits couinements involontaires qu'il générait ne faisait qu'émoustiller encore plus le bleuté. Se rendait-il seulement _compte_ de l'effet qu'il produisait ?

Grimmjow n'eut pas le loisir de réfléchir plus longtemps car Ichigo s'attaqua à une autre partie de son anatomie. Les mains agiles de l'**_Ondin_** se dirigèrent vers ses testicules et entamèrent un massage qui n'était pas désagréable. Grimmjow se rallongea complètement et perdit sa main dans la chevelure dorée d'Ichigo. Ce dernier quitta un moment son ouvrage et releva le visage vers lui. Ses lèvres s'éloignèrent de l'entrejambe du bleuté avec le 'pop' reconnaissable du mélange salive – liquide pré séminal.

« - Ça va, tu fais le tour du proprio, à ce que je vois ? demanda Grimmjow en ricanant.

- Je suis juste curieux… Ça te plait pas ?

- C'est génial, mais remets-toi au boulot, gamin, ça se fait pas d'arrêter comme ça.

Irrité d'être qualifié de gamin et d'humeur taquine, Ichigo répondit du tac au tac :

- Le mot magique ?

Grimmjow leva un sourcil étonné, ne s'attendant pas à cette répartie.

- Grouille, dit-il.

- C'est pas celui-là…

- Bordel, tu vas pas…

Défiant, Ichigo aventura un doigt sur la veine qui courait le long du membre du bleuté. Grimmjow se tordit dans un léger spasme et jura.

- Mmph…

- Alors ? Ce mot ?

- Pff, petit con… S'il… S'il te plait ! »

Ichigo libéra un rire victorieux et se remit à la tâche, guidant la quasi-totalité du sexe de Grimmjow dans sa bouche et soutirant du même coup un râle de plaisir du bleuté. Il commençait à avoir le coup de main…

« C'est pas si terrible que ça, au final. Je vois pas pourquoi les filles refusent de le faire. » pensa le rouquin.

Les deux hommes restèrent plusieurs minutes à jouer à chat, Ichigo s'arrêtant ou ralentissant souvent pour provoquer Grimmjow. Il pouvait se le permettre, il s'en tirait incroyablement bien. Grimmjow commençait à croire que c'était inné chez le garçon. Sa capacité à s'adapter se révèlerait-elle aussi surprenante quand ils en viendraient aux choses sérieuses ? Il voulut tester cette théorie mais c'était sans compter sur l'ardeur d'Ichigo. Le rouquin voulait apparemment continuer sa fellation et garder le contrôle, le _pouvoir_ qu'il avait sur Grimmjow. C'est vrai, c'était magique : une seule pression de sa langue ou de ses doigts à un endroit précis et il pouvait tordre l'**_Espadon_** de plaisir ou le mettre en rogne. Comme un mode ON/OFF. Il jouissait de cette puissance pour la première fois depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés et n'avait pas l'intention d'arrêter son petit jeu maintenant. Malgré les empoignades de cheveux dont il était victime, Ichigo refusait de laisser la virilité de Grimmjow en paix.

Après quelques instants de lutte, le bleuté décida d'intervenir carrément :

« - Bon, ça va aller ! Tu peux arrêter, maintenant ! Ohé ?! Ichigo, ne… »

Soudain, il se rendit compte que le jeune homme n'avait aucune intention de stopper le mouvement, au contraire. Ichigo accéléra et appliqua plus de pression sur les bijoux de famille de l'**_Espadon_**. Résultat : le nœud qui avait commencé à se former dans l'estomac du nageur se délia et Grimmjow sentit approcher son point de non-retour. Bon sang, Ichigo ne lâchait pas l'affaire et si ça continuait, il allait 'finir' bien avant d'avoir commencé un véritable rapport... C'était déjà arrivé à Grimmjow de trouver la force nécessaire pour remettre ça plusieurs fois en une nuit, mais là… Il faut croire qu'Ichigo avait prit goût à la chose, c'était le cas de le dire.

Grimmjow essuya d'un revers de bras les gouttelettes de sueur qui perlaient à son front et se mordit la lèvre inférieure, s'avouant vaincu pour ce coup-là. La minute suivante il jouissait abondamment, marquant une nouvelle fois la joue d'Ichigo d'une trace ivoirine.

Le jeune homme tenta vaguement de laper les résidus laiteux qui parsemaient le bas-ventre de Grimmjow, mais il s'en désintéressa très vite. Une goutte claire encore présente à la commissure des lèvres, Ichigo remonta le long du torse du bleuté. Rayonnant et victorieux, son regard noisette se fixa sur la figure toujours haletante de l'**_Espadon_**.

« Alors ? » demanda-t-il d'une voie guillerette.

Grimmjow peinant à reprendre son souffle, Ichigo dut se contenter d'un pouce en l'air comme seule manifestation du contentement de son partenaire. Mais ce geste suffit à le ravir. Il s'allongea aux côtés du bleuté, la mâchoire un peu douloureuse, mais satisfait de sa… prestation. À présent, il allait devoir s'occuper du manque croissant d'espace dans _son_ jean. Il faut dire que depuis qu'il avait entendu les gémissements et les grognements ardus de Grimmjow, il se sentait à l'étroit dans son boxer, lui aussi. Mais visiblement, il n'aurait pas immédiatement l'attention du bleuté. Ce n'était pas grave, ils avaient du temps devant eux, rien ne pressait.

Grimmjow se tourna enfin vers lui pour lui livrer ses impressions quand un bruit étrange parvint aux oreilles d'Ichigo. D'abord incertain d'avoir bien entendu, ses soupçons se révélèrent fondés quand le claquement d'une porte résonna dans toute la maison, suivi d'un cri paniqué.

Yuzu…

* * *

**OH MON DIEU ELLE EST EN VIE!**

C'est avec grand plaisir que je publie enfin ce chapitre 8 tant demandé (tu m'étonne, vu comme je suis lente). J'espère ne pas avoir perdu tous mes lecteurs en cours de route T^T Pour les gens qui me lisent toujours: merci, merci, merci! Vous méritez une rue à votre nom, un statue à votre effigie (avec une souris d'ordi à la main et le regard fier) :'D

Ceux et celles qui me suivent sur Facebook savent à quel point mes conversations sont sans intérêt, alors autant que ce soit une autre paire de manches pour mes fictions! Et pour les plus cyniques d'entre vous, **OUI**: A contre-courant sera terminé d'ici Noël (non mais!). L'écriture lente ça peut arriver à tout le monde *ne me tuez pas*! Je pars à l'étranger en 2013 donc je vous assure, je vous promet que cette fic sera terminée d'ici là.

Bref, j'espère que ce petit chapitre-parenthèse centré vraiment sur le GrimmIchi plaira! Pas mal d'évènements sont à venir, avec les suites de cette relation et la rivalité de la compèt...

* _**Hana Yori Dango**_ : Drama –tiré d'un manga- qui raconte les péripéties de Makino Tsukushi, une étudiante issue d'une famille modeste qui va dans un lycée pour gosses de riches et connaît plein de déboires sentimentaux (je globalise, l'histoire est assez longue ^^')

** **_Le siège passager_** : Au Japon, on conduit à gauche –comme au Royaume-Uni- donc le volant est à droite.

*** **_J-Wave_** : Radio populaire que l'on écoute au Japon sur 81.3 FM (d'après leur website :} )

N'hésitez pas à me signaler d'éventuelles fautes ^^


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapitre 9**_

_**Victoire douce amère**_

_'Yuzu…'_

* * *

Affolé, Ichigo ne perdit pas une seconde et bondit hors du lit où il s'était allongé quelques instants auparavant. Laissant Grimmjow en plan, il ouvrit la porte à la volée et quitta sa chambre à grands pas Il lui avait semblé que le cri de sa sœur provenait du bas de la maison, aussi descendit-il les escaliers quatre à quatre à la recherche de Yuzu. Mais une fois dans le salon, aucune trace de la jeune fille. Rien. La seule porte visible était celle des toilettes et il y avait peu de chances pour que Yuzu se soit exclamée avant de se ruer sur le trône pour une grosse commission…

N'ayant pas vu Ichigo rentrer, avait-elle cru à des cambrioleurs et s'était-elle barricadée ? S'était-elle aperçue de la présence de Grimmjow ou pire : les avait-elle entendus d'ici? Cette dernière hypothèse fit frémir Ichigo. Il ne voulait pas mêler sa sœur à tous ses déboires amoureux, et encore moins à sa vie sexuelle malgré lui. Elle n'avait pas besoin de ça.

« Yuzu ? » appela-t-il, inquiété par le silence soudain de la maison.

Une plainte étouffée le mit enfin sur la voie. Et contrairement à ce qu'il avait cru, elle venait effectivement des toilettes. Le visage grave, Ichigo s'approcha de la porte et appela à nouveau.

« Yuzu, tout va bien ? »

Un silence pour toute réponse, il continua :

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? Tu t'es fais mal ?

- Ichi…

- Laisse-moi entrer, je…

- Non ! »

Quoi ? Le jeune homme ne comprenait pas. Il commença à paniquer, soucieux de l'état de santé de sa sœur et de la raison qui l'avait poussée à se retrancher ainsi. Mais surtout… Pourquoi refusait-elle de le laisser aider ? Yuzu était toujours patiente et calme. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas.

Le sanglot faible qui retentit alors derrière la porte envoya des frissons dans le dos d'Ichigo :

« Ichi… Je saigne… »

Elle pleurait.

Yuzu pleurait.

Ichigo plaqua une main sur le mur en face de lui. Sa sœur était blessée, elle avait besoin de lui. Mais d'ici, il était impuissant. Que se passait-il donc ?! Le rouquin redouta le pire : et si elle était tombée elle qu'il ne l'ait pas entendue, trop occupé là-haut dans sa chambre ? Peut-être même l'avait-elle appelé mais sans succès. Si jamais c'était le cas, il s'en voudrait terriblement. Isshin le réprimanderait probablement avec force, mais ça ne vaudrait pas tout le remord qu'il aurait déjà.

Le regard d'Ichigo voyagea de droite à gauche tandis que le jeune homme cherchait une solution au problème présent, même s'il ne savait pas vraiment de quoi il s'agissait. Il allait demander une nouvelle fois à Yuzu de lui ouvrir quand un mouvement près de l'escalier le fit se retourner. Aussi silencieux qu'un félin, Grimmjow l'avait rejoint au rez-de-chaussée et lui donnait maintenant une œillade perplexe. Ichigo le regarda descendre les dernières marches dans un mouvement fluide et soupira. Puis il alla expliquer ce qu'il se passait au bleuté.

« Elle dit qu'elle saigne, chuchota-t-il, mais refuse que je l'aide. Si je pouvais voir sa blessure, je pourrais la soigner, pourtant ! »

Ichigo remarqua alors le regard songeur de Grimmjow. Ce dernier tenta de se rappeler l'apparence de la jeune fille endormie qu'il avait entraperçue en arrivant.

« - Elle a quel âge, ta sœur ?

- Pourquoi ?

- À ton avis ?

- Euh elle a… »

Ichigo ne termina pas sa phrase et écarquilla les yeux. Le sens de la question de Grimmjow venait de s'éclaircir dans son esprit.

_Quinze ans_. Yuzu avait quinze ans. Une vraie adolescente qu'Ichigo continuait de voir comme une enfant. Pourtant ce soir-là, le destin venait de lui prouver qu'elle n'en était plus une : le cri, les pleurs, le sang… Comment n'y avait-il pas songé plus tôt ? C'était pourtant clair.

En fait, bêtement, il n'avait jamais imaginé que ce moment viendrait si tôt. Le retour brutal du souvenir des jeunes années de la fratrie Kurosaki le frappa. Il avait l'impression que la semaine dernière encore, il aidait les jumelles à remplir leur cartable pour leur entrée en 6ème. Lui était nettement un jeune homme. Mais ses sœurs n'avaient pas cessé de grandir non plus, et ça, c'était une information qu'il s'était empressé d'omettre.

Grimmjow vit l'air rassuré d'Ichigo et passa une main dans sa nuque pleine de cheveux azurés. Il n'y avait pas de quoi s'inquiéter, rien de grave, contrairement à ce que le jeune homme avait pensé. Et apparemment, c'était aussi ce que se disait Ichigo puisque que le rouquin laissa s'enfuir une longue expiration comme preuve de son soulagement : Dieu merci, Yuzu n'était ni malade ni blessée. Il n'avait rien fait de mal.

Mais à présent, il fallait trouver un moyen concret d'aider sa sœur. Elle n'allait pas rester comme ça toute la soirée, il devait l'aider. Seulement voilà : Yuzu était la première de ses deux sœurs à expérimenter ce genre de 'soucis', et il était presque sûr qu'il n'y avait rien d'utile à ce niveau-là dans la maison. Et si la situation était déjà embarrassante pour lui (et vis-à-vis de Grimmjow), elle devait l'être cent fois plus pour Yuzu. Aussi décida-t-il d'aller remettre ses vêtements pour pouvoir se rendre utile. Une fois rhabillé, il redescendit pour trouver Grimmjow assis dans le sofa, le regard perdu quelque part entre la télévision et la table.

« - Il faut que j'aille à la pharmacie de garde, lui annonça-t-il, sortant le bleuté de sa torpeur.

- Quoi, il y a rien pour ce genre de… trucs, dans votre clinique ?

- Non, la clinique est plus ciblée pour les premiers secours. Mon père reçoit des urgences le plus souvent, et si c'est sérieux, il oriente les patients vers l'hôpital le plus proche. En général, pour tout ce qui est bénin les gens vont chez leur médecin.

- Des urgences… réfléchit Grimmjow à voix haute. C'est pas plus direct d'aller tout droit à l'hosto ?

- Pas forcément. Appeler puis attendre une ambulance prend plusieurs minutes alors que la clinique est tout près, dans la plupart des cas. On reçoit principalement des habitants du quartier ou des touristes. Mais il y a pas de quoi faire passer des examens, ici. Pas de scanner, d'IRM, seulement trois chambres et une salle de consultation. On envoie les cas graves à l'hôpital avec le premier diagnostic de mon père, comme ça c'est plus rapide une fois là-bas. C'est tout. »

L'espace d'un instant, Grimmjow sembla un peu dépassé. Mais cela ne dura pas, et il prit sa veste sous le regard surpris d'Ichigo.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Bah je t'accompagne. Ta sœur sait pas que je suis là aussi. Elle flipperait en me voyant, si jamais elle se décide à sortir de là.

- Ah, pas faux. Alors euh… suis-moi. La pharmacie est à quelques rues d'ici. »

Les deux hommes quittèrent la maison et se mirent en route dans un silence pesant. Grimmjow ne semblait pas s'offusquer de la situation et intérieurement, Ichigo lui en était reconnaissant. Il repensa à Yuzu et sentit son cœur palpiter à n'en plus finir. C'était toujours comme ça : naïvement, Yuzu ne s'attendait pas à ce que quoique ce soit lui arrive, et lui non plus. Mais maintenant qu'elle devenait en quelque sorte plus 'avancée' que Karin, la pauvre fille semblait paniquée.

Ichigo ne voulait pas la laisser seule très longtemps, alors il accéléra un peu ses pas. Au détour d'une rue, l'image d'un Isshin furieux de ne pas avoir vécu 'ce grand moment' lui vint à l'esprit et le fit sourire. Tant et si bien qu'il en oublia un peu sa gêne.

Une fois arrivés devant l'enseigne clignotante de la pharmacie de garde, Grimmjow et Ichigo se lancèrent un regard.

« - Tu veux m'attendre dehors ? J'en ai pas pour longtemps.

- Pour manquer de te voir demander du 'matos de fille' au guichet ? Sûrement pas ! »

Voyant Grimmjow se moquer ainsi de lui, Ichigo soupira et tira la langue, amusé. Il était plus que soulagé de constater que l'atmosphère s'était détendue entre eux durant le trajet. C'était tout ce qu'il voulait.

Un dernier instant à savourer le rire taquin du bleuté et Ichigo entra dans la pharmacie d'un pas déterminé. Suivi de près par Grimmjow qui pouffait encore, il fit rapidement le tour des rayons et trouva enfin ce qu'il cherchait. Soudain un doute l'assaillit : qu'est-ce qu'il devait prendre, au juste ? Pourquoi y avait-il_ tellement _de choix et tant de produits ? Tch, il se sentait stupide. Ce n'était définitivement pas quelque chose qu'il aurait cru faire dans sa vie...

« - Alors, tu te décides ? grogna Grimmjow qui commençait à s'impatienter.

- T'es marrant, toi ! Je sais pas quoi acheter : t'as vu tout ce qu'il y a ?

Grimmjow jeta un coup d'œil rapide au rayon et déclara avec assurance :

- Prends-lui des serviettes, ça devrait suffire.

Croyant à une énième blague, Ichigo rit jaune.

- Parce que tu t'y connais en trucs de fille, toi? C'est nouveau…

- Pas besoin d'être un génie pour savoir ça, idiot. Les tampons c'est trop invasif pour des premières règles, c'est tout. Alors maintenant tu prends ce qu'il faut et on se tire, sinon je dis à la caissière que t'es en plein changement de sexe et que ton traitement est presque terminé. »

Choqué par tant de précision, Ichigo ne s'attarda pas plus longtemps et prit quelques paquets de serviettes hygiéniques avant de se diriger vers le guichet. Plus ses pas le rapprochaient de la caisse, plus les questions se bousculaient dans sa tête.

Comment Grimmjow pouvait-il savoir autant de choses sur les menstruations ? Venant de lui, c'était presque drôle. Mais d'un autre côté, ça faisait du rouquin un parfait ignorant. Même avec un père médecin, il n'aurait pas su savoir quoi choisir…

Encore une fois, il était passé pour un parfait imbécile devant Grimmjow.

_Bravo, Ichi._

« Bonsoir… » dit la pharmacienne avec un sourire automatique fatigué. Ichigo murmura un bonsoir à peine audible et déposa ses articles devant elle, avec ce qui devait être le visage le plus gêné de la galaxie. En voyant les paquets, la femme derrière le comptoir eut un bref regard suspicieux pour ces deux hommes qui venaient tard dans la soirée acheter des protections féminines. Le roux semblait nerveux alors que l'autre, celui avec la perruque bleue (quelles horribles idées pouvaient avoir les jeunes en matière de look !) l'attendait avec un demi-sourire près de la sortie. Ils étaient étranges. Probablement des paumés, comme on en voyait souvent à cette heure. Enfin bon. Elle les aiderait quand même. C'était pour ça qu'on la payait.

Elle prit les articles d'Ichigo et les scanna, encaissa l'argent qu'il lui tendait et lui servit son « Merci, au revoir » habituel. C'est en regardant les deux jeunes s'éloigner dans la nuit qu'elle se dit qu'elle avait bien fait de ne pas leur dire également « Passez une bonne soirée ». Dieu sait ce qu'ils comptaient faire avec des serviettes, ces deux-là.

* * *

Sur le chemin du retour, Ichigo ne put étouffer très longtemps toutes les questions qu'il se posait depuis leur départ de la pharmacie.

« - Alors ?

- Alors quoi ?

- Bah… Comment tu sais tous ces trucs ? Sur les filles et leurs machins…

Grimmjow haussa les épaules, se donnant un air faussement blasé.

- Ça t'intéresse vraiment ?

Ichigo se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Bien sûr que ça l'intéressait.

- Disons que c'est inattendu de la part de quelqu'un qui préfère les hommes. T'es pas vraiment censé être un spécialiste, s'expliqua-t-il.

- Ah, Ichigo… T'es vraiment impayable, tu sais ça ? rit le bleuté.

Puis, en voyant le regard toujours insistant de l'**_Ondin_**, Grimmjow cessa de se moquer. Son regard partit en direction du ciel pendant quelques secondes avant de revenir sur la route devant eux. D'une voix qui se voulait indifférente, il éclaircit les zones d'ombres :

- Moi aussi, j'ai une sœur. C'est pour ça que je connais les filles, leurs ragnagnas et tout le bordel. »

Cette phrase eut l'effet d'un électrochoc sur Ichigo. Ce dernier observa le bleuté du coin de l'œil mais ne rencontra pas son regard.

Il se rendit compte qu'_il ne connaissait rien de Grimmjow_.

Il ne connaissait rien de cet homme avec qui il était déjà allé _si loin_.

Son passé, ses motivations, sa famille… Pas un seul élément permettant de _savoir qui était Grimmjow Jaggerjack_. Ichigo regretta de ne pas avoir posé plus de questions à l'**_Espadon _**sur sa vie. D'un coup, il se sentit profondément égoïste.

Certes, Grimmjow n'était pas quelqu'un de très bavard, mais il ne parlait jamais de ce qu'il pouvait y avoir dans son existence à part son connard d'entraîneur, son équipe de requins et son ennui. Jusqu'ici, la seule assurance de faire partie du monde de Grimmjow avait suffit à Ichigo. Mais maintenant qu'ils étaient là, tous les deux, hors de la piscine et sans contexte sexuel, leur vrai visage se trouvait à nu.

Ichigo serra le sachet de la pharmacie dans son poing et s'aventura un peu plus loin dans les questions.

« - Petite ou grande sœur ?

Grimmjow tourna enfin la tête et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Nel a trois ans de moins que moi. Mais elle sait se comporter en gamine la plupart du temps.

Ichigo sourit. Il murmura le nom qu'il venait d'entendre à voix basse puis confirma :

- Nel… C'est un joli nom.

- Mmh, approuva Grimmjow. C'est le raccourci pour 'Nelliel'.

- Tes parents avaient vraiment le chic pour les prénoms, on dirait…

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a, mon prénom ?

- Oh rien, c'est juste… pas très commun.

- Ouais, bien sûr. Et 'Ichigo', c'est un nom qui court les rues, j'imagine ? »

Content de sa répartie, Grimmjow eut un sourire féroce. L'instant d'après, il recevait le sachet de la pharmacie en pleine figure.

* * *

Suivant le conseil d'Ichigo, Grimmjow ouvrit le frigo et y prit une cannette pour se désaltérer et patienter le temps que le jeune homme aille aider sa sœur. Il attendit donc le retour de son cher rouquin, assis à la table de la cuisine, sirotant un soda un peu trop glacé à son goût. Les bulles titillaient toujours son palais quand Ichigo revint en trottant pour s'asseoir à ses côtés.

« - Pffiouuuu… C'est bon. Fin du dilemme, elle est sortie, direction la douche et au lit. Enfin!

- Cool. »

La maison avait retrouvé son calme et la fatigue commençait à pointer le bout de son nez chez les deux hommes. Aussi, Ichigo ne s'attarda pas et remercia Grimmjow pour son aide. Ce à quoi le bleuté répondit par un nouveau haussement d'épaules.

« - C'était rien.

- Non, vraiment. »

Ichigo laissa sa main voyager sur l'avant-bras de Grimmjow et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres maintenant légèrement sucrées. Leurs langues s'effleurèrent à peine, assez longtemps pour partager la saveur du soda, puis leurs visages se séparèrent. L'horloge du four émit un bip furtif et Grimmjow détourna le regard vers le cadran qui indiquait alors minuit.

Déjà…

Grimmjow maugréa. Il devait partir, sinon son absence serait remarquée par ses congénères à l'hôtel. En effet, Aizen venait régulièrement leur donner des conseils –ou plutôt des instructions- avant d'aller se coucher, à 1h, le plus souvent.

Le bleuté se leva, aussitôt imité par Ichigo. Le jeune homme avait comprit que le moment de se dire bonne nuit était arrivé.

Ichigo suivit Grimmjow sur le palier et le raccompagna jusqu'à la Volvo près du portail. Il y avait encore tellement de questions en suspens concernant le nageur. Tellement d'interrogations brûlantes. Une fois de plus, sa gorge sèche serra les millions de mots qu'Ichigo aurait voulut dire et il demeura muet. Tandis que l'air frais lui caressait les joues, il repensa au regard enflammé de Grimmjow plus tôt dans sa chambre. Vraiment… Cette soirée avait été la meilleure et la pire de toute sa semaine… Il était heureux pour sa sœur, évidemment. Mais il avait lamentablement 'raté le coche' avec Grimmjow. Il faut que croire que le sort les _empêchait_ de se retrouver seuls.

Devant lui, Grimmjow arriva à hauteur du bolide et ralentit jusqu'à s'arrêter totalement. Ichigo regarda ces cheveux d'un bleu électrique s'agiter dans le souffle du soir et soupira. Il se sentait presque prêt à faire des excuses. Puis il réalisa : s'excuser… de quoi ? De ne pas avoir été jusqu'au bout ? Il n'avait rien fait de mal, sa culpabilité était stupide. Il voulut briser le silence mais Grimmjow lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied :

« - Bon, je vais y aller, moi...

- Grimmjow, attends ! souffla Ichigo en posant sa main sur l'épaule du bleuté pour le faire se retourner. Je… je sais que c'est pas comme ça que tu comptais finir la soirée, mais…

- Ça, c'est clair, répliqua l'**_Espadon_**.

- Si ça peut te rassurer, moi non plus, j'avais pas prévu que ça se passe comme ça.

Grimmjow fit volte face et planta son regard dans celui d'Ichigo. À la grande surprise de ce dernier, on ne lisait pas de colère dans les yeux du nageur. Ni même de déception. Grimmjow eut un petit rire qui mit du baume au cœur du rouquin.

- Je sais, dit Grimmjow. C'est juste frustrant… Mais bon, j'espère avoir raison en pensant que s'il n'y avait pas eu cet intermède 'fifille', on aurait tous les deux passé un bon moment... »

Sur ces mots, le bleuté passa sa main sur la chute de reins d'Ichigo et attira le jeune homme contre lui. Il prit un instant pour admirer le magnifique regard cacao de son interlocuteur et s'empara de ses lèvres, non sans provoquer un gémissement du rouquin. Ravi, Ichigo se laissa entièrement faire. Il commençait à s'habituer à un tel contact : grisant, délicieux, définitivement addictif… Il pensa ne jamais se lasser de ces baisers.

Quand Grimmjow mit fin à leur étreinte, une sensation immédiate de manque se grava dans le cœur d'Ichigo. À regrets, il s'éloigna du visage du bleuté. Mais alors que ce dernier s'apprêtait à entrer dans la Volvo, Ichigo lui attrapa la main, mélangeant aussitôt la chaleur de leurs paumes. Grimmjow se retourna, étonné. Chacune des pensées qui traversaient son esprit à cet instant furent balayées par la phrase qui sortit de la bouche délicate du jeune homme:

« Pourquoi on se verrait pas en-dehors de la piscine ? »

L'**_Espadon_** leva les sourcils, tout à fait éberlué par la demande inattendue d'Ichigo.

« Tu peux répéter ? »

Ichigo, les joues désespérément rougies, avala sa salive bruyamment et s'efforça de redire sa phrase sans balbutier. Ce à quoi Grimmjow répondit par un rire fracassant.

«- C'était pas censé être drôle, lui rappela Ichigo, vexé.

- Hehe, oui, pardon… Mais si j'ai bien compris… Tu veux un rencard, c'est ça ?

Le regard d'Ichigo chuta à ses pieds et son corps entier se figea. Il pouvait _sentir_ son visage chauffer encore et encore sous le coup de l'embarras.

- Non, pas un rencard, crétin ! se défendit-il. C'est juste que… j'aimerais qu'on se voie plus. On continuerai de s'entraîner à la piscine, mais il y aurait aussi des fois où…

- On sortirait ensemble, le coupa Grimmjow. Et jusqu'à preuve du contraire ça s'appelle des rencards.

Les yeux en amande d'Ichigo plongèrent dans ceux du bleuté avec agacement.

_Évidemment, que c'était ça_. Mais dit tel quel, ça sonnait vraiment bizarre…

Un soupir passa sur les lèvres du rouquin. Pourquoi fallait-il que Grimmjow soit si railleur, parfois ? C'était bien lui qui lui avait proposé qu'ils se voient en premier lieu, non ? Alors en quoi ça le faisait marrer qu'il prenne avantage de la situation ? Ichigo ne pensait pas que ce soit une mauvaise idée. Il n'avait jamais entretenu de relations avec un homme, certes. Mais si son cœur lui en donnait l'envie, quel mal pouvait-il y avoir à ça ?

- Appelle-ça comme tu veux. Je voudrais être avec toi plus souvent, c'est tout. Mais si c'est trop demandé, autant le dire tout de suite…

- Roh, te braques pas, allez… Tu m'as surpris, voilà tout. »

Grimmjow appliqua un peu de pression sur la main d'Ichigo, toujours enserrée dans la sienne. Il redevint sérieux devant le soudain mutisme du jeune homme.

« - T'es sûr de ce que tu demandes ? demanda-t-il doucement.

- Bien sûr. Sinon je le demanderai pas, abruti. »

Le sourire de l'**_Espadon_** réapparut devant la réaction d'Ichigo. Il adorait le voir s'énerver, c'était toujours craquant, quoi qu'on en dise. Grimmjow observa la lueur innocente dans les yeux chocolat du rouquin et réfléchit. Visiblement, le gamin plaçait beaucoup d'espoir en lui, en eux. Beaucoup _trop_.

Grimmjow savait qu'il n'était pas un homme qui se rangeait, se casait avec quelqu'un comme les autres le font. Il se refusait à tout engagement. Il voulait avoir un contrôle parfait sur sa vie. Du moins, il _aimait _imaginer qu'il contrôlait sa vie. En vérité, c'était clairement faux. C'était Aizen qui avait le pouvoir sur lui et ses coéquipiers. Grimmjow n'était qu'un pion, mais une telle pensée était si irritable qu'il préférait ne pas voir cette réalité et se dire qu'il n'appartenait _à personne. _Alors qu'Ichigo lui demande de le 'voir régulièrement' était contraire à ses principes. C'est vrai... Sa question était inattendue: il ne croyait pas avoir un impact si fort sur le jeune homme. Pourtant, Grimmjow se projeta quelques secondes dans l'avenir, chose qu'il ne faisait que rarement, et extrapola. Voyons... Si jamais ils s'e mettaient ensemble, ils seraient condamnés à se cacher de toute façon. Personne ne devrait les voir l'un avec l'autre, ou ça mettrait en péril leur place dans la compétition qui liait leurs deux équipes. Le bleuté débordait de contradictions. S'il écoutait seulement les règles qui l'avaient guidé jusqu'à présent, il refuserait l'offre d'Ichigo. Mais en regardant ce rouquin évoluer dans l'eau, après l'avoir vu rire, bouder, devenir intime avec lui… Il lui était devenu très difficile de résister à son appel. Comment dire non à quelqu'un comme lui ? Il réunissait toutes les qualités que Grimmjow aimait chez un homme. C'était incroyable. Et périlleux. Ichigo et lui, cela signifiait beaucoup de danger. Mais aussi beaucoup de surprises à venir, et jusqu'ici, l'**_Ondin_** ne l'avait pas déçu…

L'attrait du challenge fut plus fort que tout, et Grimmjow sentit son cœur basculer comme il ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant. Il laissa échapper une énième moquerie et donna sa réponse, tout en sachant qu'il s'embarquait dans quelque chose de risqué :

« - 'Abruti'? Si tu veux qu'on sorte ensemble, faudra soigner ce langage, gamin.

Aux anges, Ichigo le gratifia d'un sourire béat, tel un enfant qui aurait reçu le plus beau des cadeaux à Noël. Puis il s'offusqua en riant :

- Quoi, je suis toujours un gamin, pour toi ? Même après ce soir ? murmura-t-il dans un souffle plein de sous-entendus.

- T'as passé ce test là, mais il te reste encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre...»

Ichigo leva les yeux au ciel et rit. Il passa l'extrémité de son pouce sur le pic fuyant du tatouage au coin des yeux charmeurs de Grimmjow. Il se sentait totalement dépendant. C'était nouveau pour lui, mais tellement plaisant qu'il ne voyait pas d'autre alternative : ils _devaient_ se voir. C'était comme une évidence. Quelque chose de … naturel.

Quelle ironie.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Ichigo fut réveillé par un bruit répétitif très agaçant. Il crut d'abord à la radio d'un voisin peu scrupuleux et mit un moment à se rendre compte que c'était son propre téléphone qui sonnait sur son bureau. Il se leva donc, grognant et soufflant comme n'importe qui le ferait un dimanche matin puis étira le bras pour atteindre son Samsung.

Note pour plus tard : changer cette _putain_ de sonnerie de téléphone.

Le rouquin avisa le numéro qui s'affichait et décrocha, la voix un peu pâteuse :

« - Merde, Renji, pourquoi si tôt ?

- Il est onze heures, feignasse. J'appelle pour avoir des nouvelles : c'est silence radio depuis le dernier entraînement. T'avais pas l'air dans ton assiette à cause de ce type des **_Espadons_**…

Ichigo passa une main chaude sur son visage. C'est vrai, il n'avait pas tenu Renji au parfum.

- Non, c'est… C'est arrangé, t'inquiète.

- Ah bon ? Tu l'as revu ?

- Ouais, on a discuté et euh…

… et la soirée 'pole-dance-devant-tout-un-parterre-d'inconnus-et-devant-Grimmjow' était survenue, il avait dormi avec Grimmjow, s'était rendu à une nouvelle leçon avec lui, lui avait (partiellement) donné ce qu'il voulait et lui avait demandé de sortir avec lui. Juste ça.

- Finalement je vais lui donner une deuxième chance, lâcha Ichigo.

- Quoi ? Je croyais que c'était un salaud sans cœur, manipulateur et égocentrique ? Vous avez dû parler sacrément longtemps…

Devant le silence soudain à l'autre bout du fil, Renji devina qu'il s'était passé un tas de choses depuis la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus et que son ami lui cachait un truc énorme. Il abrégea d'un ton décidé :

- T'as fais quoi, exacement... ?

- Bah… Comme je t'ai dis, on a parlé, et… euh…

OK. Alors là c'était clair. Soit Ichigo cherchait ses mots à cause du manque de sommeil, soit il avait fait des trucs pas nets. Voire les deux, dans un terrible lien de cause à effet. Renji se douta du pire.

- Tu l'as pas laissé te sauter, quand même ?

- Renji ! s'exclama Ichigo.

- Tu t'énerves, ça veut dire que j'ai raison ?

- C'est... Je… c'est pas ce que tu crois, Ren !

La phrase la plus lamentable du monde, Ichigo. Va falloir me donner plus d'indices, et vite, pensa le nageur.

- Avoue tout, _je finirai par savoir_, dit Renji en imitant la voix de Colombo, chose qu'il faisait très mal mais qu'il trouvait toujours hilarante.

De l'autre côté du combiné, Ichigo soupira. Ça ne servirait à rien de tout nier à quelqu'un comme Renji.

- Ok, on a passé un peu de temps ensemble hier soir.

- AH ! J'le savais ! Et concrètement, vous avez… fait quoi ?

- Il m'a pas 'sauté'. Si c'est ce que tu veux m'entendre dire, désolé de te décevoir.

- Excuse-moi, mon pote, mais en général quand on 'passe du temps' avec quelqu'un, ça veut pas dire jouer au scrabble avec la personne en question !

Ichigo s'étendit sur son lit et ferma les yeux.

- On a pas tout à fait fait ce que tu penses, c'est tout.

- Oh mon Dieu, donc vous avez vraiment fait des trucs… J'y crois pas !

Ichigo se mordit l'intérieur de la joue. Il venait de se faire avoir et avait révélé un peu trop de choses. Maintenant Renji allait le harceler.

- Dis comme ça, c'est sûr que c'est bizarre, je sais, dit-il.

- Bizarre ? C'est extrême, tu veux dire !

- À t'entendre, on croirait qu'il m'a violé.

- Tch. T'aurais pu te défendre de toute façon, j'te connais.

- Il m'a pas forcé, si c'est ce que tu veux savoir. ..

Un nouveau silence résonna sur la ligne, suivit de la voix hésitante de l'homme aux tatouages :

- Et… alors ?

- Quoi, 'alors' ?

- Bah… Comment c'était ?

Les yeux fatigués d'Ichigo s'ouvrirent une nouvelle fois pour se poser sur les minuscules marques et différentes rainures sur le plafond de sa chambre. Ses joues rosirent un peu tandis qu'il repensait à ses exploits de la veille. Ici, sur ce même lit, avec le corps brûlant de Grimmjow… C'était un beau souvenir mais en parler le mettait un peu mal à l'aise. Renji parlait toujours librement de sexualité, mais lui ne partageait pas cette aisance. Depuis le jour horrible où son père lui avait expliqué tout ce qu'il faut savoir sur 'les fleurs, les abeilles et les personnes qui s'aiment très fort' il avait décidé de garder les détails de sa vie sexuelle pour lui. Mais aujourd'hui, c'était de sa faute : il avait lancé le sujet et à présent son ami voulait _tout_ savoir. Même s'il savait pertinemment en quoi consistait le sexe entre deux hommes, Renji voulait les impressions d'Ichigo. Sa curiosité ne connaissait vraiment aucune limite…

Ichigo déglutit, non sans peine, et se lança :

- C'était… Mmh… Différent.

- Ça on s'en serait doutés, Sherlock ! Il y a un mois encore t'aimais les nichons et les minishorts et maintenant tu craques pour quelqu'un qui se rase la barbe tous les matins ! Si ça c'est pas différent !

- Je t'ai répondu, non ?

- Si tu crois que c'est de l'info, ça…

- Bon d'accord ! s'énerva Ichigo. C'était le pied : voilà, t'es content ?

- Ouais… Non… Enfin j'sais pas… Disons que j'ai du mal à t'imaginer en train de miauler sous la croupe de ce mec. Et puis je suis pas tellement sûr d'en avoir envie…

- C'est toi qui voulais tout savoir, je te rappelle. Et je ne miaulais pas, pour ta gouvern'.

- Pire, alors : tu criais son nom ?

- Des fois tu me fais peur, Renji.

- Quoi, tu criais vraiment ?

- Bien sûr que non, ma sœur dormait pas loin !

- Ah, j'oubliais que tu es l'homme de tous les défis ! Baiser discrètement, c'est impossible pour moi.

- Vantard.

- Miauleur !

- Refoulé.

- Miaou ?

- Rah, vas te faire foutre, marmonna Ichigo dans un demi sourire avant de raccrocher.

Ça faisait assez de détails pour aujourd'hui.

* * *

La journée du lundi se déroula plus rapidement qu'Ichigo l'eut pensé.

Le retour d'Isshin et de Karin avait eu lieu tôt dans la matinée et Yuzu s'était précipité sur sa jumelle dès l'entrée de cette dernière dans la maison. Lorsqu'Ichigo avait expliqué à son père ce qu'il se passait, le médecin avait laissé tomber son sac de voyage. L'émotion qui l'avait saisi était à la hauteur des prévisions du jeune homme : Isshin était allé serrer sa 'grande fille' dans ses bras et avait manqué de pleurer. C'est à peine si Karin et Ichigo avaient bataillé pour qu'il ne prenne pas Yuzu en photo, 'histoire d'immortaliser ce grand moment'.

Une fois l'ordre rétabli dans la maison, Ichigo avait quitté la clinique pour se rendre au travail. Et quelle surprise l'attendait : Yoruichi l'avait abordé dès son arrivée pour lui présenter 'la nouvelle aide de salle' : une fille à peu près aussi grande qu'Orihime, avec de grands yeux dorés et des cheveux violacés noués grâce à un ruban. Jolie, en somme, mais pas le genre d'Ichigo.

Cette pensée avait fait sourire le rouquin.

Non. Elle n'était _pas_ son type. Il lui manquait du muscle, un rire féroce, des yeux et des cheveux bleus.

« - Je m'appelle Senna, avait-elle dit.

- Ravi de te rencontrer. Je suis Ichigo, l'autre serveur » il avait répondu.

Au grand bonheur de Yoruichi, Orihime et Ichigo, Senna s'était montrée particulièrement efficace lors du service de midi.

Son côté espiègle s'était révélé durant les pauses, faisait la joie de tous les employés, et surtout d'Orihime qui s'était trouvé là une nouvelle amie. Toutes les deux, elles avaient eu une discussion passionnée à propos de cuisine, de coiffure et d'une certaine chanson dont Ichigo n'avait jamais entendu parler.

Une fois sa journée de travail terminée, le jeune homme s'était empressé de retourner aux vestiaires pour se changer. Il avait des courbatures dans presque chaque muscle et il manquait vraiment de sommeil : depuis maintenant deux soirs, il n'avait pas cessé de rejouer dans sa tête les évènements du samedi, trop excité pour s'endormir. Et c'est justement en repensant aux sons délicieux qui s'étaient échappés de la bouche de Grimmjow lorsqu'il 's'occupait de lui' qu'Ichigo avait revêtu sa veste avant de quitter _Benihime_. En attendant son bus, le rouquin avait glissé la main dans sa poche et jeté un coup d'œil à son portable. Allait-il oser ? Allait-il appeler Grimmjow maintenant ? Il en mourrait d'envie, et c'est presque automatiquement que ses doigts avaient dévalé la liste de noms dans son répertoire. Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, Ichigo avait finalement fait le numéro. Seulement pour tomber sur le répondeur du bleuté. Déçu, il avait quand même laissé un message :

« Grimm, c'est Ichi. Bon, t'es probablement à l'entraînement… Euh… Je voulais savoir si ça te dirait qu'on se fasse un ciné ce soir. Ou demain. Rappelle-moi, OK ? Tu… Tu me manques. »

En raccrochant, Ichigo avait senti que sa dernière phrase était peut-être de trop. Tant de langueur après seulement deux jours, c'était pas ce à quoi il était habitué. Il n'avait pas eu de peine à imaginer Grimmjow se moquer de lui et lui rappeler que parfois, il se mettait à raisonner comme une fille. Mais bon.

C'était vrai. Il lui manquait. Déjà.

Il se sentait ridicule mais il n'y pouvait rien.

* * *

Gin Ichimaru n'avait jamais eu besoin de fouiner dans les affaires des gens. Il devinait leurs secrets en les observant ou en leur faisant dire malgré eux tout ce qu'il voulait savoir. Pourtant, ce soir-là dans les vestiaires de la piscine de Karakura, quand il referma la porte de son casier, il remarqua quelque chose d'étrange. La porte du casier voisin du sien était mal fermée, si bien que lorsqu'il avait claqué la sienne, celle d'à côté s'était entrouverte dans un grincement. Au-delà de la remarque silencieuse qu'il se fit alors à lui-même sur l'état du matériel dans cet établissement, Gin sentit sa curiosité piquée par un éclat soudain de lumière à l'intérieur du casier défectueux. Il se pencha légèrement et vit que la lueur bleue qui s'échappait du tas de vêtements présents dans l'espace étroit était un téléphone portable. Quelqu'un venait de recevoir un message. Comme c'était excitant.

Gin jeta un regard aux alentours : il était seul dans la pièce, tous les autres **_Espadons_** étaient partis à la douche. L'occasion était trop belle. Il ouvrit complètement le casier et fit son petit inventaire : un denim délavé, une chemise bleue marine, un sac griffé renfermant un pass pour la chambre 456 de leur hôtel, un portefeuille et des clés de Volvo.

Grimmjow.

Le monsieur muscle de l'équipe. Arrogant, irritable et blasé de tout et de tout le monde.

« Grimmjow, mon cher… susurra Gin avec un sourire démoniaque. Qui peut bien vouloir te parler ? »

L'homme au visage mince s'empara du portable, et après une nouvelle oeillade vers la porte, regarda à l'intérieur.

Un message vocal. Intéressant, se dit-il. De la part de : _ICHI._ Forcément un diminutif. Tout à coup, Gin se rappela du seul nom qu'il connaissait qui aurait pu correspondre à ça : le petit serveur ! C'était un des **_Ondins_**… Ichigo. Oui, c'était ça. Ichigo. Qu'est-ce que ce gosse pouvait bien vouloir à Grimmjow ? Avec toute la malice dont il faisait preuve, Gin appuya sur 'écouter le message'.

« Grimm, c'est Ichi. Bon, t'es probablement à l'entraînement… Euh… Je voulais savoir si ça te dirait qu'on se fasse un ciné ce soir. Ou demain. Rappelle-moi, OK ? Tu… Tu me manques. »

Un peu déconcerté, Gin referma le portable et le reposa à l'endroit exact où il l'avait pris. Puis il poussa la porte du casier jusqu'à ce que cette dernière se ferme. Il venait d'apprendre quelque chose de croustillant. De brûlant, même. Quelque chose qu'il devait obligatoirement partager, c'était trop gros pour qu'il le garde pour lui tout seul. Il se jura d'en parler à son mentor.

Et c'est ce qu'il fit. Plus tard, dans la soirée, Grimmjow croisa Gin dans le couloir qui les conduisait à leurs chambres. Il vit l'homme aux cheveux argentés lui sourire encore plus bizarrement que d'ordinaire et s'avancer vers lui.

« - Aizen veut te voir, Grimmjow, déclara Gin d'une voix chantante.

- Maintenant ?

- Maintenant. »

Puis le bras droit d'Aizen tourna les talons pour aller dans sa chambre. De son côté, Grimmjow maugréa et pesta intérieurement. Il voulait dormir, il était fatigué. Passer une autre heure à discuter stratégie et structure 'd'attaque' du bassin n'était pas une perspective qui le réjouissait. Mais il se mit tout de même en route vers l'ascenseur, direction la suite de leur entraîneur, à l'étage du dessus. Il ne vit pas les yeux brillants à l'autre bout du couloir le suivre jusqu'à ce qu'il entre dans la cabine confinée.

Gin referma complètement sa porte en ricanant. Quel dommage qu'il ne puisse pas assister à ce qui allait suivre.

Grimmjow trouva Aizen assis à son bureau, en train de remplir des formulaires. L'homme ne portait pas le costume trois-pièces qu'il endossait régulièrement lors des meetings publics. Mais ça ne le rendait pas moins menaçant. Son regard quitta ses papiers quand il aperçut Grimmjow et il fit signe au nageur d'entrer et de prendre place devant lui. L'**_Espadon_** obtempéra en silence, ne sachant toujours pas pourquoi on lui avait demandé de venir. Et pourquoi il était le seul à avoir été convoqué.

La réponse vint tardivement, comme Aizen finissait de remplir ses feuilles avec calme et en silence. Cette attitude avait le don d'agacer Grimmjow. Son coach était vraiment un con. Qu'il crache le morceau une bonne fois pour toutes, pensa le bleuté, son lit l'attendait !

« - Grimmjow… dit enfin Aizen en levant le regard vers lui. Es-tu heureux, ici ?

- Heureux ? répéta le nageur, surpris.

- Oui, t'es-tu adapté à cette nouvelle ville, t'es fait des amis dans le coin ?

- Pourquoi , je devais m'en faire ?

- Réponds simplement à la question, Grimmjow.

- Nan, je me suis pas fait d'amis. J'en vois pas l'utilité, je suis pas là pour ça.

Devant le ton catégorique de Grimmjow, Aizen sourit et reposa son stylo. Puis il plaça ses coudes sur le bureau et entrelaça les doigts de ses mains pour poser son menton dessus.

- Tu es sûr de ça ? demanda-t-il, la voix toujours terriblement calme.

Grimmjow acquiesça. Il commençait à sentir venir l'embrouille.

- Tu es un bien piètre menteur, malheureusement. Et ça m'attriste de constater que tu puisses essayer de me duper de la sorte.

- Je comprends pas.

- Vraiment ?

Aizen se leva de son fauteuil et fit le tour du bureau, surplombant Grimmjow de toute sa hauteur.

- Le nom d'_Ichigo_ ne te dit rien, je présume ?

Grimmjow sentit son sang se glacer. Ichigo. Comment Aizen pouvait-il savoir ?

- Mais si, souviens-toi, continua l'entraîneur. C'est ce serveur si gentil qui s'est occupé de nous au restaurant l'autre jour ! Et accessoirement, c'est aussi un de nos adversaires. Il est dans l'équipe de mon vieil ami, Urahara Kisuke. Les **_Ondins_**, rappelle-toi : nous les avons rencontrés en arrivant à Karakura.

- Je…

- Il semblerait que tu aies recroisé cet Ichigo récemment. Et on dirait que vous êtes devenus bons amis, contrairement à ce que tu m'affirmais tout à l'heure. De _très_ bons amis. »

* * *

_**JE SAIS. ÇA FAIT LONGTEMPS. **_

_Mais l'essentiel, c'est que ça continue :) Et pour la petite histoire, j'ai eu pas mal d'idées récemment et si je veux les incorporer dans l'histoire, ça me fera continuer d'écrire après Noël. Pfff. Je suis la reine des changements de plans, décidemment. Vous avez le droit de me haïr pour ça, je vous en voudrais pas. Enfin. _

_J'espère que vous prendrez autant de plaisir à lire ce chapitre que j'ai pu en avoir à l'écrire. Il est un peu plus court que les précédents mais je voulais pas mettre trop de plans d'actions différents en une seule publication. Digérez déjà les infos présentes dans celui-là et on se verra pour la suite. ^-^ _

**_L'instant courrier:_**

_Priscilla: Alors heureuse? ;) _

_Ayu: Oui, Grimm a trouvé la perle rare... Et bon sang, ce que je l'envie. *DONNE-MOI CETTE PERLE, GRIMM!*_

_Ellie: Désolée pour l'attente! D'ailleurs gomen, gomen à tous/toutes!_

_Lylyn972: Merci pour tous ces compliments! :D _

_Gwenoo: 'Griminou'? Voilà surement le surnom le moins viril de tous les temps mais ça m'a bien fait rire! Merci pour ton avis ;)_

_Hiba: Oui, je suis sadique. J'ai le pouvoir de vie ou de mort sur ma fic et je prends mon rôle de pseudo Dieu très au sérieux :P Donc je fais ce que je veux, mais ne t'inquiète pas, ça va s'améliorer!_

_- Et un grand merci à tous les gens qui me disent qu'ils 'viennent de découvrir' ma fic et qu'ils l'aiment bien! Vous êtes topissimes! -_

_See ya!_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapitre 10 **_

_**La proie**_

_'De très bons amis…'_

* * *

C'était injuste. Délirant. Dégeulasse. Mais qu'importe. Il ferait comme bon lui semble. Il n'admettrait plus qu'on lui dise quoi faire. Il avait déjà accepté trop d'ordres.

En y repensant, il n'avait jamais été du genre à se laisser marcher sur les pieds. Pourtant jusqu'ici, il s'était montré docile. Ça lui écorchait le cœur à chaque fois, encore aujourd'hui. Mais il n'avait eu pas le choix. On lui avait bien fait comprendre que pour sortir de l'obscurité qui l'avait vu naître, il devrait faire des concessions. Certes, au début, il avait tiqué. Obéir à des schémas imposés, très peu pour lui. Mais il fallait bien gagner sa croûte, et les petits boulots payaient mal. Alors quand un homme en costard s'était pointé chez lui en lui faisait miroiter gloire et argent, il avait cru à un canular. Puis, se rendant compte du projet ambitieux qu'on lui proposait, il avait signé.

« _Tu feras partie d'une équipe prestigieuse, sinon la meilleure_, lui avait-on dit. _Crois-moi, ton salaire ne sera pas un problème. Tes collègues sont tous des athlètes, comme toi. Vous vous entendrez à coup sûr, et un jour, peut-être, vous viendrez à porter des médailles autour de vos cous. _»

Des _médailles_. Tch. Un simple coup d'œil au tableau d'honneur de leur local vous donnait le tournis. Médailles brillantes, trophées toujours plus hauts à chaque compétition, coupes à leur nom, rien ne manquait. Mais là n'était pas la motivation qu'il lui fallait. Oh, bien sûr, être pris en photo par des hordes de journalistes et signer des autographes à n'en plus finir était grisant pour l'égo. Néanmoins, au-delà des centaines de milliers de yens qu'on lui versait à chaque nouvelle victoire, la lassitude s'était emparée de lui très vite. Il lui avait fallu trouver un nouveau 'truc', une distraction pour pouvoir supporter le train de vie expéditif et assidu qu'on lui imposait.

Il y avait eu les coups d'un soir, les mecs rencontrés dans un bar, trouvés dans le lobby de l'hôtel où ils résidaient selon les compétitions, puis les host boys, toujours prêts quand il l'était, quitte à les payer grassement dans le cas contraire. Ensuite, il s'était rendu compte que les fans pouvaient également lui servir. L'équipe n'était pas aussi populaire que les chanteurs ou les acteurs, mais on dénombrait d'importantes masses de groupies à chacun de leurs déplacements. Alors autant en profiter.

Il avait peu à peu pris goût à choisir les mecs les plus mignons, ou du moins ceux qui semblaient prêts à se donner sans la moindre hésitation. Ça faisait plutôt peur à voir quand ils se jetaient sur vous en vous suppliant de leur accorder ne serait-ce qu'un regard. Mais bon. Certains avaient de la chance et finissaient dans son lit. Le matin, c'était toujours le même rituel. Il se réveillait avant eux, commandait un énorme petit déjeuner et quand le plateau arrivait, il les congédiait d'un geste de la main. Il se fichait pas mal de leur déception. Eh non, il n'allait pas partager sa vie 'magnifique' avec eux. Pas même ses croissants et son café.

Depuis le temps qu'il faisait partie des _**Espadons**_, et malgré les apparences, il n'avait jamais vraiment été satisfait. On ne pouvait pas dire qu'il s'était fait 'des amis', non. Nnoi, Szayel, Ggio et ce taré de Gin étaient des collègues. Il tolérait la présence à ses côtés de Nnoi et Szayel, à la rigueur, mais ça s'arrêtait là. Les autres… Ils le rebutaient.

Ggio Vega avait été le dernier recruté dans l'équipe, et tous avaient soupçonné son père d'avoir forcé la main d'Aizen. Il faut dire que le gosse venait d'une famille de bourges : son grand-père avait fait fortune dans l'import-export (du moins c'est ce que Ggio disait). Quant à Gin, c'était l'âme damnée d'Aizen. Il l'avait toujours été. Son sourire machiavélique faisait écho au regard sombre de l'entraîneur. Ils pensaient pareil, apparemment. Avec un cœur de pierre. On ne pouvait pas lui faire confiance, et ce n'était certainement les évènements de ce soir qui allaient contredire ça.

Toujours appuyé contre le mur, comme il l'avait été depuis plus d'une heure, le regard perdu dans la circulation de Karakura, Grimmjow sentait ses poings se serrer de rage. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'Aizen apprenne pour Ichigo et lui ? Pourquoi _si tôt_ ? C'était injuste, se disait-il. Vraiment injuste.

Avec l'_**Ondin**_, il se sentait différent. Surtout depuis leur dernière conversation. Il avait mis un moment à l'admettre, mais la perspective de le voir régulièrement avait fait son petit bout de chemin dans son esprit. Et ça lui convenait. Il avait enfin rencontré une personne qui avait assez de cran et de tempérament pour lui plaire. … Et puis_ le gamin était canon_, il fallait l'avouer. On a beau être habitué à se faire aduler, quand on croise une vraie beauté, c'est presque un crime que de ne pas l'approcher pour la saisir.

Le cœur attendri, Grimmjow se remémora le dernier sourire d'Ichigo. Un sourire à fossettes qui vous donnait envie de croquer son propriétaire sur-le-champ. Mais après quelques secondes, la colère refit surface chez le bleuté. N'avait-il pas droit à un peu de bonheur, à un peu de légèreté en dehors du bassin ? Il fallait croire que non, vu les insinuations dangereuses d'Aizen. L'entrevue dans le bureau de ce dernier avait été brève et concise : c'était Gin qui avait vendu la mèche, après avoir intercepté un message d'Ichigo pendant que Grimmjow était à la douche.

Gin. Encore et toujours lui. Le confident, le toutou loyal d'Aizen, son second. Tu parles ! Son espion, oui ! Cette situation qui mettait Grimmjow sur les nerfs d'ordinaire était à présent un sérieux point noir au tableau. Si seulement le coach et Gin n'étaient pas tellement liés, il lui aurait volontiers flanqué une dérouillée méritée ! Mais Grimmjow se retrouvait maintenant dans une situation dangereuse. Le souvenir de sa discussion houleuse avec Aizen flottait encore dans sa mémoire.

_« - Bien entendu, il est hors de question que tu le fréquentes. _

_- Vous êtes quoi ? Mon père ?_

_- Ne sois pas si ingrat, Grimmjow. Dois-je te rappeler d'où tu viens ? Comment tu vivais avant que je décide de te prendre sous mon aile ? _

_- Il est où, le rapport ? Et puis je vois pas en quoi mes fréquentations vous regardent. C'est… C'est privé !_

_- Tu n'as pas l'air de comprendre : Tu n'es pas en droit de demander quoi que ce soit. J'ai ici un contrat paraphé de ton nom, où tu acceptes de participer activement à mon entraînement et te soumettre à ma volonté en échange d'une rémunération conséquente. Si jamais tu faisais quelque chose contre mon avis, je serais malheureusement obligé de déchirer cette feuille. Ce serait fâcheux, n'est-ce pas ? »_

Grimmjow se rappela avoir froncé les sourcils, son regard soutenant celui d'Aizen. Ce que le coach impliquait aurait certainement eu un effet dévastateur sur sa vie, et il ne pouvait pas imaginer revivre dans l'environnement sordide où il avait grandi…

Mais merde, c'était du chantage pur et dur ! Dit avec calme et un grand sourire, en plus. Grimmjow avait l'impression d'avoir signé un pacte avec le Diable. Il s'était senti piégé, assis sur son siège devant le bureau du Lucifer de la natation professionnelle.

_« Alors nous nous sommes bien compris, mon cher Grimmjow ? Mieux vaudrait ne pas mettre fin à une aussi belle amitié que la nôtre... Tu es un élément important de l'équipe, j'aimerais autant que tu restes avec nous. Les conséquences de ton départ seraient regrettables. »_

Les conséquences. Voilà le mot qui effrayait Grimmjow. Les conséquences sur lui, mais aussi sur Ichigo. C'était vraiment fou. Grimmjow s'étonna du raisonnement qui s'était installé dans son esprit dernièrement. Lui qui n'avait jamais pensé à autre chose qu'à lui-même depuis des années, le voilà qui s'inquiétait pour quelqu'un qu'il avait rencontré i peine un mois. Mais pour le coup, maintenant qu'il était heureux, il n'allait pas lâcher l'affaire ! Face à Aizen, il s'était contenté d'acquiescer, de jouer le gentil toutou qui a compris la leçon pour ensuite filer dans sa chambre, bien décider à ne pas se laisser faire. Cette fois, il en avait assez… Qu'on lui dise de passer une nouvelle heure dans l'eau, de répéter encore et encore les mêmes gestes jusqu'à ce que chacun de ses muscles le brûle, d'accord. Mais qu'on lui dicte une ligne de conduite qu'il n'avait pas choisie, pas question. Il n'avait pas signé pour se faire dire qui voir ou qui rejeter.

Qu'Aizen aille se faire foutre. Il n'allait pas rester tranquillement sous le joug d'un tel psychopathe manipulateur. Ichigo était là, dehors, à l'attendre. Le gamin voulait bien de lui, et Dieu sait qu'il l'avait poussé à bout. Mais Grimmjow voulait encore goûter à cette peau chaude qui sent la fraise. Il n'en avait pas fini, d'Ichigo. Oh non… loin de là!

Rejoignant son lit, Grimmjow s'allongea et saisit le portable qui était toujours dans la poche de son jean. Si Gin avait écouté le message d'Ichigo, cela expliquait le fait que lui-même n'avait pas vu que son répondeur était chargé. Grimmjow s'en voulu de ne pas avoir pu entendre la voix du rouquin en direct. Ça aurait tout changé s'il avait pu décrocher au lieu de se prélasser sous la douche. Mais bon. Ce qui était fait était fait.

Le nageur écouta sa messagerie et se délecta du son de la voix d'Ichigo. Quand il l'entendit prononcer son nom, un sourire s'installa sur son visage fatigué. Il avait hâte de l'entendre encore, dans des circonstances plus… intimes. Le seul fait d'imaginer Ichigo composer son numéro était excitant : il pensait à lui, il lui 'manquait' ! Si ça, c'était pas génial. Grimmjow ré-écouta le message et réfléchit. Ils allaient se revoir, c'était sûr. Mais il faudrait être discrets.

L' épée de Damoclès qu'était Aizen et ses menaces planait encore au-dessus de la tête de Grimmjow quand ce dernier répondit à Ichigo avec un SMS :

« _Demain je suis libre. Tu tiendras jusque-là ? _»

Le bleuté ricana de sa blague et posa le portable sur son torse. Il adorait embêter l'**_Ondin_**, c'était incroyable. Comme un jeu perpétuel entre eux.

Quand la réponse lui parvint dans la minute qui suivit, Grimmjow soupçonna Ichigo d'être collé à son portable, désespéré de ne pas avoir de ses nouvelles.

« _Crétin. Va pour demain, alors._ »

« _Le crétin a hâte._ »

« _Il est pas le seul._ »

* * *

Ichigo n'avait jamais autant souhaité être chez lui aussi vite. Pourtant, ce mardi-là, après le boulot, il aurait apprécié que le bus soit plus rapide. Debout entre deux vieilles dames qui discutaient de la pluie et du beau temps, il tenait à peine en place. Son pied martelait le sol, ses yeux cherchaient son arrêt, mais ce dernier mettait du temps à arriver.

Ichigo était nerveux. Ou plutôt impatient. Non, nerveux. Oh, il n'en savait rien. Ce qui était sûr, en revanche, c'est qu'il allait voir Grimmjow le soir même. Secrètement, il n'avait pas cessé de se le chantonner toute la journée, cette phrase sonnant comme une ritournelle dans sa tête dès qu'il arrêtait de penser au travail. Il était aux anges. Grimmjow avait accepté ses 'avances', se disait-il en grimaçant. Enfin, il n'aimait pas ce mot, ça faisait vieux pervers ou cougar désespérée. Mais peu importe, l'idée était là. L'Espadon lui avait donné une chance, c'était tout ce qui comptait. Et ce soir, il savourerait chaque moment passé avec lui...

Après ce qui lui avait semblé être une éternité, Ichigo sortit enfin du bus et se hâta de rentrer chez lui. Une fois débarrassé de son sac et de ses chaussures, il surprit la conversation enflammée de Karin et Yuzu dans la cuisine.

« - Je te jure, c'est pas comme ça entre nous ! Toshiro est un ami, c'est tout.

- Tu es vraiment la seule à le voir comme ça, alors ! Moi je suis persuadée que si vous vous retrouviez tous les deux au calme, il en profiterait pour déclarer sa flamme.

- Mais puisque je te dis qu'on est amis !

- À d'autres ! Je vois bien comment tu le regardes quand vous êtes à l'entraînement…

- Bon, on arrête d'en parler, ça commence à m'agacer que tout le monde se mêle de ma vie privée. C'est vrai, ça : Papa et toi vous êtes de vraies commères !

- Pfff… Tu voudrais qu'on parle de quoi, autrement ? D'Ichi ? Il a pas de copine en ce moment…

Ichigo entendit Karin descendre de sa chaise pour aller prendre un des fruits de la coupelle placée sur la table. La jeune fille croqua à pleine dents et enchaîna :

- Mmh… T'es chûre de cha ? Ch'ai plutôt l'imprechion qu'il est d'humeur choyeuse depuis quelques chours...

- Ah ? Tu crois qu'il nous cache un truc ?

- Mouais. Chinon il nous aurait déchà parlé de chette relachion.

- Peut-être… Mais avec lui, je sais plus quoi penser : Les dernières copines qu'il a eu, c'est à peine si on les a aperçues. Tu penses qu'il fait exprès ?

- Aucune idée. Mmh… Il fait ce qu'il veut. Après tout, il n'y a que Papa et toi qui vous inquiétez. Foutez-lui la paix et tu verras, ça viendra tout seul. »

Toujours tapi derrière la porte de la cuisine, Ichigo remercia mentalement Karin pour son support, aussi indirect fut-il. Puis le jeune nageur prit la direction de sa chambre et monta les escaliers quatre à quatre. Un sourire au coin des lèvres, il entra dans sa chambre et s'étendit sur son lit. Il devait voir Grimmjow à 19h devant le cinéma du centre-ville, autant être reposé d'ici là. Enfin, ça, c'était l'idée de départ d'Ichigo. Mais c'était sans compter sur l'excitation qui l'emporta très rapidement sur la sieste qu'il avait prévu de faire. Bien trop impatient pour dormir, il se contenta de fermer les yeux et d'imaginer ce que leur rendez-vous aller donner. Il n'avait jamais été très fleur bleue auparavant, aussi se surprit-il à rêver d'une soirée romantique, ce qui le rendit plus ou moins perplexe. Sans réellement savoir pourquoi, il aimait l'idée de se faire embrasser encore et encore par Grimmjow durant toute la durée du film, dans la pénombre du cinéma, à l'abri des regards au dernier rang. Mais patience. Il allait devoir attendre encore une heure et demie...

* * *

19h15, devant le cinéma central de Karakura. Une pluie battante s'était abattue sur la ville en début de soirée, ruinant tout espoir de balade passionnée. Avec un regard déchirant vers les nuages qui ternissaient le ciel, Ichigo regretta son choix de vêtements. Une veste fine et un jean n'arrêtaient pas les gouttes, et il s'était retrouvé trempé dès son arrivée. Bon, ça aurait pu aller s'il était rentré immédiatement au chaud dans le cinéma, mais voilà : il était seul.

Les rues à présent désertes n'accueillaient de temps à autre que des malheureux eux aussi surpris par l'averse, essayant de protéger leur visage de la gifle du vent. Ichigo, quant à lui, était adossé contre le mur du cinéma. Relativement protégé des intempéries par l'avancée du toit du bâtiment, il jetait un œil à sa montre toutes les deux minutes et plus le temps passait, plus il se sentait ridicule. Le retard grandissant de Grimmjow jouait avec ses nerfs. Et si jamais il lui posait un lapin ? Le bleuté n'avait pas eu l'air de blaguer quand il avait accepté qu'ils se revoient 'en plein jour'. Il avait répondu à ses SMS, ensemble ils avaient convenu de l'endroit et de l'heure… Le laissait tomber comme ça ne rimait à rien. Ichigo sentit son cœur se resserrer en imaginant la blague horrible que tout cela aurait été si jamais Grimmjow lui avait menti. Le froid commençait à imprégner sa peau à travers ses vêtements mouillés, lui soutirant un bon nombre de frissons. Si jamais Grimmjow arrivait enfin, il allait lui passer le savon de sa vie. On ne faisait pas attendre quelqu'un ainsi sans donner de nouvelles ! Mais en même temps, ça n'était pas vraiment le genre de Grimmjow…

Ichigo se poussa pour laisser passer un couple et suivit les deux amoureux du regard pendant quelques secondes. L'homme avait retiré son manteau et l'avait placé sur les épaules de la femme qui l'accompagnait, comme dans ces téléfilms à l'eau de rose qui passe à la télévision pour 'la ménagère de moins de cinquante ans'. Autant dire que c'était très cliché, mais là, tout de suite, Ichigo aurait adoré qu'on lui apporte une veste pour qu'il la mette sur ses épaules glacées. Il baissa la tête et se jura que si Grimmjow n'était pas là dans dix minutes, il rentrerait chez lui. Mais lorsque la silhouette athlétique de l'**_Espadon_** se dessina au bout de la rue, le rouquin ne put retenir un sourire. Le nœud dans son abdomen s'approfondit à la vue de la chevelure bleu électrique qui se rapprochait pas à pas. Avec une nonchalance maintenant familière à Ichigo, Grimmjow se dirigea vers lui.

« - T'es en retard, lui lança-t-il.

- Bonjour à toi aussi, répondit Grimmjow en ricanant. Eh ben, quelle joie de vivre !

- Oh excuse-moi, je t'avais pas prévenu : j'adore poireauter comme un idiot sous la flotte…

- Je connais pas la ville, je galère, c'est normal ! Mais bon, je suis là, non ?

- Ouais, 20 minutes après le début du film, super. T'aurais pu te grouiller quand même.

- Allez, ça va, arrête de râler. Entrons, on se les gèle sévère ici.

- Tch, tu crois que je suis pas au courant ? »

Les deux hommes poussèrent les portes du cinéma et prirent leurs tickets en vitesse avant d'aller s'engouffrer dans la salle obscure. Honnêtement, Ichigo se fichait pas mal du film qui passait, il voulait juste être près de Grimmjow. Mais après leur entrée peu discrète, il leur fut difficile de trouver des places au dernier rang comme il l'avait espéré. Ils finirent par s'asseoir dans un coin de la salle, à deux sièges d'un vieil homme qui semblait dormir profondément. Une fois installés, Ichigo essaya de se concentrer sur l'action du film mais l'odeur de Grimmjow se montra beaucoup trop distrayante. C'était cette même odeur qui l'avait envoûté lors de leur première 'vraie' rencontre, lors de l'épisode du téléphone portable oublié dans les vestiaires de la piscine. Grimmjow n'était pas aussi trempé que lui, juste assez pour que ses cheveux s'alourdissent, mais il dégageait un parfum étrangement attirant. Sa peau était chaude, contrairement à celle d'Ichigo, qui lui, avait passé de longues minutes sous l'averse. C'est donc comme d'une bouillote que le rouquin se servit de son partenaire, plaçant rapidement son bras sur l'accoudoir qui les séparait pour se rapprocher de lui. Agréablement surpris, Grimmjow laissa Ichigo s'appuyer sur lui et poser la tête sur son épaule au bout de dix minutes de film. Il n'était pas dupe, et lui aussi avait quelques idées en tête à propos de ce rendez-vous, mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce que le jeune homme soit à ce point impatiente d'entrer en mode 'câlin'. Pour quelqu'un qui venait de sortir du placard, les démonstrations d'affection en public ne semblaient pas lui poser beaucoup de problèmes ! Tant mieux, se dit-il, lui non plus, ça ne l'embêtait pas…

Laissant sa main gauche s'aventurer sur l'accoudoir qui les séparait, Grimmjow tenta lui aussi de se rapprocher de son attirant voisin. Ses doigts trouvèrent domicile sur l'avant-bras d'Ichigo et entreprirent une caresse langoureuse sans attendre. Il pouvait pratiquement sentir les poils du rouquin s'hérisser à son contact, sans un mot, sans un bruit.

Tandis que les deux hommes fixaient l'écran devant eux, leurs corps se rapprochaient dangereusement. Mais ils ne pouvaient évidemment pas se faire trop remarquer. Non pas que cela aurait gêné Grimmjow, mais si on leur demandait de sortir, Ichigo serait vexé et lui reprocherait cette fin de séance prématurée. Donc non, pas d'étalages ou de câlins trop poussées pendant la prochaine heure.

« Mmhh… »

Grimmjow baissa les yeux. Lové dans le creux de son cou, Ichigo avait émit un son qui se rapprochait plus du ronronnement que du gémissement, trahissant son bien-être absolu. Cette situation soutira un énième sourire au bleuté qui se contenta de faire passer son autre bras derrière la nuque du jeune homme pour aller fourrer ses longs doigts dans la magnifique chevelure rousse d'Ichigo. Le crâne alors délicatement massé, une douce chaleur irradiant à ses côtés, l'**_Ondin_** crut qu'il allait s'endormir. Il était vraiment bien. Là, maintenant. Plus aucune pensée complexe ou dérangeante ne venait le perturber. Sa rage de tout à l'heure était oubliée et ses soucis balayés pour l'instant.

Grimmjow passait-il un aussi bon moment que lui ? Il ne pouvait que l'espérer, mais il lui semblait bien que c'était le cas, car lorsque que le bleuté posa sa tête contre la sienne, il sentit le léger soupir de quelqu'un qui est heureux d'être là.

* * *

Une fois le film terminé, Grimmjow et Ichigo quittèrent la salle et se fondirent dans la foule de badauds qui sortaient du cinéma. Avec un « Ah ! » collectif, les deux nageurs virent que l'averse avait cessé. Le bitume était encore noirci et dégageait cette odeur si particulière… Une odeur que Grimmjow aimait bien, sans trop savoir pourquoi.

« - Bon, et maintenant ? lança-t-il à Ichigo.

Le rouquin se mordit la lèvre tout à coup. Que faire à présent ? En fait, il n'y avait pas vraiment réfléchi. Ils pouvaient se balader, maintenant qu'il ne pleuvait plus. Mais l'atmosphère toujours humide n'était pas idéale. Mmh… Manger, peut-être ?

- Tu as faim ? répondit-il.

Devant le regard lubrique du nageur, Ichigo secoua la tête. Décidemment, ce type voyait tout d'un œil pervers… Grimmjow éclata de rire:

- Oh allez, fais pas cette tête, je déconne !

- Pfff, je sais. Je commence à m'habituer.

- Hé hé… Remarque, maintenant que tu le dis, je meurs de faim, ouais ! »

Ichigo amena Grimmjow quelques rues plus loin dans un bar restaurant qu'il connaissait bien. Il venait souvent là avec son père et ses sœurs quand il était plus jeune. C'était un endroit assez petit, avec des tables minces et une décoration originale. Quelques photos ornaient les murs moutarde, avec de ça et là des petits mots : des blagues, des anecdotes survenues ici, ou les autographes de gens célèbres venus faire un passage à Karakura. Ichigo se sentait à l'aise dans ce bar. Il choisit une table au fond de la salle et conseilla Grimmjow sur son choix :

« - Ils font les meilleurs sorbets de la ville, ici. Mais si tu veux quelque chose de plus consistant…

- Un sorbet, ça sera parfait. Je te fais confiance. »

Le rouquin regarda attentivement l'homme qui lui faisait face. C'était à peine si Grimmjow avait jeté un œil à la carte. Il lui avait répondu du tac-au-tac. Sa dernière phrase était simple, pourtant elle semblait chargée de sens. Ichigo se sentit alors important pour l'**_Espadon_**. Et il ignorait à quel point c'était vrai.

Grimmjow préférait penser au présent que d'imaginer avec effroi un futur banni de l'équipe pour manquement aux règles stupides d'Aizen. Il voulait accorder de l'importance à ce qui comptait vraiment : Ichigo. Et tant pis si ça voulait dire qu'ils allaient devoir se cacher. Ce qu'Aizen ne savait pas ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal.

Grimmjow commanda avec Ichigo et se retrouva quelques minutes plus tard à déguster un délicieux mélange menthe chocolat du bout de sa cuillère. Le jeune homme n'avait pas menti, ces sorbets étaient à se damner. Aussi les deux nageurs s'empressèrent-ils de finir leurs coupes glacées. Rassasié, Grimmjow passa une main dans ses cheveux et vit Ichigo rigoler. Apparemment, il lui restait de la crème sur le coin des lèvres. Dans l'idéal, il aurait demandé au rouquin de la lui enlever d'un coup de langue bien placé, mais ils n'étaient pas seuls dans le restaurant. Il ne devaient pas se faire remarquer, se rappela-t-il. Grimmjow se contenta donc de brosser la crème d'un revers de main comme l'aurait fait n'importe qui. Mais ce n'était pas drôle. Une nouvelle raillerie lui vint à l'esprit mais il n'eut pas le temps de la dégainer : un son étouffé le coupa dans son élan. Ichigo porta la main à sa poche de jean pour en sortir son portable qui vibrait à n'en plus finir. S'en suivit une courte conversation entre l'**_Ondin_** et un interlocuteur mystère.

« Non, je peux pas aujourd'hui. J'ai déjà un truc de prévu, mais… Oui. Ah, ok. Ben, je ferai peut-être une apparition, dans ce cas. Mais je suis accompagné, il faut que je vois ça, je suis sûr de rien. C'est ça, peut-être à tout à l'heure. »

Ichigo s'excusa de cette interruption, visiblement un peu gêné d'avoir gâché le moment.

« - C'était qui ?

Le rouquin leva les yeux au ciel avant de répondre. Il ne s'offusquait presque plus des remarques impertinentes de Grimmjow, à présent. Mais quand même !

- J'ai envie de te répondre que ça ne te regarde pas, mais ça servirait à rien, j'imagine…

- En effet ! Et puis… ajouta le bleuté en se rapprochant, chuchotant le sourire aux lèvres, … Je te rappelle que tu es 'à moi'.

- Que… ?

Ichigo sentit le regard perçant de Grimmjow sur son épaule, non loin de là où il l'avait 'embrassé' quelques jours auparavant. Enfin, 'mordu' serait certainement un terme plus correct. Le bleuté était un vrai carnassier. Mais peu importe. Ichigo finit par comprendre à quoi son ami voulait en venir. Oui, la marque qu'il lui avait laissée était toujours là, telle une preuve de leur attachement mutuel. Oh, elle s'en irait, à la longue. Mais comme on dit, les actes comptent plus que les mots, et la chair d'Ichigo se rappellerait de Grimmjow à tout jamais.

- Alors ? C'était qui au bout du fil ?

- Un ami, un autre membre de mon équipe, lâcha enfin Ichigo.

- Il voulait te voir, on dirait…

- Oh, c'est juste pour une fête qu'il organise chez lui. J'avais déjà dit que j'étais pas sûr d'y aller. Je m'était dit que comme on est ensemble pour la journée, toi et moi, il vaudrait mieux qu'on passe du temps tout les deux.

Devant le regard amusé de Grimmjow, Ichigo se redressa sur sa chaise.

- Quoi, j'ai eu tort ? Tu veux t'en aller ?

Le bleuté perçut de la crainte dans la voix du jeune homme et le rassura :

- Non, non, je reste avec toi. Mais je suis pas un boulet non plus, si tu veux aller à cette fête on peut y aller. »

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ?_ Grimmjow pouvait presque entendre la petite voix de la contradiction hurler dans sa tête. Il y aurait sûrement d'autres personnes de l'équipe d'Ichigo, là-bas, et il lui proposait d'aller taper l'incruste ? Il devenait maboule, ou quoi ? Certes, il avait bien des plans concernant la fin de cette soirée 'rendez-vous'… mais aller rencontrer tous les amis du rouquin n'en faisait certainement pas partie ! Il ne se comprenait plus. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas tout simplement fermé sa gueule, bordel ?

« - T'es sûr ? Je veux dire… On n'est pas obligés, si t'en a pas envie.

- T'inquiète, Ichigo. Je me ferai tout petit, tes potes me verront même pas.

_Menteur._ Même dans une foule, il était facile à repérer. On ne croisait pas un type avec des cheveux et des tatouages comme les siens à chaque coin de rue.

- Bon, alors… On y va. L'appart de Shuuhei n'est qu'à dix minutes à pieds d'ici, c'est pas très loin, tu verras. »

Grimmjow se leva, imitant Ichigo. Pourquoi avait-il accepté ? Pourquoi ? C'était à n'y rien comprendre. Où était donc passé le 'Vivons heureux, vivons cachés' de tout à l'heure ? Son cœur et sa raison ne semblaient plus communiquer. Et c'était bien le moment ! Cinq minutes plus tard, les deux nageurs se retrouvaient dehors, l'estomac rempli mais les tripes nouées. Ichigo, en particulier, était plein d'appréhension quant à l'issue de cette soirée. Il commençait à croire qu'avec Grimmjow, mieux valait ne rien planifier. Comment allait-il réagir face à ses amis ? Et eux, allaient-ils poser beaucoup de questions ? Sans aucun doute… Il se demandait ce qui avait poussé l'**_Espadon_** à aller à cette fête. Peut-être était-ce une décision parfaitement réfléchie, après tout. Il n'en savait rien. Mais il ne préférait pas le demander directement. Au lieu de ça, il repensa aux milliers d'interrogations qui tournaient autour du bleuté depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré. Grimmjow ne parlait pas beaucoup de lui. C'était un homme discret sur son passé malgré une carrière fulgurante dans la natation. Que pouvait-il bien y avoir de sombre chez lui qui l'ait conduit à se taire sur sa vie ? De mauvais parents ? Une éducation chaotique ? Des mauvais choix? Ichigo mourrait d'envie de poser ces questions indiscrètes à Grimmjow, mais il craignait de le voir se retourner contre lui face à un tel interrogatoire. Sa curiosité était accrue.

Voyons… Il avait une dizaine de minutes devant eux. Autant meubler par la conversation. Ichigo tenta une approche légère :

« - Pourquoi tu t'es fait tatouer le coin des yeux ?

_Super_, Ichigo, pensa-t-il. La question à deux sous ! Tout le monde devait la lui poser, il devait en avoir assez. Mais étonnamment, Grimmjow répondit avec franchise.

- J'étais jeune, et je voulais un tatouage. Je venais d'avoir dix-sept ans quand c'est arrivé. J'avais pas vraiment réfléchi au motif, je voulais juste que ça aie de la gueule. Tu vois, j'avais pas envie de me retrouver avec la même chose que tout le monde : Un dauphin, une fleur, des kanjis, un dragon, et toutes ces conneries…

- Mais je croyais qu'on pouvait pas tatouer cette partie du visage ?

- Normalement non, mais c'est un ami qui me l'a fait. Légalement, c'est interdit, mais je m'en foutais. Et je m'en fous toujours. C'est mon corps et mon fric, j'en fais ce que je veux. Et puis… ça va bien avec mes yeux.

Ichigo profita de cette phrase pour croiser le regard glacé de Grimmjow. Il avait raison, ce trait soulignait à merveille le bleu céruléen de ses iris. Mais tout de même, cette procédure avait du être risquée. Il ne voulait pas imaginer une aiguille aussi près de ses yeux, ça le mettait mal à l'aise. Et c'est sans parler de la douleur. Quand il le demanda à Grimmjow, ce dernier confirma ses doutes :

- Ah ça pour sûr, ça a fait un mal de chien pendant plusieurs jours. Mais ça valait le coup.

- Tu m'étonnes…

- T'as d'autres questions du même genre ?

Surpris, Ichigo ouvrit la bouche sans pour autant prononcer une parole. Grimmjow le dévisageait en souriant, comme si de rien n'était. En réalité, on lisait la soif de réponses du rouquin sur son visage, c'était très drôle. Feindre un air détaché ne servait à rien.

- Non ? Bon, alors à mon tour! s'exclama Grimmjow sur un ton jovial qui trahissait son amusement. Mmh… qui t'a donné ta couleur de cheveux ? Je veux dire, si je te connaissais pas aussi bien, je croirais que c'est une teinture.

- J'en sais rien. Mon père s'est toujours posé cette question.

- Peut-être que ça vient du côté de ta mère.

- Non, elle avait les mêmes cheveux que Yuzu. »

_Avait_. Ce mot résonna dans l'esprit de Grimmjow tandis qu'il s'efforçait de garder son regard sur le trottoir devant lui. Ichigo n'avait donc plus sa mère ? C'est vrai qu'il ne parlait jamais d'elle. Grimmjow savait que l'**_Ondin_** avait un père médecin, deux sœurs adolescentes… mais en y repensant, il n'y avait eu aucune allusion à sa mère depuis leur rencontre. Sans doute était-ce un sujet tabou. Cette femme était probablement partie, malade ou morte. Dans tous les cas, Grimmjow regretta immédiatement d'avoir amené le sujet de la sorte.

Faire connaissance seulement après plusieurs semaines, voilà qui était étrange pour Ichigo et lui. D'habitude, une relation ne se construisait pas ainsi. D'abord on bavardait, et _après_ on se liait plus intimement. Ils avaient tout fait à l'envers, en grande partie à cause de Grimmjow. Son jeu des leçons avait mené à bien plus qu'aucun d'eux n'aurait pu imaginer. Ce qui fait qu'à présent, ils apprenaient à se connaître assez maladroitement.

Après un court silence, Ichigo voulut rompre le malaise apparent :

« - Tu es proche de tes parents ?

- Euh… Pas vraiment.

- Pourquoi?

Ha, Ichigo devenait aussi impertinent que lui. Grimmjow se réjouissait de cette attitude. Il avait bien envie de le lui faire remarquer, mais on sentait que le rouquin était sérieux. Alors il opta pour la réponse moins facile, la vérité.

- Quand ils ont appris que j'étais homo ils m'ont flanqué dehors. J'avais seize ans. À partir de ce moment, j'ai fait un peu n'importe quoi, je me suis mis à traîner avec des amis et j'ai laissé tomber l'école.

- Woah… Ça a du être terrible.

- Pas tellement, en fait ! Au bout d'un moment, on s'habitue à la vie en solo. Je pouvais faire ce que je voulais, quand je voulais, où je voulais. J'étais libre. Mais je me suis vite aperçu que sans argent, ma vie allait être compliquée. Alors j'ai cherché du travail. J'ai fait pas mal de petits boulots, des trucs simples où on te demande pas de diplômes, juste de la force dans les bras. »

Grimmjow marqua une pause dans son récit. Il n'y avait pas de tristesse dans sa voix, juste de la lassitude. Il parlait d'une époque terne et omettait volontairement quelques évènements peu glorieux de sa vie, comme les fins de mois difficiles durant lesquelles il avait accepté de cambrioler des maisons pour se faire un peu plus de 'blé facile'. Mais Grimmjow refusait qu'on s'apitoie sur lui. Surtout que sa situation s'était nettement améliorée depuis cette époque:

« - Un jour, on m'a proposé de bosser comme agent d'entretien dans une piscine près de chez moi. Je devais veiller à ce que l'eau reste propre, à ce que les salles soient correctement climatisées et à ce que les vestiaires soient vides avant de fermer. Honnêtement, c'était chiant à mourir, mais le bon point c'est qu'après le travail, j'avais l'endroit pour moi tout seul. Je piquais une tête tous les soirs et ça me faisait un bien fou ! Peu à peu, j'ai appris à nager plus vite et plus longtemps, c'était génial. Malheureusement, mon patron m'a chopé un soir et je me suis fait virer. Mais j'ai pas arrêté la nage pour autant. J'étais devenu accro.

- Et c'est comme ça que tu es entré chez les **_Espadons_**, j'imagine ?

- En quelque sorte, oui. Un jour un mec est venu chez moi et m'a dit qu'il m'avait vu nager. Il a proposé de me faire entrer dans une équipe pro, avec un bon salaire et un vrai entraînement. Ça avait l'air cool. J'ai signé.

- Cet homme, c'était Aizen? demanda Ichigo.

- Lui-même. Je l'avais jamais vu avant. Je m'étais jamais aperçu qu'il me surveillait avant ce jour. D'après lui, j'avais 'un sacré potentiel'. Il débordait de compliments à mon égard, il voulait vraiment que j'accepte. Alors quand j'ai dit oui, il était aux anges, tu penses bien ! Et moi, à ce moment là, je me voyais déjà couvert de fric. Pourtant, passer du statut d'inconnu fauché à celui de sportif émérite, ça s'est pas fait en un jour. Il m'a fallu un an et demi pour atteindre mon niveau actuel. Je partais de rien. »

Ichigo hochait la tête en l'écoutant, attentif aux moindres informations qui sortaient de la bouche du bleuté. Il connaissait vaguement les méthodes de recrutement professionnel, mais il avait bénéficié d'un autre parcours : il avait toujours voulu être nageur, l'eau était vraiment son élément. Certes, son équipe n'était connue que localement, mais il s'en contentait. Et puis il s'était fait beaucoup d'amis grâce au sport. Il n'était pas payé, car les **_Ondins_** n'avaient pour l'instant aucun renom, mais si jamais ils venaient à remporter le trophée Neptune, ils accèderaient à un tout autre niveau. Les sponsors se jetteraient sur Urahara et l'équipe serait rémunérée. Il pourrait laisser tomber son boulot de serveur et quitterait probablement Karakura et sa famille.

S'ils gagnaient. Ce qui n'était pas prêt d'arriver en affrontant les **_Espadons_**. Il ne fallait pas se voiler la face, les **_Ondins_** n'étaient pas aussi expérimentés que leurs concurrents. Mais ils voulaient gagner, et ils se donneraient les moyens de le faire. Ils devaient essayer. Qui sait ? Peut-être seraient-ils surpris?

Grimmjow et Ichigo bavardèrent encore et encore sur le chemin qui les menait à l'appartement de Shuuhei. Au fil du temps, la conversation s'était adoucie et les langues s'étaient déliées. Grimmjow avoua son manque de confiance vis-à-vis de son entraîneur (en revanche, il n'aborda pas les menaces auxquelles il avait eu droit par peur d'effrayer Ichigo inutilement). Le rouquin était certain que le passé d'Aizen l'avait conditionné à être si méchant. D'après ce qu'Urahara lui avait confié, le coach des **_Espadons_** était doué, mais manipulateur : Il voulait de la reconnaissance, de l'admiration et le réconfort des trophées. Aizen visait les J.O et la célébrité, pour 'avoir réussi'. C'était ce qu'on pouvait appeler un _écorché de la vie_. Ni Ichigo ni Grimmjow ne l'aimait, comme la majorité des gens.

Heureusement, le sport ne fut pas l'unique sujet de conversation entre les deux hommes. Ils discutèrent musique (ils partageaient un goût prononcé pour le rock), voiture (quel dommage qu'Ichigo n'aie pas son permis) et amis. Enfin, surtout pour ceux d'Ichigo. Très vite, et sans raison apparente, le dialogue s'orienta vers le passé amoureux du jeune homme. Grimmjow voulu savoir combien de relations il avait eu auparavant, ce à quoi Ichigo ne préféra pas répondre précisément.

« - T'es pas doué avec les filles non plus, alors ? demanda le bleuté dans un éclat de rire.

- Pfff, tu peux pas savoir, toi, forcément ! C'est pas facile de comprendre les filles, elles pensent pas comme nous et… Tu vas arrêter de te marrer, oui ?!

- Ah ah, pardon, c'est plus fort que moi ! Remarque, t'es pas nul dans tous les domaines, je capte pas pourquoi elles te plaqueraient… Situvoiscequejeveuxdire…

Devant un nouveau rire de Grimmjow, Ichigo enfonça rageusement les mains dans ses poches. Il pouvait sentir le sang lui monter aux joues.

- C'est moi qui rompais, pour l'info. J'étais pas à l'aise au bout d'un moment.

- Et tu t'es jamais posé la question ?

- Quelle question ?

- 'Quelle question ?' imita Grimmjow en lui lançant un regard moqueur. Bah de savoir s'il n'y avait rien qui clochait chez toi, imbécile !

- Mais il y a rien qui cloche !

- Dixit celui qui vient de virer gay.

- Je… Oh, t'es vraiment chiant ! »

Ichigo accéléra le pas. Grimmjow avait raison, et ça l'énervait.

« - Oh allez, fais pas la tête, t'es trop mignon quand tu boudes ! lâcha une voix dans son dos.

- C'est involontaire, alors !

- Ichi… »

Le surnom et la douceur avec laquelle on l'avait prononcé stoppèrent net l'élan du garçon. Il se retourna et fit face au regard hypnotisant de Grimmjow. C'était incroyable, ce don que le nageur avait pour l'agacer et l'apaiser en même temps. Leurs visages se rapprochèrent lentement. Encore un peu, un tout petit peu…

_TUT TUUUUUUUUUUT !_

Le son écrasant d'un klaxon vint interrompre l'harmonie presque achevée du couple. Ichigo fit volte-face pour se trouver nez à nez avec Yumichika, au volant de sa vieille coccinelle violette. Une voiture que tout le monde avait toujours trouvée ridicule, mais que Yumichika appréciait particulièrement. La petite Volswagen vint se rapprocher d'Ichigo et stoppa, son conducteur baissant sa vitre presque aussitôt :

« - Helloooooooo, Ichigo ! Quelle surprise !

- Salut, Yumi. Tu vas à la fête de Shuuhei, toi aussi?

- Tu rigoles ? Je n'aurai manqué ça pour rien au monde ! Oh… je vois que je dérange, ajouta l'homme aux cheveux de jai en avisant Grimmjow.

Ichigo afficha un demi-sourire et présenta son 'ami', Grimmjow Jaggerjack.

- Enchanté de te connaître… Mais on s'est déjà vus, non ?

- Oui, euh… ,balbutia Ichigo, Grimmjow est en fait…

- Je fais partie des **_Espadons_**, le coupa le bleuté.

- Ah…

La mine réjouie de Yumichika s'affaissa doucement en entendant cette nouvelle. Il venait de faire le lien entre la détresse qu'Ichigo avait montré récemment, ses questions concernant l'homosexualité, et tout le reste. C'était donc ça… Mais il ne faut pas juger un livre par sa couverture, comme dit le poète. Aussi, Yumichika crut bon de faire confiance à son collègue et ami sur ce coup-là. Cette relation était clairement à haut risque, mais bon. C'était le choix d'Ichigo, sûrement un choix mûrement réfléchi. Yumichika s'efforça de ne rien laisser paraître de son inquiétude.

- Je ne vous propose pas de vous accompagner, on est tous presque arrivés, et puis il n'y a pas assez de place dans mon petit tacot adoré !

- Oui alors, euh… On se voit tout à l'heure !

- Ça marche ! »

Yumichika démarra en leur faisant un dernier signe de la main avant de s'en aller. Puis ce fut le retour du silence. Gêné, Ichigo posa son regard sur Grimmjow, mais il ne parvint pas à déceler une émotion particulière chez lui. Il voulut s'excuser de cette interruption malvenue, mais ce fut le bleuté qui parla le premier :

« - 'Un ami', hein ?

- C'est tout ce que j'ai trouvé à dire, il fallait que je réponde vite! se défendit Ichigo.

- Mouais. T'as pas eu totalement tort. 'Le-type-que-je-saute-à-l'occasion', c'est assez vague.

- Je te 'saute' pas, ça va pas ?!

- Vraiment ?

- En tous cas, c'est pas ce que je considère comme sauter quelqu'un. Et puis c'est pas un bon mot, arrête un peu.

- On est quoi, alors ? Je veux bien rigoler cinq minutes, mais va falloir se mettre d'accord pour la soirée de ton pote, là ! »

Ichigo paniqua. Il n'aurait pas cru qu'il faudrait élucider ce problème tout de suite.

Bon. Il avait deux options: Mentir ? Non, les autres **_Ondins_** allaient reconnaître Grimmjow de toute façon. Dire la vérité ? Pas bon non plus, sa relation avec l'**_Espadon_** était trop floue pour qu'il puisse l'appeler son petit-ami. À moins que ce soit ce que Grimmjow voulait ? Cela aurait réglé bien des problèmes. Mais ça équivalait à faire son coming out tout de suite, et devant toute une assemblée.

« - On n'a qu'à dire qu'on s'entend bien… C'est global.

- Si tu le dis. Espérons qu'on aie pas droit à un interrogatoire, sinon on est foutus.

- Ou alors on y va pas.

- T'oublie que ton ami vient de nous voir ensemble, et que tu lui as dit qu'on y allait.

- Ah merde, c'est vrai ! Oh, je suis trop con !

- Mais non, mais non…

Grimmjow tenta de calmer Ichigo.

- Écoute, on y va, on reste discrets, et ça va bien se passer. T'auras qu'à leur demander de garder le secret. Tu leur fais confiance ?

- Oui, bien sûr!

- Alors tout est ok. On n'a pas non plus promis de rester des plombes. On les salue, et on avisera ensuite.

- D'accord, répondit Ichigo, la voix mal assurée.

- C'est parti. »

Ichigo emboîta le pas à Grimmjow et ils arrivèrent rapidement devant l'immeuble où vivait Shuuhei. Dans l'ascenseur, Ichigo essaya de rationaliser et de faire les comptes. Qui était au courant ? Tout d'abord, Renji. Lui, c'est sûr, il garderait ce secret. Il lui avait déjà tout raconté. Yumi et Ikkaku ? Ils se doutaient de son 'changement', et ça ne les dérangeaient pas, ça aurait été un comble. Ils étaient très tolérants. Restait Shuuhei. Le pauvre n'était au courant de rien, mais il y avait peu de chances qu'il rejette Grimmjow. C'était un garçon sensé et assez intelligent pour ne pas juger ses amis. Un soupir de soulagement passa sur les lèvres d'Ichigo quand il se rendit compte que ça n'allait pas être la catastrophe qu'il avait imaginée. Il sourit à Grimmjow tandis que le tintement de l'ascenseur indiquait qu'ils étaient enfin arrivés.

Ce fut un jeune homme blond qui leur ouvrit la porte de l'appartement. Ses yeux clairs se posèrent sur le couple étrange qui attendait qu'on les fasse entrer. Il reconnut Ichigo, il l'avait déjà rencontré plusieurs fois, mais l'homme à ses côtés lui était totalement inconnu.

« - Salut, Ichigo, lança-t-il.

- Bonsoir Kira. Tu vas bien ?

- La forme. Salut ! déclara-t-il en se tournant vers Grimmjow, la main tendue devant lui.

Main que Grimmjow serra avec conviction en se présentant :

- Je m'appelle Grimmjow.

- Enchanté. Moi c'est Kira, je suis le colocataire de Shuuhei. Tenez, entrez. »

Le jeune blond s'écarta et les laissa passer, manquant un regard soulagé entre les deux hommes. Puis il les conduisit dans le salon, là où tous les autres invités se tenaient. La fête battait son plein, la radio diffusait de la musique branchée et chacun avait son verre bien rempli. Il y avait là l'équipe des **_Ondins_**, désormais au grand complet. Tous tournèrent la tête vers les derniers arrivants et marquèrent une pause en voyant Ichigo à côté de ce type aux cheveux bleus. Ils avaient reconnu ces yeux, ce tatouage et cette crinière étrange. Assis sur le bras du canapé, Renji envoya un sourire satisfait à Ichigo. Il le mit à l'aise en venant lui taper dans le dos, invitant également Grimmjow à se servir un verre. Il était ravi de voir son ami en compagnie du bleuté, car il savait qu'Ichigo le trouvait irrésistible. S'il avait craqué pour lui, il y avait une raison. Grimmjow le remercia et avança dans la pièce, se soumettant au regard des autres. Dans le coin des apéritifs, Ikkaku et Yumichika semblaient eux aussi contents de voir les deux hommes ensemble. À coup sûr, Yumichika n'avait pas manqué de mettre son compagnon au courant dès qu'il avait su qui était la personne qui avait chamboulé Ichigo. Le couple serra la main de Grimmjow de manière conviviale. À côté d'eux Shuuhei n'avait pas bougé. Son regard voyageait entre Ichigo, Grimmjow et la porte. Que se passait-il ? Pourquoi personne ne s'offusquait de la présence d'un de leurs adversaires? Ils devenaient tous fous, ou quoi ?

C'est alors qu'il comprit. Encore une fois, il était le dernier au courant de tout. C'était rageant, ça arrivait à chaque fois ! Pourquoi personne ne le mettait au parfum ? Pfff, ça le dépassait. Mais visiblement, tous les autres acceptaient l'**_Espadon_**. Pour ne pas faire tâche, il serra sa main lui aussi, souriant, mais sans rien comprendre. Ichigo prit la parole :

« - Pour ceux qui ne se rappelle pas de lui, je vous présente Grimmjow. Il joue dans l'équipe des **_Espadons_**, mais c'est un ami. On s'entend bien, dit il en jetant un regard entendu à Grimmjow. Je sais que ça fait un peu bizarre, mais vous verrez, il est sympa.

- Tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal, ajouta Grimmjow en jouant légèrement la comédie. _Il n'était pas normal, ça non_.

- Si vous pouviez éviter de parler de notre lien à l'extérieur, ça nous arrangerait.

- Ça serait mauvais pour nos deux équipes, comprit Ikkaku.

- Exactement. Donc, motus et bouche cousue, d'accord ? Merci, les mecs. »

Lorsque le rouquin et son 'ami' allèrent remplir leurs verres, Shuuhei en profita pour agripper le bras de Yumichika et l'entraîner un peu en retrait.

« Toi, tu vas tout m'expliquer, et vite ! »

* * *

Trois quarts d'heure plus tard, la fête était à son apogée. Contrairement à ce qui était prévu, Ichigo et Grimmjow étaient restés après les présentations. Tout s'était bien passé, et personne ne posait de questions dérangeantes. Malgré la réticence d'Ichigo à laisser Grimmjow seul avec les autres, le bleuté se montrait particulièrement sociable. Il discutait mécanique avec Shuuhei près de la chaîne hi-fi tandis qu'Ichigo l'observait, de l'autre côté de la pièce. Renji et Ikkaku essayaient de convaincre Kira de venir les supporter pendant les épreuves de natation qui arrivaient à grands pas. Le jeune blond n'avait jamais été très branché sport, mais il aimait bien les amis de son colocataire, alors il finit par accepter. Yumichika, quant à lui, voulait glaner deux ou trois potins auprès d'Ichigo.

« - Je vois que mon livre t'a servi !

- Oui, un peu. Enfin, ça m'a surtout rendu confus, au début. Mais j'ai beaucoup réfléchi depuis.

- Et tu as bien fait, je suis content pour toi. Nous le sommes tous. En plus…

Yumichika se pencha pour murmurer.

- Il est plutôt bel homme, quand on y pense… Je n'y avais pas prêté attention plus tôt parce que c'était juste un concurrent parmi les autres, mais là… Je me sens obligé de te demander s'il s'est passé quoi que ce soit ! »

Embarrassé, Ichigo sourit et vida son verre. Ah, il ne savait pas exactement quel mélange d'alcools on lui avait passé, mais c'était vraiment fort. Yumichika attendait une réponse qui ne vint pas, ou plutôt si, mais sous la forme d'un haussement de sourcils maladroits.

« - Ça alors, j'en étais sûr ! Et qu'est-ce que ça a donné ?

- Pourquoi tout le monde veut savoir ça, bon sang ? dit Ichigo en jetant un regard vers Renji, qui avait visiblement un peu abusé de la boisson : son rire trop fort le trahissait.

- Parce que c'est nouveau, justement ! Et franchement, si tu m'annonçais qu'un si bel homme était nul sous la couette, ça tuerait le mythe.

- Il n'est pas nul, avoua Ichigo. Tout va bien de ce côté-là.

- Oh oh, je suis ravi pour toi! Ravi, ravi, ravi !

- Calme-toi quand même, ça doit rester entre nous. Si jamais nos coachs respectifs apprenaient quoi que ce soit…

- Oui, tu peux être sûr de ma discrétion, et de celle des autres. Ne t'en fais pas pour ça !

- Je sais. Pour l'instant, la seule chose qui m'inquiète, c'est de savoir où Renji va s'écrouler : je le connais, dans deux verres, il sera persuadé que le sol est son lit.

- Gardons un œil sur lui, alors ! »

Les minutes passèrent, et Ichigo resta à bavarder avec Yumichika. Il se sentait soulagé, en quelque sorte. Grimmjow s'était fait accepter…et lui aussi. Un poids s'était envolé de ses épaules. Maintenant, il se sentait en confiance, serein. La soirée se passait bien. Mais bientôt, la plupart des invités se retrouva 'transportée' par un trop plein d'alcool. Enfin, seul Renji était véritablement ivre, les autres avaient juste un petit coup dans le nez, comme on dit. Ils étaient distraits, riaient beaucoup et dansaient au son de la radio. Rien de bien sérieux.

Depuis sa dernière nuit alcoolisée et son numéro de danse improvisé, Ichigo savait ralentir sa consommation, heureusement. Quasiment sobre, il se tenait près de l'entrée et veillait à ce que personne ne se fasse mal : Kira et Shuuhei avaient entamé un concours de pompes –Dieu seul savait pourquoi-, Renji somnolait sur le sofa et Yumichika prenait sa photo, hilare. Ichigo sourit en imaginant à la tête de son meilleur ami une fois réveillé. La photo prise en ce moment ferait sûrement le tour de l'équipe pendant des semaines, comme un bon souvenir, une boutade. Avec un hochement de tête, il répondit à Yumichika qui lui adressait un pouce en l'air. Puis ses yeux se portèrent sur Grimmjow, toujours pris dans le filet de paroles d'Ikkaku, comme il l'avait été depuis plus de vingt minutes, maintenant. Le nageur chauve balbutiait des incohérences telles que l'écouter devenait de plus en plus pénible. D'ailleurs, Grimmjow ne l'écoutait plus depuis un petit moment. Il observait celui qui l'avait amené ici.

Content d'avoir enfin capté le regard d'Ichigo, il lui lança un sourire mutin, dévoilant lentement ses dents tel un prédateur. Soudain, Ichigo comprit ce que ce sourire signifiait, car il l'avait déjà vu, dans des circonstances plus… privées. Le jeune homme sentit ses joues chauffer et sa gorge se serrer rien qu'au souvenir des moments passés au près de Grimmjow. Il tenta de rendre son sourire au bleuté, mais c'était peine perdue. Tout à coup, un dernier regard troublé vers ses amis lui fit regretter d'avoir tant de personnes autour de lui. Il tenta vainement de se reprendre, mais c'était trop tard : il venait de déclencher chez l'**_Espadon_** une soif qui n'avait aucun rapport avec l'alcool…

Revenant vers Grimmjow, le regard d'Ichigo s'aventura le long de sa silhouette élancée, détaillant ses membres avec convoitise. Mais étrangement, ce fut sur les doigts du bleuté qu'il s'attarda. Il voulait que ces doigts soient ailleurs que sur le verre qu'ils tenaient. Il voulait que Grimmjow le touche. Peu à peu, il sentait son cerveau rationnel se déconnecter, laissant libre cours aux caprices de son corps. Et comme pour aider cette démarche, la radio diffusait à présent des chansons lancinantes et marquées, propices aux contacts rapprochés. La respiration d'Ichigo commença à s'accélérer, tout comme son pouls. Il était étranger aux appels soudains de la passion, comme ça, en public, mais ce n'était pas une sensation désagréable. Grimmjow n'était qu'à cinq mètres de lui, pourtant il déchiffrait parfaitement l'idée qu'il avait en tête : Toi, moi, maintenant. Le regard désapprobateur qu'Ichigo avait tenté de lancer au bleuté était mort en un rien de temps, et à présent, les deux hommes mourraient d'envie de se rapprocher l'un de l'autre. Ce qu'ils firent. Ichigo traversa la pièce lentement, de façon à ne pas laisser transparaître ses émotions ardentes. Mais de toute façon plus personne ne lui prêtait attention : Ses amis avaient tous joint le concours de pompes près du canapé. Ikkaku se rendit enfin compte qu'il parlait tout seul et alla se resservir un verre (pour une fois que Yumi ne surveillait pas sa consommation !). Grimmjow et Ichigo se retrouvèrent donc face à face, se dévisageant l'un l'autre avec appétit. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de mots, ils savaient ce qu'ils voulaient. Parler aurait sans doute rompu le charme de l'instant et ramené la raison dans l'esprit d'Ichigo. Tandis que le jeune homme avançait ses mains vers Grimmjow, les yeux de ce dernier considérèrent tout ce qui se passait à l'arrière-plan : il se faisait tard, chacun avait un taux d'alcool dans le sang résolument élevé et personne ne remarquerait leur départ. Parfait. Avec un peu de chance, il pourrait ramenait le gamin chez lui rapidement et profiter du reste de la soirée…

L'**_Espadon_** posa son verre encore à moitié plein sur la table derrière lui. Puis il entoura Ichigo de ses bras forts, embrassant par la même occasion la chaleur qui émanait du corps fin devant lui. Le rouquin leva la tête pour l'embrasser, quand l'odeur familière de la tequila chatouilla les narines de Grimmjow. Il comprit alors qu'Ichigo avait bu plus que lui. Trop peu pour être saoul mais juste assez pour perdre son inhibition. Voilà qui expliquait bien des choses !

Grimmjow avait été surpris que l'**_Ondin _**réagisse à ses 'appels' comme il l'avait fait : en temps normal, Ichigo aurait juste levé les yeux au ciel en le traitant de pervers obsédé. Mais ce soir, c'était tout à fait le contraire. L'occasion rêvée, se dit le bleuté avant de plonger sa main dans la poche de son jean pour y trouver ses clefs de voiture, prêt à embarquer Ichigo hors d'ici. Il savait que le jeune homme désirait la même chose que lui, alors pourquoi attendre ? Grimmjow glissa le bras qu'il avait dans le dos d'Ichigo sur la hanche de ce dernier et le rapprocha encore plus de lui. Ses yeux désignèrent la porte d'entrée au rouquin pour s'assurer qu'il avait compris qu'il voulait aller ailleurs, histoire de passer aux choses sérieuses. Mais à sa grande surprise, Ichigo fit 'non' de la tête et lui prit la main pour l'entraîner dans le couloir sur leur droite.

Le couloir était mince et plongé dans la pénombre, constituant une bonne cachette loin des autres participants de la fête. Il n'avait fallu trente secondes à Ichigo pour plaquer Grimmjow contre le mur avant de se ruer sur sa bouche. Stupéfait, l'**_Espadon_** n'osa pas le repousser. Et puis il n'allait pas refuser un tel entrain… Il répondit au baiser pour le moins fougueux du rouquin et prit ses lèvres entre les siennes. Ichigo était brûlant contre lui, réclamant toute son attention et ses caresses, glissant ses mains le long de son torse de manière impatiente. Était-il seulement conscient de ce qu'il faisait ? Il fallait l'espérer, car Grimmjow ne pourrait se contenir très longtemps si le jeune nageur continuait de l'aguicher de la sorte. Il voulait l'avoir encore plus près de lui, tout contre ses hanches. Il voulait le toucher, l'explorer encore une fois, parcourir son corps svelte de ses mains. Rapidement, une bouffée de chaleur explosa en lui et il sentit son sang affluer vers son bas-ventre, signe indiscutable d'excitation exacerbée.

Toujours occupé sur ses lèvres, Ichigo n'avait pas l'air de vouloir bouger d'ici, mais Grimmjow savait qu'ils devraient bientôt se séparer, ne serait-ce que pour pouvoir respirer, mais aussi pour trouver un endroit complètement à l'abri des autres. Lui-même se fichait de savoir si on les voyait, mais Ichigo ne penserait certainement pas la même chose et le lui reprocherait à coup sûr une fois totalement sobre.

Étouffé par un éclat de rire au loin, le gémissement d'Ichigo passa presque inaperçu tandis qu'il éloignait son visage de celui de Grimmjow. Mais il n'entendit pas ses amis dans la pièce voisine : les battements de son cœur étaient si violents qu'ils couvraient presque entièrement le bruit alentour. De vagues échos de voix lui parvenaient mais il ne s'en préoccupait pas. L'homme magnifique en face de lui était tout ce qui lui importait. Il le dévorait des yeux et fut ravi de constater qu'il n'était pas le seul émoustillé par la situation. Le souffle de Grimmjow s'était accéléré et ses mains refusaient de quitter ses hanches. Visiblement, il était prêt à passer à l'action.

Avec un sourire à peine dissimulé, Ichigo agrippa doucement le bras de Grimmjow. Ses doigts firent le tour de biceps et triceps parfaitement dessinés, durs comme le roc. Il l'attira vers lui puis entreprit de le conduire devant l'une des portes qui les côtoyaient. Sans aucune hésitation, il entra dans la première et ferma la porte à clef derrière eux.

« Là, c'est clair, il ne peut plus attendre… Ça me va. » se dit finalement Grimmjow.

Aussitôt dans le noir de la pièce, Ichigo sentit deux mains chaudes chercher les bords de son T-shirt tandis qu'on capturait à nouveau ses lèvres. Ajustant le rythme de ce nouveau baiser à sa guise, le jeune rouquin ne put empêcher un petit rire nerveux. Il se retrouvait à nouveau avec Grimmjow, sans aucune ambiguïté et pourtant ! C'était si différent de la dernière fois… La peur s'était muée en ferme intention d'accomplir ce qu'il voulait. Sans personne pour l'en empêcher, pour le rappeler à l'ordre.

Ichigo leva les bras pour permettre à Grimmjow de lui ôter son T-shirt. Il sentit l'air frais sur sa peau nue avant d'avoir à nouveau les paumes du bleuté sur son torse. Grimmjow jouait avec lui, remontant progressivement de son ventre souple et plat à ses côtes, avant de s'égarer sur ses tétons. L'**_Espadon_** délaissa alors la bouche du jeune homme pour son cou et Ichigo put respirer librement, cherchant de l'air en haletant. Tout en jouant des pouces sur la poitrine de son partenaire, Grimmjow prit un malin plaisir à tracer les contours de la jugulaire qui lui était présentée avec le bout de sa langue. Il s'amusa ensuite à souffler sur les dessins de salive qu'il venait de créer, envoyant de ce fait des frissons dans tout le corps en éveil d'Ichigo. Le rouquin dut batailler pour ne pas gémir une nouvelle fois.

Le couple enlacé ne fut pas long à se débarrasser de ses vêtements et bientôt, aucune barrière de tissu ne vint les séparer. Les yeux d'Ichigo, tout comme ceux de Grimmjow, s'habituèrent à la pénombre de la pièce et Ichigo se rendit compte qu'il avait choisi d'entrer dans la chambre de Kira. Ça ou celle de Shuuhei, aucune importance. Il voulait juste que ça arrive. Et il ne le regrettait pas. Il guida Grimmjow vers le lit et tous deux s'allongèrent. Ichigo ne ressentait plus la gêne d'autrefois, face à cet homme si… expérimenté. Il s'installa sur le bassin de Grimmjow, à califourchon sur ses hanches, déterminé. Il offrait une vue délicieuse au bleuté, et ça faisait son charme : l'**_Espadon_** tendit les bras vers lui pour l'effleurer. Ce faisant, leurs entrejambes entrèrent en contact et les deux nageurs soupirèrent. Grimmjow observa le visage rosi d'Ichigo. Sa lèvre inférieure disparaissait derrière ses dents, la pointe de ses cheveux couvrait son front, cachant la sueur qui y perlait, et ses yeux mi-clos s'était assombris. Ils étaient à présent presque noirs, voilés par le désir. Les sourcils froncés, il ondulait maintenant au-dessus de Grimmjow pour reproduire la friction qui les avait transportés quelques secondes auparavant.

Avec succès.

Grimmjow lâcha un juron en sentant le poids du jeune homme osciller sur ses cuisses sans relâche. Ichigo avait l'air de savoir ce qu'il faisait, et c'était un régal, tout simplement. Il le regarda porter la main à sa nuque, puis à son propre cou.

Les doigts d'Ichigo s'emparèrent des pectoraux du bleuté avec férocité et il se pencha pour venir l'embrasser. Profitant de cette proximité, Grimmjow saisit l'avant-bras du garçon et le retourna. Puis il détourna son visage de celui du rouquin et vint déposer un baiser à l'intérieur de son poignet. Étrangement, cela procura un certain plaisir à Ichigo qui répondit par une petite plainte à peine audible. Il plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Grimmjow et sourit, cherchant toujours à stabiliser sa respiration. Le bleuté l'accueillit au creux de son cou et se délecta de la sensation d'une haleine moite sur sa peau. La langue d'Ichigo s'amusa avec le lobe de son oreille, comme pour se venger, et Grimmjow haussa les sourcils.

« Alors comme ça, on veut la jouer viril, hein ? Tu vas voir… »

Ses pensées se mirent en application immédiatement et Ichigo sentit des doigts descendre dans le creux de son dos. Une fois arrivés au niveau des lombaires, les doigts changèrent subitement de chemin et partirent sur le côté, descendant sur sa hanche gauche pour finir sur sa cuisse, à étreindre la chair tendre et à la fois tonique. Ichigo n'avait jamais été très douillet, mais lorsque Grimmjow frôla l'intérieur de sa cuisse, il se redressa. Appuyé sur ses coudes, il croisa le regard amusé du bleuté. Il voulut dire quelque chose mais n'en eut pas le temps. Grimmjow venait d'enrouler ses doigts autour de son membre et le massait à présent, assez lentement pour lui procurer du plaisir mais également assez fort pour l'amener à en demander plus. Un soupir tremblotant s'échappa alors de la bouche d'Ichigo et le jeune homme se cramponna aux draps. Ses yeux s'étaient fermés d'eux-mêmes, mais Ichigo pouvait sentir le regard de Grimmjow en-dessous de lui, cherchant le meilleur moment pour accélérer le mouvement. Il força ses paupières à lui obéir et les ouvrit, découvrant le meilleur sourire de l'**_Espadon_**. Ce sourire carnassier et primal qui lui était irrésistible.

« - G-Grimm… chuchota Ichigo hors d'haleine.

Grimmjow lui répondit sur un ton joueur.

- Oui ?

- Ne… Ne t'arrête pas…

- À vos ordres, votre majesté ! »

Et Grimmjow s'exécuta, augmentant le rythme et l'intensité de son étreinte sur le sexe d'Ichigo. Tant et si bien qu'il dut s'arrêter après quelques minutes, de peur que le rouquin ne jouisse trop tôt. Oh, bien entendu, il aurait pu se contenter de le satisfaire ainsi, mais il ne voulait pas en rester là. Ç'aurait été dommage...

Ichigo restait contre lui, essayant de ne pas respirer trop fort, même si c'était peine perdue. Les yeux fermés, à la recherche de plus de sensations, il ne vit pas Grimmjow porter sa main libre à sa bouche. Le bleuté suçota son index avec application, puis son majeur et son annulaire. Son propre entrejambe était dur comme le bois, mais il s'efforçait de se concentrer sur Ichigo plutôt que sur lui-même. Avec un peu de chance, dans un moment il serait entièrement comblé.

La main qui prenait soin de l'**_Ondin_** jusqu'ici s'éloigna et vint palper et malaxer les muscles de ses fesses avec entrain. Ichigo laissa un « hmmm » s'envoler aux oreilles de Grimmjow tel un encouragement. Mais rapidement, quelque chose d'humide s'immisça dans la partie, frottant contre son coccyx et cherchant à aller beaucoup, beaucoup plus loin. Ichigo écarquilla les yeux d'un coup en prenant conscience de ce que c'était et de ce que Grimmjow essayait de faire. Il tenta de contenir un geignement comme preuve de sa surprise et de la crainte qui s'emparait de lui à nouveau. Mais Grimmjow s'aperçut de son trouble et amena la bouche du jeune homme à hauteur de la sienne. Il lui murmura quelques paroles réconfortantes en lui disant de ne pas avoir peur, que tout aller bien se passer s'il se détendait. Pfff, facile à dire, pensa Ichigo. Il en avait peut-être envie, mais il ne pouvait rien contre l'appréhension naturelle qui caractérise les débutants. Il respira profondément, décontracta chacun de ses muscles autant qu'il le pouvait et embrassa encore Grimmjow. Puis, lentement mais sûrement, les doigts mouillés de l'**_Espadon _**trouvèrent ce qu'ils étaient venus chercher.

Si jamais quelqu'un était passé dans le couloir à cet instant précis, il aurait sans doute entendu le cri miniature qui passa alors sur les lèvres d'Ichigo. Et pourtant : contrairement à ce à quoi il s'était attendu, le jeune homme n'avait _pas_ eu mal. La sensation était vraiment étrange et loin d'être agréable, mais il ne souffrait pas. Et pour cela, il devait remercier Grimmjow, qui faisait très attention à ne pas être trop brusque. Après quelques secondes passées à tenter de s'habituer à ce nouveau contact, Ichigo put se relaxer car l'appréhension était retombée. Mais le plaisir aussi, malheureusement. En effet, si le fait d'avoir son sexe cajolé par la même main qui le traitait à présent était appréciable, se sentir étiré de la sorte n'était pas du tout du goût du rouquin. Il ne voulait pas se plaindre, ni vexer Grimmjow, mais ce moment obligatoire de l'acte ne serait probablement jamais sa tasse de thé. Enfin, ça, c'est ce qu'Ichigo se disait juste avant de sentir les doigts du bleuté effleurer une partie de son anatomie alors inexplorée. Pendant un court instant, peut-être un quart de secondes, il crut percevoir une sensation nouvelle qui elle, n'était pas désagréable. Au contraire. Et son visage avait dû le trahir, car Grimmjow se mit à ricaner doucement sous lui avant de recommencer le même mouvement, atteignant le même endroit avec plus de dextérité. Là, Ichigo poussa un grognement sourd, qui aurait pu passer pour de l'inconfort dans d'autres situations, mais qui traduisait ici tout autre chose.

« - Aah, Grimmjow ! gémit-il.

- On dirait que j'ai trouvé… » chantonna le bleuté, l'air ravi.

Tout content de voir Ichigo réagir ainsi, Grimmjow appliqua plus de pression sur la prostate du jeune nageur et le regarda se tordre à chaque nouvelle vague de plaisir qui déferlait sur lui. Il dégusta cet instant comme on déguste un gâteau savoureux qu'on s'était refusé jusque-là. Ichigo ne s'entendait apparemment plus gémir, et c'était tout à son honneur, car Grimmjow trouvait cela très érotique. Et, comble du bonheur, il s'était remis à onduler contre lui, frottant leurs bassins l'un contre l'autre avec frénésie. Ce fut le top départ du bleuté. Il ne pouvait plus attendre, il le voulait trop. Il ôta ses doigts du corps d'Ichigo, non sans une légère plainte de ce dernier, et commença à se redresser. Ichigo mit un moment à se remettre de ce qui venait de se passer mais obéit quand Grimmjow lui demanda de s'écarter. Heureusement, ils s'étaient séparés pour mieux se retrouver : ils avaient changé de position. À présent, l'**_Espadon_** dominait, penché au-dessus de lui, dévoilant un torse approchant de près la perfection et des cheveux en bataille. 'Miam', ne put s'empêcher Ichigo. Voilà qui le mettait encore plus en appétit.

D'un geste expert, Grimmjow s'agenouilla entre les jambes du rouquin et lui saisit délicatement les mollets. Mais au lieu de les suspendre en l'air tout de suite comme on aurait pu le croire, il les caressa avec soin, examinant chacun des muscles comme on admire une œuvre d'art. Et pourtant, il avait des jambes plus imposantes que celles d'Ichigo, mais ça n'avait pas l'air d'importer. Il s'avança un peu plus sur le lit, de façon à atteindre le visage de l'**_Ondin_**en allongeant le cou. Ainsi, il pouvait l'embrasser à sa guise et lui donna un baiser tendre tandis qu'il faisait passer ses jambes derrière son dos. Une fois prêt, il demanda une dernière fois à Ichigo s'il allait bien, ce à quoi le garçon répondit par un sourire, un autre baiser et un 'oui'.

« - De toute façon, t'as plus le choix, se moqua Grimmjow.

- La ferme et applique-toi... »

Devant la répartie d'Ichigo, Grimmjow haussa les sourcils. Et comment qu'il allait s'appliquer ! Ce gosse jouirait comme jamais il n'avait jouit avant, se promit-il en riant à moitié.

Reprenant son sérieux, il prit son membre en main et le guida entre les jambes d'Ichigo, doucement, très doucement, trouvant soudain le chemin qu'il avait 'préparé' un peu plus étroit qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Il poussa un juron furtif, qu'Ichigo n'entendit pas. Le jeune homme était bien trop occupé à sentir son cœur battre la chamade à nouveau, sa respiration devenir aléatoire et ses yeux se fermer. Il aurait voulu continuer de regarder Grimmjow, mais il n'y pouvait rien. Il se cantonna au souvenir frais des cheveux défaits du bleuté, de ses yeux qui le désiraient et de sa bouche dont la saveur était encore sur ses lèvres. Il ne se rendit compte de l'augmentation de vitesse et d'intensité des vas-et-viens de Grimmjow que lorsque ce dernier gémit à son tour au-dessus de lui.

« - Ah bon sang, Ichi…

- Grimm… je... Embrasse-moi… »

Ichigo peinait à formuler des phrases correctes. Son cerveau était complètement _out_, il se laissait guider par la valse de leurs deux corps sans penser. C'était une expérience inédite pour lui. Même avec les filles les plus aventureuses avec lesquelles il avait été, il n'avait pas ressentit cela.

Grimmjow se pencha, sans atténuer pour autant ses mouvements de bassin, et embrassa Ichigo. Leurs langues se titillèrent l'une l'autre, vibrant au son des grognements de chacun.

Mais Ichigo demeurait le plus bruyant. Pas étonnant, sa prostate était sollicitée à chaque nouvel aller-retour de Grimmjow. Le bleuté était en sueur, tout comme lui, et son visage devenait de plus en plus rosé. Le moindre mouvement du corps embrasé d'Ichigo contre le sien était à se damner, c'était fou. Il allait encore augmenter la cadence quand il vit la main du jeune descendre presque inconsciemment jusqu'à son sexe. Ichigo voulait plus de sensation, hein ? Mais pas question de le laisser faire, pensa Grimmjow, c'était à lui de lui asséner le coup de grâce. Il balança tout son poids sur son coude gauche et libéra sa main droite, balayant d'un geste sec celle d'Ichigo –qui avait alors presque atteint son but-. Puis, il enroula une dernière fois ses doigts autour du membre palpitant de l'**_Ondin_**. Sa vitesse se cala sur celle de ses hanches, et très vite, ce fut trop pour Ichigo. Trop de sensations.

Les grincements progressifs du lit. Le manque d'air dans ses poumons. Le bruit des chairs qui claquent l'une contre l'autre. Les sons qui sortaient de la bouche de Grimmjow. Son odeur. Son adresse évidente.

Ichigo poussa un gémissement plus fort que les autres qui se mua en grognement, annonçant de ce fait l'orgasme qui venait de le frapper. La tête sur le côté, tremblant, les mains sur les épaules chaudes et moites de Grimmjow, il éjacula et perdit notion de l'heure et du lieu où il se trouvait pendant quelques secondes. Il fut rapidement suivit par l'**_Espadon_**, qui avait senti à l'instant les muscles du jeune nageur se contracter autour de lui tel un étau.

En sentant ses forces l'abandonner petit à petit, Grimmjow se retira et vint s'allonger aux côtés d'Ichigo. Tous deux retrouvèrent une respiration normale après une minute ou deux de calme. Ichigo regarda le bleuté se tourner vers lui et lui sourire et il ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il avait de la chance. De la chance de l'avoir rencontré. Oui, comme dans ces films pour filles qui le faisaient mourir d'ennui. Mais il n'y avait rien d'ennuyeux dans ce qui venait de se passer. Il était complètement abasourdi et heureux à la fois. Abasourdi parce qu'il ne se serait jamais cru capable d'expérimenter un tel acte auparavant, et encore moins d'y prendre du plaisir. Heureux parce que cette soirée confortait son choix, il ne se poserait plus de questions.

Oui, il était homo. Et oui, il _aimait_ l'homme allongé à ses côtés.

« - Tu veux qu'on s'en aille ? demanda soudain Grimmjow.

- Hein ? Pourquoi ?

- Bah… on est ni chez toi ni chez moi, ici. Tes potes vont pas apprécier qu'on se soit barrés comme ça, qui plus est pour une partie de jambes en l'air dans une de leurs chambres.

- Ils sont tous bourrés. Ils se rappelleront même pas qu'on les a laissés.

- L'horreur de l'alcool, hein ? »

Ichigo mit un moment à comprendre le sarcasme de Grimmjow, qui faisait en fait référence à sa propre expérience d'ivresse et à sa danse honteuse en public.

« - Merde, tu vas arrêter de me parler de ça ? C'est gênant !

- Moi je trouve pas. Si tu t'étais vu… T'était presque aussi canon que ce soir.

- Tu me flattes pour éviter la baffe ?

- Je te flatte parce que j'en ai envie. Mais si tu veux, j'arrête. »

Ichigo sourit et secoua la tête. Il aurait pu continuer cette conversation encore longtemps, mais la fatigue pesait de plus en plus sur lui. L'heure était tardive, et tout l'appartement était alors silencieux. Les autres avant dû s'endormir. Ichigo décida de les imiter, après avoir gratifié Grimmjow d'un baiser qui signifiait bien plus qu'un simple 'merci'.

* * *

« - Allô, boss ?

- Je suis là. Ils sont toujours à l'intérieur?

- Oui, monsieur.

- Alors c'est une histoire sérieuse, ça ne lui ressemble pas. Il va falloir prendre les mesures qui s'imposent. »

* * *

_**10 CHAPITRES, déjà!**_

_Et celui-ci me tenait à coeur. Ainsi qu'aux gens qui me lisent, à en juger par tous les messages que j'ai reçu me demandant quand Grimmjow et Ichigo allaient enfin conclure... EH BAH VOILA, c'est fait! hehe Et pourtant, j'ai toujours une énorme appréhension quand je publie un passage sexuel u_u ('est-ce que c'est crédible/bon/pas trop chiant?')_

_Enfin. Mais comme je ne peux raisonnablement pas faire tout un chapitre 'guimauve', il fallait incorporer les manigances du vilain Aizen! __Bouh, méchant Aizen! *feulement de chat à son égard*_

_Ahem... _

_**L'instant courrier**_

_ayu: Contente que tu aimes toujours, ça me fait chaud au coeur!_

_Ellie: L'explication du message que Grimm n'a pas pu écouter est là ;) Mais la punition d'Aizen sera plus cruelle que tout ce à quoi tu as pensé..._

_Yaoikage: Merci beaucoup! :D_

_- A l'origine, je voulais poster ce chapitre au Nouvel An, mais il n'était alors pas terminé et je faisais une overdose de bûche saveur café... Bref... J'espère que la dixième partie d'A contre-courant vous a plu! Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé et faites-moi signe en cas de fautes d'orthographe :)_


End file.
